The Problem with Friendship
by Angel Baby1
Summary: Added 52902: Chapter 14Final Chapter The end approaches. All of the Digidestined's efforts have come to this final confrontation. But will they be able to bring Deity Friendship back, or is he lost to them forever? And who is Naisamon?
1. Chapter One

Aloha! My name is Angel Baby and this is my first Digimon fanfic. Ever. At all. Please, please   
don't be mean and flame me!! I really want you to review, bit I don't want to be flamed!! Ok,   
now this story is set in the future. I'm sorry, I'm new at this, so I don't know everyone's ages.   
What I do know is that in the show, Matt is eleven. In my fic, he is sixteen. T.K. is thirteen. I  
hope you can run with that. Things will get more exciting with time. I promise. I really enjoy   
plot twists, and so BEWARE! Also, if you don't like Yamato, run. Run, go far, far away. Hide.   
He's my favorite character. I like to read and write about him. Oops...this wasn't supposed to be  
long...oh! And, before I go: DIGIMON IS NOT MINE!! PLEASE DON'T SUE!! Thank you.  
  
And now.  
  
The fic!  
  
~**~  
  
Tai was very, very bored. He had been for years, but now he felt his boredom in an almost painful  
way. It had been steadily growing more acute as the days, weeks, months, and years had passed.   
He felt the need to DO something; anything that wasn't normal. In fact, at this point, normal   
would be fine; as long as he could do it in an odd way. Or for an odd reason. Suddenly, he sat   
up. And smiled. Inspiration! But would it work? He went over some of the most difficult details   
slowly, with painstaking care. Yes, that would work. That would work...perfectly.   
  
The brilliant idea had been...a reunion. Not a class reunion, but a Digital reunion with   
the seven children he had teamed up with years ago to save the world. Though most of them still   
kept in contact, it had been ages sense they'd all seen each other. One in particular. And in   
that one laid the kink in Tai's perfect plan. Shortly after defeating the final evil in the   
Digital World, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida had disappeared from the circle of friends. Takaru, called   
'T.K' by those who were his friend, was Matt's brother. This blood bond, however, proved too   
weak to maintain contact with the blue eyed boy of solitude. For weeks, the Digidestined   
attempted to contact Matt. He never answered the phone. His father would take messages but...the   
boy never called back. Then, an insurmountable problem. A promotion forced Matt's father to move.   
There was no forwarding address. There were no letters; no phone calls. At first the remaining   
seven searched doggedly for their onetime friend and comrade. There were never any breaks; never   
any leads. Five years came and went. The Digidestined never heard from Matt again. This had   
bothered Tai, but he continued on with his idea. If Matt couldn't be at the reunion...so be it.   
They had survived without him before. They would survive without him now. What was one lost? At   
least there were still seven of them. That was better than nothing. Sighing, Tai forced himself   
to stop brooding on depressing thoughts. This was a great day! After weeks of hard work, it was   
time to send out the invitations! Tai knew that if everyone couldn't come, the party would be   
ruined, so he supplied no date. On the bottom each card was written,  
  
I want everyone who can to come to this reunion!  
Take the time to look at your calendars.  
Give me a ring!  
I'll send another note telling you details.  
When.  
Where.  
How.  
And what to bring!  
It'll only take a minute.  
Call me!!  
  
Then he wrote his phone number. He knew they'd all call. He smiled at nothing. This was going to   
be a lot of fun.  
  
  
Weeks flew by like days. Excitement reigned at Tai's house. The day of the party had   
finally come.   
  
"Tai! Hurry up! We'll be late!!" Tai grinned. The urgent calls of his sister, Kari, were   
an incessant reminder of the approaching reunion.   
  
"I'm coming!" He called back to her. "I just gotta grab some socks!" Kari made an   
exasperated noise from outside his door.  
  
"What is it about sixteen year old boys? They can never find any clean socks when they   
need them! And yet I find them all over the house! Tai, c'mon! We're gonna be late!" Tai grinned   
again, grabbed some socks, and ran out the door. As he passed his sister, he yelled,  
  
"Oh, come on, Kari! You're gonna make us late!" Kari threw her hands in the air, grabbed   
the food she made for the others, and followed her brother with an exasperated yell of,  
  
"Boys!" Her brother answered in a mocking tone from just outside the front door,  
  
"Girls!" They left for the reunion.   
  
  
Sora was ready to explode with elation. It seemed like forever since the seven remaining   
Digidestined had gotten together. Tai's ideas weren't always perfect, but this was definitely one  
of his better ones. The reunion was being held at a small park, by a large lake. It was being   
treated like a large picnic. Sora had already lied out the blanket when the first guest arrived.   
She grinned as a tall, willowy girl, with long blond-brown hair that fell in rivers around her   
elegant face appeared from behind a tree. She looked around timidly as she attempted to locate   
the picnic area. Typical. She was looking the wrong way. Sora called her name.  
  
"Mimi!" The girl looked over and smiled hugely.   
  
"Sora!" She cried, running towards the girl. The two embraced and then held each other at arm length.  
  
"You look great!" They announced as one. They laughed and blushed, hugging again. Mimi pulled away.  
  
"How long has it been, Sora?" The other girl sighed.  
  
"Too long." Mimi looked slightly distressed.   
  
"Not as long as it's been since we've seen-"  
  
"Mimi! Sora! Hey!" The girls looked up and their spell of gloom shattered as they waved   
at a tall boy with bluish-black hair and fine rimmed glasses.   
  
"Joe!" They called back. The three hugged simultaneously, causing another round of   
laughter.  
  
"It seems like years since I've seen the two of you at the same time. And even longer   
since we've had the time to catch up!" Sora laughed.  
  
"Listen to us! We sound like a bunch of old people! Look at you, Joe! Talking as if I   
didn't see and talk to you just yesterday!" Mimi and Joe both laughed.  
  
"Yes." Joe agreed. "We do act as if we haven't seen each other in a long time. I suppose   
its because we're all so busy, and we never have the time to just relax together and-"  
  
"Prodigious! Hi there, everyone!" The trio looked over as a younger boy, red hair   
managing to look frazzled and orderly at the same time, came over, toting a small object.  
  
"Izzy!" Mimi cried, delighted to see him. The other two chorused their hellos and the   
four chatted idly as they waited for the remaining members of their group.   
  
"See?" A feminine voice rang out. "I told you we'd be late."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Kari! We're not that late." Another, masculine, voice commented. "Are we?"   
This last question was directed at the four on the blanket, who smiled happily as two of the   
three remaining expected guests arrived.  
  
"Actually, Tai," began Joe, "you are kind of late."  
  
"At least," commented Sora at Tai's defeated look, "You're not early."  
  
"See?" Kari stated simply. "Late."  
  
"But." Tai stammered. "But."  
  
"Actually, Tai, she is correct. You're time of arrival is not in collaboration with the   
time of arrival specified on your notice to me." Izzy blinked at the startled expression on his   
friend's faces.  
  
"You've been reading the dictionary again, haven't you, Izzy?" Izzy only looked at Mimi   
and grinned. Tai sighed.  
  
"Well," he started, "at least I'm not as late as-"  
  
"Hi there, everyone!" Six head turned and six people smiled in delight as the seventh and  
final member of the locatable Digidestined arrived. T.K. was smiling, as he always was. Once,   
during a time of fear and despair, this boy had been called the Child of Hope. He lived up to   
that name even now, five years later. His brother was gone, but he was convinced that he had a   
good reason, and would be back. The others weren't so sure. T.K., however, refused to be swayed.   
Matt was always there for me, the boy would say. I'm not about to give up on him. The others   
would just sigh and shake their heads. He would learn. In time, he would accept the fact that   
Matt had left. He just needed time. Tai stood up and high-five-ed the thirteen year-old boy.   
  
"Hey, there, T.K.! How's life?" T.K. shrugged.  
  
"Same as it was when you asked me yesterday." Everyone laughed and the 'reunion' began.   
  
Several hours later, the Digidestined reclined on the blanket, full to the brim with food  
and lazily watching the stars. T.K. pointed to a spot in the sky and said,  
  
"Oh, look! It's Ursa Major." Mimi shifted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Great Bear. Look, do you see the Big Dipper?" There was a moment of silence. One by   
one, the seven answered in the affirmative. "Ok, now, the handle of the Dipper is the Bear's tail;  
the bowl is its back. D'ya kinda see it?" More silence.   
  
"No." They answered as one. T.K. tilted his head.   
  
"Oh, yea? Well, it doesn't really look like a bear. But that's the constellation,   
anyway." There was a moment more of peaceful silence, then Tai asked,   
  
"Hey, T.K.?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Where'd you learn about constellations?" T.K. sighed.  
  
"Oh, here and there. I've always loved them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of something someone told me once."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, it was a long time ago. I was...oh, I don't know...five or six. I was out late one  
night, looking for someone. When I found him, he was lying on his back, just...looking at the   
stars. He stayed that way for a really long time. I remember not understanding what he was   
looking at. I asked him what was so great about the stars. I still remember what he said. He said,  
'Long ago, people didn't have TV or radio. Not even books. They had nothing to do at night but   
sleep or talk. Most people slept, but some didn't. They were dreamers who found nothing more   
interesting than lying here, like this, staring at the stars. As they kept staring, night after   
night, dreaming of nothing in particular, and everything in general, they began making pictures   
of the stars, turning them into a game of 'connect-the-dots.' The pictures were of animals and   
gods and goddesses. Anything. As time went by, more and more people saw the same pictures, and   
the pictures were called constellations. Everyone who looks at a constellation sees the same   
thing that first person did. When you look up at the stars, you can see the past, and share it   
with countless people in the present. Right now, you and I are looking at the same thing that   
children in America, Russia, Africa, and everywhere are seeing. That's what's so great about the   
stars. Even when I can't be with someone I love, I know they're out there, watching with me, no   
matter where they are. It's a great comfort.' The divorce happened shortly after that. Whenever I   
was missing...anyone, I knew that I could look up at the stars and be with them, in a small way.   
He was telling the truth, that night. It is a great comfort." There was another almost reverent   
silence. Then, very quietly, Mimi asked,   
  
"Was it you're father who you found that night?" T.K. sighed.  
  
"No." He murmured softly. "It was Matt. He was like that, then. Before the divorce.   
Distant...metaphorical...very observant. I don't know what happened to him, after that. He was   
still...well, he was still all that stuff, but...he wouldn't talk to me anymore, tell me what he   
was thinking or pondering or whatever. It was almost like he was afraid to, at...the end. Like   
I'd yell at him, or turn away from him, or give up on him, or...something. I don't know, I just...  
I wish he'd come back, even for a little while. I miss him. And I don't even know if he's all   
right. Mom's given up. Though I must say, she never really looked that hard. I wonder about that,   
too. Poor Matt. I wonder if he knows I miss him?" Tai reached out a hand and patted T.K.   
  
"He knows, T.K. I'm sure he knows." T.K. sighed again.  
  
"I hope so." There was a gloomy silence as all the Digidestined thought of their lost   
member. Suddenly, Sora sat up, gasping. Joe looked at her.  
  
"What?" He asked. She peered into the darkness of the night, willing her eyes to see   
farther than they could.   
  
"I don't know." She began slowly. "I thought I saw someone, but I guess not." There was   
another gasp and T.K. was up and running. Tai jumped up and was after him in a flash, yelling,  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I saw Matt!" Was the swift response. Years of soccer kept Tai running after T.K. His   
brain was not functioning. T.K...saw...Matt? Sora was running beside him now, in an effort to   
keep up with T.K.  
  
"I saw Matt, too! But what's he doing here?!"  
  
"I don't know. I don't care!" T.K. called back. "It was him and all I want to do is say-"  
T.K. stopped running suddenly. He was standing at the edge of the small park, staring over at a   
small, all-night coffeehouse. There was a tall blond teenager entering the shop. He ran a hand   
casually threw his hair as he studied the menu and ordered. He half-smiled at something the girl   
behind the counter said. She blushed and ran to get him his order. The boy half turned. "-hi,   
Matt." T.K. finished in a whisper.  
  
  
  
~**~  
  
Well. Wasn't that interesting? I have the whole 'Matt's been missing' thing all planned out. Oh,   
the plot twists! And, yes. The kids will be going beck to the Digital World. In either the next   
chapter or the one after that. If you want me to write chapter two, please write nice reviews!   
Hopefully, I'll be back! Till then, aloha!! 


	2. Chapter Twoa

Tada! The next chapter is here! I'm so glad that so many people like   
and my story! This chapter brings the Destined to the Digital World and  
when Matt tells his story, more questions than answers result. Enjoy!   
As always, Digimon isn't mine. +sigh+ I can dream, can't I? Oh, and, by  
the way, things is +these thingys+ are thoughts, unless they're used   
in dialogue. In which case they're being used for emphasis, because I   
haven't been able to figure out how to italicize things yet. Or indent.  
Or center. But that's ok because...well, it's just ok. I think I only   
did the 'stars for emphasis' thing once. Well, maybe. Probably. And I   
also did these little _ _ things, which indicate italics. Because, like  
I said, I don't know how to italicize. Wah...this is long again. Oops...  
oh, well. On with the story!  
  
~**~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~**~  
  
Matt rubbed a towel over his face to dry it, and then sighed, looking   
around the bare apartment. The only objects occupying the dusty   
residence were large moving boxes, which filled all the rooms of the   
middle sized house. Again Matt sighed and turned to face an older man   
as he struggled with a particularly large box, attempting to push it   
through the front door. Matt helped him with the box and grinned when   
the man smiled gratefully.   
  
"Thanks, Matt." He huffed. "I'm not as energetic as I was when we moved  
out. What about you? You holdin' up?" Matt shrugged. The man sighed,   
defeated. "I hate it when you do that, Matt. It doesn't tell me   
anything." Shrugging again, Matt said,  
  
"I'm fine, Dad. Don't worry. Anyway, look at this place! It's so...so..."  
  
"Dusty? Dirty? Run-down? Old? Abandoned looking?" Matt shook his head.  
  
"More like...lonely. I don't remember it looking like this." Matt's dad   
nodded and looked around.  
  
"I know. It does look rather lonely. And depressed! It didn't use to   
look like this." Matt and his father looked around the room that used   
to serve as a living room. Every cobweb told the story of five years of   
neglect. When Matt and his father had left, the moving job had been   
through. Everything had been taken. Every table, bookshelf, personal   
belonging, even the ice treys in the refrigerator. When they left, they  
never imagined they'd be returning. It was so final. But now they were  
back, to a homecoming that was more than slightly depressing. The   
house was now a dark abode for spiders. A thick layer of dust covered   
the territory left it by the spiders. It was going to take hours to   
clean it, and even longer to turn it back into a home. Matt sighed and   
straightened his shoulders.   
  
"Things are looking really bad now, Dad. That's really, really easy to   
see. But I think if we work hard we can get this place back up to par.  
It might take all night, but I'm ready to pull it. How bout you?"   
Matt's dad looked around the dreary place that had housed him for years.   
He looked over at where the couch used to be. Matt played there when   
he was younger than eleven. Father and son had watched countless movies  
sitting on a couch that had been right there. The kitchen was still the  
same kitchen Matt used to cook in, creating miracles of flour and eggs.  
The house had pulled a cloak of spider webs and dust around itself as a  
shield to hide the empty rooms. The shields were high, and the task a   
difficult one, but wasn't he the man with the Son of Ice? Hadn't he   
pulled down walls higher and far more difficult than these? Surly a   
layer of dust wasn't enough to stop him! He grinned and looked at his   
son, issuing a silent challenge to the house.   
  
"All right, Matt. Let's get to work!" Matt nodded and went over to a   
box, grinning. He knew his father wouldn't be able to resist the   
challenge. Pulling out a pair of scissors from somewhere, he went over   
to a box labeled 'rags, towels, misc. cleaning supplies' and cut it   
open. It was going to be a long night.   
  
  
  
Countless hours later, Matt and his father sat on the newly cleaned   
floor of what would be the resurrected living room, bushed and sick of   
cleaning.  
  
"If I never see another dust bunny," his father began, "it will be too   
soon." Matt merely nodded. Moving hurt; talking hurt; breathing hurt.   
His father must have noticed, because he sat up and looked at Matt,   
asking, "Matt? Are you all right?" Matt attempted a smile, but it came   
out as more of a grimace.  
  
"Sorry, Dad." He panted. "Guess I over did it a bit. I'll be ok. I just   
need some fresh air. Need anything from anywhere?" Matt's dad sighed   
and shook his head.   
  
"I told you, Yamato. No over doing it. But do you listen? Noo. Not the   
great Matt Ishida. No, he can take care of himself."  
  
"Dad-"  
  
"All I wanted was an obedient son. When I found out I couldn't have one,   
I asked for one who would take care of himself. I can't have that   
either!"  
  
"Dad-"  
  
"What kind of world is this? I can't even have a son that will listen   
to me. That's more depressing than the state of this house! I +work+   
and I +slave+ for you, but do you care? Noo!"  
  
"DAD!"   
  
"Whaat?"  
  
"I'm gonna go out and get some coffee. Do you want some?" Matt's father  
blinked, then waved Matt away with a hand.  
  
"Mocha. Italian, not French. Hurry back, Yamato! Or I'll hunt you   
down!" Matt laughed as he left his house. +My dad's a card.^ He smiled   
at the thought. ^A couple of cards, actually.+ Matt thrust his hands   
deep into the pockets of his jacket as he walked through a small park.   
He paused to look at a bunch of kids that were stargazing. One of them   
pointed at something in the sky and began tracing a constellation as he  
spoke. Matt couldn't hear him, but he looked up anyway.   
  
"Ursa Major." He whispered. "T.K., do you see it?" Sighing, Matt turned  
away from the small group of kids, hunching his shoulders against the   
cold and a sudden ache that had filled his chest at the thought of his   
beloved younger brother. It had been five years sense he'd seen the   
little blond boy. +Not so little anymore,+ he thought to himself. The   
last time he'd thought T.K. needed him, the boy had denied it. And the   
painful part was, it was the truth. T.K. didn't need Matt's help, but   
what T.K. didn't know was, Matt had needed him. Not for protection or   
sympathy, but for hope and stability. In a world where simple realities   
like marriage and friendship where questionable things, Matt had needed   
someone who needed him; someone who would always be there. T.K. had   
been that someone for many years, and then he was simply too old to   
want his older brother hanging over him, watching his every move. But   
that was all right. Matt didn't need anyone to protect anymore. He had   
his hands full just keeping himself healthy. Looking up, Matt realized   
that he was at the edge of the park, staring at an, as luck might have   
it, all-night coffeehouse. He quickly crossed the street and entered   
the shop. The girl behind the counter looked up in amazement at Matt's   
entrance, the blown bubble on her lips forgotten until it popped. Matt   
grinned as he ran a hand threw his hair, looking at the menu. He had   
that effect on girls. With his golden blond hair, cool blue eyes, and   
lean build, people sometimes told Matt he reminded them of a large   
elegant cat, always managing to look somewhat disinterested while   
giving you his full attention. Some people also said he looked like an   
angel, or a Grecian god, chiseled of the finest marble and coldest ice.   
Matt always laughed. What else could he do? As he looked at the menu,   
he said in one of those disinterested tones,  
  
"I'll have one French Cream and one Italian Mocha." The girl nodded.  
  
"Will that Mocha be French or Italian?" Matt gave her a tiny half smile   
as her words registered. She blushed and hurried to get his order. Matt   
thanked her when she got back and paid her, leaving a two-dollar tip.   
For being cute, he said. She blushed red as a tomato, pressed a hand   
against her cheek, and looked down, a tiny smile on her lips. Matt had   
left the coffee shop and was checking his order when he felt it.   
Someone's eyes, boring into the back of his head. Straightening his   
shoulders, Matt looked at the person, his eyes filled with indifferent   
defiance...and froze. There, standing on the other side of the road,   
was T.K. At first, nothing else mattered. There was T.K., after five   
years, and he still wore the same hopeful expression, the same trusting   
eyes. He was taller, more mature; a handsome figure of a   
thirteen-year-old boy, but it was still T.K. And Matt knew the boy   
recognized him. The coffee slipped threw his numb fingers as a car   
drove by, breaking the eye link the boys held. +RUN! RUN!+   
His brain screamed at him. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. Running   
at this point was not an option. Matt was dimly aware that the dropped   
coffee had hit his knee and was burning him, but he couldn't move. The   
car was gone, and Matt could see that the others were with T.K. They   
were all here...Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Kari. All of them. Seven   
people staring at him, seven people string at the stars on a large   
picnic blanket. +That's where they saw me.+ He realized.   
+It was them at the park. It was...T.K., telling them about the   
constellations. How...stupid of me. How utterly foolish of me to leave   
the house before I figured out a cover story.+ Distantly, he realized   
they were coming over. Not just crossing the street, but running in a   
frenzied fashion, as if they though he would disappear. +This is...very   
bad. What should I say?+ They were around him, now. Not just in front   
of, but to the right, left, and behind. Encircling him. Suddenly, Matt   
felt very uncomfortable. They were all talking at once, asking where he   
had been, what he had been doing, why had he left. +Too many questions.   
Too much. Too fast. Oh, God. What do I do? What do you do when people   
you haven't seen in five years are all of a sudden right THERE, in your   
face, asking questions you don't want to answer?+ All at once, Matt   
desperately wanted his father. +Dad, oh Dad, come quick! I need you.   
Help me!+ Joe and Izzy were to Matt's right, talking. Tai and Kari   
were behind him, hugging. Sora's eyes were full. She was with Mimi, to   
Matt's left. Mimi was hugging Sora and beaming at Matt. T.K was in   
front. He reached out to touch Matt, to make sure he was real. Matt   
pulled away and stepped back, directly into Tai. There was an explosion   
of sound; light that shattered Matt's world, sending him careening into   
the dark bliss of unconsciousness. He was only dimly aware that T.K.   
and the others were with him, wherever he was. Matt felt himself   
falling, and surrendered to the dark, pulling it towards him and   
wrapping himself in it. It was good, this darkness. It had saved him   
once, it would save him again. As Matt plummeted towards the ground, he   
became blissfully unaware of his surroundings, and slipped into a dark   
and dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
When Tai open his eyes, his first thought was, +We're not in Kansas   
anymore, Toto.+ It was true. Tall skyscrapers were replaced by   
towering trees; the river of road by a river of water, crystal clear   
and untainted by civilization. Even though it was not his home, this   
place was...strangely familiar. It reminded Tai of a place where   
something miraculous had happened. He could almost remember. What was   
it?  
  
"Oh, my God!" A female voice, Mimi, cried. "It's the Digiworld!"   
  
~**~  
  
It's too big. Please read "The Problem with Friendship - Chapter TwoB  
Forgive the inconvience! 


	3. Chapter Twob

Oh, my God! It was too big to put in one file! shock I can't believe   
it...I so sorry! I probably won't happen again. Probably. I get carried  
away! Please forgive me. Hee hee...*blushes* Please, by all means,   
continue.  
  
~**~  
  
  
That was it. This was the Digital World. The place that had suddenly   
and irreversibly changed the lives of eight young children. Tai looked   
around. Sora rubbed her head and offered Kari and Mimi a hand up. Joe   
was sitting up, head in his hands, depressed that he had once again   
been hurled into a battle of titanic proportions that would determine   
the fate of at least one world, which was what an invitation to the   
Digiworld ultimately meant. Izzy had pulled out his laptop and was   
typing furiously, attempting to dissect, clarify, classify, and file   
their current situation. A blond mass fell from a tree, divulging   
T.K.'s location. Five years of absence had trained Tai, and he forgot   
to look for Matt.   
  
"What are we doing here?" T.K. asked, standing up and rubbing his head,   
which had broken his fall. Izzy opened his mouth, but Joe cut him off,   
flapping one of his hands at the computer genius.  
  
"No, no. Let me guess. We've been sucked into the Digital World, you   
don't know how. We're here for a reason, you don't know what. If we're   
patient, and extremely lucky, Gennai will e-mail you, hopefully BEFORE   
we get attacked, but that's not very likely. Also, we have to find our   
Digimon, assuming lots and lots of time hasn't passed here and they're   
still ALIVE. Is that it? Does that about cover it?" The Digidestined   
stared at Joe, who bushed and explained. "Izzy helped me with a   
critical thinking assignment last year. It took months and months.   
Also, isn't that what always happens when we come here?" One by one,   
the other six nodded. T.K. blinked and looked around.  
  
"Hey." He started. "Where's Matt?" Tai blinked and hit his open palm   
with a fist.   
  
"That's what I forgot. Matt. I'm so used to him not being here..."  
  
"Never mind that." Mimi said irritably. "Just, where is he? He couldn't   
be far from here, we all landed in about the same place. Let's look."   
Just as they were about to start, there was a crashing sound from some   
bushed a small distance from the destined. Joe moaned.   
  
"I knew it. I KNEW we'd be attacked by some evil something before we   
found our Digimon! I just KNEW it!"  
  
"Same old Joe!" Came a cheerful, mocking voice from the bushes. Joe   
looked up.  
  
"I know that voice."  
  
"Well! I would hope so!" Out from the bushes popped a white, seal-like   
thing. It grinned as Joe stared, mouth agape. Joe's eyes welled   
comically with tears.  
  
"Gomamon!" He yelled, rushing over the small creature and falling to   
his knees in front of it, sweeping it in a giant hug. "I'm so glad to   
see you! You have no idea! I thought for sure that you were an evil   
Digimon, bent on destroying me! Wah! I'm so happy to see you!" Gomamon   
laughed and playfully attempted to push Joe away.  
  
"Of course you are, Joe! Where would you be without me?"  
  
"Defenseless and utterly alone."  
  
"Exactly! Oh, and, by the way, the others are here, too!" There were   
shouts of joy and surprise as the other Digimon revealed themselves.  
  
"Agumon!" Tai cried, ecstatic, as he ran over to his Digimon. He   
greeted his long-lost friend and looked around as the others embraced   
and reunited with their Digimon. "There's Gatomon. And Palmon! Wow.   
Biyomon, Tentomon, and Patamon. Everyone's here! But, wait, where's   
Gabumon? And Matt?" There was a soft rustling and the Digidestined and   
their Digimon turned to find Gabumon standing over a disheveled mass,   
staring with concerned tenderness at Matt's unconscious form. Tai put   
out a hand and stopped T.K. as he rushed to help Matt. He shook his   
head slowly, silently telling T.K. to just watch. Gabumon gazed at Matt   
for a few more moments, as if to etch the image in his memory, or else   
deciding how best to revive the teenager. He reached down and grasped   
Matt's right wrist, pulling him slowly into a sitting position. As he   
pulled, he spoke to Matt with gentle kindness.   
  
"Come on, Matt. The others are starting to worry. It's time to wake   
up." Moaning, Matt propped himself up with his left arm and opened his   
eyes slowly. He stared at Gabumon for several moments before closing   
his eyes and smiling slightly. As he stood, he stroked Gabumon once and   
murmured,  
  
"I cannot tell you how good it is to see you, Gabumon." The Digimon   
returned Matt's smile and stood by his side, facing the others. "So."   
Matt continued. "Long time no see, guys." Tai stared at him, attempting   
to grasp the meaning of the tall blonde's words.   
  
"Long time...no see? That's it? That's all you have to say?" Matt   
shrugged, his face expressionless. "What does THAT mean? Do you know   
what we all went through when you disappeared? What T.K. went through?   
Do you even CARE? You didn't even say 'goodbye'. We haven't heard   
anything from you. Not a word! Not a word in all this time. And now   
all you can do is shrug and say 'long time no see?' That's not good   
enough, Matt! What HAPPENED to you? Tell us; we deserve to know!" Matt   
sighed again and looked around the clearing they had landed in. It   
wasn't a large clearing, but there was lots of wood. He glanced up at   
the sky briefly before looking back at Tai. The words he spoke when he   
finally did where not at all what the others were hoping for.  
  
"It'll be dark soon. Are we going to make a fire?" The others stared at   
him. The Digimon were confused. What was going on? Matt had   
disappeared? They looked at their Destined, unvoiced questions hanging   
in the air. All save Gabumon, who stood, faithfully and unquestioning,   
by Matt's side. Finally, the blonde shrugged and turned away from the   
disbelieving stares of his fellow Destined and went to collect   
firewood, Gabumon following him slowly. His movement shattered the   
stillness and the others numbly followed his lead, collecting firewood   
in a trance born of pure shock. Matt had just fluffed Tai off. In fact,   
he had fluffed them ALL off. Why didn't he just tell them why? T.K.,   
who was gathering wool mutely, suddenly gasped and straightened,   
smiling.   
  
"I know why he didn't tell us, Patamon!" The small Digimon turned to   
regard his Destined.  
  
"Didn't tell you what, T.K.?"  
  
"Where's he's been."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Oh. He's been somewhere?" T.K. sighed.   
  
"Yes, Patamon." He replied patiently. "Shortly after we all went back   
home last time, Matt vanished. Our Dad got a new job, but he wouldn't   
tell me or my mom where. But even before that, Matt never answered the   
phone and he was always too busy to see any of us. The only time I saw   
him was when he took the long way home and walked by my school, and   
that only happened once or twice. Then one day, we all went over to   
his house to figure out what we did and what the matter was and...he   
was gone. We asked all around, but no one would tell us anything. My   
dad's old boss and the moving guys knew where he was, but the moving   
guys wouldn't tell us and my dad's boss wouldn't see us. We were all   
really worried. We looked all over town for almost a year, but he   
didn't live in city limits anymore. It's been like that for five years   
now. Today is the first time any of us have seen him. And he won't say   
where he's been."  
  
"Oh. That's really weird, you know, because Gabumon's been missing,   
too."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yea. It happened about a year and a half after you guys left. Did you   
know it's been five years for us, too? Anyway, we all stayed together   
after you left, and after a while Gabumon started acting strangely. He   
was really tired and distracted. Then suddenly, one day, he was gone.   
We looked for him, too, but couldn't find him." T.K. stared at the   
ground.  
  
"How odd. Maybe we should tell Tai and them. At the very least Izzy.   
He could probably figure it out." T.K. looked up and smiled brightly   
at Patamon. "Anyway, I figured out why Matt wouldn't tell us about   
where he's been!"  
  
"Really? What do you think, T.K.?"  
  
"It's just like he said: it'll be getting dark soon. He wanted us to be   
ready for it. That's like him, to worry for other people. I'm right,   
aren't I, Patamon? Aren't I?" Patamon smiled, for T.K.'s sake. He   
didn't really believe what the blonde was saying, but he didn't want to   
destroy the boy's hopes.   
  
"Sure, T.K.! I'm sure that's what it was!" T.K. smiled.  
  
"Right! And tonight, Matt will tell us all about what he's been doing   
these past five years, and every one will stop thinking he left for no   
reason."  
  
"Yea! It'll be that way with the Digimon, too!" T.K. blinked at   
Patamon.  
  
"The other Digimon...think Gabumon left them? Just like the others   
think Matt abandoned us?" Patamon nodded his head slowly, his eyes   
downcast.  
  
"When we woke up one morning and found him gone, we couldn't believe it.  
He would never just leave us. But...we were wrong. We looked   
everywhere. We couldn't find him. In fact, that's what we were doing   
here today. Looking for Gabumon. It's just a coincidence that you were   
all here. This is the first time we've seen him. You don't just leave   
the people you love behind, T.K., you don't." T.K. shook his head.  
  
"I don't know where he's been, Patamon, and I don't know why. I might   
never know those things. But I do know two very important things: he   
loves me and he's back. That is all that matters. Everything else is   
just details." Patamon sighed in defeat, not agreeing with but unable   
to change T.K.'s mind, and slowly flew after the boy as he walked back   
to where Matt was building a fire. T.K. was the last one back and the   
others were all gathered, watching Matt arrange the firewood. There was   
a definite method to his madness and each piece of wood was being   
deliberately positioned. After a few more minutes, Matt stood up and   
backed away from his creation. It took Agumon a moment to collect   
himself, but after that he shot out a 'Pepper Breath' and the fire was   
going. Matt, silently declaring that the first part of his chore was   
done, sat down next to the growing fire and pulled his long legs up   
against his chest, encircling them with his arms. The others blinked   
at each other, and turned as one to gather food. The soft voice that   
followed them was surprising to hear.  
  
"Gabumon says there's only about half an hour's worth of daylight left.   
Be sure you hurry or I won't be able to cook what you bring back." They   
turned to stare at Matt, who didn't look as though he had just said   
anything. Then, very slowly, they turned and left, going in two's.   
  
  
After the collection of odd herbs, fruits, and fishes that could almost   
pass as a meal was finished, the eight Chosen and their Digimon sat   
around the fire, absorbing the heat and light in the dark of the   
Digital World. The air was thick and tense with unasked questions, but   
no one knew how to ask them. The one around which all the questions   
circled was utterly silent, chin resting on the knees he had pulled up   
to his chest, staring at the fire, face expressionless. Gabumon offered  
only slightly more than his partner, shifting his gaze every once and a  
while to study the silent blonde next to him. Silence was obviously   
something Matt was very use to and he seemed willing to sit forever,   
never making a sound. The others, however, were a very different   
matter. Mimi was the first to break.   
  
"I can't take it anymore!" She cried, almost hysterical. "Somebody SAY   
something!" Joe looked at her and pushed his glasses up the bridge of   
his nose, even though he didn't need to.   
  
"You've already said something, Mimi. Do we still have to?"  
  
"Oh, stop it, Joe! You know what she means! Don't be mean." Tai   
snapped, defending Mimi.  
  
"Don't bellow at Joe, Tai. He was merely attempting to clarify-" Sora   
sighed, cutting Izzy off.  
  
"It's too late for that. Keep it simple, Izzy."   
  
"I was just undertaking the arduous task of-"  
  
"Please, Izzy. Not right now." Izzy looked at Kari and sighed.  
  
"I was simply-"  
  
"You guys have all had a really rough day." The soft voice once again   
surprised the Digidestined into silence. It was pleasantly silken in   
its softness and strangely different than five years ago. Seven sets   
of human ears strained to listen as it continued. "I'm sure you're all   
tired. Why don't you go to sleep? I'll take first watch, if you want."   
The others had a feeling that if they refused, Matt wouldn't argue; yet   
they did not contend. What he said made sense. Slowly, the others moved   
away from the fire with their sleeping Digital companions and settled   
down on the grass. Soon only Matt and T.K. were left. T.K. studied Matt   
as the older boy continued on in his reverie. Finally he stood,   
addressing Matt softly as he left.  
  
"I want to take next watch. Will you wake me?" Taking Matt's silence as   
acceptance, T.K. picked up the sleeping Patamon and went to find a   
place close enough to be aware of Matt, and far enough away to be   
inconspicuous. ^If you're planning to leave,^ he thought grimly,   
^I'll know it. But, please, Matt.^ He looked over where the lone   
figure that was his brother sat, silhouetted by the fire, Gabumon   
faithfully by his side. ^Don't run.^  
  
  
A few hours later, T.K. was woken by somebody gently shaking him.  
  
"Please, Mom. Just five more minutes. I'll still make last bell..." The   
shaking continued, neither impatient nor kind, but persistent. T.K. sat   
up groggily and remembered where he was in a flash of reason. Gabumon   
was walking away, task accomplished. Confused, T.K. looked around for   
Matt. Matt was lying down on a patch of soft, wild grass, separated   
from the group. T.K. sighed as Gabumon joined Matt.   
  
"Oh, Matt." T.K. whispered to himself as he sat by the fire, accepting   
sentry duty. "Why did you send Gabumon? Couldn't you have woken me   
yourself? What happened to you? Why are you so distant, Brother? Won't   
you let me help you?" T.K. pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped   
his arms around them, and buried his head in his arms. In this fashion,  
he passed his watch.  
  
  
It was not until the next morning that the other Digidestined noticed   
the huge difference in Matt. Tai was announcing the new battle plan.  
  
"Ok, everyone! It's time to decide what to do now that we're here.   
Because we haven't gotten any news from Gennai-" Izzy shook his head,   
confirming what Tai said- "we're gonna go find him. Or, at least,   
that's what I think we should do." Matt, who was leaning against a   
tree with his arms folded across his chest, Gabumon at his side, spoke   
in his soft, pleasant sounding voice again.  
  
"So, Tai, what you're suggesting we do is wander around this forest in   
the off chance that Gennai is near by." Tai blinked.  
  
"Well, yea." He fell back on old habits and got angry. "Why, do you   
have any better ideas?" Matt shrugged and looked back at the ground,   
impartial. Tai sighed angrily. "Is that all you do now? Make little   
comments and then shrug?" Matt fixed Tai with his most unnerving,   
dispassionate stare...and shrugged. Tai was furious. "What is your   
PROBLEM, Matt? Why are you acting so...off? Tell me what's the matter,   
because, frankly, your 'holier-than-thou' attitude is starting to bug   
me!" Matt looked down at the ground and said nothing for a while. When   
he finally did speak, his soft voice was lowered to the degree that   
only Izzy, who stood closest to him, heard all of what he said.   
  
" 'In sooth, I know not why I am so sad. It wearies me, you say it   
wearies you; but how I caught it, found it, or came by it, what stuff   
'tis made of, whereof it is born, I am to learn; such a want-wit   
sadness makes of me that I gave much ado to know myself.' " Izzy's   
eyes widened in recognition. Tai blinked at Matt.  
  
"What? Was that some kind of apology? I couldn't hear you." Matt shook   
his head slowly, neither confirming nor denying. "Well, then, what is   
it? Are you like this because of the past? Did something happen to you?   
You never did answer me before. What happened?" At first Matt refused   
to even acknowledge the question, but as the others chorused their   
desire to know, he looked up at Tai, even though he addressed them all.   
  
"Do we have to do this? Can't we just move on and let the past stay the   
past?"  
  
"No! I want to know what you've been doing the past five years. All of   
us do. You left us, Yamato. Without as much as a goodbye for you own   
brother. We deserve to know why." Matt sighed, knowing that if he   
didn't speak now, they would imagine the worst. Gabumon, sensing his   
resolved reluctance, moved closer.   
  
"Fine." He announced in his soft voice, "I'll tell you...what I can.   
When we got back from the Digital World, everything was fine for a   
while. Then things started going back to the way they used to be. Or at   
least, they tried to. My dad and mom tried to keep T.K. and I apart   
again, but I wouldn't let them. I started picking you up from school,   
T.K., remember? You didn't know why, but it was because I had to. If I   
didn't pick you up, I'd never see you. Eventually, though, Dad figured   
out. He didn't like the person I'd become. The Digiworld made me   
stronger, more independent. I didn't listen to my dad the way I used to   
and I was making my own decisions. I kept my curfew and I didn't get   
into as many fights, but my dad still didn't like it. He thought I was,   
how did he put it?, 'still a child, and too young to know what was best   
for me.' So he grounded me. From everything. Phone, going outside, TV,   
radio. I mean, everything. All I could do was my homework or read a   
book. I was under house arrest because I was 'growing up to quickly   
and not learning my life lessons well.' But I didn't let it bother me.   
I was still seeing you guys at school, even though we never got enough   
time for me to explain things. That didn't matter, either, because he   
said I wasn't supposed to talk to you guys. I ignored that and he knew   
it, so he proclaimed out and out war: he got another job. Out in the   
country. Far, far away from all the little Digidestined that were   
warping his son into, God forbid, an adult." The acid in Matt's gentle   
voice was unmistakable. He continued glaring at the ground as he spoke.   
"He had the phones removed from the house, or I would have called. I   
tried to write before we left, but all my letters were intercepted. He   
didn't let me say 'goodbye' or explain, so I hated him. When we got to   
our new house, my home was here so I won't call it that, he was very   
optimistic. No Digidestined to make me grow up. No T.K. to help me   
figure out what the word 'responsibility' meant. I had no friends. I   
had no life. Everyone I used to talk to was permanently gone. We had a   
really old house and he wouldn't install a phone cord. It was awful.   
It didn't take him long to figure out I was mad. I wouldn't talk to   
him. At all. I maintained absolute silence for maybe a little over a   
year. My curfew was seven thirty, and I stayed out. Never past that,   
though. That would give him something, and I didn't want to give him   
anything. I was a ghost, floating around the house only during dinner.   
I never ate breakfast and lunch was at school or taken with me early   
morning when I left. There was a forest behind the house, believe it   
or not, and after school I'd go there and stay there till seven thirty.   
I refused to make friends as part of my protest, so I stayed out there   
by myself. It was a little lonely sometimes, but all my friends were   
gone, and if he wanted me to have fun, all he had to do was bring me   
home. I figured out where I got my stubbornness that year. It was a   
complete stand off. Me refusing to speak or make any kind of friendship   
with anybody. Him refusing to take me home. Then we moved again, even   
further out into the country. It didn't matter to me, though. I still   
hated him. I never went in the house, you know, even when it rained.   
Eventually, I caught...I guess you'd call it a cold. My dad made me   
stay in the house, and eventually he explained that he wanted me to be   
happy, and enjoy my youth. Because before I knew it, it would be gone,   
and I'd regret that I'd let you guys make me grow up too fast. I   
basically told him that you weren't the ones making me grow up. I was.   
After that, we kind of had a truce, and when I was over my...cold, we   
moved back. It was an apology to me. He knew that I had been right.   
The night we met back up was my first night back. I was so shocked to   
see you guys..." That was the condensed and edited version. The only   
one who knew what had truly stopped the 'Ishida vs. Ishida' war was   
Gabumon, and he would never tell. Eventually the others realized Matt   
was finished with his story. They all looked at each other, then at   
Matt, who was looking at Gabumon. Tai cleared his throat.   
  
"Thank you for telling us that, Matt. We really appreciate it." Matt   
met Tai's eyes again and shrugged. Tai sighed, defeated, and turned to   
the others. "So?" He asked in a tiredly patient voice. "Are we going to   
go find Gennai or what?" The others chorused agreement and Tai regained   
his optimism and led the group into the forest. When Matt and Gabumon   
were the only ones left, the boy glanced down at his Digimon and they   
shared a look. Gabumon didn't like the fact that Matt was hiding the   
better portion of the last five years of his life from the others and   
Matt knew it. The pelt baring Digimon believed that the others had a   
right to know what had happened, if only so that they could be more   
alert in case the problem reoccurred. But Matt _couldn't_ tell them.   
They would never understand. They would walk slower, treat him like an   
invalid, constantly ask him if he was 'all right'. Never fully believe   
him when he said yes. Worst of all, they would pity him. Poor, weak   
Matt, who can't even take care of himself. Can we _help_ you at all,   
Poor Matt? No. No matter what the cost, no. He would never be weak and   
_helpless_ again. And the Digidestined would never know his great   
secret. Gabumon didn't agree.  
  
  
  
~**~  
  
Well? What did you think? Strange, huh? Wahh-hahahahaha! I is such a   
mean person! Oh, um...I had some people ask if I would make Matt fall   
in love with this person or that person, if I was going to insert   
someone for him, but...I, um...really suck at romance. Maybe eventually   
I'll write something like that, but I'm afraid someone won't like who   
I set him up with and flame me, so I'm not gonna do that right now.   
Maybe eventually, but not now. This story has no romance. At all. I'm   
sorry! It just doesn't work with the plot line. Which is veeery   
out-there. Wahahahaha! Ha ha ha! Ha ha...ha...ok...buh-bye! REVIEW!!!   
ALOHA!!! 


	4. Chapter Three

AN: Ok! I know that I haven't posted in a while. All right, a long while. But I've been   
really busy. And the spacebar on my keyboard is broken. Don't ask me how I'm making spaces now.   
It'd be really hard to explain. However! I have already started working on the next chapter, so   
it should be here soon. I don't want to type much because it's getting really annoying. So, I'll   
say what I've got to say and go. First, I'll explain my little marks and stuff. These @*@ mean a   
break in scenes. I.E. a shift in place or time. This *~* means the start and end of a flashback   
or memory. Single stars will mean thoughts in paragraphs and italics or emphasis in speech. For   
instance, *He never listens to me!* would be a thought, as it's an entire section. But "He   
*never* listens to me!" would put an emphasis on 'never'. Get it? I hope so. Umm...I've gotta   
clear a few thing up. Someone asked if this story was gonna be yaoi/yuri. The answer to that   
is a big 'no'. I don't *write* that kinda stuff. I don't think that way. So, if you're seeing   
that kinda stuff? You're digging too deep. Waaaay too deep. The guys are just *friends*. The   
girls are just *friends*. The boys do *not* love any of the other boys that way. The girls   
do *not* love any of the other girls that way. Ok? Ok. Also, I raised the rating to PG. Why?   
Well, two main reasons. One: the story's gonna have dark-ish, bloody-ish stuff in it later   
on. Two: I got tired of it being rated G. Good reason, no? ^_^; Well, gotta go.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
@*@  
  
  
Mimi woke early the next morning and stretched, her body protesting every movement. It   
had been months since she had walked for more than an hour, save all-day excursions to the mall,   
and years since she had trekked all day in the Digiworld.   
  
"It hurts." She whimpered softly to herself as she willed her body into a sitting   
position. "I want my aspirin! I want my ice pack! I want my masseuse! I want...I want...oh, my."   
Mimi's self-directed whining stopped abruptly as she caught sight of something sitting by the   
lake. The body of water was at least twenty-five meters away from the spot Tai had allowed the   
others to collapse. It was close enough that Mimi could see the lone figure that stared dully at   
the water, but far enough away that he couldn't hear her. Refusing to let her gaze waver in the   
least, lest he move and the moment be shattered, Mimi leaned over and poked Sora. Though the   
Bearer of Love would have liked to simply ignore the poke and go back to sleep, it soon became   
more than a simple prod. As Sora sat up to Mimi's incessant shaking, she mentally debated whether   
it would be better to throw the over-enthusiastic girl over a cliff or drown her in the lake.   
Deciding on drowning, Sora opened her eyes, and gasped. There, sitting by the lake, was the most   
angelic figure she had ever seen. He sat alone on a rock, one of his long legs propped up by a   
niche in the boulder, the other dangling listlessly, immersed in water up to the ankle. His chin   
rested lightly on a wrist supported by the propped up leg, which caused his head tilt slightly.   
His gaze was neither melancholy nor cheerful, but placidly indifferent. The early morning light   
danced on the water that surrounded him on three sides, adding golden highlights to his light   
blond hair. His eyes were azure as they gazed dispassionately at the water's surface.   
  
"Oh, wow!" A surprised, female voice rang out, shattering Mimi and Sora's mood, but not   
the boy's. "Is that *Matt*?" The other two girls blinked at the ogling Kari. A huge smile spread   
across her usually calm face and her eyes danced. "He's *gorgeous*!" Mimi and Sora looked at each   
other, then back at the oblivious Matt.   
  
"Well." Mimi admitted finally. "He is rather cute."  
  
"Yes." Sora agreed. "Rather." After a few more moments of appreciative silence, Kari   
spoke up again thoughtfully.   
  
"You know." She started slowly. "I think it's his eyes that pull the look together." Sora   
shook her head.  
  
"No, no, Kari. You wouldn't know this, because you're younger than I am, but a look isn't   
*pulled together*. It's the combined effort of everything that makes a guy cute. Or really,   
really cute, in this case. That hair, for instance, would look stupid on Tai. And imagine those   
eyes in Izzy's head. It wouldn't work. It's all or nothing. And, right now, it's definitely all."   
  
"Now, I don't agree, Sora." Mimi commented after awhile. All three continued to stare at   
Matt as *he* continued to stare at the lake. "I think a look is pulled together, but you're right   
in saying it isn't physical attributes that do that. It's all in the cloths. I mean, look at that   
ensemble! Perfect match! Blue jeans, white tank top under shirt, dark green wind breaker. It's   
perfect! Watch it when the wind blows. There! See? It's perfect! Imagine him in some golf-y   
attire: checkered fluffy pants, slacks, pinstriped shirt. He wouldn't look as good, would he?   
It's all in the cloths. They'll make or break ya."  
  
"I'm not sure." Kari and Sora chorused. Mimi frowned slightly and continued attempting to   
make the other two see the light, exactly as they attempted to do to her.   
  
  
  
On the other side of the 'camp site,' Tai sat up and rubbed his eyes. Yawning hugely, he   
slowly checked to make sure all were accounted for. Agumon slept on by his Digidestined's feet,   
oblivious to the world around him. T.K. lay on his side, slightly curled, using one of his arms   
as a pillow, the other draped over Patamon. Joe was on his back, his hands, which were folded   
over his chest, twitching in rhythm to a dream. Gomamon lounged by the dreaming boys head. There   
was a slight snoring sound, which emanated from Tentomon, who slept by Izzy. The boy himself   
slept soundly, curled protectively around his precious lap-top. When he mumbled something about   
computer programs and the odds of locating Gennai versus being slowly devoured by Digital   
Monsters, Tai shook his head and moved on. Matt had taken last watch, so Tai didn't check for   
his sleeping form. Raising his head slowly, Tai looked over to where the girls had slept the   
night before. The three had their heads together, clearly talking about something. He blinked at   
them, then turned to see what all the fuss was about. He did a double take at the unknowing   
figure by the lake and sputtered for a few minutes. Then he glared, turned towards the other   
three members of his side of the fire, and said at them, not caring that he was waking them up,   
  
"*Look* at them!" Joe, always alert, shot up into a sitting position instantly. T.K., a   
bit slower than Joe on his best mornings, of which this was not one, sat up groggily, muttering   
something about making first bell. The Digimon and Izzy ignored him, though Izzy did curl a   
little closer around his lap-top. Joe and T.K. blinked at Tai.   
  
"What's the emergency?" Joe asked, clearly concerned. Nothing was attacking; no one was   
being eaten or tortured; why had he been woken up?   
  
"*They're* the emergency. Look at them!" T.K. shook his head slowly in confusion, a   
slight frown on his still muddled face.   
  
"Look at who?" The brown headed semi-leader pointed at the girls.   
  
"Them!" T.K. blinked twice at the girls, then squinted at the figure by the lake. He sat   
up straighter and grinned at Tai.  
  
"Wazza matter, Tai? Jealous?" Tai turned red, either from embarrassment or anger, and   
looked away.   
  
"No! Of course I'm not jealous! Who would be jealous? I certainly wouldn't want all that   
attention. All those girls. Staring at me. Talking about me. It'd make me nervous." Joe and T.K.   
exchanged looks.  
  
"Right, Tai." Joe commented soothingly. "You don't care that they're paying him more   
attention now then they've paid the four of us combined for the last five years." Tai glared at   
him, then at Matt.  
  
"That's right. They are, aren't they? What's he got that we don't?"  
  
"Nothing!" T.K. said happily. Tai and Joe looked at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" They demanded. T.K. make a motion at Matt, grinning.  
  
"Look at him! He's tall. He's hansome. And all three of the girls agree."  
  
"That's the point!" Tai and Joe shouted in unison, ganging up on him. T.K.'s grin   
widened.   
  
"Aren't you worried?" Tai asked seriously. "When we get back to our world, this'll   
happen again. You remember what happened with that coffee-house girl!"  
  
"Yea!" Joe agreed. "When we get back, every girl who ever thought we were worth the time   
of day will see him and *die*. Blonde hair, blue eyes. The stereotypical perfect guy." Joe   
sighed, having depressed himself. "We might as well take out little black books and *burn* them.   
We haven't got a chance." Tai sighed, too. Then turned to T.K.  
  
"After all that, I can't believe you're *still* not worried." T.K. grinned madly.  
  
"Why should I be?" They stared at him.   
  
"You're insane." Tai decided finally. T.K. shook his head.  
  
"You guys are missing a big point here. Matt is my brother. Everything that makes him   
the 'stereotypical perfect guy', as you put it Joe, is in *my* DNA. I'm gonna look just like him!   
I'm gonna have to get *two* black books! I'll be swamped with girls! Waa-hahahahahaha-" T.K. was   
cut sharply off as a rock sailed through the air and smacked him on the head, knocking him out.   
All of the Digidestined, save Matt, who was unaware that he was the center of so much attention,   
Izzy, who slept on still, and T.K., who was unconscious, stared at Kari. The girl glared at T.K.   
  
"Stupid T.K.!" She exclaimed. Then she realized that the others were staring at her, and   
blushed. She sat back down next to the other girls and stared at the ground. Mimi and Sora   
exchanged a look. Sora grinned.   
  
"Ooh...Kari...Don't you *want* T.K. to look like Matt?"  
  
"Are you jealous that all those girls will look at him if he does?" Mimi questioned   
innocently. Kari blushed a deeper shade of red and ducked her head.  
  
"Kari likes T.K.! Kari likes T.K.!" Mimi and Sora chorused.   
  
"I-I do not! He was being pompous, is all. Really." Mimi and Sora shared another look.   
  
"Sure." Mimi said soothingly. "You knocked him out because he was being pompous. Right.   
We believe you, don't we, Sora?" Sora grinned.   
  
"Yea! And that's why you're all red! Because you overexerted yourself when you knocked   
T.K. out for being pompous! That's it!" It was at that moment, as Sora and Mimi teased a badly   
blushing Kari, as Joe and Tai hauled a barely conscious T.K. into a semi-sitting position, and   
as Izzy and the Digimon finally sat up, vainly attempting to figure out what was going on, that   
Matt turned around. He watched the antics of his comrades for a few moments, then sighed and   
stood up. This movement caught the attention of the others, and they turned to watch as Matt and   
Gabumon, who until that moment had sat by the blonde's side unnoticed, left their rock and ambled  
back to camp. Silence descended like a heavy fog upon the camp as the pair walked over to the   
smoldering embers that had been their campfire. Once there, Matt kicked dirt into it, hands in   
his pockets. Gabumon pushed the boundary rocks into the ashes and Matt stepped on them,   
sufficiently destroying the fire. His task done, Matt looked at each of the Digidestined in turn,   
the tiniest hint of amusement in the depths of his azure eyes.   
  
"So?" He began quietly after a few more moments of silence. "Are we going to hunt for   
Gennai again today, or what?" Everyone looked at everyone else, and then Tai hopped up.   
  
"Of course we are!" He affirmed enthusiastically. "I mean, what else are we gonna do?   
It's not like Gennai's going to just show up behind me and say-"  
  
"So, I see you kids finally made it." Tai blinked at the others and then turned as they   
pointed.  
  
"Ahh!" He exclaimed at Gennai, who had materialized behind the boy as he spoke. Matt   
arched an eye brow.  
  
"Do you enjoy catching us unprepared, or is always just a coincidence?" Gennai grinned.   
He looked at the Digimon, who all, save Gabumon, stood in a group next to the group of all the   
kids, save Matt. Those two stood off to the side, as par usual.   
  
"I'm glad you Digimon found your Destined. It's going to be a rough battle, so you'd   
better learn to work together." This last comment was directed more toward Matt than anyone else,   
but the teen just shrugged and stroked the top of Gabumon's head once. To Gennai, the message was   
clear: I've got the one that matters by my side. What else is there to be close to? The others   
didn't know a message came with this rare gesture of affection from Matt. Gennai sighed and shook   
his head.   
  
"The new enemy isn't one your Digimon can beat alone. In fact, most of the work will be   
done by you kids."  
  
"What new enemy?" Tai demanded.   
  
"The one who threatens the very balance of the Digiworld. Already he has the four Keys   
guarding his gates."  
  
"Keys?" Izzy questions. "How is it possible for a key to guard a gate? Keys unbar gates,   
they do not preserve them."  
  
"These Keys are not like the metal ones you use in your world to unlock doors and such.   
They are beings of themselves, call Keys because they are necessary to life."  
  
"Oh. Key as in essential, not key as in passe-partout." They all, including Gennai and   
Matt, stared at Izzy.   
  
"I'm not going to ask." Mimi stated finally. "I don't know where he got *that*, but I'm   
not even going to ask. It isn't worth the lecture." The others nodded, and Gennai coughed.  
  
"Anyway," he continued, "these Keys are necessities of life, and the one who has taken   
them into his power is intent on using them to destroy you."  
  
"Wait a minute." Izzy demanded. "These Keys, are they creatures native to the Digital   
World or, as with us, are they imported from another dimension?"   
  
"They are Digimon, and yet they are not." Tai sighed and rubbed his temples.   
  
"Isn't the point of being our guide knowing this stuff?"  
  
"Who said I was your guide? All I want is to live in peace and enjoy my retirement. It's   
not *my* fault these evil things like to take over my neighborhood. I'm the victim in all of   
this!"  
  
"Yes, yes." Izzy prompted. "But what of the Keys? What can you tell me?"  
  
"I can tell you only what I know."  
  
"Which would be...?"  
  
"Very little." Izzy sighed and looked miserably at his computer.   
  
"Anything would help." He whispered in a small, defeated voice.   
  
"I might be able to help you..." Gennai held out his holographic hand and a small disk   
materialized above it. "This is a computer program I created when I learned of your arrival in   
the Digiworld. When you enter the realm of a Key, this program will initiate and take you to that   
Key, and, subsequently, a Gate. Once you've passed all four Gates, you'll face the last test: an   
evil so terrifying, it will make the Dark Masters look like two-year-olds."  
  
"Hey." Joe protested. "Have you ever baby sat a two-year-old before?" Turning to the   
others, he explained. "Those suckers are *cruel*. I have twin cousins that are two and I've never   
seen anything like it. The Dark Masters weren't *nearly* as bad as the twins." Gennai sighed.  
  
"Fine. How about: it will make the Dark Masters look like babies?" Sora shook her head.  
  
"I know a nine month old that could tear the Dark Masters apart with just her screaming."   
  
"Fine!" Gennai exclaimed, exasperated. "It'll make them look like children!"  
  
"Now, just a minute!" Mimi protested. "To some people, *we're* kids! Are you saying   
*we're* worse than the Dark Masters?"   
  
"Oh, for the love of-"  
  
"All right!" Tai yelled, silencing the argumentative Digidestined. "All right. We get   
the picture. This one is worse than the last one. A lot worse. What else can you tell us?"  
  
"Um...all the Keys are female and the Evil One is male?"  
  
"That's not helpful!" Izzy cried, aghast. "I want a *name*. I want *features*. I want   
*attacks*. I want *details*!"  
  
"Alas, I have no such information."  
  
"But that's not *fair*!"  
  
"Well." Mimi huffed. "I want my masseuse and I can't have *that*. I can't even have an   
ice pack! That's not fair, either. Nothing in this place is ever fair!" She turned to glare at   
Gennai. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again: this world sucks! No offense, Palmon."  
  
"None taken!" Palmon replied cheerily. It all became too much for Tai, who cried out in   
frustration,  
  
"Can we *please* do something *useful* for a change? Gennai, if you're going to give that   
disk to Izzy, give it to him! Izzy, if you're going to install the program and use it, get on   
with it! If anyone has anything useful to say, say it now, because I want to get moving! Let's   
go, people!" Matt raised his head and lifted one of his hands.  
  
"I have a question." He said quietly.   
  
"Than *ask* it, Matt." The blonde completely ignored Tai and spoke to Gennai.   
  
"Two, actually. What type of Digimon is the first Key and what is her name?" Gennai   
looked at Matt, as if debating whether or not to answer the question. "You don't like me," Matt   
stated flatly. "I don't like you. If it was just you and me, I wouldn't expect an answer and   
further more I wouldn't have asked. But *they* are here, too, and have momentarily forgotten that   
we have to face down four Keys before we even *think* about the final bad thing. So answer the   
questions, for them, not me: what type of Digimon is the first Key and what is her name?" Gennai   
took a deep breath and then released it in a sigh.   
  
"The first Key, as with all the other Keys, is Basic Digimon. That doesn't mean that they   
are in Rookie from or anything, it means the data that they are comprised of is Basic. Basic data   
exists before the 'monster' can be added, but as time wears on, their type is coupled with a   
name. For instance, though the first gate keeper's name is Meloremon, her type is now Silence. It   
wasn't always Silence, but it changed to that after she started working for *him*."  
  
"What was it originally?" Izzy asked, fascinated.   
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Why not?" Tai demanded.   
  
"If I call her by her original type, I'll invoke her, and she'll come here. You are not   
yet ready to face her."  
  
"How many other 'Silences' are there?" Asked Sora.  
  
"None."  
  
"How is that possible?" Izzy inquired. "Even our own, unique Digimon have others of their   
same type."  
  
"When Basic data takes shape, there is only enough for one. She is the only one of her   
type."  
  
"Then how is it there are four gate keepers?"  
  
"The others are of a different type of Basic data. That is why they are called 'sisters'   
but are not of one type."  
  
"What are the other three?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I'd love to tell you, but I forgot to pay my long distance phone bill. I have to go.   
Have fun with this program, Izzy." He threw the disk at Izzy, who caught it and began uploading   
it into his laptop. "I'll see you kids later."  
  
"Wait!" Tai cried, even as Gennai disappeared. "How do we beat her?"  
  
"You must beat her by not beating her," were Gennai's last, cryptic words to the   
Digidestined. Tai looked at the others.  
  
"'Beat her by not beating her'?" Mimi questioned softly. "What does *that* mean?"  
  
"Where does he *get* this stuff?" Wailed Joe. "You can't beat someone by *not* beating   
them! That's like when parents say ignoring a bully helps! It's all a bunch of-"  
  
"I've got it!" Izzy cried suddenly. "The exact location of the Key. Here she is. This   
dot on the monitor represents where she and the Gate are. If each inch represents two miles, and   
we can travel approximately...uh-huh...in one week...and...hmm...in one day...it should take us-"   
here he paused, -"two and a half days!" T.K. blinked.   
  
"Um...is that enough time to figure out Gennai's riddle?"  
  
"It'll have to be." Tai said darkly. "Come on, everyone, let's get moving." Slowly,   
stifling moans and complaints, the others followed Tai as he led them to what could very well be   
their doom.   
  
  
@*@  
  
When they broke for lunch later that day, things went as they normally did. The others   
collected firewood and Matt made a fire. When Joe asked why Matt placed the wood so deliberately,   
the quiet blonde cocked a half smile and replied,   
  
"The sun goes down early in winter. I had to do something to keep myself warm until seven   
thirty. I started out by just piling a bunch of wood in any old order, but that wasted matches in   
the lighting. I went to the library and borrowed a book about building fires and learned how."   
He shrugged. "They lighted the first time if I just rearranged the wood a bit. It saved matches."  
  
"Ah." Joe said simply.   
  
"Wait a minute." Tai started. "That was all great then, but why now? Agumon's Pepper   
Breath will light anything. So why all the extra effort?"  
  
"Habit." Pause.  
  
"Ah." Lunch that day was very like dinner the night before. After they had all eaten,   
T.K. had the feeling that something was missing. After a few minutes of thinking, he pinpointed   
what it was and snapped his fingers.  
  
"Hey, Matt," He began, turning to the tall blonde who didn't move in the least. But that   
was to be expected. "I was just noticing," he continued, unfazed, "that you haven't played your   
harmonica since we arrived. Did you leave it at home?" Matt's eyes flicked over in T.K.'s   
direction briefly before turning back to the fire. His voice was quiet as ever.   
  
"I have it." T.K. was more than a little confused.  
  
"Then...don't you play anymore?"  
  
"I do." T.K. stared at his brother, perplexed.  
  
"But...if you have it...and if you still play it...then why aren't you?" Matt turned and   
looked at his little brother for a tense moment. His eyes were deep blue, filled with shadows of   
memories and totally unreadable. He studied T.K., as if deciding how best to answer, or how much   
to say. He opened his mouth, then closed it, deciding that what he was going to say would be too   
much. T.K. waited, expecting something, so Matt said, very coldly,   
  
"Because." Then he turned back to the fire. T.K. was hurt.  
  
"But...because isn't an answer." Matt's eyes flicked toward T.K. again, and he though of   
how many times his father had said that to him, after that first year. *I hate,* Matt thought   
slowly to himself, turning his eyes back to the fire, *the way people say that. Because is a   
perfectly good answer. It says 'no more questions.' Dad didn't get it. And *he* won't get it. Why   
bother with answers that no one will understand? Better to say nothing.* T.K. opened his mouth   
again, wanting to ask more, wanting to *know* more, but Tai caught his eye and shook his head   
slowly at T.K. Then he fixed Matt with what he hoped was an understanding look.  
  
"Music is a sign that you're close friends with the people you're around, isn't it,   
Matt?" The tall blond said nothing and did not turn. Tai sighed. "I know how you feel, dude."   
Matt looked at Tai with open skepticism.   
  
"You do?" Tai nodded emphatically.   
  
"Sure. We all do." Matt arched one eyebrow, one of the greatest shows of any emotion he   
had given during the last few days with the Destined.   
  
"Hmm. Is that so?" Again Tai nodded.  
  
"Yes." Matt shrugged.   
  
"All right, then. How do I feel?" Tai blinked at him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you know how I feel, tell me. How do I feel, right now?" Tai winced.   
  
"W-well..." Tai looked at the others, who nodded, encouraging him. He took a deep breath   
and faced Matt. "You feel misunderstood. None of us have seen you in five years, and you feel   
like we don't know the you you've become."  
  
"You're lonely." Sora added.  
  
"And a little scared." Mimi agreed.  
  
"You do not think we have the capabilities to offer you assistance." Joe nodded at Izzy's   
comment and added,  
  
"You think that we'll make friends with you, that you'll get use to us again, and then   
we'll go home and you'll never see us."   
  
"You don't think we *care* enough to stick with you when this is all over." Kari added.   
"You think we'll leave you. Just like everyone else always has."  
  
"You trusted once." T.K. said softly. "And all it left you was hurt." Matt watched each   
one of them in turn as they spoke.   
  
"Is that it?" He asked softly when T.K. was finished.   
  
"What do you mean?" Joe asked. Matt used a hand to indicate them all.  
  
"What you just said. Is that what you think is wrong with me?" T.K. looked at the others.  
  
"Yes." Tai said firmly, and the others agreed. Matt nodded.  
  
"You're right. All of you are right. That *is* how I felt-" the seven of them smiled at   
each other, "-five years ago. When we were in this strange world for the first time. It would   
have been interesting if you came up with all of this then. Maybe in five years you'll know what   
I feel now." He shrugged as they stared at him, slack jaw. "People grow. People change. Five   
years ago I was misunderstood and lonely and scared and not too sure if I wanted people to   
*trust* and call friends. Not anymore."  
  
"Then why are you always so *quiet*?" Mimi demanded. Matt turned to look at her and   
shrugged again.  
  
" 'If you don't understand my silence, you'll never understand my words.' I don't know   
who said that, but it's true. If you don't figure out what's 'wrong with me' on your own, you'll   
never understand." Matt got up and walked away from his companions with Gabumon, ignoring the   
stammered protests from the others. Walking over to a large tree, Matt sat down, Gabumon beside   
him. The others watched as Matt distanced himself physically, an odd expression of his emotional   
distance. They all looked at each other, then back at Matt. T.K. was hurt by his older brother,   
but somehow understood that Matt just *telling* everyone what was wrong wouldn't be enough.   
*When we were little,* T.K. though, *Matt would play for me when I was scared. Maybe he's not   
playing *now* because he knows I'm not scared. Well, not really, anyway.* Even as T.K. thought   
this, another part of him, the part that knew Matt better than any of the other Destined, was   
telling T.K. that there was more to Matt's playing than a mere cure all for fear. That same part   
summoned forth a memory. T.K. was five in the memory, and Matt was eight.   
  
*~*  
  
T.K. brought a little girl home with him, a new playmate, and was very proud of her when   
he made introductions to his mom. However, when he introduced her to Matt, the older boy stopped   
playing the melody he had been creating with his harmonica. It had been sparse weeks since the   
divorce, and Matt didn't come over unless it was a Sunday. His musical talents were lost to T.K.   
a great deal of the time, and the little boy was upset that his brother stopped.   
  
"I'm sorry, T.K." Matt said soothingly as T.K. started to cry. "I don't know your new   
friend, and I don't want to play in front of her. It messes me up." T.K. understood that on a   
five-year-old level, but still didn't think it was fair. However, after several months of Sunday   
visits, Matt did something unexpected. T.K. and his friend were playing, and a soft melody   
suddenly filled the air, encircling the five-year-olds.  
  
"What's that?" T.K.'s friend asked. "What's Matt doing?" T.K. smiled at her.  
  
"He's playing his harmonica. Isn't that neat?" The girl smiled.  
  
"Yea!"  
  
*~*  
  
*He wasn't comfortable around Kayla, so he didn't play. When he knew her, and accepted   
her, he played. Can it be he's not comfortable around me anymore? I've got to know.* Stealing   
himself, T.K. rose and walked over to his brother, allowing only Patamon to accompany him. He sat   
down a few feet away from his brother as Patamon joined Gabumon and looked at the sky with him.  
  
"I've really missed you." T.K. said finally, not looking away from the sky. "I was so   
worried when I went to Dad's house and you both were gone."  
  
"Not worried enough to look though, eh?" The off handed ease with which Matt uttered that   
single sentence hurt T.K. more than a thousand rebuffs. He looked at his brother with shock.  
  
"God no, Matt! I look for you for a long time!"  
  
"Weeks?" Matt asked nonchalantly, continuing to stare at the sky.   
  
"*Years*!" The honest shock and hurt in T.K.'s voice forced Matt to look at his brother.   
"I never gave up on you, Matt. I kept telling them-" he said with a pause to point at the   
Digidestined- "that you'd be back. After the first three years they thought I was dilutional.   
Everyone- them, Mom, even my friends at school who never knew you- *everyone* told me you were   
gone for good. I *knew* you weren't. I *knew* it." T.K.'s voice broke and he swiped at his eyes   
with the back of his hand. Matt watched as the boy collected himself. After a few moments, he   
continued. "When I saw you that night, I had just finished telling the others about the time you   
taught me about the constellations. They all pitied me. Poor T.K., who's so obsessed over his   
brother every little thing reminds him of Matt. And for the last six months it was true.   
Everything that happened, I missed you. If I went out with Mom for ice cream, I'd wish you were   
there. If I was writing a letter to a friend, I'd wish it was to you. Whenever we drove past the   
airport or a music shop, I'd want to see you- just to *see* you- so badly it hurt. Mom was   
worried, but I told her I was ok. All I had to do was see you, and everything would be fine. And   
you *were* gonna come back, so everything *was* going to be ok. And I did see you and I *am* fine  
now." Suddenly T.K. was done and had nothing else to say, so he composed himself again and   
sighed. "Anyway, I didn't mean to lecture, and I wasn't hoping to change your opinion of me, I   
just had to say that. I had to let you know that I never gave up on you, and I'm glad I didn't.   
And...you're my big brother, Matt. No matter what happens, I'll always need you and...I just...I   
love you, Matt. Nothing you say or do, nowhere you go, no matter how long you have to be gone,   
even if I never *do* figure out the whole story, nothing will change that. And that's...that's   
all I have to say." T.K. wiped his eyes again and started to get up. There was a slight rustling   
sound and then something else. A strangely sweet sound, a music filled with a hundred emotions   
and feelings that would never be sorted or defined. A melody of comfort. T.K.'s throat closed   
suddenly and he sat back down, hard, allowing Matt's playing to fill his heart and run over, just   
as the younger brother's tears did now. T.K. pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his   
forehead on his knees as years of hope and belief were rewarded in a bath of music and tears.   
Matt's song of acceptance played on.  
  
The others watched in fascination as T.K. went over to Matt. At first the two just sat.   
Then T.K. said something, and Matt's response seemed to startle the younger boy. The next time   
Matt replied to a comment, T.K. seemed shocked, and hurt. The smaller boy spoke again, and Matt   
looked at him. T.K.'s words, carefully selected at first, began to tumble out of his mouth, until  
finally he broke, and his eyes filled with tears. They watched as Matt waited for T.K. to compose  
himself. Once that was done, they watched as T.K. spoke again. His eyes filled periodically,   
accenting the things he was saying, until he was finished. Then he wiped his eyes again and   
started to get up. The unheard conversation must have been very important to Matt, for he   
responded to T.K.'s movements in an unexpected way. He shifted his weight and pulled something   
out of his pocket. T.K.'s face crumpled and he sat back down, laying his face on his knees, as   
his older brother played for him. The sound of the harmonica, just as with the words of the   
conversation, was lost on the other Digidestined, but that was all right. Whatever had happened   
between Matt and his brother, was for Matt and his brother, and no one else. After Matt played   
for a time, the whole while watching T.K., the younger boy looked up and smiled at his brother.   
Matt put his harmonica down and slowly smiled back. The first shared smile in five years, it said   
more than words ever could. Finally the two got up and walked, with their Digimon, back to the   
others. They all smiled at the brothers, but only T.K. responded. Evidently, whatever   
breakthrough T.K. had made with Matt did not extend to the other Destined. They all, including   
T.K., saw this and sighed. Tai stood and brushed his pants off, then suggested that they continue   
their trek. After a brief discussion with Izzy, the direction was picked and progress made.   
  
  
@*@  
  
In a cold, shadowy castle, a silent evil watched the progression of the Digidestined. One   
of her, for surely it was a girl, shadows formed a semi-solid form.  
"Missstresss..." It hissed. She turned just the smallest bit, acknowledging its presence.  
  
"VenomCobrmon." She said, naming it. The thing slithered, for it had no legs, into the   
light. It was a huge snake-looking entity, easily as tall as the tallest Digidestined when it   
reared, longer because of its coils. "I trust you bring me news." The creature, the VenomCobrmon,   
bowed its hooded head slightly.  
  
"Yesss, Missstresss. The Dessstined are on their way here asss we ssspeak..." She shook   
her head slightly.   
  
"I am watching their progress, VenomCobrmon. I know that they are coming. Which is the   
one who is both?" The VenomCobrmon bobbed its head, thinking.   
  
"I have heard only one sssong, Missstresss Sssilenccce. It came from the tall one with   
blond hair and eyesss of iccce. He ssseemsss to enjoy sssilenccce asss much asss musssic. He isss   
ssstrange, Missstresss. He isss dangerousss." The one of darkness, the Mistress of Silence,   
Meloremon, hmm-ed thoughtfully.   
  
"They will be reaching the bridge soon. Halfway across, they will be in my domain. Once   
the Ice Eyed one is little more than half way eliminate him. If more than he fall, I will reward   
you for each one." The snake Digimon dipped its head again,   
  
"Yesss, Missstresss," and was gone. Meloremon waited for a few more minutes, then became   
one with the silence, uttering as she left,  
  
"The challenge to my power...he who is both sides of me...I will make you one with   
silence forever."  
  
  
@*@  
  
  
Matt was oblivious to everything save one huge problem: in order to reach Meloremon and   
the first Gate, he would have to cross a bridge. A very long, very high, very rickety old bridge.   
In reality, it was a string of boards that connected two cliff sides. Far below, far, far below,   
the cannon floor was naught but water and white rapids. A fall from that thrice-cured bridge   
would not be fun, and landing would be slightly worse.   
  
"Ok." Tai began, interrupting Matt's slightly more than panicked thoughts. "Let's get   
moving. Who wants to go first?" Composing himself, Matt put on his most unnervingly blank   
expression and turned to face Tai.  
"I don't care who goes first. I'll go last." Tai raised an eyebrow and looked at Matt   
with skepticism.   
  
"Why?" He asked warily. Matt shrugged.   
  
"Because someone's got to do it, and I'd rather go last that first. No one to push me   
from behind." Tai still looked uncertain, but found no reason not to let him go last.   
  
"Well..." he began slowly, "I guess..." He shook his head. "Whatever, dude. Anyway, what   
order are we going in until Matt?" They ended up going Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., and   
Matt. The Digimon went when their Destined did. No one, save Joe, seemed overly cautious of the   
bridge, and Matt kept his fear of falling buried so deeply no one knew, so they all started   
across the bridge. As his turn approached, Matt took deep breaths and attempted to calm his   
frazzled nerves. Gabumon came over and leaned against Matt, offering his strength. Matt absently   
petted him as T.K. started on the bridge. Matt took a last deep breath as T.K. and Patamon   
reached the halfway point, and took hold of the bridge with two hands. Even after he had steeled   
his nerves, it took Matt a few attempts to will his feet to move onto the bridge. Gabumon looked   
back at Matt, his gaze filled with strength. Slowly, oh so slowly, Matt moved out onto the   
dipping, swaying bridge. *Please.* Thought Matt. *Please don't let me fall. And don't let them   
see I'm terrified.* Matt was a little over a third of the way across when T.K. and Patamon   
reached safety. Matt didn't notice. A strong wind grabbed the bridge and rocked it violently.   
*Oh, crap!* Matt thought, freezing in his tracks and putting a death grip on the ropes on either   
side of him. Gabumon knew that Matt was panic stricken.  
  
"Matt." He called, attempting to tear his Destine's frightened gaze away from the fall on   
both sides and the rapids below. "Matt." He said again. "If you do not move now, the others will   
know that you are afraid." Sufficient motivation having been provided, Matt forced himself to   
move on. Gabumon reached the safety of firm ground and looked back as Matt past the halfway mark.   
There was a snapping sound; the others cried out in fright. Matt was too surprised and shocked to   
utter a word as the bridge dropped out from under him.   
  
"MATT!" T.K. screamed as his brother fell. There was a sudden movement to the boy's   
right; Gabumon attempted to throw himself over the cliff after his Destined in a last ditch   
effort to save him. It took Agumon, Palmon, Patamon, and Gatomon to stop him. It took Tai, Joe,   
Kari, and Sora to stop T.K.  
  
"Let me go!" T.K. screamed. "Stop it! I have to get to Matt! LET GOOO!! MAAAAAAT!"   
  
"Shut up!" Izzy snapped. "Shut up and calm down, T.K. If your level of hysteria rises   
very much further, I am going to prompt Tentomon to shock you, and the rest of us will go and   
locate Matt by ourselves." T.K. stopped struggling.   
  
"What do you mean, find Matt?" He demanded. "How are you going to find-"  
  
"There is a path," Izzy interrupted, "directly over there. Adjacent to those bushes."   
T.K. strode over to the bushes in question and pushed them aside, revealing a small, single-file   
trail.  
  
"It leads down to the river bank." Izzy explained, still taping absently at his computer.   
In an uncharacteristic display, Gabumon pushed T.K. out of the way and dashed down the path. T.K.   
followed without hesitation. The others paused for a moment, then followed Izzy down the narrow   
path. Once they arrived, Izzy reopened his laptop and began accessing Matt's location via his   
Digivice. T.K. was already walking along the bank, hands cupped over his mouth, calling Matt's   
name loudly. Gabumon was running little frantic lines up and down the shore line. After a very   
few minutes, there was a splash, and the Digidestined and their Digimon turned to see Gabumon   
swimming in the river, out to the center. Once there, he disappeared from view and for a shocking   
moment, T.K. thought he had lost Gabumon, too. Then the wolf Digimon reappeared with something   
in his mouth. As he struggled back to shore, Tai cried, aghast,  
  
"What are you *doing*?! We're looking for Matt, here! This is no time to fish! We don't   
have very much time to find-"  
  
"MATT!" T.K. cried, running over to where Gabumon was struggling with a very limp, very   
wet figure in the shallows. T.K. did not pause for a moment, but waded right in and took his   
brother away from the exhausted Gabumon. Heaving Matt up, T.K. half dragged, half carried the   
taller boy ashore, where all the others were ready to help. Tai grabbed Matt's feet and T.K. kept   
possession of his brother's arms. The two of them brought him to a clearing as Joe barked orders   
to the others.   
  
"Sora! Go get some fire wood! Mimi, go with her! Kari, make sure Gabumon's ok! T.K., Tai,   
bring him over here! Izzy, what can you tell me?" Izzy set up his computer facing the water   
logged Matt and began typing furiously.   
  
"Well, I'd like to say right now that I am extremely pleased I got this personal laptop   
medical program installed in my computer over Christmas break. He seems to be all right, save a   
few cuts and bruises. I suppose the water broke his fall. He's got a bit of water in his lungs   
but that will go away with coughing. Hmm...that's odd..."  
  
"What?" T.K. demanded. "What's odd? Tell me!" Izzy pointed to a picture on his monitor.   
  
"His throat is inflamed. Sore."  
  
"So?" T.K. asked curtly. "What does that mean? What's the matter with that? Is it life   
threatening?" Izzy blinked at T.K., then said slowly,   
  
"No...there's nothing wrong with that at all. He must have swallowed some water. Hardly   
life threatening. It's just a little odd that it would enflame so quickly. But that does happen   
for some people." T.K. nodded, satisfied. "It will undoubtedly calm down when he expels some of   
the water in his system." As if in agreement, Matt sat up and began coughing. T.K. hurried over   
to help, but Matt ignored the help, and turned on his side, facing Gabumon.  
  
"You see, Gabumon?" He gasped brokenly between coughs. "I told you that-" cough, cough,   
"mountains and cliffs were-" cough, "evil!" Gabumon sighed at this, content that Matt was unhurt,   
and sat by the boy. They were quite a pair, the two of them soaked to the bone. Mimi, Sora, and   
Kari set about making a fire to warm them from the frigid waters as Gabumon began pounding on   
Matt's back.  
  
"*Breath*, Matt." Gabumon commanded as he whacked at the boy. "*Breath*." Matt choked and   
waived Gabumon away. The pounding ceased.   
  
"Thanks a lot." He wheezed. "It's not enough that I fell from *that* monstrosity into   
freezing, below zero waters, but the guy who's *supposed* to help me is trying to kill me by   
beating me with his paws. That's just great. This day is beginning to royally suck." Gabumon   
nodded.   
  
"I agree." After that, the fire had started, so everyone made Matt and Gabumon sit very   
close, warming themselves. Not that they protested. The water was cold and the fire was warming.   
Matt and Gabumon cast their votes to stay exactly where they were for the rest of the day.   
Unfortunately, that would have messed with Tai's schedule, and so they had to be going. Tai   
rubbed his hands together.   
  
"All right!" He began. "It's time to get moving. Back up the mountain, everyone!" There   
were half stifled moans, and then a decided and curt,  
  
"No." Tai turned to stare at Matt.  
  
"No?" He questioned. Matt glared at him.  
  
"*No*." Tai blinked.   
  
"What do you mean, no?"   
  
"I mean," Matt hissed between clinched teeth, ice eyes flashing dangerously, "no. No, I'm   
not going to frolic back over to that...that *thing* and climb it. No. Never. Get a life. Dream   
on. *No*." Tai stared at him for several minutes, and Matt glared back. When finally he opened   
his mouth to say something, T.K. cut him off with a look. The small blonde knelt before his   
brother, and Matt glared back, defiant. *I can see,* T.K. thought, slightly dazed at the level of   
refusal Matt was at, and how quickly he had gone there, *why Dad had a problem with him. Oh,   
boy.* When finally he spoke, it was very calmly and rationally. T.K. was hoping that this wound   
defuse Matt's flat and utter refusal to cooperate.   
  
"Matt," T.K. began in soothing tones, "I know that after a fall like that, you might be a   
little...nervous about having to climb. But if we don't-"   
  
"*Nervous*?" Tai asked, incredulous. "You're *nervous*? You won't climb a cliff cause   
you're *nervous*?" Matt glared at the brown haired boy, and suddenly Tai grinned. "Ooh...you're   
*scared*. Is it a fear of cliffs or of heights?" Matt refused to answer and turned to glare at   
the mountain. Tai's grin widened. "Matt is scared, Matt is scared!" He sang in mocking tones.   
Matt stood suddenly, causing Tai and T.K., who had both been rather close, in order to negotiate   
and plan, to step back. Ice eyes flashing, Matt glared at Tai and jabbed a finger at the cliff.  
  
"*You* take a plunge off a couple of those, *moron*, and we'll see how *you* feel about   
*climbing*. *Jerk*." So saying, he stalked into the forest to cool down, and Gabumon let him go.  
  
"Gee..." Tai said after a while. "I didn't think he'd be so *touchy* about it. Fall off a   
cliff once and the guy goes all to pieces!" Gabumon sighed.   
  
"It was not just once, Tai." Tai and the others blinked at him.   
  
"Huh?" They asked as one. T.K. stepped forward and got down on eye level with the   
Digimon.   
  
"Has he fallen like that before?" Gabumon looked in the direction Matt had gone off in   
and shifted uncertainly.   
  
"I am not sure he wants me to tell you." T.K. put a hand on Gabumon.  
  
"Please, Gabumon. I'm his brother. We're his friends. We need to know what's wrong with   
him, so we can know what to expect of him. All right?" Gabumon still looked uncertain, but he   
nodded.  
  
"All right. But if I get in trouble for this, I won't ever tell you anything ever again."   
T.K. nodded and Gabumon took a deep breath, looking after Matt. "Matt told you that his father   
moved them a second time, further into the country, right?" They all nodded. "Well, what he   
*didn't* tell you was that a few nights after they had settled in that second time, Matt's father   
did something. I'm still not too sure what, either he said something or did something, but   
whatever it was, it prompted Matt to write you a letter, T.K. This letter was to tell you that he  
was all right and planning to see you again. Matt was going to run away. But his dad caught him   
as he finished the letter and got really upset, and grounded Matt. That started a chain reaction. Matt was tired of his father, so he planned to run away. Mr. Ishida learned of Matt's plans and grounded him. That got Matt even more angry, so he grabbed his letter to you, and ran out on his father. Everything might have been ok, except…except it had been raining the last couple of days, and everything was wet and slippery and fogged over. Matt's father ran after him and tried to warn him about the cliff…but the area was so new, and Matt hadn't had the time to explore. By the time he saw the cliff edge…it was too late. He fell. Mr. Ishida tried to get to Matt but by the time the paramedics got there and Matt arrived at the hospital…Matt was legally dead for an hour. They say it was a medical miracle that he survived. Somehow his heart started back up and somehow he started breathing and somehow he had enough energy to heal and survive. I don't know how it happened," Gabumon lied, "I'm just glad that it did. And that's why he's afraid of heights. If you want to fall off a cliff, die, and then somehow   
survive, *then* you can mock him, all right, Tai?" The boy hung his head.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry...I didn't *know*."   
  
"Well now you do," a brusque, soft voice commented from behind Gabumon, "and that doesn't   
make you any less of a jerk." Gabumon's eyes widened and he turned to face his Destined.   
  
"I did not ask you if I could tell them. Are you angry?" Matt shrugged and stroked   
Gabumon's fur.   
  
"They would've figured it out anyway. Better you than me." Gabumon sighed.   
  
"L-look, Matt," Tai stammered, "I just wanna say that-" Matt flapped a hand at him.  
  
"Complete and total fool that you are," he said, referring to the earlier comments, "I   
ignore you." Tai blinked at him.  
  
"What?" Matt turned to glare at the brown haired sometimes leader. He held up two   
fingers.   
  
"Two things, genius. One: I will never, unless my life is in danger, climb a cliff. Hill?   
Sure. Mountain? Maybe. Cliff? Never. Two: If you taunt me, tease me, mock me, or pity me, I will   
kill you. And I'm not kidding. Meloremon and her henchmen won't get a chance. I don't care if it   
means a score of worlds are lost, I'll kill you. Got it?" Tai gulped and nodded. "Good." Matt   
said. "Now, Izzy, without climbing that...that *thing*, how do we get to Meloremon's place?" Izzy   
blinked then began giving out rapid-fire alternate solutions. None of them involved climbing, so   
they were all ok with Matt.  
  
  
@*@  
  
  
AN: Well, what do you think? G'wan, review! Did you know that I have a 43/1 read/review ratio?   
That's not good. I mean, I'm *glad* that I'm not being flamed, but c'mon! We authors work darn   
hard! And a 43/1 ratio isn't really that uplifting! I mean, heck, I'm glad people are reading,   
but why aren't you reviewing? Is my stuff really *that* bad? Well, even if it *is* that bad, I'll   
be back with more! You'll never get rid of me! Wah-hahahahahahaha! And next chapter there's gonna   
be some ACTION!!! Gotta go! REVIEW!!!!!!!! Till next time, buh-byes and alohas!  
  
-Angle Baby  
  



	5. Chapter Four

AN: I know what you're thinking. "Finally! It always takes this nut so *long* to post." Well, here ya go! It's long, it's new, it's...posted! Aren't you happy? I'm going to explain my little marks and stuff again, for those who don't remember. These @*@ mean a break in scenes. I.E. a shift in place or time or a change of the POV. Ok? Ok. Single stars will mean thoughts in paragraphs and Italics or emphasis in speech or text. For instance, *He never listens to me!* would be a thought, as it's an entire section. But "He *never* listens to me!" would put an emphasis on 'never'. Get it? You have to just read the passage in text and it'll usually be pretty plain as to which it is. At least...I hope so. I'm still not too sure what'll happen if I use the HTML code I know, and am not ready to experiment. So, please try your best to understand.   
  
I rated this chapter PG-13 for a reason. Matt gets...hurt. Very badly. And there is blood, mention of blood, and a very painful wound. I don't go *too* graphic, but my mom said 'eww...' Although...my mom says 'eww...' a lot, so that's not saying much. Still, I rated it PG-13. I, personally, like this chapter. Especially the prophetic dream sequence. If it *is* a prophetic dream. I'm not telling! Also, as a last note, we figure out what 'the problem with friendship' really is. (My muse got tired of me skirting around the issue and took over for a while. He had lots of fun directing me and it's really well written, in my humble opinion. Anyway!) Go! Read! REVIEW!!!! Thank you.   
  
-Angel Baby  
  
  
@*@  
  
  
"Aaaahgrh!" Meloremon threw a ball of black silence at VenomCobrmon, and the Digimon almost wasn't able to dodge it.   
  
"I am sssorry, Missstressss," it hissed, bobbing its head in terror. "I tried to kill the iccce eyed one...I thought to drown him...asss you asssked. But hisss Digimon hasss sssome kind of connection to him...he wasss sssaved at the lassst moment. Give me one more chanccce. I will kill him, thisss time." Meloremon turned to face her Digimon servant, and raised a hand to cast him into the cold silence of death. Then she seemed to reconsider, and lowered her hand.  
  
"No..." she murmured, more to herself than the Digimon cowering in terror in the corner. "No...I will let you live. But I will give you only one. More. Chance." The snake Digimon bobbed its head in agreement.  
  
"One more chanccce. Yesss, Missstress. I will kill him, thisss time. You will sssee." Meloremon shook her head.   
  
"No. I don't want him killed. Obviously, I can't kill him. So I will not send him to the silence of death. Bring him here. I will show him my silence, and then he will prefer death." She giggled, a terrible, dark sound that sent chills all through the snake Digimon. "Yes, bring him here! I want to show him my silence. I want to see how he likes it. Come to me, One Who is Both! Bring with you your cold, lonely, solitary eyes! Show me your silence, and I will drown you in mine!" The diverse laughter that filled the castle was the total opposite of what it should have been. In its wake there was dull loneliness and defining silence. Somewhere Matt shuttered, though it was not cold.   
  
@*@  
  
T.K. looked up from the campfire when Matt shivered.   
  
"What's the matter?" He asked. "Are you cold?" Matt shook his head, not looking at his brother, and stroked Gabumon absently. It had been two days since the episode with the bridge, and Matt knew something was wrong. His throat hurt. And the *last* time his throat hurt like this, worse things were to come. Gabumon knew, without being told, what was the matter with Matt, and began sleeping with one arm over Matt's throat, hoping that would help. Neither of them told the others. What's the point? Matt would have asked had Gabumon suggested telling them. Whatever's going to happen is going to happen. Relapse or miracle healing, having them fret and worry and *bother* me won't do any good. Leave it alone. So Gabumon never said anything. Still, as the nights dragged on and Matt began shivering in his sleep and taking slightly ragged breaths, Gabumon felt the desire to tell the others grow and grow till it was almost unbearable. Only the knowledge that Matt would have been very angry with him kept Gabumon silent. And then, one night, something strange happened, and Gabumon forgot to worry about his Destined. Matt was taking a watch, staring morbidly into the fire, when there was a sound from the surrounding trees. Gabumon lifted his head and strained his ears and Matt, not understanding, remained quiet. Finally, he heard it. The sound was like something moving through the grass...moving...inching...*slithering*. Something was slithering towards the campfire. Unable to move for fear of alerting the creature, Matt picked up a stone and lobbed it at the closest person: T.K. The boy sat up, flailing his arms, and said at Matt,  
  
"It's ok, Mom! I'm up! I can be there before the last bell! Huh? Matt? Wha-whaz goin' on?" Matt stared at T.K. till he was sure the boy was paying attention, then, very slowly, put his finger over his lips. *Be quiet.* Then, still maintaining eye contact, he pointed at the others. *Wake them up.* T.K. nodded and moved towards the others with extreme caution. There was something wrong, and Matt seemed to know what. Gabumon must have, too, because he had bared his teeth and moved closer to Matt. One by one T.K. woke the others up, shaking them gently. When they woke up, the first thing they saw was T.K., staring at them intently, one finger held to his lips. *Be quiet.* Then, once that message was clear, he made a motion with his hands, *stay where you are*, and pointed at Matt, *watch him*. Then he would shrug, *I have no idea what's going on*, and move on. Kari, Izzy, Sora, Joe. Done. Next was Mimi. T.K. crawled over and poked her. She sat up.  
  
"T.K.! What are you doing?" Frantic motions with the finger over the lips. "Oh! Do you want me to be quiet?" Emphatic nods. "Well, why didn't you just say-" More frenzied shushing motions. "Oops! Sorry! I'll be quiet." T.K. made the *stay still* motions, but Mimi was too tired to understand. She shook her head. T.K. sighed and rubbed his temples. *Don't move.* He mouthed. Mimi brightened. Apparently, she could lip read. Wonderful. T.K. pointed at Matt. This, too, Mimi understood. She trained her gaze on Matt and T.K., sighing, moved on. Tai was last. T.K. sent up a little prayer that Tai would handle the situation well, and poked the misfit leader of a misfit group. He never should have worried. Tai grasped the situation in a quick sweep of his eyes before ever acknowledging T.K. He held T.K.'s eyes, nodded once, and turned to watch Matt. The tall blonde locked gazes with each one of his comrades to make sure they were paying attention. They each nodded. Then Matt cupped his ears, *listen*, and turned to face the spot of forest Gabumon was glaring at, *over there.* After a moment, each of the Digidestined had heard the noise. One by one, they turned back to Matt; nodded. The blonde made sure they were all paying attention again, then pointed at Gabumon. *Wake your Digimon up.* He put a long finger to his lips. *Quietly.* Matt and Gabumon turned back to the fire, pretending not to know of the whatever-it-was-mon that was approaching them. The Digimon, as the Destined found out, did not wake up quietly if they could help it.  
  
"Hmm? Joe? What are you doing? Why are you waving your finger at me?" Apparently, not having fingers meant not understanding a *shush!* motion. It was soon discovered that waking your Digimon up by clamping your hand over its mouth worked best. After the Digimon were awake and somewhat composed, though still with hands over their mouths, the situation was explained in many hushed voices. After that, the Digimon knew what to do. They all laid back down, pretending to sleep. The Destined, who had never sat up that much anyway, copied their Digimon, and soon it was as if nothing had changed. Except for one major thing: now, they were prepared.  
  
@*@  
  
"Clossser..." VenomCobrmon hissed to the henchmen he had brought with him to collect the Ice Eyed One that his Mistress desired. "Clossser...get clossser. We mussst be clossser before we attack or they will have time to conssstruct a counter attack...clossser." Obediently, the Cobrmon, de-Digivolved forms of VenomCobrmon, slithered towards the campsite. Natural lovers of dark places, none of the Cobrmon, nor even their Venom Master, wanted to be in this place, about to do this thing. However, no one failed Meloremon. No one. The Cobrmon readied their attack. VenomCobrmon hissed his command.  
  
"Go..."   
  
They went.  
  
@*@  
  
Matt listened, eyes trained on the fire, fiddling with a stick, as the slithering advanced further and further. The twig bent in Matt's grip as the leaf-crunching sounds slowed and finally stopped. There was a tension filled moment of silence. Then, a low, hissing call,  
  
"Attack!"   
  
The twig snapped.  
  
"Gabumon!"  
  
"Right! Gabumon Digivolve TO!" There was a bright flash of light; Matt's Digivice screamed. As the light faded, there was, in place of the small Gabumon, a tall, white, wolf-like creature with dark blue stripes. The screaming stopped; the new creature called out its name. "GARURUMON!"   
  
And so began the battle.  
  
"Palmon Digivolve TO!"  
  
"Patamon Digivolve TO!"   
  
"Agumon Digivolve TO!"   
  
"Biyomon Digivolve TO!"   
  
"Tentomon Digivolve TO!"   
  
"Gomamon Digivolve TO!"   
  
"Gatomon Digivolve TO!" The air was filled with the light and screaming of seven Digivices. Power flowed almost tangible around the campsite as fifty Cobrmon and one VenomCobrmon slithered towards the Digidestined. The Digimon reappeared and used their names as war calls.  
  
"TOGEMON!"  
  
"ANGEMON!"   
  
"GREYMON!"   
  
"BIRDRAMON!"   
  
"KABUTERIMON!"   
  
"IKKAKUMON!"   
  
"ANGEWOMON!"  
  
The battle raged.  
  
Matt stood up and faced the advancing Digimon. Next to him, Garurumon issued a low growl, his hackles raising further. The ice blue eyes of Friendship narrowed. Matt lifted his hand and sliced the air with it, calling to his Digivolve partner,  
  
"Go! GARURUMON!" Garurumon attacked.   
  
"Howling Blaster!" Frozen blue lightning raced from Garurumon's mouth to surround and destroy three of the attacking snake-Digimon. The remaining hissed angrily and slithered closer. At some unseen command from the other Destined, the remaining seven Chosen Digimon attacked.  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"   
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"   
  
As his Digimon reduced seven attacking Digimon to data, Tai edged towards Izzy, who was typing madly on his laptop.  
  
"What are they?" He asked in a yell, to be heard over the battle. Having instantly assumed the 'leader' role when danger began, Tai checked on everyone while Izzy accessed information on the invading Digimon. Mimi, Sora, Kari, Joe, and T.K. were all standing together, watching the battle with expressions of mixed emotions: fear, confusion, determination. Matt was alone, standing by the fire, watching his Garurumon battle the snake-like Digimon with a blank face, emotionless as stone. Just then, Izzy put a name to the small army that had struck during the night.  
  
"They're called Cobrmon! According to this, they don't like sunlight and fire. However, our fire doesn't seem to be affecting them much. But watch out for the spikes on their backs and especially their fangs! One scratch could mean your instant demise!" Tai studied the Cobrmon. They weren't very thick around, but they more then made up for it with length. While Tai could have wrapped his arms around the smallest one with room to spare, it was easily six feet long. And that was the smallest one. Besides, Tai wouldn't have wrapped his arms around it even if he *could*. All down each Cobrmon's back were six-inch barbs, filled with toxic venom, according to Izzy. The Cobrmon were totally black, with blood red spots around each poisonous spike. The hooded head of a Cobrmon housed two large, glittering ebony eyes. One of the Cobrmon reared and hissed loudly at Togemon, who shot a 'Needle Spray' into its open mouth, which contained two wicked, needlepoint fangs. All this Tai absorbed in a second.   
  
"Hey, you guys!" The six who were in a group looked over. Matt ignored him. *That's his problem!* Tai thought furiously. *If he doesn't want my help, there's nothing I can do!* He called information to those that would listen so they could relay it to their Digimon. "They're called Cobrmon! They have poisonous fangs and barbs on their backs! Don't let them get close!"   
  
Everyone nodded, then Joe asked, "If those are Cobrmon, what's that one over there?" He was pointing at a huge shadow that was lingering in the darkness. Tai turned to Izzy, who shrugged helplessly as he typed at his computer.   
  
"I can't get a lock on it! It's too far immersed in shadows!" Tai relayed the shrug to Joe, who nodded again and joined the others in yelling to their Digimon. Matt and Garurumon didn't seem to need any help. Matt was still watching the battle, only now his expression bordered on annoyed. These Cobrmon weren't *frightening* him...they were *boring* him. For some reason, amid the cries of attacks and hissing of huge snakes, this angered Tai slightly. What did *Matt* know about this battle that allowed him to take it so *casually*? And, if he *did* know something, *why* wasn't he *sharing* this information? Was he so cold and aloof that he didn't even *care* that the others, his *friends*, were scared? Did he even *count* them as friends? And if not, *why*? Tai made a resolution to ask Matt these very things the next opportunity he had. A colossal explosion ripped through the air, and called Tai's wandering attention back to the battle that was raging before him. Two attacks, Greymon's 'Nova Blast' and Kabuterimon's 'Electro Shocker', had collided on their way to a knot of ten Cobrmon who had surrounded Ikkakumon. The explosion not only distorted the ten Cobrmon utterly, but also knocked Ikkakumon back to Gomamon and blasted a deep crater in the ground. Greymon and Kabuterimon looked at each other, the huge hole they had accidentally created, then back at each other.   
  
"Oops," they muttered, but someone was already taking advantage of the pit. Garurumon was using his 'Howling Blaster' to herd Cobrmon into the crater. When he was done, there were thirteen Cobrmon in the pit. One 'Howling Blaster' and there were none. Tai glanced over at Matt. He was smiling secretively at Garurumon, obviously pleased. Garurumon threw its head back and howled victory. Looking back up, Tai noticed that of the original fifty, only five were left. These were hissing softly, their heads swaying mournfully, attempting to find an escape. For the five were surrounded by eight champion stage Digimon (Gomamon had re-Digivolved) and knew that the battle was lost. Suddenly, they stopped hissing and grew perfectly still. As one, they reared until they could see over the top of Garurumon's head. Then they began hissing triumphantly and bobbing around in a frenzied, ecstatic way. Confused, every human and Digimon turned to see what had caused the unnatural delight in doomed Digimon. Garurumon saw and let out a deep, mournful whine. The three girls squeaked in surprise and terror. No one moved an inch. The shadowy Digimon from earlier was obviously a snake. But it was too massive to be real. It was a maximum of three feet wide and at least twelve feet long. It was blood red, with black scull markings all down its back. Its hood was huge. Two of the black sculls that lined the snake-Digimon's back were on the hood, one on each side. Its fangs were easily three feet long. But the size didn't matter. They were probably just as sharp, and *definitely* as poisonous, probably more so, as the Cobrmon's fangs. It was so huge it could have coiled itself around any one of the Digidestined with enough left over to have a tail stretch away at the bottom *and* rear over the child at the same time. This was obvious because the snake-Digimon was currently coiled around Yamato Ishida.  
  
@*@  
  
Matt had been watching Garurumon howling his victory when it had happened. One moment, he was watching his Garurumon gracefully dispose of Cobrmon, the next, there was a high, hissing voice in his ear that chilled him to the bone.  
  
"Do not move, pleassse." Matt complied. He stood perfectly still as a snake too massive to truly be a snake curled itself easily around him several times. Matt was slightly dismayed to discover that there was snake left over on both ends. A huge hooded head appeared before Matt's eyes. "Yesss..." the snake-Digimon hissed. "Yesss...you are the one my Missstresss ssseeksss. The Iccce Eyed one who is both sssilenccce...and musssic. My Missstresss will be pleasssed to meet you, boy..." Matt, imagining hypnosis and more, refused to look into the snake-Digimon's eyes, but also refused to show his fear. Training his face to a look of perfect calm, Matt stared just off the snake's head. Garurumon whined and the girls screamed. *Ah.* Matt thought with strange kind of giddy calm. *They must be looking over here. I feel like screaming, too.* The snake-Digimon raised its hooded head briefly before turning back to Matt. "You don't ssseem to be frightened. I can fixxx that easssily." It moved its head over to the side of Matt's head and then down, till it was staring at the place where Matt's shoulder turned into Matt's neck. Beneath his jacket, Matt's skin crawled. "Oooh..." it hissed. "You have a lovely neck. Very niccce. I want to bite you. I want to kill you. Can I kill you?" Matt remained very still. *If I'm going to die here, right now, like this, I'm not going to go down begging, damn it!* The snake-Digimon seemed to be considering something. "Hmm..." Without warning, the snake-Digimon delicately sunk the tip of its right fang through his jacket and shirt, into Matt's neck. At least, as delicately as it could. The wound still bled badly. The others watched, helpless, as the gargantuan snake bit Matt. The girls screamed again.  
  
@*@  
  
*And that's it.* Tai thought dazedly. *After all this time. After all the near death adventures. After all the *crap* we've been thorough. That's it. He's dead. Oh, my God. I lost one. I lost one of *my* team members. Even if he wasn't always cooperative, even if he was *never* cooperative, he can't die! None of us can die! I've got to get us all back home! We're all going home! We *have* to!* They watched, in horror, as the huge snake-Digimon sank one of its fangs part way into Matt's neck. Garurumon howled and collapsed on the ground as Gabumon. The de-Digivolved form buried its face in its paws and shook, mortified at the loss of his Digital Partner. He was moaning something. Low and long.   
  
"Nooooooo..." There was nothing anyone could do for Gabumon now. Matt was undoubtedly dead. He hung limply in the snake-Digimon's coils, held just the way he had been standing, his eyes forever staring dully and unseeing at the world, his head lulling to one side. Tai looked at the others in a kind of daze. Izzy was staring, horrified, at the snake that held Matt's body, his fingers hovering over the keys of his forgotten laptop. Joe had sunk to the ground at some point and was staring at Matt's lifeless face, shaking his head slowly. Mimi, Sora, and Kari were all clinging to each other, all sobbing silently. The one Tai was most concerned about, however, was T.K. The boy was staring at his dead brother whose jacket grew dark with blood. T.K.'s face was snow white, but slowly the expression changed. At first, there was shock mixed with horror. Then disbelief. *Nothing* could kill the great Yamato Ishida. *Nothing*. The disbelief was slowly replaced with rage. A deep, all consuming rage.   
  
"How dare you..." T.K. whispered quietly to the murdering snake-Digimon. His fists were clinched and his body shaking. "How *dare* you kill my brother? After I've just found him! *HOW DARE YOU?!*" T.K. shrieked his loss and charged at the Digimon whose fang still dripped the life blood of Yamato Ishida. Tai only just caught T.K. as he charged past.   
"Let me go!" He screamed. "I'm going to kill it! I'm going to kill it with my bare hands! He took my brother! He took my brother from me! I'm going to kill it! My brother, my brother! I'll kill it!" T.K.'s screams became a howl of pain and the howl slowly became racking sobs. "I just *found* him!" T.K. sobbed. "I just found him and now he's gone and I can't find him where he's gone this time. He's gone, he's gone, and I'll never see him again, ever. Oh, Matt! My brother! My *brother*! He's dead! My brother's dead! Nooo!" T.K. shook with his sobs and the snake-Digimon raised its head, looking at the shocked and crying Digidestined and the Digimon trying to comfort them. It hissed a laugh.  
  
"Ha ha. Do you think I killed the boy? No...sssilly children. He isss only asssleep. However, if you do not come with me sssilently, I *will* kill him." T.K. looked up at Matt, his chest heaving, tear streaked face filled with a terrible hope. It was true. Matt's eyes were closed now, but his chest was moving, up and down in rhythmic breathing.   
  
"Not dead?" T.K. asked quietly. "My brother...isn't dead? Then what are you doing with him?" The snake hissed again.  
  
"My Missstresss wantsss thisss one back alive. I *wanted* to kill him...oh, yesss...very muccch ssso...but I could not tear out hisss niccce neck and kill him. My Missstresss would be...dissspleasssed. And then ssshe would kill me. Ssso...I will do asss ssshe asssksss. And I will deliver thisss one to her. Who knowsss? Perhapsss I will be lucky and ssshe will let me have him after he isss no longer a threat. Then...I can kill him. But I can't be sssure ssshe doesssn't want one of *you* asss well. Ssso, I will bring you all."  
  
"Where?" Tai whispered, as the others were still too shocked to speak yet.  
  
"To my Lady. The Missstresss of Sssilenccce. Lady of Emptinesss. Meloremon." Tai looked at his friends and their Digimon in shock. Meloremon. All this was because of *Meloremon*. *I don't think that this,* Tai thought numbly, *is what Matt meant when he said he wanted to get to Meloremon without climbing.* Slowly, very slowly, each of the Digidestined nodded their consent to Tai.   
  
"All right," Tai said to the snake-Digimon that worked for Meloremon. "All right. We'll come with you. Just...let Matt go. If you don't let one of us look at his neck, he'll bleed to death before we get to...to Meloremon's place." The snake-Digimon looked down at Matt's limp form and seemed to sigh.  
  
"A pity. I would have loved killing him." It hissed another laugh and let Matt slide roughly through its coils and land in a bloody heap on the ground. Gabumon, who had stood up at some point, leapt forward and landed next to Matt. Growling at the snake-Digimon that had tried to kill *his* Destined, Gabumon pulled Matt over to the others. Everyone gathered around as Joe addressed Matt's wound and Izzy typed at his computer. Quickly removing the blood soaked jacket and handing it to a trembling T.K., Joe pulled down the collar of Matt's now red T-shirt. T.K., seeing the wound, sank to his knees. There was blood- so much blood- it was difficult to see the wound clearly. Taking a deep breath, Joe forced himself to turn away from Matt for a second and retrieve his usually unnoticed backpack. From the depths of the backpack he pulled pile upon pile of bandages. Once these were out, Joe quickly, carefully, expertly attended to the wound. But it wasn't enough. He told Tai as much. The brown haired leader looked anxious.  
  
"But...what do you mean, it's not enough?" Joe looked worriedly at Matt's still form.  
  
"Well...this will *slow* the bleeding...but it won't *stop* the bleeding. If...if we don't find a way to stop the bleeding...he'll...he'll..." The way Joe dropped his head in defeat spoke mountains more than words could have. T.K., who had been staring at the large blood spot on his brother's jacket in dismay, looked up suddenly.  
  
"He can't die!" He cried vehemently. The others tried to shush him, but T.K. would have none of it. "I don't care *what* you have to do," he continued desperately, staring at Joe with a great intensity, "you can't let my brother die, Joe, you just can't. I only just found him. I couldn't stand loosing him again, and death is so final. You *can't*, Joe. You *can't*." Joe looked acutely uncomfortable, and then he glanced down at Matt. The boy was snow white, and still he was loosing blood. For a second, Joe thought back to before, before Matt had disappeared, before he had been taken away. Just after they had all returned from the Digiworld. Matt had never been very open with anyone, but after the last battle in the Digiworld, it had become extremely apparent why Matt was the Chosen Child of Friendship. If one of the Digidestined were doing something, Matt would show up, without fail. He would go and cheer Sora and Tai on during a soccer game. He would pick T.K. and Kari up from school and take them out for ice cream or some other treat. He would go and use flash cards to help Izzy study for tests (even though he had no idea what he was quizzing the young genius on). He watched Mimi in her very first fashion show, and asked her for her very first autograph. He had been moral support for Joe when he had taken the entrance exams for a tough junior high school, which fed directly into a high school that specialized in pre-med. If one of the other Digidestined couldn't make it to an important event, it was always Matt who would smooth things over. Matt listened when no one else wound, and never talked about what he heard. He was a true friend. Though he always seemed distant to people who didn't know him, Joe discovered in the months after the Digiworld that distance was Matt's way of observing a person. Matt was found to be an excellent judge of character. Extremely complicated, Joe and the others were still trying to figure Matt out when suddenly...he was gone. And now, just as suddenly, he was back, even more tragic and complicated than before. It would take some time to get to know Yamato Ishida, and to have that time Matt would have to live. But to live, Joe would have to stop the bleeding, and to stop the bleeding...Joe looked at T.K. with a new sense of determination.  
  
"I won't let him die, T.K.," he promised. T.K. looked down at his ever-paler brother.  
  
"But you still have to stop the bleeding...how are you gonna...?" Joe smiled reassuringly at T.K.  
  
"I can't stop the bleeding right now, because that will take time. And Snake-zilla over there doesn't seem like the kind of mon who'd let me sit here and fix Matt up." T.K. looked slightly dejected.   
  
"But...Matt's bleeding so badly...and these bandages aren't going to work for long...and...and...are you *sure* you can save him?" T.K looked much younger than his thirteen years. To Joe, he was eight again, asking timidly if his brother was gonna be ok. Joe smiled once more.  
  
"I want to get to know this person your brother's become. He's a strange guy. I'm thinking he doesn't want to die that badly, and he seems strong enough, so if he can just survive the walk to Meloremon's place, I can help him. What do you think?" T.K., with tears in his eyes, nodded. In the silence that followed, Tai asked Izzy,  
  
"So...what kind of Digimon *is* Snake Kong over there?"   
  
Izzy looked up, startled at the sudden change of topic, but quickly answered, "It is called VenomCobrmon, also known as the snake-Digimon king, Digivolved form of Cobrmon. Intensely venomous, it can either kill or simply knock out its victims. There is no way we will be able to wake Matt up ourselves. Extremely unfortunately, the only anti-venom to the 'Poison Sleep' attack is the 'Revival Fang', which is just as disagreeable as it sounds. Matt will have to be bitten again. Or, the VenomCobrmon could just drop a few bits of the anti-venom in Matt's current wound, but I doubt he will refrain from another chance to bite Matt. VenomCobrmon are *highly* aggressive and enjoy nothing more than killing. This Meloremon must be *radically* powerful for the VenomCobrmon to have held off its killing bite. I think we're in trouble." The others nodded. VenomCobrmon had obviously tired of waiting for the Digidestined, so he hissed impatiently,   
  
"Come with me, Digidessstined. I will ssshow you my Missstresss. And *ssshe* with ssshow you death."   
  
@*@  
  
Meloremon's castle was huge. It had many dark towers and long hallways that made it seem even grander than it probably was. However, all this was lost on the Digidestined and their Digimon. Matt had bled through his bandages three times on the walk to Meloremon's house and the boy was now deathly pale. Gabumon had walked silently beside the VenomCobrmon, even though he probably wouldn't have under normal circumstances, because the VenomCobrmon was carrying Matt. Still holding Matt's blood stained jacket, T.K. was beside himself with worry and Patamon was beside himself with T.K. Several times T.K. had been ready to kill the VenomCobrmon and take the anti-venom, which would, Izzy later said, also heal the wound, by force. But Patamon had always talked T.K. out of it in the end.   
  
"What if it just kills you?" Patamon was asking the sixteenth time. "We don't know what it wants with Matt, but it he might not need *you*. Wait, T.K., only wait. The time will come. Everything will be all right. You'll see." But T.K. looked skeptical. He kept shooting the VenomCobrmon glances that clearly said, 'You hurt my brother. *No one* hurts *my* family. I am going to *kill* you. Just *wait*.' It was getting harder and harder for Patamon to talk T.K. out of murdering the VenomCobrmon. But he was doing just that, none the less. Now the VenomCobrmon led the Digidestined and their Digimon into the castle. It took them to a grand bedroom, filled only with one huge four-poster bed, one dresser, and three chairs. The VenomCobrmon dumped Matt on the ground and left the Destined to themselves, taking the protesting but helpless Digimon with it. It locked the door behind itself. Putting Matt's jacket down, T.K. helped Tai and Joe pick Matt up as gently as they could and put him on the bed. T.K. immediately sat on the bed next to his brother and watched Joe and Izzy work. Joe took off the bandage around Matt's neck and place several layers of cloth over the still bleeding wound, which he applied pressure to in an attempt to stop the blood flow. Izzy was working on his medical program. After several moments, he looked up and nodded grimly at Joe, who sighed and went to his bag.  
  
"Hey, Joe?" Joe looked up at Mimi. The three girls had taken the seats, leaving Tai to sit on the dresser.   
  
"Yes, Mimi?"  
  
"I was just wondering. Where did you get all those bandages and stuff?" Joe sighed and unnecessarily pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Well, after the *first* time we came here, I realized that you can *never* be too prepared." He turned to his bag and began rummaging through it. "So, since I carry my backpack with me *everywhere*, I put a first-aid kit in it." He pulled a nice sized box out of his bag, placed it on the bed by Matt's feet, opened it, and began looking for something. "In this box, I have bandages," he placed a large pile of bandages on the bed, "Band-Aids," he put a container of multi-sized Band-Aids on top of the bandages, "pain killers/fever reducers," he rested a bottle of pills next to the bandages and Band-Aids, "and a needle and medical thread, among other things." Joe deliberately placed the needle and medical thread on other side of the first-aid kit and put the other things away. "You know," he continued in conversational tones as he put the first-aid kit away, picked up the needle and thread, and went back to T.K., who had been applying pressure to the cloth since Joe had gone. "We should really think about calling that our *aid* kit. Because there *is* no second aid. No one is gonna come and help us. We're all we've got. Just us. That's it." Joe took a deep breath and moved T.K.'s hand and the cloth away from Matt's neck. His hands were shaking. T.K. looked at him, stunned.  
  
"You're not gonna-!" Izzy nodded grimly as Joe began pulling off some thread.   
  
"He has to. There is no other way. Matt is in no danger of dying from venom but he is dying of blood loss. Even if we slow it down, look at the size of the wound. The only way to completely stop the blood flow it to close the wound. And the *only* way to do that is..."  
  
"See?" Joe said with false cheer, trying and failing to thread the needle, "An aid kit. Because, you see, there's no one to help when you really need it." Mimi came up behind Joe and gave him a tiny, feeble smile, then threaded the needle for him. Sora wrapped her arms around a shaking Kari and closed her eyes tightly. Tai turned to look out the window, desperately trying to imagine that what was about to happen *wasn't* about to happen. T.K., ashen faced but determined, carefully pealed the bloody T-shirt off of his brother, one arm at a time, so that Joe wouldn't have to work around it. This he placed on top of the jacket, then went back to his perch by Matt. He seized his brother's free hand and held it tightly, praying that the pain would not reach Matt's sleeping mind.   
  
"Have only good dreams," T.K. murmured as he smoothed Matt's hair out of his eyes, just as his mother had done for T.K. every time he had woken from a nightmare. And surly this was a nightmare. Izzy studied the screen of his laptop, preparing himself mentally so that he could talk Joe through any problems he might come to. Joe had his eyes closed and was taking deep, steadying breaths. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at Matt's wound again.   
  
He passed Mimi a cloth and asked, "Would you...could you dab any...any extra blood as it comes? So that I can still see?" Pale and trembling, Mimi nodded.   
  
"You'd better be nicer to me after this, Matt," she whispered to him as he slept. "You'd better be nicer to all of us. Oh, I'm not sure I can do this...but I will. I will, because I have to." Mimi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then nodded once and opened her eyes. Joe gave her a wavering smile, took one last deep breath, and put in the first stitch. Mimi made a slight gagging sound, but dabbed the coming blood anyway. T.K. squeezed his brother's hand.   
  
@*@  
  
Fifteen stitches later, it was finished. Matt's wound had been closed and re-bandaged. He would survive. Izzy, who had been sitting on the floor to type with his laptop in his lap, had closed the small computer and rested his head on it. Mimi had run to the adjoining bathroom as soon as Joe was finished, where Sora and Kari were helping her now. Joe was slumped on the ground, leaning against the bed. T.K. was sitting on the bed, staring at Matt, still shaking from what had just been done to his brother. Tai was pacing the room, the one person who had the energy to worry.   
  
"Where are the Digimon?" Tai asked suddenly. "Why didn't VenomCobrmon leave them with us?"  
  
"Who cares?" Izzy asked into his laptop. "It's late. Look out the window. It's still night. I cast my vote for sleeping while we can."  
  
"Here, here," muttered Joe half-heartedly. "I never want to do anything like that again. Ever." T.K. nodded, but Joe couldn't see that. Mimi came staggering back into the room then, followed by Kari and Sora, who were watching her with worried eyes.  
  
"I never," Mimi started, sagging back into her disregarded chair, "want to do *anything* like that *ever again*. Oh, I can't believe I did that. What was I *thinking*? Ohhh...I'm an idiot. You didn't need my help, did you, Joe?"   
  
Joe picked his head up slightly and said, "I couldn't have done it without you, Mimi. You really pulled through. You saved Matt's life." Mimi closed her eyes and Joe fell back against the bed. Tai looked at everyone and sighed, defeated.   
  
"Ok. It's ok." He smiled very slightly. "You guys have all been really great today. Er...tonight," he amended, "and you're right. We *should* get some sleep while we can. But...where are we gonna sleep?" Sora looked at Kari and they both shrugged. No one else said or did anything. Izzy was asleep, still folded over his laptop. Joe was asleep, too, leaning against the bed. T.K. had fallen asleep with his legs hanging off the bag, his torso above his brother's head. Matt hadn't moved; he was still lying on the bed, his head upon a pillow, where Tai, Joe, and T.K. had put him. That was to be expected. Mimi had fallen asleep in her chair. Tai sighed again and turned to Kari and Sora. But they were gone. Seconds later, they returned, laden with blankets and pillows they had found in the bathroom. Sora went over and put a pillow behind Izzy, pulled his unresisting and lightly snoring form back until it was lying on the pillow, put the laptop by his head, and covered him with a blanket. Kari went over and very carefully covered Joe with a blanket. Then she stood up and did the same for T.K. Sora came back from tucking a blanket around Mimi to help Kari arrange three pillows on the ground. Sora handed Tai one of the two blankets she was still holding and motioned for him to take the unoccupied pillow, which he gratefully did. With the last thought of *Never underestimate the uses and abilities of women,* Tai felt the exhaustion of the night's events crash over him like a wave and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
@*@  
  
T.K. was running, but who to or from he didn't know. There was, all around him, a thick, heavy fog, that dragged at his feet and slowed him down. *No!* T.K. thought desperately as the white mist pulled against him, trying to stop his progress. *No! I have to get away! I have to get away...from...* Suddenly, T.K. understood. He wasn't running *from*, he was running *to*. This white mist was attempting to keep him from his brother, who was gone somewhere and in trouble. *It's not fair!* T.K. thought desperately. *Please...oh, please! Let me get to my brother. He needs me...and I need him! Please!* T.K. fought his way through the mist, bit by painstaking bit. Finally, he could see something. There was the silhouette of a building...no, not a building. It was a structure; a high roof supported by seven towering pillars made of ice and stone. T.K. struggled closer. There was something...something suspended by ropes in the center of the pillars. It was a figure...a boy. T.K.'s blood ran cold and he stopped moving. It was Matt. He hung limply in the ropes, his bare chest laboring with the effort of just breathing. Suddenly, he stirred, looked up. T.K. met his older brother's eyes...and Matt smiled. It was one of the rare, true smiles, like the one shared a few days ago, when Matt had made a kind of peace with his brother and played his harmonica. But there was also something different. An unfathomable sorrow had replaced the gentle kindness in his eyes. Matt was so sad...so very sad. T.K. was afraid for his brother.   
  
"Matt!" He called. "Matt, what's wrong? Who put you there? What's going on?" Matt didn't move. He just...smiled. Then, slowly, as if from the very depths of his soul, he spoke.  
  
"T.K...I'm sorry." T.K.'s eyes widened and he was only dimly aware that tears streamed down his cheeks.   
  
"It's ok, Matt," T.K. said softly, somehow aware that something terrible was about to happen to his brother. Again. "It's ok," he repeated. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm gonna come, and I'm gonna get you down, and we're gonna go home. Right, Matt? Right?" Matt's smile became, if possible, even more sorrowful. His deep blue eyes, mirrors of T.K.'s own, filled with tears for the first time in years.   
  
"I'm sorry, T.K.," he said again, and nothing more for an eternity as T.K. struggled forward once more. Something bad was coming...something dark and bad and powerful. But *why* was it coming? For Matt? And if so, *why*? Matt, pale cheeks streaked with the few tears that had escaped as he hung helpless, looked up. T.K. froze and looked up, too. Whatever had hung his brother in the middle of this...this *thing* was coming back. T.K. heard a voice call his name. Infatuated with the amount of sheer power hurtling his way, T.K. ignored the voice. It came again, slow and broken, as if the two letters caused it pain.  
  
"T...K..." Finally, the boy looked at the source of the voice. Matt smiled again and more tears fell. "T...K...I'm here...so none of you have to be. It's all right. I've been gone so long...so very long...and even if we *did* go home...I probably won't be able to stay with you. Dad would take me back to our house in the county. He'll think that it can help. It won't, T.K. I'm as good as dead now, anyway. Go home, T.K. When this thing is over, and he is gone, go home. Take the others...and go." Matt looked up again and his smile slowly melted away. Now, instead of looking desperately sad, Matt looked tired. He turned to T.K. again, and his breathing was even more labored. There was something wrong with his chest. His words seemed hard to get out. "This...is the way...of things, T.K. Things...die. Some survive, some...don't. You...and the others...have great things...to live for. I'm...so tired, T.K. This...is the last thing...I can...do. It will be my...greatest act...of...of friendship...ever." He gave T.K. a slight smile. The smaller boy shook his head slowly, denying his brother's words.  
  
"No...no, Matt. You don't have to do this. Whatever that this is that's coming...we can defeat it together! As a group, we can defeat anything!" Matt sighed, and gathered his energy to speak again. It seemed a hard thing to do.   
  
"This is...the way of things...T.K. It cannot...be helped. It is the greatest show...of friendship...to help with your...life. It is...all...I am able...t-to do..." T.K. stared at his brother, numb with shock. T.K. discovered that this talk was making him very angry.   
  
"Is that it, then?" He yelled at his brother. "Is that what a good friend is? The perfect friend? A chump who'll just lay down and *die*?" Matt smiled, sorrowful and tired, as if trying to explain a simple concept to a boy unwilling to listen or understand.  
  
"To die...is...is the sign...of a true...friend."  
  
"That's *stupid*!" T.K. roared.   
  
"It is...the problem...with friendship. A true friend...cannot stand...to see his friends...hurt. I am tired, T.K. I'm tired of...hurting you guys and...of...seeing you...hurt. This is...all...I can do. Let...me do it." T.K. shook his head slowly. Matt smiled and sighed, then looked up at the sky. "It is beyond...you now, dear brother. It was...my choice then...it is my choice...now. This will...end it, finally." A bright light filled the sky, the embodiment of the power that had raged in the sky and all around T.K. Something called out in the mist, not of the world that held him and his brother, but beyond it. Something was battling. Matt smiled as the light hit the structure that held him in place.   
  
"Run away!" T.K. screamed as the seven pillars were slowly filled with light. "Break the bonds, Matt! You can do it, I know you can! Come on!" Matt, head bowed, answered calmly and with more ease than during any part of the conversation. His voice echoed in this white world of mist and light.  
  
"These bonds cannot be broken. They are the bonds of friendship that tie me to the seven pillars that fight along side me." T.K. found that tears were streaming down his cheeks, but didn't care.  
  
"Seven...pillars?"   
  
Matt's voice echoed, naming the pillars as they surged with the destructive light that would destroy them, "Courage...Sincerity...Love...Reliability...Knowledge...Light...and Hope. I hold the place of the eighth pillar. I am Friendship. And because of this, I stand in the middle, connecting. To allow the other seven to survive, I will take this evil power that fills them and add it to my final Life Power to destroy the last coming evil. It is my duty, my responsibility, my honor." The light from the other seven pillars drained into the ropes that held Matt, then filled the boy himself until T.K. could barely look at his brother. Finally, Matt lifted his head once again. His eyes were filled with the compassion of friendship. He spoke one last time. "I'm sorry, T.K. I love you." The light filling Matt exploded outward, too powerful to be contained. T.K. shielded his eyes from the blast of soundless light. When the light had faded, T.K. looked up. Seven pillars stood, and the seven ropes that had suspended Matt from the pillars now connected them in a large circle. Matt was gone. With a scream of sorrow born of loss, T.K. woke up.  
  
@*@  
  
  
Bathed in sweat, the Chosen Child of Hope sat up. T.K. looked around, chest heaving, and realized he was still in Meloremon's castle, still locked in a room with the seven other Digidestined. His eyes darted to his brother, who slept on. He was in the exact same position he had been in last night: sleeping soundlessly on his back with his neck covered in bandages. The white sheets of the bed had been pulled up mid-chest on the sleeping boy and remained undisturbed. Matt had a tiny bit of color in his cheeks, which cheered the younger brother slightly. T.K. looked over into the corner of the room and saw Matt's jacket and T-shirt still crumpled there in a bloody pile. It was obvious to the blond, who had only slept a few hours, that falling back into the world of dreams was impossible at this point. So he got up quietly, gathered Matt's disregarded clothing, and went into the bathroom to try and remove the blood. Several hours later, Tai woke up to the sound of running water. Groggily, he stood up and stumbled to the bathroom to see what was making all the noise. T.K. stood by the rather large sink, scrubbing the last bits of blood off his brother's white T-shirt. The wind-breaker jacket sat in a dripping clump on the side of the sink, all red having been removed. Tai watched T.K.'s tense shoulders as he resolutely scrubbed at the T-shirt for a few minutes before speaking.  
  
"T.K.?" The scrubbing motions stopped for a moment, then continued.  
  
"Yes?" Tai looked down briefly, then back up at T.K.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"I'm getting Matt's blood off his clothes so that we can put them back on him." T.K. sounded so lifeless, so nonchalant, Tai only wished he could see the younger boy's eyes.  
  
"How...how long have you been working on that, T.K.?" The blond shrugged.  
  
"A few hours."  
  
"Why have you been up so long?" Tai watched T.K.'s scrubbing become more violent.  
  
"Because I couldn't sleep."   
  
Very softly, for he knew this was the base of the problem, Tai asked, "Why couldn't you sleep?" T.K.'s hunched shoulders drooped and began shaking. Tai walked forward and placed a reassuring hand on T.K.'s shoulder. "T.K...what's the matter?" Tai took a step back from T.K. as the boy drew his sleeve over his eyes.   
  
Then, still turned away from Tai, he said in a quivering voice, "It's not fair, Tai. It's just not fair."  
  
"What's not fair?"  
  
"No one gives him a *chance*. He never gets a *break*. It's not fair." Tai scowled lightly.  
  
"What do you mean, 'no one gives him a chance'? We've all given him a chance." T.K. laughed wetly and listlessly began scrubbing at Matt's shirt again.  
  
"Oh, sure, you guys are giving him lots of chances. You expect him to be exactly the same as he was last time we came here."  
  
"Well, isn't he? He's distant, he's cold, he argues all the- well, I guess he doesn't argue anymore, but now he doesn't talk at all! He still thinks he's Mr. Cool. Mr. 'No Autographs, Please.' So what's the difference?" T.K. turned to face Tai, the dripping T-shirt now vacant of any stains still hanging from his hand.   
  
"He *isn't* like that, Tai. Can't you see? He's different."  
  
"How? He just keeps pushing us all away." T.K. clutched the T-shirt in both hands, desperate for Tai to understand.   
  
"Tai, he *isn't*. He *isn't* pushing you guys away."  
  
"How can you say that?" T.K.'s shoulders slumped and he lowered Matt's shirt in defeat.  
  
"Because we're *already* away." Tai stared at T.K., confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We've been apart from him for five years. We might have been close to him before, but we're not anymore, we're just not. Everyone is acting like he's the same old guy. And when they're not acting like that, they're skirting around him, as if he was some kind of thing to be feared; like he's gonna attack them or something. He isn't, Tai. He's not going to attack or hurt any of us and he doesn't *like* being alone."  
  
"Then why is he so *distant*?"  
  
"Because he's watching us. He's observing how we interact and treat each other."  
  
"But *why*?"  
  
"He doesn't know us. It's just like he said a few days ago: people *change*. People grow. He knows that so he's trying to see how we've changed and grown. It's the only way he'll know who we are. You remember what a great judge of character Matt was, Tai. That was why he was so popular. He knew exactly who everyone was and what they stood for. He picked the good ones, the ones who supported the things he did. Do you remember what he used to do at parties? I only ever saw him do it once, when he took me to a New Years party that his friends were throwing before Dad moved him away. When we walked in, I thought for sure he was gonna just jump right in and know everybody. But he didn't. He stood there for about fifteen minutes with me, just stood in the shadows and watched. And when he finally joined the party, he only introduced me to those people who stayed sober the entire night. I never met anyone who got drunk or could have caused me trouble. In fact, the people he *did* introduce me to looked out for me all night. He's trying to protect himself. It hurts to be taken away from everyone and everything you know, Tai. He wants to make sure the people we've become are worth that kind of pain." Tai nodded.  
  
"I know all that, T.K. Or at least, I guessed as much. But I don't see why he doesn't tell us *anything*. To make friends, you have to go half-way. I've been trying to go half-way with him and he doesn't seem to want to go the other half. It's as though he doesn't *want* any friends."  
  
"He wants friends, Tai, I know he does."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I've been watching him. He doesn't like being so distant and alone. He hates being alone. He's the Chosen Child of *Friendship*, for crying out loud. He doesn't *want* to be alone."  
  
"Then why is he always by himself?"  
  
"Because it's easier to be alone than to be ripped away from the people you care about." Tai paused to consider this new angle and T.K. continued, "Half-way isn't going to be enough this time. We're all going to have to go three-quarters of the way and pray that we've done enough for him to trust us."   
  
Tai sighed and smiled slightly at T.K., who was more passionate about his brother than Tai had ever seen him, and said, "Ok, T.K. I agree with you. We do have to go a little farther with Matt than normal people. He reminds me of this little girl I knew who fell off a horse. Her parents didn't let her come to the next couple of classes so when she came back, she was afraid of horses. In the end, the horse had to get down on its knees and lap at her shirt before she would even sit on it. Matt's kinda like that, isn't he? He was hurt when his dad moved, and he didn't have anyone to be friends with for all those years. Now he's afraid that it might happen again, just when he makes some good friends- BANG- his dad'll take him away. I know we can't push him, T.K., and I know it'll take time. But I'll try if you will. What'd you think?" T.K.'s happy smile was enough.   
  
When Tai stared turning away, T.K. asked meekly, "Hey, Tai?" He turned to look back at T.K., who seemed a little uncomfortable. "Um... when Matt wakes up...I just...I'm a little worried about what the others might do. How they might act." Tai raised an eye brow in mild confusion and T.K. hurriedly elaborated. "It's just that, saving a guy's life is a big thing, right? I thought that the others might...I dunno...try and guilt Matt into trusting them. You know, 'Oh, I saved your life, you've gotta be my best friend and tell me everything that's happened these past five years.' That kind of thing. And...anything that Matt tells us because of wheedling and poking and prodding and demanding isn't going to be told out of friendship. In fact, Matt hates that, or at least he used to, and I think it might just push him farther away. So, I was wondering..."  
  
"If I would ask the others not to mention the whole 'I-saved-your-life-so-you-owe-me' thing?" T.K. sighed, immensely relieved.   
  
"Exactly." Tai smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Sure. No problem. All though, if I know my teammates, they won't want to wheedle and demand things of Matt. They know he's waiting for something, and they're all pretty patient. I don't think they'll have any problem with it." T.K. nodded and went back to the sink to wring Matt's dripping but clean T-shirt out.  
  
"Yea, you're probably right. But it's still better to be safe than sorry." Tai laughed and helped T.K. by wringing out the water he missed in the wind-breaker. After a while of doing this is silence, Tai asked the question that had been nagging him all morning.  
  
"Hey, T.K., what woke you up so early this morning?" T.K. 'hmm'ed and squeezed his brother's shirt thoughtfully.  
  
"Well...I think it was a nightmare. But I don't remember it now."  
  
"Ah," Tai said wisely, wringing out a sleeve, "yes. Well, that can happen." He gave the jacket one last good squeeze, then shook it out and looked at T.K. "What do we do with these now?" He asked. "They're still damp, but I can't get any more water out." He demonstrated. T.K. blinked at him, then at the jacket, then at the T-shirt he held.   
  
"I don't know," he said honestly. "I can't get any more out either. What do we do now?"  
  
"Well," came a groggy but highly amused voice from the doorway, "you *could* get the hair-dryers out from under the sink and *blow* them dry." Tai and T.K. turned to find Sora and Kari, both looking somewhat tired, watching them with looks of wry amusement.   
  
T.K. blushed and asked, "How long have you girls been standing there?" Kari smiled.  
  
"Long enough." Then the two girls came over, removed two high powered hair-dryers from under the sink, plugged them in, and took over drying Matt's shirt and jacket. Tai and T.K., finding themselves slightly tired of messing with the wet garments, watched them work. After a few minutes, when the girls had paused in drying Matt's clothing to see how close to done they were, T.K. asked,  
  
"Hey, how did you girls know those were under the sink? I didn't even know there *was* a cabinet under the sink." Tai nodded and the two girls sighed.   
  
As Kari shook her head and folded the white T-shirt, Sora checked the wind-breaker for wet spots and answered, "We're *girls*, T.K. We just *know*." Tai nodded.  
  
"Ah." Sora finished checking the jacket, folded it, and handed to T.K. as Kari handed him the T-shirt.  
  
"All done!" They announced. T.K. thanked them and the four went back into the main room. Once there, they saw that Joe, Izzy, and Mimi were all up and working. Joe was checking Matt's stitches while Izzy typed at his health program. Mimi was darting around, gathering up the pillows and blankets that had been used that night, folding the blankets, and putting everything in a pile by the bed. She looked up as the quartet came in the room.   
  
"Hi, everyone!" She chirped, an early morning person till the end. Joe and Izzy didn't look up, but Izzy mumbled something that *might* have been 'hi' and Joe waved distractedly.   
  
Mimi sighed at them and explained, "They've been working like that for about an hour. Joe doesn't think he did the stitches well and Izzy's checking. Joe also wants to be sure that Matt doesn't get an infection. I've been waiting *forever* for you guys to leave the bathroom so that I can get a bowl, some water and soap, and a cloth or three. I want to get all that icky blood off Matt. It looks really bad, don't you think? Excuse me!" So saying she gathered the blankets and pillows and dashed into the bathroom. Tai blinked and then smiled. Then he turned towards Joe and Izzy. T.K. was already standing by them, talking quietly. Tai went over to listen to the conversation.  
  
"I know there can be complications," T.K. was saying to Joe, "but what do *you* think?" Joe sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Well, I can't be sure, because I'm *not* a doctor, but I think it's a good enough job to last till Matt's all better. And don't ask about how we're going to *remove* the stitches, because I honestly don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Oh no, better make that 'we'll cross that path'. Matt doesn't really like bridges, does he?" T.K. sighed and moved aside as Mimi edged past him with water, soap, and assorted small and large towels. T.K. took the bowl she was juggling, and she smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, T.K.! I thought for sure I was gonna drop that."   
  
T.K. handed her the bowl when she settled and asked, "Can I help?"   
  
"Sure!" Mimi chirped and handed him a wet towel. "What I want to do," she explained in a hurried kind of way as she sat on the opposite side of the bed from T.K., "is dab all the blood lightly until it's not so dry, then rub it off gently. Well, as gently as we can, anyway. Then I was thinking I would have you sit him up a little, and I could get the blood that ran off the back. What do you think?" T.K. gulped and played with his rag.  
  
"There's a lot of blood."  
  
"Yes." Mimi agreed, looking slightly pale. "There is a lot of blood. But that's why we're doing this. We don't want *Matt* seeing there was a lot of blood. He probably wouldn't like it very much. I mean, like, right?" T.K. grinned at Mimi.  
  
"You're not going to fool any of us here with that 'like, right?' stuff, Mimi. We've all known you far too long to think of you as anything but a smart, caring girl." Mimi returned the grin and the two went to work. Twice as they worked Sora came over to change the red and murky water before Mimi pronounced his front all clean. Then she had T.K. set his cloth down and support his brother in a sitting position. Joe was not happy about this, but T.K. made sure to support Matt's head so his stitches were protected and Joe reluctantly sat down. After Mimi and T.K. were done, Tai called his team into a group on and around the bed.  
  
"Now that we've taken care of Matt and he's not gonna die," he began seriously, "we can sit down and discuss what, exactly, is going on here. Let me start by recapping all the sh- er...stuff that's happened recently. We were all sleeping, except Matt, who was on watch. Either he or Gabumon saw or heard something in the forest, so Matt woke us up. That was a good idea, because what was coming was a horde of snake Digimon called Cobrmon. There were about fifty of them and eight of us, so I think we did a bang up job of destroying all but five of them. Then one of our own, one of the *Digidestined*, was bitten by a huge snake, and we only just *barely* saved his life. I think we all know that Mimi, Joe, and Izzy did a great thing last night, and I have something to say about that, too, but not right now. Right now I want to move on to my opinions, followed by all of your input. It is my opinion the battle was a huge *ruse* to get us distracted and leave us open for an attack. And I *also* think it's interesting that the Digidestined who was bitten is the *same guy* who was thrown off a bridge, which was obviously tampered with. Coincidence? I don't think so. What do you guys think?"   
  
"I agree with you, Tai," Joe said thoughtfully from his position on the floor, "I think that VenomCobrmon attacked Matt purposely, and I think that the battle was a sham. Which makes me a little angry, because our Digimon could have been seriously hurt. But we learned something valuable: We can never let all our Digimon go like that again. If something attacks, we have to hold one or two back. And if that's impossible, we have to find a way to watch our backs. I also really want to know what Meloremon wants with Matt."   
  
"Right," agreed Tai, "that's the key point in this. And the only thing we have to answer that is assumptions and guesses. And we all know that Izzy assumes and guesses better than anyone else here, so what do you think, Izzy?" Izzy 'hmm'ed and opened his laptop.  
  
"It grieves me to say it, but I don't really have any theories this time, Tai. There simply isn't enough to go on. Meloremon could want Matt because she enjoys quiet people, and he is the obvious choice amongst us if she is searching for a silent person. That would explain why VenomCobrmon said that she wanted him. But it *doesn't* explain why she tried to kill him that first time by sabotaging the bridge. Which leads us to believe that she wants him dead, but recent events contend that. So the question is really: which is it? Does she desire him or his life?" Silence reigned as the Digidestined processed these new questions. Finally, Sora sighed.  
  
"Isn't all this pointless, then?" The rest turned to look at her.  
  
"How do you mean?" Asked Kari.  
  
"Well, we're talking and thinking and trying but getting nowhere. It just seems that all this will be revealed when VenomCobrmon comes to take us to Meloremon, if that's why we're here. Which is *another* unanswerable question. So all we can do right now is wait for things to happen and then react."  
  
"Yes," challenged Tai, "but isn't that what we *were* doing? We were walking in a general direction hoping to find Meloremon. Well, now she's found us, and we're in pretty sorry shape. One of us is down, we don't know for how long. Meloremon could have a death wish on him, and we don't know. The Digimon, who are our only protectors in this world, are gone, and we *don't know where*. As I see it, bumbling about hoping for the best and then reacting isn't working. So we have to do what we can. The Digimon can't do it by themselves this time, that's what Gennai said. This time it's up to us, so let's start thinking about what we can *do* instead of what we don't *know*."   
  
"But Tai," Mimi asked, "how can we know what to do if we don't know how to do it?" Tai blinked at her.  
  
"Come again?" Mimi sighed impatiently.   
  
"Look, you're saying that we have to plan, but plan what? I mean, sure, if we knew what this castle looked like or what was in it or where the dungeons were or where Meloremon was, *then* we could plan a great escape. But we were too worried about Matt to even *look* at the castle. We don't know *anything*. What can we possibly plan on *nothing*?" The Digidestined stared at her.  
  
"Wow, Mimi," Joe complimented. "High school's making you a smart cookie." Mimi shrugged.  
  
"Daddy said B's weren't acceptable." Sora was aghast.   
  
"Your *dad* said that? *Your* dad?" Mimi only smiled serenely.  
  
"Ok." Tai said, getting back on the topic. "These questions and objections are why we're having a *meeting*. So, if we can't plan, what do we do with ourselves until it's time to see Meloremon? I can't walk in there with *nothing*. I just can't." The others nodded.  
  
"But what can we do?" Kari asked.   
  
"We can figure out how to protect our patient here." The other six turned to look at Joe, who had stood up and was now regarding Matt with a thoughtful look. "I mean, when Fang Face comes back, are we gonna let it carry Matt in its coils again? I didn't particularly like the way that looked last night. He was so vulnerable. That thing could have squeezed him to death at any time if it wanted to."  
  
"It didn't appear as if it would have," commented Izzy. "It seemed to think that Meloremon wanted Matt to arrive alive."  
  
"But what if Meloremon had changed her mind? We don't know anything about her; she could be telepathic. What if she decided that she didn't want him anymore? We would never have known that he was dead. Then we'd have come here thinking we had no option if we wanted to save Matt, and it would have been an ambush. So what if Meloremon doesn't want Matt *now*? Are we going to let VenomCobrmon take him wherever in its coils? The ability to kill Matt is still there. Then we could be ambushed, without knowing."  
  
"We're *not* letting that thing *touch* my brother." They turned to look at T.K. and found the boy staring intently at his oblivious brother. "I will *never* let that thing near him. He's been through too much. I'll carry him if I have to, but that thing isn't touching him. Never again."  
  
"I'll help," Tai offered. "We can each take an arm. That stupid snake doesn't have to touch him until...well, you know." T.K. sighed, dejected.   
  
"So he'll have to go through more. Poor big brother," he said softly, smoothing Matt's hair off his forehead, "everything happens to you, doesn't it? No one ever gives you a break." Tai cleared his throat and everyone but T.K., who knew what the brown haired leader was going to say, looked at him.  
  
"About that whole 'no one gives Matt a break' problem. T.K. was thinking- and I agree- that when Matt wakes up...let's not do the I-saved-your-live-so-tell-me-things thing. Ok? Because T.K. thinks- and I agree on this, too- that it will only push an already distant Matt further away. So I was wondering if-"  
  
"If we wouldn't say anything?" Mimi was smiling. "Of course we won't, Tai! We never even dreamed of it, right Joe? Izzy?" They both nodded and smiled.  
  
"We worked darn hard on him," Joe added matter-of-factly, "but we don't want his darkest secrets for payment. Seeing him walk and talk will be enough. Well, I guess not really talk, but...you know! That's why I want to be a doctor. Because I love seeing people, that were hurt, up and active and not dead. He's not dead, so that's all I need."   
  
"Plus," Izzy continued, "he is obviously biding his time. When he deems us ready, or he himself becomes ready, he'll tell us what he believes we need to know." Tai looked at Sora and Kari. Sora put up her hands.  
  
"Hey, hey! We don't need to say anything. *We* heard the conversation between you and T.K. in the bathroom. If there was any desire to bug him into talking, which there never was, it left with that conversation. We wouldn't do anything to break the fragile bond between two blond brothers, would we, Kari?" Kari only grinned.   
  
After a few more moments of comfortable silence, T.K. asked, "So, do you guys think Meloremon is *really* after Matt?"  
  
"Cccertainly. Who elssse?" The Digidestined groaned and turned to look at the doorway to the bedroom. As predicted, VenomCobrmon was coiled there, with the Digimon behind the coils that were blocking the door. Gabumon was putting up a violent struggle to get to Matt, so finally, with a hissed sigh, VenomCobrmon lowered its coils slightly and the Digimon rushed in the room. There was much hugging and relief and Gabumon ran over to the bed and hopped up on it to stare at his Digidestined's face.   
  
He turned to look at T.K., who was hugging a joyous Patamon, and asked quietly, "Is he all right? Because he doesn't look all right."   
  
T.K.'s eyes softened and he petted Gabumon slightly, saying, "Yes, Gabumon, he's all right. At least, as all right as we could make him. But he's going to sleep until...until VenomCobrmon...wakes him up." Gabumon nodded grimly.  
  
"Enough with all thisss hugging already!" Called an annoyed VenomCobrmon from the doorway. "Meloremon waitsss. Let usss go now to meet her, for ssshe doesss not enjoy waiting." It slithered forward, towards the bed and Matt, but the Digidestined and their Digimon got in its way.  
  
"That's ok," Tai said smoothly, propping Matt up, "we thought we'd carry Matt. Right, T.K.?" Nodding grimly, T.K. stood on the other side of Matt and slung his older brother's arm around his neck. As Tai did the same, T.K. put his arm around Matt's back and stood up.   
  
"This might not work," T.K. whispered to Tai. "I don't think I'm tall enough. Wow, he's much taller than I remembered!"   
  
"That's ok," Tai whispered back, rearranging his hold on Matt. "If you start having trouble, you can switch with Joe. He's taller than you are." There was the screaming of a Digivice in the room. Confused, the Digidestined looked around.   
  
"Gabumon Digivolve TO!" There was a world of light, then, "GARURUMON!" The screaming didn't stop and the light exploded again. A sign appeared on Matt's chest: the sign of friendship. "Garurumon Digivolve TO! WereGarurumon!" The giant Digimon strode over to Tai and T.K. and easily lifted the unconscious Matt into his arms, careful to support and protect his wounded neck. Matt had never looked so helpless, dwarfed and cradled in WereGarurumon's dangerously powerful arms. Nodding at Tai and T.K., the gigantic werewolf Digimon stepped back, ready to follow. Dazed and dazzled, the Digidestined and their Digimon followed VenomCobrmon to a fate they did not know.  
  
  
@*@  
  
  
AN: So? What did you think? Good? Bad? Weird? Tell me what you think! Just...please don't be mean, ok? I really don't like mean. It stunts my writing ability further than it already is. And that's not good. *Glances nervously at mob of angry readers who have pitchforks and are picketing around web page**Squeezes stuffed Matt and Gabumon dolls**Whimpers* Make them go away. It's not *my* fault my muse won't let me switch stories...really, it's not. *Blinks at confused Digimon fans**Blink**Sigh* Never mind. Just, please review. It gives me confidence and helps me write more stuff, better and faster. Please, please, please REVIEW!!! Thank you! Aloha! Bye-bee!  
  
-Angel Baby  
  



	6. Chapter Five

AN: Aloha again! Didn't expect to see me twice in one day, did you? Nya-nya! Actually, this isn't my doing. It's my muse's doing. It's all his fault. I've been *obsessed* with this story. Literally. Every time I turned on the computer, I'd pull this thing up. My other stories are getting mad. (No, these 'other stories' are not on FF.net. They're on my web page, and they're all Ranma 1/2. G'wan and read, if you want. BWA-hahaha!) Anyway, if you're just coming in the story, prepare to be utterly lost and confused. You won't understand, I'm telling you that right now. So, I suggest you go check out my other chapters and find out what hundreds of other FF.net peoples have found out already! I'm truly insane, I love Matt, and I have an obsession with obsessions and ulterior motives. I also like character development and strange twists. I am insane. Anyway, I have to move on.   
  
(Note: I'm really tired. Really, really, really tired. Yesterday was one of the Worst Days Ever. It was such a bad day. And I didn't get much sleep last night because my cats are bad, naughty kittens. I am tired, and thusly am slightly deranged. Go easy on me, here. I have NOT been having a nice time lately. Please, try to relate here. Thank you.)  
  
Ok. Once again, I'm going to explain. Those of you who have read all the other chapters should know what I'm talking about here. Humor me. The @*@ things mean a break in scenes. I.E. a shift in place, time, or POV. Ok? Ok. Single stars will mean thoughts in paragraphs and Italics or emphasis in speech or text. For instance, (I'll be nice and change this for you) *I am so tired!* would be a thought, as it's an entire section. But "I am *so* tired!" would put an emphasis on so'. Get it? You have to just read the passage in text and it'll usually be pretty plain as to which it is. That's the idea, anyway. Also, things that say *FLASHBACK* mean the beginning of a flashback. A thing that says *END FLASHBACK* will tell you when the flashback ends. Just thought I'd let you know.  
  
If you took the time to notice, the rating is still PG-13. That's because Matt wakes up in this chapter, and we *all* remember how he has to be woken up. Yes, another VenomCobrmon bite. Don't you just hate him? I do, and I wrote him into existence! Heavens...anyway, we also meet Meloremon. I know, I know! *Finally*! This will probably be my last post for a while, because I'm starting school soon. I'm gonna be in tenth grade! Yeah! Huzzah! (Translation? This will probably be my last post for a while, because I'm going into hell soon. Kill me now! I beg you! Please!) Anyway, as always, READ (well, duh, Angel! What *else* are they here for?) and REVIEW!!! (Please. I'm serious. Please. I'm getting really depressed over here. Please. Thank you.)   
  
Many thank yous and alohas!  
  
-Angel Baby  
  
  
  
@*@  
  
  
  
VenomCobrmon led them to a gigantic room, empty save the huge crystal chandelier that hung from the high ceiling. The doors, two magnificently carved pieces of art that swung in, reached to the roof, and all the Digidestined lined up together, finger tips to finger tips, couldn't have reached the walls on either side of the doors. As WereGarurumon strode into the room, still carefully caring his Digidestined, the great doors swung closed, seemingly of their own accord. They hadn't been in the room long when a dark, cold voice, that seemed to be from nowhere and everywhere whispered,  
  
"Wake the boy." WereGarurumon leapt backwards as the VenomCobrmon slithered forward. Almost impatiently, the giant snake, dwarfed by the sheer size of the room, hissed,  
  
"Give the boy to me and I will sssee to it that he awakensss. Keep him from me and Meloremon will sssee to it that I wake him anyway, but you will be dead. Meloremon doesss not like waiting."   
  
WereGarurumon still didn't seem willing to give Matt over to the snake, so T.K. came over and whispered, "You have to let it do this, WereGarurumon." It felt odd saying that name. Usually it was Matt who asked the werewolf Digimon to do things. T.K. continued. "It's the only one that can wake Matt up. I don't want to do this anymore than you do. Believe me, I don't. But we have to. We don't know what the long term affects are. What if there's a time limit and if we don't wake him up in time he sleeps forever? We just don't have any choice." Slowly, cautiously, unwillingly, the wolf Digimon set Matt down. Once he had lost contact with his Digidestined, WereGarurumon de-Digivolved back down to Gabumon and sat glowering at VenomCobrmon, who slithered up to Matt and hissed at T.K.,   
  
"Take off the bandagesss, ssso I can sssee my beautiful work." Unhappily, T.K. removed the bandage and revealed VenomCobrmon's handiwork. The snake lowered itself and peered down at the unconscious boy's wound. "Ah..." it hissed, "ssstitchesss. I had wondered how you intended to keep him alive. Oh, well. Thisss doesss complicate thingsss sssomewhat. Hmm..." Then, before anyone could react, VenomCobrmon snatched Matt up in its coils and slithered quickly to the other side of the huge room. Gabumon cried out in indignation and fear and charged forward. T.K. yelled,  
  
"What are you doing?! Bring him back here!" The Digimon hissed a laugh.  
  
"Oh, I *had* wondered how I would be able to inflict any pain with my Missstresss telling me I had to use the sssame wound. Thisss isss wonderful. Now I get to take ssstitchesss out." It picked up its huge cobra head and hissed at Gabumon, "Ssstay where you are, or I will injure him. Jussst one sssqueeze and..." Gabumon froze and the hissing laugh sounded again. "Perfect. Now, ssstay there." It looked down at Matt again, at his neck. A light of hunger barely tempered with a fear of Meloremon shown dangerously in the Digimon's snake eyes. It's tongue flicked out, testing the wound. Then again the tongue flicked out, but this time it wrapped around the first of Matt's stitches and pulled it out. One at a time it pulled the fifteen stitched out, pausing to hiss a laugh every few minutes.   
  
The others tried not to watch, but Joe growled, "You monster." T.K., clutching his brother's jacket and T-shirt, was only grateful as his stomach tried to rebel against him that he hadn't had any breakfast.   
  
Mimi was whispering, over and over, very low and soft, "Please don't feel it. Don't let him be able to feel it. Oh, please, don't feel it." Tai could only agree with her. Gabumon looked murderous. Kari was clutching a wet towel that she had brought with her for when VenomCobrmon woke Matt up with another piercing bite, trying very hard to *not* look at Matt. Sora was on her knees, trying to keep the Digimon calm. Izzy was staring at the laptop in his hands, furious but unable to do anything.   
  
Finally, the snake Digimon hissed, "Too bad there were *only* thessse fifteen. Ah, well. Now for my sssweet bite. *Revival Fang*." Everyone's head snapped up at this, and they looked on in abhorrence as the tip of the deadly fang plunged into the now open and bleeding wound. After a few moments, Matt's horror filled eyes flashed open, but the Digimon continued biting the Digidestined. Mouth hanging open in a silent scream, Matt could do nothing but hang in the VenomCobrmon's coils. Every few seconds, his body would convulse in a small spasm of pain. Finally, the bite ended, and as Matt slid off the blood-tinted fang onto the ground a few drops of the anti-venom dropped onto his wound, and it healed instantly, leaving a multi-pronged star scar in its place. The boy lay on the ground where he was allowed to drop, eyes glazed in pain as the VenomCobrmon hissed another laugh and slithered away. The others raced to be by Matt's side and once there Izzy threw his laptop open and began typing.  
  
"The venom and anti-venom are warring. The anti-venom is winning, but it's still not a pleasant feeling. The scar shouldn't pose any future problem, but I suggest we monitor it anyway." Kari's hands were shaking too badly to wipe the blood off Matt so T.K. took over. T.K. stared at his brother as he wiped off the last bit of blood. Matt's blond hair was tousled, making him look several years younger. The multi-pronged star-shaped scar was painfully apparent against Matt's pale skin. In a synchronized pattern, tremors of pain wracked Matt's body. His ice blue eyes were glazed and staring, unblinking, at the ceiling. Finally, the tremors lessened, and he blinked very slowly. After the initial blink, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.   
  
The tremors had almost stopped completely when Matt opened his eyes again and asked, "Where am I? And where's my shirt?" T.K. sighed and smiled at him.  
  
"You're at Meloremon's castle with us and your T-shirt is with me. So is your jacket. They got...kind of dirty when VenomCobrmon...attacked you. So while you were sleeping we cleaned them up."   
  
Matt, still staring at the ceiling, asked very calmly, "So that huge snake thing's called VenomCobrmon?"   
  
T.K. nodded, then realized that Matt couldn't see him and said, "Yes."   
  
Matt made a considering sound in the back of his throat, then said composedly, "I'm not sure I like VenomCobrmon. The battle was going our way before it showed up. We were at the point I wasn't even worried anymore. And then..." He closed his eyes again. Tai wanted to know exactly what Matt remembered.  
  
"And then what?" He asked, as gently as he could.   
  
Matt opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling a while before answering, "And then...pain." He blinked up at the ceiling as the other Digidestined shifted uncomfortably. They had all hoped very desperately that Matt wouldn't be able to remember any pain. But it looked as though that wasn't going to happen.   
  
Finally Joe asked in a doctoral, kind manner, "Can you get up?" Matt considered.   
  
"I don't think so." He said honestly. "I could try, but I'm not sure." They decided to let him rest a while longer. One of Matt's hands moved toward where he thought the Digimon were standing. "Gabumon?" He called softly. "Are you there?" Gabumon stepped forward and stood by Matt.  
  
"Yes. I am here." Matt 'hmm'ed and closed his eyes again. Finally T.K., wanting to know if Matt was really ok, asked,  
  
"Hey, Matt?" Matt opened his eyes.  
  
"Yes, T.K.?"   
  
"Can you see me?"  
  
"No, T.K." Someone gasped. T.K. ignored that person.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't move my neck." T.K.'s heart leapt into his throat. Was Matt's back broken?  
  
"Why not, Matt?" He asked as calmly as he could.  
  
"Because it hurts very badly." There was a collective sigh from everyone but Matt. A hurting neck was to be expected. After a while, Matt attempted propping himself up on one of his arms. With Gabumon and T.K.'s help, he got himself into a sitting position. He turned towards his younger brother.  
  
"Can I have my shirt back?" T.K. laughed and handed it to him. Slowly, and probably painfully, but surely, Matt pulled on first his T-shirt then his wind-breaker. He tilted his head to one side and poked at his new scar through the holes that had been pierced into his shirt and jacket.  
  
"Hmm..." he said thoughtfully, "that's where it hurts worst. I guess that makes a certain amount of sense." Suddenly the same cold, emotionless female voice that had ordered the snake Digimon into attacking filled the room again.  
  
"Are you hurt, boy?" Everyone but Matt shrunk back slightly from the voice that sounded of silence.  
  
"It depends," he answered coolly, turning his aching neck to look around the room, "on whose asking." There was a terrifying laugh that left a feeling of desolation in its wake. It didn't seem to bother Matt.  
  
"Pain, while not necessarily a bad thing, is not a part of silence. Indeed, it sometimes invokes screams, and those are the opposite of silence. Poor VenomCobrmon, last of the Cobrmon I have not destroyed, you have blundered again." The VenomCobrmon's eyes filled with fear.  
  
"Missstresss! Missstresss, I live only to ssserve you. I sssought only to fulfill your will the bessst I could! Sssurely you underssstand that I mussst caussse a cccertain amount of pain with all my attackkksss! I am a sssnake! Pleassse, Missstresss!" The cold laugh sounded again.  
  
"Stupid, stupid VenomCobrmon. Your whining only makes me dislike you more." The VenomCobrmon was frantic with fear.  
  
"Pleassse, Missstresss! Mercccy!" There was a pause.   
  
Then, "Mercy and silence cannot exist together." There was a great flash of light and before it could even scream the VenomCobrmon was gone. A set of doors opposite the ones the Digidestined had come in began to silently inch open. Matt and the others stood up and their Digimon fell in place behind them. The voice was coming from behind the doors. "Hee-hee. You don't have to be on guard with *me*. It's really quite pointless. I will send you all to your death in silence whether or not you stand ready!" Matt watched the doors with the cold distaste he usually saved for dentists, cliffs, and cockroaches.   
  
"You talk too much," he said, and the doors stopped moving.   
  
"I talk too much?" There was utter disbelief in the cold voice now. "*I*? *I* talk too much?" Matt nodded, masking his pain perfectly.  
  
"You repeated the same thing three times."  
  
"I do *not* talk too much!"  
  
"Point and case." There was a pause then the cold laugh sounded again. "And your laugh is annoying," he added as an after thought. The doors flew open with a loud BANG and Matt smirked. He had made it angry. Good. When the dust settled, the thing had regained its composure. She, for it was definitely a she, was humanoid except for her features. Her mid-back dark black hair bled to a blood red six inches from the tips. Her slight smile was accented by two tiny, delicate fangs. Instead of pupils, her eyes were a glowing, bright red. Long, slender arms ended in elegant fingers tipped with claws in place of nails. Cloths of blood red, black, and midnight blue draped about her slender figure in swirls, creating the illusion of a full dress. Held by her own power, she hovered inches above the ground.   
  
Smiling darkly, she introduced itself, "I am the one you have come for. I am the Mistress of Silence, the Lady of Emptiness. I am-"  
  
"You still talk too much."  
  
"ARGH! I am Meloremon! Prepare to face your death in the black pits of silence!"  
  
"If you're Meloremon, you should have said so at the beginning. The Mistress of Silence shouldn't talk so much."  
  
"Shut up, shut up!"  
  
"And you're loud, too."  
  
"Aaah!"  
  
"Matt," T.K. whispered nervously, "I don't think you should be making her mad. It'll only make things worse."   
  
"Yea, but look at her," he said, indicating Meloremon with a hand. "She's so *pompous*. She could use a nock down once in a while." He cocked a tiny half-grin. "And I haven't been able to nock someone down for a *long* time. I want to see if I can still do it." T.K. stared at his brother in awe.   
  
"You're not afraid of her," he whispered. Matt shrugged, then winced slightly.  
  
"Nah," he replied. "If she's got the power to kill us, we're dead anyway, so why not annoy her first? Who knows, she might just get so sick of us she'll throw us out."   
  
Meloremon cleared her throat and spoke again, "Despite your brave words, I know you fear me." She either didn't catch or chose to ignore Matt's cocked eyebrow. She tilted her head and smiled coldly. "I have your lives in the palm of my hand. I could kill you with a blast..." To demonstrate, she shot a despair-black ball of energy at Tai. When Tai jumped quickly aside to dodge the power, he bumped into Matt, who gave a muffled cry and fell to one knee, shaking and panting hard. The other Digidestined stared at him. T.K. whirled on Tai.   
  
"What'd you do?" Tai blinked at him, wide eyed and confused.  
  
"I didn't do anything to him! I barely touched him!" Meloremon laughed again.   
  
"Don't you know? The late VenomCobrmon's venom and anti-venom are still warring in his blood. He hides the burning sensation well enough for a human, but allow me to explain what he feels. His blood boils! The slightest touch...the lightest breath against his skin aggravates the war and causes unbearable pain! He feels-"  
  
"Couldn't you have just smirked, you twittering idiot?" Meloremon gasped and faced Matt, who had forced himself to stand and fight. Anyone who had wanted to help Matt didn't, simply because it would hurt him. "This is what I meant," he gasped as he locked his knees into a standing position, "when I said you talked too much. Why explain everything? Why not just smirk and watch? It's what I would do." He took a deep breath and then turned to face her, smirking slightly. "Is that why you need me? For lessons on how to be silent? You could use them." Meloremon, face burning with embarrassment and fury, took a menacing step towards Matt. Then she seemed to catch herself, and she coughed, her face becoming a cool mask of nothingness.   
  
"Say what you will, Digidestin of Friendship. You are in pain and weak. I will destroy you." Matt's only reaction was to stare at Meloremon with such sheer indifference that she found herself squirming. Angrily shaking her head, she snapped, "I don't care *what* you are! I don't care if you *are* both music and silence! I don't care! You won't defeat me!"  
  
"Ah, so that's it." Matt remarked casually. "I am both music and silence. Which means that your first form was music. Interesting." Meloremon gaped and blinked at him. Then she shook her head violently.  
  
"No! I won't let you screw up my plans! The plans my Master set up for me! I won't, I won't!" Matt shrugged. Meloremon felt herself developing a nervous tick around her eyes as she stared at the dispassionate boy. "Don't...you care that I'm going to kill you?" Matt shrugged again. Meloremon screamed. "Stop that! Stop shrugging! A shrug is not an answer!" T.K. leaned towards Matt.  
  
"I told you," he said smugly. Matt faced T.K.  
  
"You told me that 'because' is not an answer. 'Because' and a shrug are two different things."  
  
"Ah. Sorry." Matt nodded and turned back to Meloremon, who was staring at the two in shock.  
  
"Aren't...aren't you afraid of me?" Matt shook his head. "Why not?" Matt cocked his strange half-grin and looked at T.K.  
  
"Because," he answered. Meloremon waited for more, but when Matt looked back at her, she realized the 'because' was it. She screamed again and powered another blast, this time to shoot at Matt.   
  
The tall blond arched an eyebrow and said calmly, "The worst you can do is kill me." Meloremon froze and stared at him.  
  
"W-what?" She stammered, disbelieving. Matt shrugged.  
  
"The worst you can do is kill me. And after that," he half-grinned at her maliciously, "I can haunt you." Meloremon dropped her attack and stared at him with open disbelief.   
  
"I can't kill you," she said hopelessly. Then she seemed to brighten. "But I can take away your music!" She shot a ball of energy at Matt, but it was much smaller than the one she shot at Tai, and dark purple, not black. Matt watched it, unflinching, until it was right on top of him. Then, unexpectedly, the ball zoomed around to Matt's back. Confused, Matt pulled his hands out of his pockets and half turned, but it was too late. The power zipped back to Meloremon, and Matt tried desperately to snatch his harmonica back, but it was useless. The ball was too fast.   
  
"No!" He cried. Meloremon took the harmonica in her hand and smirked at Matt. The blond glared at her through ice blue eyes, and she found herself squirming again. She quickly shook the bad feeling he was giving her off and pressed the harmonica lightly to her cheek.   
  
Rubbing it against her skin very slowly she whispered, "Is this it? Is this all the music you have? This tiny instrument..."   
  
"Well, excuse *me* for not bringing my baby grand," Matt bit out angrily. Meloremon laughed once, quietly.   
  
"I won't hurt it...if it's precious to you," she purred softly. Her eyes narrowed and her small smile grew spiteful. The hand holding the harmonica tightened; there was the sound of crunching metal. Meloremon's eyes widened, and she looked at the crushed harmonica in bewilderment.  
  
"Oops!" She said in mock surprise. "Guess I don't know my own strength." She looked at Matt and smiled at him evilly. Matt was staring at his bent and broken harmonica in disbelief. Meloremon held it out to him. "Here," she said, "you can have this now. I'm done with it." She tossed it lightly to Matt. Numb with shock, he reached one hand out to his harmonica, but before it could reach him, Meloremon's eyes narrowed and the tiny bent instrument exploded into millions of particles of dust. Matt's hand dropped to his side, and he watched the dust float down to the ground. The other Digidestined looked at Matt with compassion and worry. His head was bent, his fists were curled into balls, and he was shaking. Meloremon giggled. "Aww..." she mocked, "are you *mad* at me, little Digidestined? The instrument must have been *special* to you! Poor little boy...now you have no music with which to defy and challenge me! Well what do you have to say now, O One who is Silence and *Music*?" She laughed cruelly. With growing concern, the others (including Gabumon) watched Matt's shaking getting more and more violent until finally...it stopped. His shoulders stopped trembling and instead bunched up and were very tight. Like water flowing over glass, his composure seemed to pour back over him until he stood almost lazily, staring at the pile of ashes that had been his harmonica. He bent down on one knee easily picked up a handful of ashes, then blew lightly on them, causing them to swirl around the room. Finally he stood back up and clapped his hands together, getting the dust off. Meloremon laughed. "Do you surrender, then?"   
  
Head still bent, he replied coolly, "Two hundred and thirty-six." Everyone in the room, including Meloremon and Gabumon, stared at him. Meloremon blinked.  
  
"What's *that* supposed to mean?"  
  
"Two hundred and thirty-six." Matt replied, still not looking up. "There were two hundred and thirty-six songs composed on that harmonica." Everyone stared at him again. Finally, he looked up, and Meloremon was afraid. Matt's eyes had lost the icy indifference that had bothered Meloremon so few minutes ago. Now they were empty, devoid of all emotions. Except...Meloremon thought she saw, burning in the cold, blank depths of this boy's eyes, a fantastic rage. A fury more raw and powerful than his indifference could ever have been. And she was frightened. To cover her fear, she spoke.  
  
"I-is that all you have to say? You do nothing but add to my happiness and triumph! In one act of power, I have destroyed not only the instrument of the one said to be a threat to me, but the songs of two hundred and thirty-six people!" Matt stared at her, and she forced herself not to squirm.   
  
"Not two hundred and thirty-six other people's songs. Two hundred and thirty-six of mine. No one else has ever touched that harmonica to play it. It was mine." He lowered his head slightly, maintaining eye contact. "For destroying it..." In a voice devoid of emotion but ringing of promise he whispered, "I won't forgive you...ever." Meloremon shivered, then lashed out in her fear. She threw a ball of darkness at the blond boy, but as it came to him he simply...moved. The energy whizzed past him, and Meloremon cursed.   
  
"Fine!" She yelled, floating back into the room she had come from. "If you think you can beat the Mistress of Silence, follow me!" Without hesitation or any sign of fear, and ignoring the protests of the others, Matt followed Meloremon into the room. Gabumon ran to follow his Digidestined, but he was too late. Just as he reached the door, it closed.   
  
"No..." Gabumon whispered, pounding on the door, "no..." The others clustered at the door and traded helpless looks.  
  
"I guess it's all up to Matt, now." Tai said confidently. "No problem, right? Right?" The dark looks passed between the Digidestined and their Digimon didn't seem to agree with Tai's statement. He deflated. "Aw, who am I kidding? There isn't a snowflake's chance in hell that he'll survive, is there, Izzy?"   
  
The boy opened his laptop hesitantly and typed at it a while before saying slowly, "Well, Matt didn't seem too afraid...on the contrary, *Meloremon* is the one who seemed afraid of *Matt*. However...with all his wounds...and the pain and trauma his system is facing...along with the shock of losing his harmonica...it seems a little biased towards Meloremon, in this case." He cursed angrily and closed his laptop with a snap. "We're all helpless again! It seems every time things have gone askew, we're all rendered helpless while Matt fights for his life! There is something not right about all of this!" The others said nothing, agreeing with Izzy.   
  
To break the dominating silence, Tai asked T.K., "So, did you know that Matt had composed two hundred and thirty-six songs on his harmonica?" T.K. shook his head.  
  
"I asked him how many songs he had made up before he and Dad moved. I only thought he was gonna say one or two. He said he had thought up fifty-eight songs. I didn't believe him, but now...he just might have been telling the truth." Joe whistled.   
  
"Wow. That's one hundred and seventy-eight songs he's made up the last five years. Per year, that's..."  
  
"Thirty-five point six songs per year," Izzy supplied instantly. "Fifty-two weeks in a year, that's approximately point six eight songs per week, excluding days he did not compose. He's either a musical genius, or all his songs are the exact same thing."  
  
"I'm voting on musical genius," said T.K. dryly. "There was never a day I saw him that he wasn't either playing music or listening to music. Of course," he grinned wryly, "I was always begging him to come out and play with me. And he always dropped whatever he was doing and did." T.K. sighed and gazed up at the huge doors. "Looking back on it, Matt was the smart one."   
  
Desperate to keep conversation going Mimi asked, "What do you mean, T.K.?" The blond sighed and looked down.  
  
"Out of all of us, Matt was the only one who seemed to know that we wouldn't always be together. I asked him once. I was about...eight or nine, maybe. I walked up to him as he was getting ready to go do something with someone; I don't really remember who. I think it was Joe. He was at my house because it was a Sunday, and he always came over from Saturday to Sunday to be with Mom and me. I remember that he had at least three parties he could have gone to, but he didn't. He said he wanted to be with us as long as he could."  
  
  
*FLASHBACK*   
  
  
T.K. watched his older brother as he got ready to go out. After a few minutes of this, he asked, "Where're you going, Matt? Not back to Dad yet?" Matt smiled down at T.K. and grabbed some sneakers from the closet.  
  
"Nah. I don't go back to Dad's till tomorrow." T.K. watched his brother fish socks out from his dresser with wide eyes.  
  
"Then where're you goin'?" Matt plopped down on the floor next to his brother and began pulling his socks and shoes on.  
  
"Joe has entrance exams for a really tough junior high today. The school he's trying to get in transfers directly into a high school that has a pre-med program. Joe wants to be a doctor, T.K., and so this entrance exam is really important to him. I'm gonna go down and be moral support in case he needs it. We don't need reliable Joe fainting because of nerves, do we?" T.K. shook his head.  
  
"But, Matt, don't you have a party today?" Matt smiled and ruffled T.K.'s hair as he stood up.   
  
"I have three, T.K." The little boy watched his brother grab a jacket and his set of keys.  
  
"Why don't you want to go to your parties, Matt? Aren't you popular yet?" Matt laughed and swung his jacket over his shoulder, facing T.K.  
  
"I do want to go to the parties, T.K. And I am kind of popular." T.K. looked confused. Folding himself down to his little brother's level, Matt asked kindly, "What's the matter, T.K.?"  
  
"I don't get it, Matt."  
  
"What don't you get?"  
  
"Well, if you're popular, and you want to go to the parties, why don't you? Are they after Joe's big test?"   
  
"No," Matt said casually, resting his chin in his hand and propping his arm on one of his bent knees, "the parties will all be over before Joe is done with his big test."   
  
"Then why don't you just go to your parties?" Matt smiled softly at T.K. and smoothed his little brother's hair.   
  
"Well, Joe needs his friends right now, and I'm his friend. There will always be parties, but I might not always have friends." T.K. blinked at his much-idolized older brother's words.  
  
"What do you mean? Joe will still be here tomorrow and the next day. Why do you have to miss all your fun to watch him take a test? None of the others will be there, will they? And I'm not big enough to come. So why are you going?" Matt smiled again.  
  
"I'm not going because anyone else will be there. And I am gonna miss going to my parties a little bit. But Joe is my friend. Nothing is more important to me than my friends."  
  
"Yes," T.K. insisted in a childlike way, "but Joe will be here tomorrow, and all your parties won't be. So why aren't you going to your parties?" Matt checked his watch and stood up.  
  
"There will always be parties, T.K., and to someone I will always be popular. But I don't know how long we'll all be together. Someday we all might move. And then I'll be sad that I didn't take the time to see you guys more. Or maybe I'll move." Matt looked troubled for a moment, as he sometimes did lately. "Or maybe Dad'll move," he murmured to himself, "and I'll be forced to go along." He sighed and looked at his watch again. "Gad, I've gotta go or I'll be late. Can't let Joe go in thinking no one's out there for him. Bye, T.K.!" T.K. waved as Matt left the house.   
  
"I'll see you next Sunday!" T.K. called after his brother. Matt turned around and walked backwards for a few seconds.   
  
"Not if I see you first!" He replied, and was gone.   
  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
The Digidestined and their Digimon all sat in a long row, leaning against the huge door that separated them from the Chosen Child of Friendship. T.K. was sitting, with Patamon on one side and Gabumon on the other, in the exact place where the two doors met. They were all thinking about T.K.'s latest memory of Matt before he had moved.   
  
"I am learning more about who Matt was from T.K.," Joe commented from somewhere down the ranks of children and Digimon, "than I ever knew when he was with us. I didn't know that he missed three parties to come cheer me on. But I'm glad he did. I was just about dead when I saw Matt. Then he waved at me and gave me a thumbs-up and just knowing someone was there, cheering for me, helped a lot. I did all right, though. I passed, didn't I?"   
  
"Hey, T.K.?" Sora asked from towards the end of the line. "What did Matt give up to come and see our championship game?"  
  
"Yea," Tai prompted, "what did he give up? Another three parties? I mean, it *was* a Saturday, and he *was* the most popular guy in school." T.K. sighed.   
  
"I think that time it was two parties and an invitation from someone to stay the weekend at a beach house."  
  
"He picked both of us up from school almost every day, T.K." Kari began. "What was he giving up for that?"  
  
"A variety of things," T.K. commented. "There were always things for him to do and people for him to hang out with after school."  
  
"What about my flash-cards?" Izzy inquired. "I am perfectly aware that he hadn't the slightest clue what he was drilling me on, but he help me at least fifteen times. However, it was always during the week. What could he give up for that?" T.K. thought.   
  
"Well...sometimes there were group movies...and sometimes there were study sessions. I think that a few times some girls asked him to go to the pool. I'm not sure though. There was always so much he could have been doing."  
  
"What'd he give up to go to my fashion show?" Mimi asked softly.  
  
"Hmm...a pool party, a backyard BBQ with the school band, and a date with the entire cheer-leading team, with them in their uniforms. They wanted to make him their mascot." There was a stir of laughter from all the Digidestined. The Digimon didn't know what a 'cheerleader' was, and so they missed the humor.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Izzy. "Did they literally desire to make him their mascot?" A few heads bobbed up and down.  
  
"Yea," said Joe, "I remember bumping into him in the halls that day. He looked kinda frazzled and mildly afraid. I asked him what he was running from and he just panted, 'They're coming. They're coming. Don't tell them where I went,' and ran off again. When the *entire* cheerleading team came flying around the corner screaming 'Where is he? Where is he?' I almost died laughing. Naturally, being a good friend, I sent them after him. It was so funny. But it was also the first time I realized that being popular isn't all it's cracked up to be. Of course, I only realized it when I saw him later that day, all his cloths ripped and tattered." Joe laughed at the memory. "He looked dazed, like he had just come from a war."  
  
"I don't think he wanted to be," T.K. said thoughtfully. Joe blinked.  
  
"What, the cheerleading mascot? No joke on that one."  
  
"No, I mean, I don't think he wanted to be popular. I don't think he liked people he didn't know pretending to be his friend, just because it would make *them* popular, too. He always took friendship very seriously."  
  
"Gee," commented Tai a little sarcastically, "I wonder why." There was a collective sigh.  
  
"Is he gonna die?" T.K. asked suddenly. There was a depressing silence. T.K. put his face in his hands and moaned, "I can't believe he's gonna die. After all we did to find him, after all we did to keep him alive, after all he's been through, his luck finally ran out. Are we all gonna die, too, then?"  
  
"Not without a fight," Tai growled. Sora opened her mouth, then closed it and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Does...does anyone else hear...that...?"  
  
"Music..." Izzy murmured. "I hear music. But..." he looked confused, "it sounds like a piano. Does Matt know how to play piano?" T.K shrugged.   
  
"Not that I remember, but you never know. It's been five years, who can tell what he's picked up in all this time." Suddenly, the music stopped. The seven Digidestined scrambled up and pressed their ears to the door. The Digimon watched them, curious. What was a piano?  
  
"It stopped," Tai murmured.  
  
"Yea, but that doesn't mean anything," insisted Kari. They all jumped back with a gasp as a loud boom shook the doors.   
  
"Th-that doesn't mean anything, either," Mimi said shakily, growing pale. There was another boom and the doors creaked on their hinges. The Digidestined looked at each other. Another boom sounded. There was a fourth and final boom and the doors flew open.   
  
  
  
@*@  
  
  
  
Matt followed Meloremon into her chamber with coolness borne of a lack of feelings. The only other time in Matt's life that he had felt this emptiness was when his father had declared once and for all that they were not ever going home, and to stop being a baby and accept that. This cold disregard for everything was both a blessing and a curse. Matt was not afraid of Meloremon, and that was a blessing. But also, he was not afraid of dying, and that was a curse. The only feeling was a deep, dark anger, and that was good. It kept him going. When he entered the room, the huge metal doors swung closed with a loud BANG. Matt didn't flinch; he had been expecting that. Meloremon turned on him.  
  
"I don't see what's so special about you," she commented, looking him up and down. "Other than that scar *my* VenomCobrmon gave you, you're really quite ordinary. What music do you possess that they don't?" Matt didn't reply; he just simply stared at her. "Answer me," she said pleasantly, "or I will kill the small blond boy." The hate-fire in Matt's eyes flashed dangerously. However, it quelled so quickly that Meloremon thought she had imagined it.  
  
"All they can do is listen to and sing music. I don't think any of them play instruments. And I know for a fact that none of them compose music."  
  
"And you?" She questioned. "You compose music?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Other than the music on the tiny instrument?"  
  
"Yes." Meloremon seemed to consider this.  
  
"What other instruments do you play?"  
  
"I play a few."  
  
"No, no. Not *how many*. *What kind* of instruments?" Matt half turned to look at a shape covered in cloth that was hidden by shadows in the corner of the room.  
  
"I play piano." Meloremon flinched.   
  
"How interesting."  
  
"I could play that piano." Matt strode over to the shape and pulled the dust-covered cloth off. The piano was beautiful. Made of a dark wood, it flowed along the same lines of a baby grand. Matt stroked the key-case almost lovingly. "It's a beautiful piano," he complimented.   
  
"Get away from it!" Meloremon yelled, landing on the ground and running toward him. "Don't touch it! Don't play it!" Matt opened the key case and stroked the keys.  
  
"If you can give me back my harmonica," he said softly, "I won't play this piano." Meloremon froze and watched as Matt looked at her, shrugged, and began playing. "Interesting," he commented as he switched from warm-up exercises to one of his own compositions, "this piano is covered in dust...but it's masterfully tuned. That makes me think...are you really only Silence?" Meloremon jerked as if slapped and glared at Matt as he played.  
  
"Of course I'm all Silence," she snapped. "What else would I be?"  
  
"I don't know how a creature of Music was perverted into a creature of Silence, but whatever method your boss used, he didn't finish the job. Or else this wouldn't be tuned." He struck a powerful cord. "And you wouldn't talk so much." Meloremon blushed angrily.  
  
"I do *not* talk too much. And it's only tune it because...because...it's a special piano! It doesn't need to be tuned!" Matt stroked the keys in a scale and sighed.  
  
"There is no way this piano self-tunes."  
  
"Oh?" questioned Meloremon. "And how do you know that?" Continuing to play, Matt's eye's flicked to her.   
  
"Because a piano that is not tuned by its owner does not play a music filled with love." Meloremon sputtered, then she got mad.  
  
"It doesn't matter! As soon as I get rid of *you* my Master will finish the process and make me a creature made completely of silence! And then...I will be the most powerful creature in the Digiworld!"  
  
"Not as powerful as your master." Meloremon blinked.  
  
"Of course I will be. He said so himself." Matt's eyes turned back to the piano, and he shook his head.  
  
"If the guy could make you, he can unmake you."  
  
"No..." Meloremon whispered, "no...he wouldn't-"  
  
"The way I see it," Matt continued, "all you are is a gate keeper. He's using you to keep him safe because he doesn't want to waste his time dealing with riffraff. So he's making you do his dirty work."  
  
"No," she insisted. "*No*."  
  
"You're his silence gate-keeper. But what I don't understand is," his playing became sorrowful, "how could anyone turn away from music? It's life and joy and peace. Silence...silence is death and sorrow and loneliness. Why would you turn to silence?" Meloremon stared at Matt as he played, watching his passion as he wove a melody he had only just created. This boy had a kind soul, and only his music could fully disclose that fact. Meloremon watched Matt close his eyes and smile softly, all his anger forgotten... and she remembered. She remembered simply *existing*, for and of music. She remembered feeling a song on the wind and chasing it to a sorrowful funeral. Another song caught her and she went to a wedding, the song one of joy this time. Another song...another place. Long ago...a boy with wild blond hair sat alone in a strange world, playing a melody of sorrow and confusion and hurt. Another song called her, but she enjoyed this one so much...she stayed. For a long time she stayed as his instrument whispered a song. Long after his companions had fallen to sleep, he sat, playing his song. Soon, the confusion laid way to acceptance, followed by peace. Meloremon sighed in memory as the boy's song slowly died down and he smiled slightly, at peace again. In her castle, in the present, Meloremon shook and remembered the boy playing the piano in front of her. It was the same boy...several years later...and the music was the same. It came from a different instrument, but it was the same.   
  
"Do you remember me?" she asked softly, afraid of the answer. He half-smiled, his eyes still closed, his fingers still coaxing a peaceful melody from the piano.  
  
"You were different then," he murmured in response, "I never saw you, but I knew you were there. Not what you were, just that you were there. You loved my music as much as I did. I used to think I was imagining you, but when I went back to my home...it just wasn't the same anymore. I didn't sense anyone there, feeling the same things from my music that I was. Oh, my brother knew there were emotions behind my music, but he couldn't pick them out. You...you were all around me when I played. You made maps of my emotions and helped me play the music that calmed me down. You were my closest friend here, and I never even saw you. Someone who understood...and someone who cared." Meloremon took a shaky breath.  
  
"You were the only one who understood," she whispered, "my one and only friend. I couldn't get to you in that cave where the Despair lived...because you dropped your harmonica. You didn't play, so I couldn't help you. Oh, I thought of you as a second Music. I wasn't alone. Someone knew what I knew. You played like it was another way of talking, a better way than talking. It hurt so much when you left. Your last song...it was so sad. And I hurt because I couldn't help you weave a song of peace. I couldn't.... I was just as sad as you were. And then you were gone, and I was alone again. No one else played music like my fellow Music had...no one had your soul. So I turned away from music. But, oh, how I've wished I could hear you play just once more. Just... once...more." Matt smiled fully, a rich sight, an extension of the music he played.  
  
"Yes. And I've wanted to play for you. But I can't if you're still of Silence. Come on; let me try to help you. Please? It just isn't the same here without you...music isn't the same. It never will be. What is a world without music?" Meloremon began nodding her head, but then she remembered. He would go again. And all that would be left is silence.  
  
"No!" She screamed. "No! I won't become Music again! I will remain Silence! Silence is safe! No one can hurt you in silence! But...I don't want to be alone." Suddenly, she looked at him, and already she was so consumed with her insanity and desperation that she didn't realize he had stopped playing and was watching her with compassion and pity. "I won't be alone!" she cried. "And you won't go away! I'll make you just like me! Another Silence! Then...then I'll be able to keep you here with me! It won't matter that you're dead!" So saying, she threw a ball of power at him, and he jumped to the side to avoid it. With a huge BOOM it hit the wall above the piano. Matt smashed into the floor from his leap and cried out in pain. Everything hurt...his blood *burned* where his skin smacked the floor. Looking up, Matt saw Meloremon readying another blast.  
  
"This won't solve anything!" he yelled at her, desperate to make her understand. "All this will do is leave this world with a little less music! I can't stop from ever leaving you again, but I'm only truly gone if you forget the sound of my music!" He leapt to his feet and to the side to avoid another blast, but he noticed with a feeling of triumph that the blast was smaller. He hit the ground and struggled painfully to his feet. Every inch of his skin tingled and burned; his neck and scar were absolutely killing him, but he forced himself to face Meloremon. "Listen to me! Please! I know what it feels like to be alone! I've been alone, too! So alone...the silence hurts sometimes, but you can't give up! You just can't!" Matt hurled himself to the side as a third blast flew at him. Trying to back away, he realized that he was in the exact middle of the two doors, where they met, trapped. He faced Meloremon, who was crying and gathering energy at the same time.  
  
"You don't understand," Meloremon sobbed. "I was all alone! No one cared about me! No one understood music. No one played from his soul! No one could capture feelings...in all the millennia that I have lived, so few could capture their feelings. It was thousands of years between you and the last one. And then you left! I had no more music to listen to...people played other people's music, but it wasn't the same." Meloremon seemed to brighten. "And now I've got a music right here in the room with me that is filled with emotions! All I have to do is make you Silence, and I'll have a friend forever! I'm so happy! I'll never let you go! I'll never be alone again! Never!" She threw the blast at Matt, expecting him to dodge, but she didn't notice the compassion that filled his eyes.   
  
"I understand," he whispered, and she was confused. "I hate being alone, too. More than anything in the world. If this is what you need to come back to music, then that's all right." He smiled at her. "I don't mind." Terror gripped her as the energy closed in on him.   
  
"You idiot!" She screamed, running towards him. "It's not a game if you don't dodge! Move, move, it'll hit you!"   
  
"My friend," he murmured finally, "please don't forget my music. Please." The blast connected. Meloremon screamed. The force of the blast threw the doors open. Registering something like shock, T.K. felt something moving very fast plow into him. The thing had so much momentum it smacked into T.K. and kept moving, taking the blond with it. T.K. smashed into the far wall and the other thing smashed into him. Falling to the ground, T.K. realized that he was lying on the thing that had squashed him into the wall and rolled off it. Gasping in his breath, T.K. opened one eye and looked at the thing. He cursed mentally. It was Matt. Gabumon and the others were running over. As they reached the brothers, T.K. was sitting up, and Matt was opening his eyes. Before anyone could stop him, Matt hauled himself into a standing positing and turned around. Meloremon was standing on the ground, dwarfed by her own huge doors. Her hands were over her mouth, and she was crying silently.   
  
"Why?" She whispered. "Why? You could have moved. Why?" Matt smiled peacefully at her.  
  
"Because you are my friend." Meloremon lost her control, then, and sank to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Matt hobbled over to her as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast. When he reached her, he put his hands on her shoulders, and she looked up. He wiped the tears off her face and said, "You are my friend, the only friend who fully understands my music. If you want, I will be the only one who understands you. Would you please play me a song on your piano? Only the one who takes care of an instrument can truly play it." Meloremon smiled at her friend and nodded. Matt hugged Meloremon tightly, wrapping his arms all the way around her, and her tears soaked through his tattered shirt to touch the dormant sigh of Friendship. The sign flared and released a blue light that surrounded the two. Meloremon's voice echoed throughout the room.  
  
"What are you?" After a slight pause, Matt's voice answered, echoing in the same way.  
  
"I am Friendship."  
  
"What is Friendship?"  
  
"Friendship is the Music of life. Will you live?" There was another slight pause. Then Meloremon's voice resounded proudly throughout the room.  
  
"I will." The light exploded until no one in the room could see. When at last they regained the use of their eyes, they blinked. Matt was standing where he had been kneeling with Meloremon, his hands behind his back. He was smiling slightly and there was still a blue aura of light around him.  
  
"I present to you," he said proudly, his voice loud in the usually silent room, "the Mistress of Music, the Lady of Song. My friend, Meloremon." From behind him, he pulled a girl. She seemed very shy. Her mid-back hair was silvery white and shone with starlight when she moved. Her eyes were a very soft blue, so light they were almost transparent. The girl was a few inches shorter than Matt and wore a silver-blue dress that ended a few inches before her knee and seemed to float on the breeze. It accented her petite figure perfectly. The girl was breathtaking, but definitely not Meloremon. Meloremon was dark, with blood red and black colors, and this girl was light, with white and remarkably light blue tones. There was a striking difference.  
  
"*That* is *not* Meloremon," insisted Mimi. "She doesn't look anything *like* Meloremon." This seemed to distress the girl. She took a step away from Matt and pleaded with her eyes.  
  
"Oh, but I am Meloremon!" Her voice was like music and floated about the room. "I'm just more like the Meloremon I used to be. I used to be the basic Digimon of Music. But then I got very lonely, being the only one of my kind, and I was offered a chance to get even with all the people who had left me." Her shoulders drooped, and she sighed. "I'm afraid I wasn't very strong." She looked up again. "But I am now! I want to help you. I'm *desperately* sorry for causing you so much trouble...I really am." She looked so sad...Tai smiled and stepped forward, extending his hand for a shake.   
  
"I'm Tai," he introduced. "These are the other Digidestined, and we're very pleased to meet you, Meloremon!" Meloremon smiled, her eyes filled with tears, and accepted the handshake. There was a muffled gasp from behind where the Digidestined were greeting Meloremon, and they all turned in time to see Matt's knees fold. The Chosen Child of Friendship looked mildly shocked to find himself lying on the ground, as if he wasn't there from personal choice.   
  
"Oh!" Meloremon exclaimed in surprise, running to Matt's side with the others. She knelt next to him and laid his head on her lap. Stroking his hair gently, she continued, "Of course, how terribly foolish of me! You would be very tired right now, wouldn't you? I'm so sorry. Come, let me lead you to a room where you can be more-"  
  
"No!" Meloremon jumped slightly at the exclamation and turned to the Digidestined.   
  
"What's the matter?" She asked them. They looked at each other, considering on how best to phrase whatever it was they had to say.   
  
They all looked meaningfully at Tai, who cleared his throat and said, "Well, Meloremon, we understand that Matt is tired. Very, very tired and very, very, *very* sore. And we just want to thank you for your hospitality, but...but, well, to be perfectly honest, it's like this. We've only had bad experiences in this castle- your castle- and it *is* a nice castle, but...well, the only room we'd be comfortable enough to sleep in is the one we spent last night in. And last night...wasn't the greatest night in the history of the Digiworld. We had a really, really bad time in there and...well, we'd just rather not go back. It seems like...like a back track in progress. Not that your castle isn't nice! Please don't think we don't like your castle! It's just...well...you know. I hope." Meloremon stared at Tai, then smiled knowingly.   
  
"I understand," she murmured, her beautiful voice echoing comfort and sympathy. "Your only night here was...very bad. And that was all my fault."  
  
"No!" Tai insisted strongly. "No, that's not it. It wasn't your fault, it's just that-"  
  
"I understand, Tai," Meloremon assured gently. "In fact, I have to agree. I don't really care for this castle, either." Tai blinked at her.  
  
"Excuse me," Izzy began politely, "but we were under the impression that this manor was...yours. Is this a falsehood?" Meloremon giggled into one of her hands and rubbed Matt's temple with the other.   
  
"No, no!" She laughed softly. "This castle isn't *mine*. It's far too quiet. No, this castle was assigned to me when I...when I became..."  
  
"When that what's-his-name-mon tricked you into becoming Silence," Mimi finished gently, picking up on Meloremon's discomfort. The Music Digimon smiled gratefully.  
  
"Yes," she said, "something like that. Anyway, the point is, this isn't *my* castle. It's his. And I don't like or want it. I want to get out of here as soon as I can." T.K. stared at her, immensely confused.   
  
"If...if it's not *your* castle...if it's *his*...why did he put you here?"  
  
"This castle is the First Gate. I was sent here to guard it."  
  
"Oh...then...where did you live before?" Her expression turned black and she stopped fluffing Matt's hair.   
  
"The place I lived was the first to fall to him."   
  
"So...so he took your home?" Sora asked hesitantly. Meloremon nodded darkly. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but...why?" Meloremon sighed.  
  
"The castle he took is called Central Fortress. It is the home of the Four Basic Digimon and the exact center of the Digiworld."  
  
"I thought that was File Island," Izzy interjected. Meloremon smiled at him.  
  
"File Island is the center of *life* in the Digiworld. Central Fortress is the center of Digiworld itself."  
  
"Then what happened to it when the Digiworld was destroyed by Apoclimon?" Asked Sora.  
  
"Nothing. Through the battle, through the struggle, through the destruction, through the rebirth, Central Fortress remained unaffected."   
  
"Then why didn't we *see* it?" Tai questioned. Meloremon shrugged.  
  
"Because it is hidden. Not even Digimon know where Central Fortress is."  
  
"I thought it was a legend," breathed Gatomon, looking as shocked as all the other Digimon. "There are stories about Central Fortress...about how it holds the Ultimate Power, but they're only rumors and stories. Are you telling me they're *real*?" Meloremon smiled.  
  
"As real as I and my sisters." The Digimon laughed nervously.   
  
"Basic Digimon were just stories, too," Gomamon explained to the Digidestined. Izzy nodded and then turned to Meloremon, a passion and quest for knowledge burning in his eyes.  
  
"But this Central Fortress...why is it so important? What is the Ultimate Power?" Meloremon sighed and seemed to be considering for a moment, trailing her fingers through Matt's soft blond hair absently. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"The first question is simple. Central Fortress is important because it holds the secret to the Ultimate Power, as well as the Four Basic Digimon. But the second..." she paused, considering again, and continued hesitantly, "the Ultimate Power...isn't really a power as much as...a Principle." Joe blinked.  
  
"A...a Principle."   
  
"Yes..." Meloremon continued slowly, "a Principal. Like...like the Principle of Gravity. Or the Principle of the Tides."  
  
"So the definition of Principle here is like a Natural Law back in our world," Izzy translated. Meloremon considered.  
  
"I think so," she agreed, "only they're not really laws. They're more like...more like concepts or theories, accepted by only the educated and those Digimon who have the ability to see beyond what others do." Izzy 'hmm'ed.  
  
"So Central Fortress is the center of the Digiworld and the original home of the Four Basic Digimon. It also contains the secret to the 'Ultimate Power', which is more accurately termed a 'Principle' or a concept of some sort."  
  
"Exactly," Meloremon agreed.   
  
"All right," continued Izzy, "but what *is* that hidden Principle?" Meloremon shifted slightly under Matt's head.  
  
"It...it is called the 'Principle of Eight'. It is the best hidden of secrets and most important of all the Principles. We four Basics alone know for certain that it exists. Only the most knowledgeable of Digimon even dream of it being a reality, and all they can base their dreams on are guesses and stories." The Digidestined and their Digimon were enthralled.   
  
"What is it?" Whispered Tai. "What *is* the 'Principle of Eight'?" Meloremon sighed.  
  
"The Principle of Eight is-" a deep, peaceful intake of breath and long sigh drew Meloremon's attention back to the boy that was lying on her lap. She blinked down at him. "Oh! It seems Matt has fallen asleep." She looked up at the others. "Does anyone know how long he's been out?" They shook their heads in unison. Meloremon sighed. "Well, it's extremely hard to explain the Principle of Eight, so could we please wait until the morning to talk about it? I'd rather just tell you all about it once." They nodded and she smiled. "Oh, thank you! Um...do any of you have something he can use for a pillow? Moving his head from my lap to something else won't wake him up- *nothing* will wake him up at this point- and my legs are falling asleep. Ow! Ow! Needles!" The others laughed. Sifting through his bag, Joe produced a thick, winter jacket. It was big, but not big enough for everyone. So Sora and Tai volunteered to go back to the room of the night before and grab some pillows and blankets. Sighing in relief, the others accepted. Meloremon said thank you, but no. She was taken care of. In fact, if they didn't mind missing their walk back through the castle at night, they could come and get some blankets and pillows from her room, which was, after all, a doorway away. Laughingly accepting, Sora and Tai followed Meloremon into her chambers to get night supplies for the Digidestined, their Digimon, and a yet-again-unconscious Matt.   
  
  
@*@  
  
  
AN: I'm sorry about the way I spelled Apoclimon. I couldn't find the spelling, and so I had to guess. Please don't flame me! Please, please, please, PLEASE don't flame meeee!!! But DO review! (*giggle* I rhymed! Oy...I've been up waaaaay too long. Youch! No, no, kitty!! Get off my back! Yow!! PAIN!) I mean it. Review. Tell me what you liked. Even "Wah! I love Matt, too! Nice job!" is good enough for me. I just need to know that you people out there like what I'm doing over here. Also, the more you review, the more insistent my muse gets that I come back to this story, the more I *work* on this story. It's a give and take. You give me reviews, my muse takes away my freedom of choice on which story I want to work on. *sigh* My Ranma 1/2 fans...they're ready to kill me. *glares at angry mob**they glare, too, and wave their pitchforks and torches**shrinks back and hugs Matt and Gabumon stuffed dolls* Save me, Matt...help him save me, Gabumon. *Mob advances**Fake smile* Well, it's been *so* nice talking to you, and I'm glad you read my story. Please review. Gotta go! *Dashes away from mob flailing Matt and Gabumon over her head* Run awayyyyyyyy...  
  
Aloha and thank you! REVIEW!!!!!   
  
-Angel Baby  
  
PS Review and tell me if you like Meloremon! My first Digimon...(that survives O_o) Do you like her? Do you? Huh, huh????? Tell meeeee!!  



	7. Chapter Six

AN: I liiiiiiiiive! ^_^ It's been a very long time, hasn't it? Sorry! Real Life (TM) got in the way. Go figure. Anyway! I hope this makes up for the wait. And, as the next two chapters are already written (mwa-haha) the in-between waits won't be as long this time. Hopefully. ^_^;; Anyway! I tried HTML code this time, but it didn't work. So I had to use the old stand-bye. Things in *s are italics. Gomen! On with the fic!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"I-I know it isn't the same thing as...you know...the original, but..." Matt looked at Meloremon in slight confusion. The two of them were standing in the forest just outside of her old castle. It was the next morning, and the other Digidestined and their Digimon were standing a small distance away from the new friends, allowing them their goodbye. Meloremon was acting very nervous, staring at the ground with her hands clasped behind her back. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I know it was a terrible thing for me to do, but I want to make up for it. So that we can keep in contact sometimes." Matt blinked.  
  
"What was a terrible thing? Make up for it how? Meloremon, what are you talking about?"   
  
"You know, when I...when I destroyed...your harmonica." She winced, as though expecting him to lash out at her. When she finally looked back up at him, a tiny, if sorrowful, smile curved his lips.   
  
"It wasn't your fault, Meloremon. You weren't yourself. It's ok." She shook her head.  
  
"I might not have had complete control over myself, but it isn't ok. I thought about it a long time, and...I figured out how to make it up to you." He blinked again and tilted his head slightly.  
  
"Oh? And how's that?" She blushed and held out her hands. A small, wrapped object was there, looking slightly like...  
  
"It's a present," she explained. "For you. To say that I'm sorry. Go on! Open it..." Matt took the gift and looked at it, mildly stunned. "Open it!" He did. A small, silver object winked at him in the sunlight. It was a harmonica. He stared at it.  
  
"I know it's not the same," Meloremon explained, dropping her eyes again. "I knew you probably wouldn't want it, but I just thought that-" A haunting note cut her off. Startled, she looked up to discover Matt, the new harmonica pressed against his lips, blowing gently. After the first note, he looked up and smiled softly at her. Meloremon's eyes filled with tears and Matt closed his eyes, lifted the harmonica to his lips, and played for her. His melody floated over to the other Digidestined, and while they listened, they smiled. It appeared that Meloremon had succeeded in melting one layer of Matt's defensive barrier. That was a very good thing.   
  
As Matt continued playing, a breeze swept through the trees and swirled around Meloremon, teasing her hair and ruffling her cloths. She smiled. As the wind pulled at her, she lifted a hand to stroke Matt's cheek gently. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and his song played on.   
  
Meloremon turned to the other Digidestined, her hair and clothes swirling with the wind around her. "Remember my warning," she cautioned strongly. "Talk amongst yourselves and decide upon your course of action, but heed my warning." She bowed formally to them. "Until we meet again, farewell! And good luck." Her outline faded and the wind seemed to sweep her away. A glorious, musical laugh joined with Matt's playing for a moment, then Meloremon was gone, called to another song in another place. After a very few moments, Matt's song ended and he looked at the harmonica the Basic Digimon of Music had given him. Another rare, true smile graced his face as he slid it gently into his pocket. Finally he turned to the other Digidestined and walked over to them, Gabumon trotting faithfully by his side.   
  
"So?" he inquired amiably, joining them. "What now?" Tai laughed.  
  
"Need you ask?" Joe demanded pessimistically. "Now we go hunt down the next Basic Digimon. Izzy's already located her. So now we'll start *walking*, and after a horrendously long while, night will finally fall and we'll get to rest. Then we'll get up the next day and walk some more."  
  
"My feet hurt already," Mimi sighed.   
  
"Ok, ok, ok," Tai began, rubbing his hands together. "It's very obvious that our adventure has just begun, but I'm not as dumb as I used to be." Only T.K. noticed Matt biting the inside of his cheek. The younger blond hid a smile, imagining the cut-downs ricocheting about in his older brother's head. "I'm not going to just march us all day."  
  
"No?" Mimi sounded hopeful.  
  
"No. We're going to walk for a while-" Mimi sighed. "-but as soon as we find a suitable spot, we can stop and discuss our next course of action. Does that sound all right to everyone?" Again Matt bit the inside of his cheek. T.K. chocked on a laugh and covered it with a cough. "Ok. If no one has anything to say, let's get going."  
They began marching into the forest.  
  
  
Some time later, Tai had found a 'suitable spot', and the Digidestined and their Digimon were all sitting around a fire, eating lunch.   
  
"So what do we know about this next Key, Izzy? What can your program tell us?"  
  
"Not very much," the genius admitted, setting aside the rest of a fruit he had been eating, pulling his computer into his lap, and turning it on.   
  
"Anything is better than nothing."  
  
"Well, sometimes I'd argue that, Tai, but in this case you're correct. Let me just pull up the program, and...ah, here we go! The second Key is the Basic Digimon of Oblivion. That...doesn't seem to bode well for us. To continue, her name is Anamnemon, and she lives in a castle...about five days' walk from here, provided we walk at a steady pace. Which exempts running and pushing ourselves to collapse. In a situation such as this, I would suggest taking our time and conserving our strength. A Basic Digimon of Oblivion does not sound like the kind of thing one would want to run into if one was tired." Tai chewed his fish thoughtfully.  
  
"Well," he said after he swallowed, "I guess taking our time makes sense. I mean, I wouldn't want to loose just because we're tired. That'd be humiliating. But about this new Digimon- what was her name again?"  
  
"Anamnemon."  
  
"Anamnemon, right. What do you think her weakness is? Meloremon's was music. What do you suppose Anamnemon's is?" Izzy considered.  
  
"Well, I honestly couldn't say. If she's like Meloremon, her weakness is her original Type, and her original Type is the basic opposite of the one she currently represents. But there is a problem with that. There are many definitions of 'oblivion'. For instance, it could mean forgetfulness, unconsciousness, stupor, void, nothingness, even as drastic as death. As an example, while the opposite of forgetfulness would be something to the lines of memory, the opposite of death would be life. Memory and life are completely different. Therefore, I am unable to supply a theory on her original type at this moment, as insufficient information has been given me." The others all blinked. After a moment, Matt sighed.  
  
"Ok," he began, "as *that* line of discussion is going absolutely no where, let's think about something else."  
  
"Like what?" T.K. asked, intrigued. It was the first time Matt had initiated a conversation. The older boy considered.  
  
"Well...how about the Principle of Eight? There are aspects of that...I think we should all talk about; just to make sure we all understand it. There are things I'm not sure I'm fully grasping, sad as that is to admit." The other Digidestined were silent, thinking. Finally Izzy spoke.  
  
"From what Meloremon told us, this Principle has awesome powers, if only it can be figured out." Kari nodded.  
  
"Exactly. I mean, this evil thing that's coming...it seems awesomely powerful. How can one Principle defeat it?"  
  
"Izzy," Sora began, "are there any files in your computer about the Principle of Eight?"  
  
"Only those I wrote," he admitted.  
  
"Could you recap for us?"  
  
"Certainly. All right, Meloremon explained to us last night that the heart of the Digital World was Central Fortress, and that the Fortress contained the Principle of Eight, which was really more like a Natural Law or concept. Then this morning, she told us what the Principle of Eight really was..."  
  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
  
  
"Ok, Meloremon." The Digimon turned to look at Tai, who smiled slightly. "It's morning, and Matt's finally awake-"  
  
"I was up before you, Tai."  
  
"So could you please tell us about the Principle of Eight?" She looked nervous.  
  
"It's such a fierce thing, the Ultimate Power. Fierce and great. I am...a little afraid to talk of it. I am not the one destined to control it."  
  
"We don't mean to be a bother, Meloremon," Izzy began politely. "But anything you know of, *anything* that could aid us against the evil that's coming here, would be of immeasurable help." Meloremon took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.  
  
"Ok. Ok, I can do this. No problem. You might not like it, but...ok." She cleared her throat and took another breath, releasing it in a sigh again. "Once," she began, her voice echoing in the great room, "when the Digital World was a new creation, filled with life and possibility, a dark being came, to destroy the baby world and drink its energy. Though many tried, no Digimon could stand up to the evil. If any tried, it would merely kill the Digimon and use its soul as fuel for future conquests. Such was the evil's nature. It was an anti-being, the absence of feelings or life. Finally, though, the cries of the dying Digital World were heard. From beyond the veiled gate of time and space, eight figures emerged. They knew what the evil was and that it wouldn't stop at the Digital World. With their own and every other world impearled, the eight made their way to Central Fortress, pausing only to defeat the four Keys that blocked the Gates. Upon reaching Central Fortress, the eight went to the main chamber, the room that watches the sky, and knelt. Seven linked to form a circle, with the eighth in their center. Then the evil struck. The eight were wounded, but their wounds, though great, were not the end of them. The eight chanted a great incantation, given to them from the gates of heaven itself, and gathered a vast wave of power within themselves. Eight individual beams of power would do little to the evil, and the eight, being wise beyond their years, knew this. So they concentrated all of their power and passed it on to their friend kneeling in their center. He accepted the power though he knew it could kill him, for the power they manipulated was greater than he was sure he could control. The other seven, however, stood steadfastly behind him. Filled with the strength and courage of his friends, the eighth threw their attack at the evil, and it was demolished instantly. The warriors cheered, but one remained silent. Destroying the evil had been his last act of selflessness, and the eighth lay dead. In that way, the evil had won a small victory. The evil, however, even with this victory, was gone, destroyed by an energy greater than any world has ever known or will ever know. As the Principle has only ever been called upon once, this Life Sacrifice may be a necessity. It is a mystery. Such is the Principle of Eight."  
  
  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
  
  
"...and that is all we know." The eight Digidestined considered.  
  
"Ok," Tai said finally. "Since no one else seems to be willing to ask this question, I'll ask it. Doesn't it seem...odd...that it's the Principle of *Eight* and that there are *eight* of *us*? Gennai is sending us to Central Fortress, but we don't know why. Does anyone else think that...maybe... *we're* gonna have to use the Principle of Eight to destroy this evil thing that's coming?" There was a deafening silence as everyone digested this new theory.   
  
"If we *are* meant to use this...Principle of Eight," Mimi began slowly, "then why couldn't we use it before? Why, in all our travels in the Digiworld, when we *needed* something this powerful, weren't we allowed to use it? Why didn't we even *know* about it?"   
  
"It is said that trial builds character," Yamato pointed out in his quiet voice. "Perhaps we were meant to suffer and bare hardship so that we would grow into strong people. Imagine how simple it would have been to beat any of the Digimon we faced if we had an easy access kill-all with the power to destroy instantly anything we wanted it to. It would have been a walk in the park. We never would have learned anything or gained any experience. And now, when we're having to fight our way to Central Fortress, we need all that experience and all those lessons we learned. Think about it. Without those prior experiences, Joe might not have brought his bag, with all that medical equipment. Without that..."  
  
"You make a valid point, Matt," Izzy agreed. "Then again, maybe it was simpler than that. Maybe it was just that Life Sacrifice. If a life is really needed to activate the Principle, then that's why we haven't used it. Because it can only be used once." Murmured assents greeted this theory. Yet another silence fell. No one could think of anything to say. Tai sighed and stood up, stretching.  
  
"Ok, people," he began. "Let's get going. We have to go as far as we can before it's time to stop again." There were various moans and half-hearted complaints as the Digidestined stood and began walking. T.K. dropped back to walk with Matt, who liked to stay near the back of the group.   
  
"Hey, Matt," he greeted. The older blond gave his brother a tiny smile and returned his attention to walking. "So...I'm glad you joined in our conversation this time. It was like you were part of the Digidestined again." Matt nodded but offered no comment. He seemed to be thinking about something. After a few minutes of walking in silence, T.K. asked, "Why so quiet, Matt?" The older boy sighed, mildly frustrated, and stuck his hands in his pockets.   
  
"I'm thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"I don't know. Just...stuff." T.K. laughed and Matt glanced up at him. "What's so funny?"  
  
"This conversation."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"The whole thing. 'What stuff?' 'Just...stuff.' It's like when we were kids!" A flicker of a smile flitted across Matt's face.  
  
"Yea," he agreed. "And now's about the time that I call you a baby and you start crying." T.K. laughed again. For a moment Matt watched him laugh, a tiny smile curving his lips. Then his expression melted into one of mild worry and his eyes dropped back to the path.  
  
"What's the matter, Matt? I'm your brother, you can trust me." For a moment Matt continued as though he hadn't heard T.K. Then he looked up at his younger brother.  
  
"T.K., if I told you something, just to voice it and work it out- not necessarily with your help- would you promise not to go about trying to fix it? Could I trust you to trust in my judgment? It would mean telling you something I've kept...relatively well hidden up to this point, and I'm still not sure I should tell everyone." T.K. blinked, astonished. Matt wanted to trust him?   
  
"Of course you could tell me, Matt. I wouldn't tell anyone unless it threatened your life or someone else's." Matt sighed.  
  
"And therein lies my problem," he muttered. He sighed again and looked back at the path. "Remember when I told you guys where I'd been the past five years? How I said that I caught something like a cold?"  
  
"Yea. What about it?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't really a cold."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"It was...a complication of strep throat."  
  
"It was a *what*?" Matt glanced at T.K. and sighed.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you." T.K. immediately regained control of himself.  
  
"No, I'm glad you told me. But why didn't you tell *all* of us the first time?" Matt scowled at the path.  
  
"Because I knew what would happen. You'd all go nuts. Every cough, every sneeze, every hiccup would be me relapsing. It's that way with Dad. Every time something happens to me, it's hyper-analyzed until it's the disease, lashing back with a vengeance. I never get to do anything anymore. If I want to go outside, I have to take umbrellas and raincoats and sweaters and mittens and hats and...God, I almost have to take every shred of clothing I own! I'm sick of it, and I didn't want to bring that here, to the Digital World. I was worried that I'd tell you guys...and boom! The little bit of freedom I feel here would be *gone*. We'd all walk slower, we'd take more breaks, we'd stop earlier at night, rise later each morning, and I'd be the sole reason. I didn't want that! I still don't. I like walking, I like feeling like we've made progress, and I like standing watch. I'd never get to do *any* of that if everyone knew."  
  
"Matt, why are you telling me this? If you think everything is so fine, why tell me and risk me telling someone else?"  
  
"Because I'm weighing the options."  
  
"What? Why would you need to...Matt, are you relapsing?"  
  
"Yes...no...I don't know! That's why I was thinking. I was trying to decide if I should see if Joe has some...antibiotic or something."  
  
"Why do you think you're relapsing?"  
  
"My throat is sore, and I just feel...off, somehow. Like I'm fighting something."  
  
"How long have you felt like this?" Matt winced slightly.  
  
"Since...I fell off that bridge." T.K. took a deep, calming breath. "You're gonna tell them, aren't you?" T.K. took another breath.  
  
"I'm assuming Gabumon has at least suspected that you're getting sick?" The Digimon sighed heavily.   
  
"Yes, I've known as long as he has. Maybe even a little longer. But I can't tell anyone, because Matt doesn't want me to." Matt watched his little brother as he took another deep, calming breath.  
  
"You're going to tell, aren't you?" T.K. looked at him, a little angry.  
  
"Of course not! You trusted me to keep your secret, and I trust your judgment. But I can't *believe* you're doing something this stupid. How bad was your last case?"  
  
"Oh...not too bad." T.K. knew that was only a half-truth, but didn't want to push his luck and said nothing about it.   
  
"Ok, so you want to ask Joe if he has anything that might help with a relapse of strep throat."  
  
"A *possible* relapse."  
  
"Right. A possible relapse. Anyway, why don't you just ask him?"  
  
"Because he might tell the others, and if the others find out, it's over. My existence in the Digital World as I know it is over. I don't want that to happen unless it absolutely has to." T.K. thought about that for a while before replying.   
  
"Well, maybe that's a risk you're just going to have to take." Matt sighed.   
  
"I knew you were going to say that. So I should just...go up to him and say, 'Hi there, Joe. Did you know that I'm a carrier of strep throat? I'm only telling you this because I think I'm getting a relapse, and I was just wondering if you had anything to combat it. I'm allergic to penicillin, though, so do you have cephalosporin or erythromycin instead?'"  
  
"I didn't know that..." Matt blinked.  
  
"Didn't know what?"  
  
"That you were allergic to penicillin." The older blond sighed.  
  
"That's all you have to say?"  
  
"Well, what else *can* I say?"  
  
"Nothing I guess...besides, I was just kidding about being allergic." T.K. sighed.  
  
"Look, if you're really that worried about telling Joe, just wait until no one will hear you talk to him."  
  
"How?"   
  
"Volunteer for the watch right after his. Then you can ask him to wait for a bit before going back to sleep and explain things." Matt stared at his brother.  
  
"That just shows how bad I must feel." T.K. blinked.  
  
"What?" Matt shrugged and cocked a wicked half-grin.  
  
"It's just that, if I was feeling better, there is no way you would have come up with that before me. Maybe I really *should* start taking it easier..." T.K. made a disgusted sound.   
  
"Oh, *please*, Matt. You couldn't out-think me on your best day." Matt laughed softly.  
  
"Get a life."  
  
"I all ready have a very good one, thank you." The brothers shared warm smiles. The eight continued walking with their Digimon, perfectly content, perfectly tranquil, and perfectly unaware of the evil that would strike with the rising moon.   
  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
Joe sighed and poked the blond awake.  
  
"C'mon, Matt. I've been up for hours. It's the last watch of the night. Your turn." The Digidestined of Friendship's eyes opened and he stared at Joe a moment. After that initial instant, recognition dawned on his face and he sat up, stretched, and yawned hugely.   
  
"Thanks for waking me up, Joe." The older boy arched an eyebrow as Matt sat next to him on the ground by the fire.  
  
"Wow. This recent adventure with Meloremon must really have done something to you." Matt stared at him and Joe sighed. "I mean, you just thanked me! A week ago, I could have woken you up and had a latté ready for you, and I'm not sure I would have gotten a thank you. You're a whole lot more willing to interact with us now than you were then." Matt gave a tiny, rueful smile.  
  
"Yea, I guess so."  
  
"What happened?" The blond looked at the fire.  
  
"I was tired of not having any friends. Meloremon reminded me that friendship is a part of who I am. It's the most important thing I've ever had, and I missed it. I guess this is just my way of raising a white flag." Joe considered this a moment and turned to watch the fire with Matt.  
  
"So Meloremon did all that for you, huh?" Matt shook his head gently.   
  
"No...she didn't really do anything."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"You guys happened." Joe looked at him, surprised.   
  
"What?" Matt sighed again and pulled his legs up to his chest, encircling them with his arms. He continued to stare into the flames.  
  
"When VenomCobrmon bit me, I was sure you guys weren't going to do anything. I know it sounds like a cruel judgment of you, but I'd forgotten what you were like. The kids at the school my dad put me in...they were awful. I was maintaining my silence as best I could even at school. I didn't talk at all unless a teacher addressed me specifically or I *really* had to. Even then I answered shortly. The kids were merciless. Everywhere I went they tormented me, and the more their words hurt, the quieter I got. I hated that school. I got used to my peers being mean and refusing to stick their necks out for me. So when I was hurt, I expected you guys to react like they had. I expected you to abandon me. But you didn't. I could hear all of you while I was sleeping. I kept waiting for someone to say, 'Oh, he's a lost cause. Just leave him. Let him die.' I was scared, but I knew it was going to happen. But it didn't. Then when you and Izzy figured out that you'd have to...to give me stitches, I knew you were going to throw your hands up and say, 'Nuh-uh! Isn't going to happen! Let him die, I'm not doing that!' I just knew you would. But you didn't. Mimi even came over and helped, and she hates blood. T.K. stayed by me the whole time. I thought he'd hate me for sure, but he doesn't. Sora, Tai, Kari, Izzy, T.K., Mimi, you, I just knew none of you would want me anywhere near you. But you did. I've been wrong this entire time. I was pushing you guys away because I was *afraid*. Well, I'm still afraid, but I'm tired of being alone. I guess I figured, hey. If you guys can do stuff you're afraid to do to save my life, I can do things I'm afraid to do to save your friendships." Joe was silent for a while.  
  
Then he said softly, "You're a brave man, Yamato." The blond smiled.  
  
"Nah. I'm just really dumb." They were silent again, but when Joe started to get up, Matt called him back. "Hey, Joe...can I ask you something?" The boy blinked and sat back down. Matt seemed unsure about what he was about to ask.  
  
"Sure, Matt. What'd you need to know?"  
  
"Well...you carry various assorted medical items in your backpack, right?" Joe blinked.  
  
"Yea...so?"  
  
"So...do you carry antibiotics?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...well, you know how I said I caught something like a cold when I was with my dad?"  
  
"Yea, so?"  
  
"So...I may have..."  
  
"Over exaggerated?"  
  
"Um, no. I may have... *under* exaggerated...just a bit." Joe was immediately wary.   
  
"How under exaggerated are we talking here?" Matt bowed his head and twiddled his fingers.  
  
"Well, let me put it this way: How much do you know about complications of strep throat?"  
  
"How much do I now about *wha-*" Matt winced again as Joe sputtered.  
  
"I know, I know. It was wrong of me. But if you'll just let me- Joe, what's wrong with you?" The young doctor-to-be had not stopped his sputtering. In fact, he was now gagging, as though someone were choking him. Matt turned to look at Joe and gasped.  
  
"Joe, what's wrong?" The older boy had both of his hands up to his neck, straining vainly against a rope he could not see.  
  
"Something..." he managed to gasp out. "There's something...around my throat! I can't...c-can't..." He chocked violently again. "Help...me!" He crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Matt reached out and began feeling around Joe's throat wildly, searching for the thing slowly killing his friend. All the while he was calling for help.  
  
"Everybody, wake up! Something's attacking Joe! Izzy, wake up! Turn on your computer, find out what's going on!" Slowly the other six members of the Digidestined began rousing. But not fast enough. "*Something's killing Joe!*" Matt yelled desperately. "*Help me*!" Instantly the others began doing what they could. Which didn't turn out to be much. Tai and Kari began helping Matt look for something on or around Joe's neck as Izzy booted up his laptop and everyone else searched the forest. With three sets of hands feeling Joe's neck, more arguments were breaking out that progress. Matt told the two to go away and, not having good excuses to stay, they rose and left to search the forest. Finally Matt's left hand brushed something on Joe's throat. A thin line of blood welled on his fingers from the contact. Matt yelped and pulled his hand back, but only for a moment. He had found what was attacking Joe, and he wasn't letting it go. Getting a better two-handed grip on the thing, he called his Digimon over.   
  
"Gabumon, come here!" The faithful Digimon materialized from the forest and dashed over to his Digidestined.   
  
"What do you need, Matt?"  
  
"You see how there's blood running from this hand to this hand?" Gabumon nodded. "Good. Cut the air between my hands." The Digimon stared at his Digidestined's hands. They were spaced about four inches apart. Blood was indeed running down an invisible line between the two and on past the lower hand to pool on the ground. Matt's voice broke sharply through the Digimon's stupor. "Gabumon! Do it! *Now*!" Pulling his paw back, Gabumon swiped at the blood between Matt's hands. His claws ripped through something and Joe began gasping in mighty gulps of air.   
  
  
"I got it!" Matt called to the other Digidestined as Gomamon helped Joe as best he could. "I got the thing that was- ow, crap!" The other Digidestined gathered around Matt and Joe.   
  
"What's the matter?" T.K. demanded. "What happened to Joe? Why are you bleeding again, Matt?" The Barer of the Crest of Friendship was struggling with something on his left hand. It seemed to be a very thin rope or piece of string, no bigger then two or three hair's widths, saturated with Matt's blood.   
  
"I don't know what it is, but *this* is what was chocking Joe." The still gasping Digidestined sat up, rubbing his throat, and leaned over to stare at Matt's hand.   
  
"I can't see anything but what's covered in Matt's blood," he stated hoarsely, "but when it was trying to kill me, I could see all of it. It was a long, thin white rope, going into the forest. In fact." He turned and pointed. "It was going into that tree right there." The others turned to look out into the forest. Matt's angry, frustrated, and slightly panicked voice broke the stillness of the night.  
  
"Look, guys, I know that we need to find who ever sent this thing, but if we don't do something here pretty quick I'm gonna loose this hand!" They all looked back at Matt. The cut encircling his hand was deepening as the invisible rope constricted. Matt cursed. "It won't let go!"  
  
"Does it burn?" Tai demanded suddenly.  
  
"How should I know?" Matt threw back at him. He cursed again and winced. A thin sweat had broken out on his brow. "This is really starting to hurt!" Tai called Agumon over.  
  
"Agumon, you see how Matt's blood is dripping down this thin wire?" The Digimon looked.  
  
"Yea. I see that. What is it, Tai?"  
  
"No time for that now, buddy. Can you set the blood on fire without actually lighting Matt's hand?" The Digimon nodded.   
  
"Sure, I'll just blast a Pepper Breath at the blood dripping down here at the end."  
  
"Good. Do it."  
  
"Pepper Breath!" The fire traveled the invisible rope in both directions. The rope slicing Matt's hand burned, scorching Matt's wounded hand slightly. He winced, but didn't yell at Tai for having Agumon burn his hand. Instead he grabbed the side of his hand with the deepest cut and faced Joe.  
  
"Do you have any more bandages or did I use them all up last time?" Joe smiled sadly. He opened his mouth to answer, but a shriek interrupted him. The thin rope had brought the fire to its owner, and the attacking being burst into flames and fell from a tree. It burned quickly and was reduced to nothing more that Digital ashes. Cries of anger filled the air and nine more creatures dropped from trees.  
  
"You killed our sister!" The words were more growl than anything else, but the pitch of them was high and feminine. The nine figures advanced menacingly into the firelight. "You killed our sister!" they growled again. They were like no Digimon any of them had ever seen before. The creatures stood on two legs, much like humans, but their resemblance ended not far from that. They were tall, with long legs and even longer arms. Their elegant hands ended in elongated fingers tipped with needle-like nails. They were covered from neck to wrists and ankles in long, soft black fur that gleamed in the light of the fire. Long ebony hair that fell to the ground was tucked neatly behind large, pointed ears. Their faces were elegant. Delicately curved lips housed wickedly sharp fangs. Their large eyes glowed red.   
  
"You killed out sister!" they growled once more.   
  
"Like hell!" Surprised, the Digidestined looked back at Matt, who was cradling his bleeding left hand and glaring at the intruders.   
  
"Who are you, pitiful creature?" one of the Digimon snarled. It was the tallest, probably the leader of the group.  
  
"What does *that* matter? The point is that we didn't kill your sister. She attacked us! We were just defending ourselves. If you want to blame someone, blame her for being stupid!"   
  
"She was not stupid to follow orders!" another one of the creatures, still partially hidden in shadows, hissed angrily. Even Matt seemed a little surprised at this.  
  
"Orders from whom?" Tai asked warily.   
  
"From the Mistress of Oblivion, the Lady of-"  
  
"Anamnemon!" the Chosen Children chorused.   
  
"Do you dare address her with such simple disrespect and ease, worthless brats!"  
  
"Hey!" T.K. protested. "We're not bra-" He chocked and grabbed at his throat. In the stunned semi-silence that followed, Matt leapt over to his brother and felt along his neck. After just a moment, he winced and pulled his already bloodied hand away. Then he ran his left hand along the invisible rope, away from T.K., and Gabumon set blue fire to the thin line of blood. One of the creatures shrieked and let the cord she had held drop to the ground. The fire ate it greedily. The nine spider-type Digimon all growled and shifted angrily.   
  
"You have hurt one sister, and killed another! We won't forgive you!"  
  
"Yea?" Matt challenged, helping T.K. to stand up. "Well, you've attacked two of us and bloodied my hands. We didn't even *do* anything to you! So you're dead wrong if you think we're just gonna lay down and let you kill us!" Somehow the situation had deteriorated into an almost personal war between Yamato Ishida and these attacking Digimon. The sun began peeking curiously over the horizon, announcing in no unclear terms the beginning of another day. The attacking Digimon froze and looked at the sun. Then the tall leader turned to Matt and pulled her lips back in an ugly, terrible snarl.   
  
"This is not over, *boy*."  
  
"Far from it," he agreed, glaring at her with his hands curled into fists by his sides. As his blood dripped onto the ground, the nine creatures disappeared into the shadows of the forest. When they were gone, Matt dropped his glare and sighed. Smiling ruefully, he cupped his bleeding left hand and turned to Joe.   
  
"So, do you have any more bandages?" While Joe doctored Matt's wounds- *again*- Tai turned to Izzy.  
  
"What *were* those things?" Izzy sighed.  
  
"They're pretty horrible creatures, Tai." Matt, listening to the conversation, silently agreed very violently with that observation. "They're called Araknamon. Actually, they're a type of spider Digimon. They group in large colonies and build massive, invisible webs with that cord they tried to suffocate you guys with. The cord itself is immensely complicated. If strung in a web or thrown around a creature, it merely constricts slowly, depriving the entity of breath and/or halting all motion of the aforementioned captured creature. The detained being is the only thing other than the Araknamon that can see the cord, so if an unwanted creature attempts to remove or adjust the cord on or around a captured entity, even if done accidentally, the cord responds by becoming devastatingly sharp, as Matt can probably attest to. Anyway, blood is one of the cord's only threats. Once blood has been spilt or dripped on the cord, it will always be red and easily seen. Fire is the only other way to destroy the cord. Because of its nature, it burns with astonishing ease. The only trouble is that to burn the cord you must see it. And to see it, one must either be caught in or have bled on the cord. Therein lies our main problem."  
  
"How does a web suffocate you?" Mimi asked, slightly confused.  
  
"When the web catches you," Izzy explained, typing furiously on his laptop, "it doesn't *stick* to you. In fact, it isn't the least *bit* sticky. What happens is the wandering creature blunders into it and is entangled. Thus, the cord can contract and suffocate you."  
  
"Ah."   
  
"Well, why'd they go away?" Tai demanded.  
  
"Because they are unable to sustain direct sunlight. The ultra-violet rays catch them on fire."  
  
"They burn that easily?" T.K. sounded mystified.  
  
"They burn *that* easily."  
  
"So we're safe," Sora observed, slightly relived.  
  
"Until sunset," Izzy agreed darkly. "But after the sun sets..."  
  
"We're pretty much doomed," Joe finished. He sighed.   
  
"That isn't true," Matt said suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "It isn't true that we're doomed. We can fight them; we can beat them. We've proven as much already. This must be what Meloremon was warning us about when she said that our enemy's allay couldn't be destroyed by force. These things are quick, and they know how to hide. They're absolutely silent. Joe and I didn't even know they were there until they got him. And even *then* we didn't find them until that one burned and all the others came out of the forest. They're fast, silent, deadly, and seem to hate our guts with a passion."  
  
"Is there a good side to this?" Kari demanded.  
  
"Yes, I'm getting to that. See, they might have all of that on their side, but they have weaknesses. Fire hurts them. And if we can get them mad, they'll show themselves, so they're not that smart. We can out *think* them."  
  
"How?" Joe asked desperately.  
  
"Well, I was just going to ask that myself, but we're still ok. We have all day to make a plan." The others agreed with Matt's logic and began planning. In all the commotion, Joe forgot to ask Matt about his earlier question.   
  
  
  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
The sun set slowly, as if aware that sinking completely below the horizon would release the Digimon that sought to kill the legendary Digidestined. Finally, though, the wary sun was overcome by the demands of nature, and the moon rose to take its place. With almost painful sluggishness, watch after watch inched by. It began with Tai's uneventful manning of the first shift. He was followed by Sora, Joe, T.K., and Kari. At the end of her turn, Kari stretched, yawned, and woke Matt up. Though immensely tired, he picked up the deeply sleeping Gabumon, sat by the fire, and attempted to stay awake. Unfortunately, the fire was set up so that the guard could lean against a tree, and Matt was sorely tempted to sleep. About fifteen minutes into Matt's watch, as sleep began creeping over him, an unbearable pressure surrounded his neck and pulled him back against the tree. It was so quick and so silent that he couldn't even gag as the life began chocking slowly out of his body. An elegant, elongated face with glowing red eyes filled his vision. As Matt struggled with the invisible cord and writhed helplessly against the tree, the Araknamon smiled evilly, revealing her wicked fangs.  
  
"What does it feel like?" she asked him in a growl. "To die, I mean." He stilled against the tree. "You inflicted this pain on my sister. What does it feel like now that it's come for you?" Matt gathered his anger to form a response.  
  
"G-go...go to hell!" She laughed softly and ran a claw along his cheek, drawing a thin line of blood.   
  
"How easily your skin succumbs to my claws and my web. How easily you die." She laughed again, her face so close to his he could smell her breath. She stank of death. "If indeed there is such a place, boy, I will see you in hell. But you'll go first. Oh, don't be sad." Though his vision was blurring, he could see her face clearly. It had contorted into a look of pure malice and cruelty. "You're friends will follow you shortly. You'll be pleased to know that your death is the signal to begin our attack. When you are gone, we will kill your comrades in their sleep!" She laughed silently. A deep, all consuming rage filled Matt. He found the energy to cock his right fist. She was not prepared for the punch that caught her cheek and sent her sprawling. His energy spent, Matt's vision blacked. But his last conscious act had been enough. The Araknamon's cry of surprise and rage had woken the others. Gabumon leapt up and ran his paw along Matt's throat. When it caught and spilt blood, he set it on fire. The Digidestined and their Digimon ran over and, for a moment, thought the worst. Then Matt began coughing and wheezing and, best of all, breathing. Soon T.K. was helping him stand. Matt rubbed hit throat and looked over to where the Araknamon had fallen. The other eight had dropped out of the trees and were inspecting her bruised cheek and cut lip in fascination. No one had ever drawn the blood of an Araknamon. It ran black and sizzled where it hit the ground.   
  
"Nice right hook," Tai complimented quietly.  
  
"Thanks," gasped Matt in return. Suddenly Izzy snapped his fingers.  
  
"Acidic components!" he exclaimed, surprised. "See how the ground burns when her blood hits it? It has acid in it! *That's* how they make the cords. The acid in their blood solidifies and-"  
  
"That's very interesting, Izzy," Matt cut him off, finally able to stand on his own and glaring at the Araknamon huddled together a few feet away. "But I don't think now's the appropriate time to theorize about how the make the cord. The point is they make it, and it hurts to suffocate." Again the prowess of their opponents was made real.  
  
"You hurt our sister!" the Araknamon growled, slinking towards the Digidestined. "You hurt-"   
  
"I don't care." Startled, everyone turned to stare at T.K., who glared angrily at the Araknamon.   
  
"What?" the leader growled.  
  
"I said: I don't care. I don't care that we hurt your sisters, I don't care that the other one died last night. We didn't start this fight. But we're not going to just lay down and die, either."  
  
"Our sister!"  
  
"*My* brother! If you didn't want causalities, you shouldn't have attacked us. But you *did* attack us. You almost killed our friend, so we had no choice but to eliminate the threat as best we could. I'm sorry that your sister died, but you shouldn't have attacked us."  
  
"Two are hurt, one is dead!"  
  
"Well, two were hurt on our side, as well. And you almost killed three so far, so just be glad no more of your number are Digital ash and leave."  
  
"Revenge. *Revenge*!" Tai answered this call with detached calm.  
  
"We will defend ourselves."  
  
The Araknamon attacked.   
  
  
  
"Gabumon Digivolve TO!"  
  
"Palmon Digivolve TO!"  
  
"Patamon Digivolve TO!"   
  
"Agumon Digivolve TO!"  
  
"Biyomon Digivolve TO!"  
  
"Tentomon Digivolve TO!"   
  
"Gomamon Digivolve TO!"   
  
"Gatomon Digivolve TO!"   
  
The light and power of Digivices screamed in the small campsite. The eight Chosen Digimon grew in strength and size as the Araknamon leapt silently into the trees and disappeared. The reborn Digimon used their names as war calls...  
  
  
  
"GARURUMON!"  
  
"TOGEMON!"  
  
"ANGEMON!"   
  
"GREYMON!"   
  
"BIRDRAMON!"  
  
"KABUTERIMON!"  
  
"IKKAKUMON!"  
  
"ANGEWOMON!"  
  
  
The Digivolved Digimon stood in the small clearing, looking around warily. The Araknamon had dissolved into the night, taking with them any advantage the bigger, fiercer Digimon might have had. As the Digidestined and their Digimon began carefully combing the surrounding trees, Izzy gasped and dropped to his knees. For a moment his hands went up to his throat, but he looked around the clearing and immediately booted up his laptop. Kari, who was the Digidestined closet to Izzy, saw him fall and went over to him.  
  
"Izzy, what's wrong? Did they get you?" Izzy nodded curtly but waved Kari away when she tried to locate the string. He was alternately glancing at the clearing and concentrating on the screen of his laptop. Knowing that fire wound be necessary to remove the wire from Izzy's neck, Kari ran to the campfire, lit a leafy branch, and brought it back to where Izzy was still working. His fingers had slowed and he looked drowsy.  
  
"Izzy, let me set the cord on fire!" He shook his head slightly again and continued typing. The wire contracted and he wined, closing one eye, but he continued typing. Finally his fingers faltered, his eyes closed, and he collapsed to one side. Working swiftly, Kari located the cord and set it on fire. The Araknamon that had sent it cried out and dropped from her tree. Greymon shot a 'Nova Blast' at it and it burst into flames. The other Araknamon hissed angrily in their trees, but they stayed hidden. The Digidestined ran over to where Izzy and Kari were.  
  
"What happened?" Tai demanded.  
  
"They got Izzy!" Kari explained as Izzy took gulping breaths. "He wouldn't let me burn the cord!" Tai glared at Izzy, angry with him for refusing help.  
  
"That was a really stupid call, Izzy! What were you thinking?"   
  
"I was thinking," the tousle-haired genius rasped, turning his computer so that Tai and the others could see it, "that I had been given a unique opportunity." They all stared at the laptop. A maze of lines crisscrossed it, weaving from one tree to another. "It's a map of all the wires strung around the campsite," Izzy explained. "Well, most of them, anyway. Remember how I said that the only ones who can see the cord are the Araknamon and the creatures purposely roped? Well, they got me on purpose, so I could see everything. Now we have a map."   
  
"It was a stupid thing to do, Izzy." The boy winced and nodded.   
  
"I know. But I also discovered something about the Araknamon. They work on a pattern. If you set one of their cords on fire, they come out of their trees. It's almost like a video game. If we can all acquire torches like Kari's and use this map to burn the Araknamon out of their trees, our Digimon can destroy them."   
  
Without another word the Digidestined sought out branches that would make suitable torches.   
  
  
  
After Izzy's brave-but-rather-stupid act had brought about the creation of a map for the Digidestined, the tide of battle suddenly and violently shifted sides. It had gone from helpless Digidestined and their Digimon attempting desperately to locate and burn out Araknamon to the total opposite. Araknamon dropped from trees in twos and threes as cord after cord was set on fire. The original nine survivors were swiftly and surely reduced to Digital ash until only one was unaccounted for. That one was the leader, and she was the one to be most feared of all the Araknamon. In all the cords that had burned, at least a few of them had to have been hers, but she never dropped from whatever tree she was in. This Araknamon was smart, and that made her dangerous. However, it had been discovered that her thread was finer, sharper, and harder to locate than any of the others. That made her deadly.   
  
"We've got to find her!" Tai hissed desperately to the other Digidestined. "If we don't, she'll escape and get reinforcements and *we can't let her do that*! It was hard enough this time, and we're all bleeding! I don't think we'd survive another encounter." There were scattered agreements. Just then, the last remaining Araknamon showed herself. T.K. dropped to his knees, clutching at his throat and gagging.   
  
"T.K.!" Everyone dashed to the fallen Digidestined's side. Matt began feeling systematically around T.K.'s neck for the thin wire, but his hands were already too cut up and bloody to tell if and when he hit the hair's width of web chocking the boy. Kari pushed Matt's hands away and began feeling for it in his place. Shaking, Matt stood up and looked around at all the surrounding trees.  
  
"I know you're here," he called. "I know you're watching this and laughing, even though we can't see you or hear you. But there's already been so much death tonight, can't you just leave him alone?"  
  
"Why couldn't you just leave my sisters alone?" was the returned growl.  
  
"You attacked us!" Matt cried, outraged, scanning the trees again. The others were still clustered around T.K. trying to find the deadly string. Matt saw T.K.'s chest labor and asked desperately, "What do you want us to *do*?" There was a silence.   
  
Then a soft, loathsome snarl: "*Die*." T.K.'s eyes sunk closed. His hands fell limply by his sides. Matt's anger and fear drained from him as quickly as the blood from his face. The small aches and pains of his many cuts disappeared. He strode over to his brother. Kari was in his way, bending over T.K., crying, still trying to find the cord. Matt grabbed her by the shoulder and wrenched her away so violently that she landed on her back and skidded. Exclaiming in surprise, the other Digidestined lurched over to where she lay sobbing in the dirt. When Tai turned back to yell at Matt- angry at the whole situation, not just Matt- the blond had his hands curled into fists above T.K.'s neck. His face was expressionless as he turned slightly to face a tree...and pulled at nothing. His hands, wrists, and forearms almost up to his elbow exploded in dozens of thin lines of blood. Tattered remnants of the lower sleeves of his jacket fluttered to the ground. There was a muffled cry and the Araknamon leader fell out of a tree, yanked from her safe-haven when Matt pulled on the invisible wire he had somehow found and wrapped around his arms. When the dumbfounded Digidestined finally wrenched their gazed from the outraged Araknamon back to the brothers, Matt had helped T.K. into a sitting position where the younger boy now rested, eyes closed, desperately sucking in breath after breath. A small, smoldering rope lay disregarded on the ground. The other Digidestined, now crying joyously, leapt up to crowd around the brothers. Matt surrendered T.K.'s care to Joe and stood. While the attention of all the other Digimon and Digidestined was on T.K., Matt stared at the Araknamon crouched, growling softly, in the thicket.   
  
Garurumon's hackles rose and he bared his teeth as the two watched each other levelly, one with hottest anger, the other with cool disregard born of utter hate. Matt's blood curled around his arms to drip unrestrainedly on the ground. A silent war was being waged, a wordless challenge being issued.   
  
The Digidestined's only warning about the final battle was Garurumon's movement. They all, including a still gasping T.K., turned to see what was going on. Garurumon, once standing at the far edge of the clearing, was sprinting across the distance between himself and his Digidestined. But he didn't stop at Matt. As he ran by, Yamato grabbed a tuff of his fur and pulled himself seemingly effortlessly onto the wolf's back. The two became one as they hurtled into the forest after Araknamon.  
  
"What," T.K. rasped, "is going on? Where's Matt going?" His only answers were blank stares.  
  
"I think..." Izzy winced and blushed as the other Digidestined rounded on him.  
  
"What?" T.K. demanded, trying and failing to stand. "What do you think?" The boy genius gulped.  
  
"Well, I could be wrong...but if I'm *right*...you're not going to like what Matt's doing..."  
  
"*What*?" the others demanded in unison. Izzy swallowed again and took a deep, steadying breath.   
  
"I think Matt and that Araknamon are having a showdown." For a moment, silence. They were all too shocked to react. But T.K. got over his momentary speechlessness.  
  
"They're having a *what*?" he screeched, lurching to his feet. For a moment he swayed, and six sets of hands darted out simultaneously to steady him, but the boy got control of himself and stared penetratingly at Izzy. "I didn't hear you correctly. Tell me I did *not* hear you say he's having a face-off with the *leader of the Araknamon*."  
  
"Er..." Izzy responded intelligently. T.K. began pacing and muttering angrily.  
  
"What's he doing? What could he be *thinking*, going after her all by himself? I thought we were making fine progress with his whole anti-social thing, but no. He still doesn't trust us enough to even ask us to come with him. No, he has to turn it into a personal match-up with the spider-demon reject from hell. He's gonna be flattened! What was he *thinking*? Oh, no, wait. I *know* what he was thinking. *Nothing*! He wasn't thinking even a little flaming bit about how *we* would all feel. How *I*, his own stupid *brother*, would feel. No, not Yamato Ishida. He's got to go out and *prove* himself, and be a *loner*. Matt, you can be so damn *stupid* sometimes!" T.K. whirled on the others. "Why didn't anyone go *with* him?" the boy pleaded. Kari stood up.  
  
"T.K., we didn't know."  
  
"You didn't...*know*? Didn't know *what*? That he and lady evil were challenging each other to a fight? Oh, *why* did he have to declare war on *her*? Meloremon I understood. She had it out for him, and with good reason. But *her*? The Araknamon didn't even have a personal problem with Matt, but he had to take her one-on-one. Matt, what were you *thinking*?"  
  
"He was thinking about you." T.K. blinked and turned to Tai.  
  
"What do I have to do with this?" Tai shrugged, stood, and faced T.K.  
  
"When the Araknamon got you, Matt was the first to your side. He was trying to find the cord, but he couldn't. His hands were too cut up for us to tell the difference between new and old blood. So we sent him away."  
  
"And with good reason! He'd never have stopped until he'd cut his hands into further ribbons to-"  
  
"But we couldn't find the cord. You passed out, and we still hadn't found anything." Tai looked down and T.K. didn't interrupt this time. After a second, the older boy continued. "Matt was talking to the Araknamon. I think he was trying to find out what she wanted with us. I didn't catch Matt's entire question, but I heard her answer. She told him all she wanted...was for us to die." T.K. reeled as if struck.  
  
"But...but why? We never did a thing to her..."  
  
"Ah, but we did." T.K. turned to Izzy. "We frightened her sisters, her subordinates. We frightened them, hurt them, and eventually brought about the cause of their demise."  
  
"We *defended* ourselves. We asked them to leave us alone."  
  
"They were on a mission. Would you turn back if it had been your mission?" T.K. couldn't reply. "I thought as much."  
  
"But we *all* did that," T.K. said frantically. "Why couldn't we *all* fight her together?"  
  
"Because this isn't that kind of battle." Once again all eyes turned to Tai. The boy-leader looked sad. "This is Matt's fight because it's about more than winning or loosing. It about our team." This boggled even Izzy.  
  
"How so?" Sora questioned. Tai thought about how he was to phrase his answer.  
  
"Well," he began finally, "it might have started out about winning and loosing, but it isn't anymore. Once the first Araknamon fell, it became more. From that moment on, if even one Araknamon survived, we weren't worthy to face Anamnemon. In the eyes of the Araknamon, we weren't worth her time. That's why they're here. Not just for us, but for anyone who would see Anamnemon. They're her guardians. So if we can't completely demolish them, they'll just keep attacking in the dead of night, and sooner or later we'll mess up and die."  
  
"That makes...since, I guess," T.K. admitted. "But when did defending and/or proving our team become Matt's battle?"  
  
"When he thought they killed you." T.K. blanched.  
  
"When *what*?"  
  
"Yes," Tai replied coolly. "He thought they'd killed you. When you collapsed, he went very cold and very pale. We only noticed it because he came over and threw Kari out of his way to get to you. He was so white...like his very last piece of sanity, his final point of being, had gone. You're the most important thing to him in this world, T.K. That isn't a light responsibility. Anyway, when we looked back at him, he had found the cord and wrapped it around both of his forearms. Then he pulled, and the Araknamon came sailing out of her tree. The cord was gone and you were breathing, so we were too caught up in the fact that you weren't *dead* to pay attention to much else. And that's where we stand. Now Matt has saved you, his family, twice, and the Araknamon has lost all of her sisters. So she needs to know if he's really better than she is. And Matt needs to know that he can defend you. None of us really know what happened to him, T.K., but for some reason he needs to prove that he can protect you." T.K., numb, couldn't reply. If Matt won, what would be the cost of victory? And if he lost...how would any of them be able to continue on this mission without him?  
  
"It's not just me," T.K. said finally, his voice hoarse with emotion as well as the strain of earlier events.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked gently. T.K. cleared his throat and tried again.  
  
"It isn't just me he's trying to protect. It's anyone who needs it. He just needs to...protect. And I wish I knew why, because if he's not careful he's going to protect us right into his own early grave!" T.K. swiped the back of his hand over his eyes. "He's so selfish! If he wins he has more emotional baggage for us to try and sort through, and if he looses...if he looses...oh, God! What if he looses?" But that question answered itself. At that very moment, there was a rustling in the bushes. Suddenly tensing, the Digidestined turned to face whatever was coming towards them. The foliage parted to reveal...Matt. He held an either unconscious or sleeping Tsunomon lightly in his right arm; the left dangled limply by his side. The forearms of his jacket were still in shreds, but various new tears had appeared in the body of his jacket and his long pants. The cut in his cheek still bled, sending a thin trail of blood down his face and neck. His golden blond hair was tussled and his eyes were filled with a quiet, unfathomable sorrow. Seeing him now, T.K. regretted his earlier anger and felt his heart break for his older brother.   
  
"How'd you do it?" Kari asked softly, mystified. "All by yourself, just you and Garurumon...how in the world did you destroy her before she could kill you both? You were only gone ten minutes..."  
  
Matt smiled sadly and pitched forward. T.K. gasped and darted out to catch him before he hit the ground.   
  
"Let's stay here today," T.K. suggested tactfully, dropping to his knees to rest his brother gently on the ground. "Joe, how many bandages have you got left?" The doctor-to-be sighed, taking Tsunomon from T.K.  
  
"Not enough for him to keep being stupid like he has been."  
  
"But enough for this?"  
  
"Yes. Enough for this."   
  
  
  
  
AN: Sooo? What'd ya think? Kinda worth the wait? *bristles* What do you mean, NO?! You're cruel! ^_~ Just kidding. Anyway, REVIEW!! The more reviews I get, the faster the other two chapters will be out. ^_~ And guess what? Soon, very soon, Matt's tragic past will reveal itself! Totally against his will, but Anamnemon will do what Anamnemon will do. Ne? ^_~ WAH-hahahahaha!! Kawaii so Yamato-kun, NE?! AAH-hahahahahahha!!!!  
  



	8. Chapter Seven

AN: Ok, so it's been, what

AN: Ok, so it's been, what? Forever? O_k_, so it's taken me a long time. I actually have a credible reason this time. Wanna hear it? Yes? Good. My excuse is as follows: The end of 02. Yes, the end of 02 is the reason this took so long. It depressed the living daylights out of me. Matt's in space. Digidestined aren't special. Everyone has a Digimon and a Digivice. I know, it sounds selfish, but I can't help it! My whole story is based on the idea that these eight kids are _special_, that they're _unique_. And I mean really, really special, not 'you're individual just like everyone else.' It depressed me. I haven't been able to write. Then, suddenly, I sat down and said to myself, "Well, that's their opinion. They like it that all our beautiful Destined are old and married with kids. They like Yama out in space. They don't like the same couples except for one case. That's their opinion. I am a writer, and I can change the world!" Literally. Now, suddenly, I can write again. ^_^ I'm so pleased! So, here it is, for your viewing enjoyment, The Problem with Friendship, Chapter…hold on, I gotta check. Ah, here it is! Without further adieu…

*~~* 

Chapter Eight (Technically Seven, but I confused myself with that Chapter 2 A/B thing)

*~~*

"This is stupid." 

T.K. sighed and went over to where his brother sat by the fire, scowling at the world."Every single one of us has been over this with you, Matt."

"I don't care. This is still stupid and I hate it."

"You sound like a two year old." 

Matt glared at his younger brother. "So? You're not the boss of me. I can sound like a two year old if I want to." 

T.K. shrugged and plopped down next to his brother. "Fine. No skin off my nose."

"I _hate this." _

The younger boy sighed again. "At least you didn't call it stupid. That's progress, right?"

"I hate this _stupid thing." _

The brothers looked at each other. 

T.K. shook his head. "Well, you'd better get over that, because you're going to be like this for a while."

"Maybe, but I don't have to _like it."_

"No," T.K. admitted, "you don't. But you're going to make things miserable for everyone else."

"So?"

"So," the younger boy continued with patience and maturity lacking in his older brother at the moment, "don't you think it would be a nice thing if you tried to accept your situation with grace and maturity?"

"No." 

T.K. blinked. "Why not?"

"Because I don't _have to."_

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Maybe not," Matt affirmed stubbornly, "but I still don't have to if I don't want to."

"But-"

"No."

"You're making things very difficult for everyone with your-"

"No."

"Matt, you're not three!"

"You're right. I was two a few seconds ago." 

T.K. stared at him. "You're doing this on purpose." Matt stuck his tongue out at his younger brother. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I'm feeling spiteful and because I can."

"You weren't like this before the others left to get dinner," T.K. pointed out reasonably.

"No," Matt agreed again. "I wasn't."

"Then why are you acting this way _now?"_

"Because you're my brother. And as my brother, you have to put up with me. They don't. So I'm whining and complaining now to get it out of my system. I did this exact thing to Gabumon before you started staying back with me. I'm really quiet about it until around dinner time; then I can't take it anymore, so I complain and whine and act extremely immature. That way, when the others come back I won't be pitying myself anymore." T.K. considered that. It made sense. "But until then," Matt declared, "I'm going to do my very best to annoy you. And when we get home, ask Dad. He'll tell you that I'm a master at annoying people when I want to." 

T.K. sighed. "Is this supposed to be an upgrade from you never saying anything?" 

Suddenly Matt was serious. "I can go back to being silent, if you want," he offered, his voice dropping back into its quiet normality. 

T.K. sighed. "No, I was just kidding. You being obnoxious shows that you're comfortable around me, in an odd way. I like it better this way." 

A small, gentle smile warmed Matt's face. "I was hoping you'd realize that, little brother." 

T.K. returned Matt's smile. "You're still testing me, aren't you?"

"Daily." For a moment the two sat staring at the fire in a compatible quiet. Then Matt asked, quite suddenly, "Can't you take these off?" 

T.K. sighed and continued looking at the fire. "No, Matt. I can't. And no one else can."

"But I can barely move with them all on and they're _stupid_."

"Maybe so, but without them you'll get an infection."

"But they're _stupid_." 

T.K. sighed. Matt was, of course, talking about his bandages. The damage he had sustained during their fight with the Araknamon had been extensive, doubling, even tripling, the amount of wounds some of the other Digidestined had received. His forearms and hands were the worst, demanding roll upon roll of bandaging. The result of this was that Matt's arms were almost completely wrapped in bandages, and he had severe trouble moving his fingers. To add further discomfort, his left forearm had been somehow broken during his personal war with the Araknamon and was in a sling. Because of this he could do no more than arrange the firewood. He was under doctor's orders to stay _put_ as the others gathered wood and food. It had been three days since Matt and the Araknamon leader had their showdown, and by now Matt was not a happy camper. While he put on a good front for the others, T.K. could tell that something was wrong. So he had stayed back with his brother and discovered that Matt wasn't facing some huge moral issue. He just hated being an invalid. It had, however, always been like that. Ever since Matt had gotten a cast in the second grade, he had hated hospitals, doctors, medicine, and especially debilitating items such as casts and bandages. T.K wondered briefly how Matt's bandaging would have gone if the teenager had been conscious to refuse it. The bandages would have gone on, but T.K. doubted Matt would have sat still like a good little boy while it happened. The mental images associated with that train of thought were hilarious, and Matt's brother fought to keep his laugher quelled. Something came crashing trough the bushes and the brothers looked up to see Tai and Kari come arguing from the forest, their Digimon trotting by their sides. An ironic smile quirked Matt's lips.

"Siblings shouldn't fight," he informed the bickering pair. 

T.K. had the presence of mind to turn his laugh into a cough. Tai and Kari just sighed.

"We found fish," Kari told them flatly. "I wanted to look for fruit, but _no_. We had to _fish_. So we brought fish." The girl looked at her brother. "I hate fishing. We've been doing it for days. Tomorrow we look for fruit." 

He glared at her half-heartedly as he surrendered his fish to T.K. "You may hate fishing, Kari, but foraging for food is…is…" 

Mimi and Joe came out of the forest, then, and Mimi handed T.K. bushels ofproduce, chirping, "I _love_ finding fruit!" 

Tai wisely decided against finishing his earlier statement. 

Soon Izzy and Sora returned to camp baring armfuls of various assorted herbs.

"To add spice to the fish," Sora explained. "Izzy insisted." 

"That's ok," Kari replied good-naturedly. "I'm so sick of fish I could puke. Anything to make it better." Though the others silently agreed with her, no one said anything and soon dinner was served. After their meal, the Digidestined once again discussed their next course of action. 

"Ok," Tai began. "We're almost there. We're _almost_ to Anamnemon's castle. How much longer, Izzy?" 

The boy tapped at his computer. "Half a day," he announced. A murmur of mixed excitement and fear ran through the Digidestined. 

"What I think we need to discuss," Tai continued, "is what we should so when we reach her castle. I mean, are we going to sneak in or let her catch us or what?" For a moment no one said anything. 

Then, finally, Sora spoke. "I think what we have to do is just go at her with all we've got as soon as we find her. If you think about it, that might be what went wrong with Meloremon. We didn't go in there with the mind to attack. If we're on offence this time, maybe we'll have an easier time." This idea seemed to make Tai uncomfortable.

"While that's a great idea, Sora, and I'd normally agree with you, there are…extenuating circumstances this time. We have to think about…everything and every_one_ when making a plan." Sora stared at him a moment before realization sunk in. She blushed slightly and looked away.

"Um, right…" she muttered. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"What was wrong with that plan?" Everyone turned to look at Matt, who was staring intently between Sora and Tai. "It was a good idea. Offensive is definitely the way to go with Basic Digimon."

"But," Tai stammered, "but…but isn't the best offense a good defense?" Matt's gaze shifted from Sora to Tai. 

"So you just want to wait out here until she gets tired of our games and then react as she throws stuff at us?" he demanded. "Who are you trying to protect, Tai? All of us have seen battle; we aren't going to run away in terror. What's the deal?" Tai gulped.

"Um…well, I just think that maybe…some of us…might not be…ready…for battle at this point in time. We've all been through a lot lately and I just thought that we'd all like a tiny break before facing the next creature that could bring our doom." 

"Don't lie, Taichi." The brown-haired leader winced. Matt's voice and demeanor had changed. He was cold again, as cold and detached as he had been that first day. "It's me. You're talking about me and we all know it." Tai was at a loss for words. Matt sighed and rested his forehead on his right arm, which was propped up on his knees again. The left, still in a sling, was resting against the boy's chest. "Make your plans as though I'm not injured," the blond suggested, his voice muffled by his legs. Tai winced again and stared helplessly at the other Digidestined. When his eyes landed on T.K., the younger boy made a shooing motion with his hands and nodded at his older brother, saying without words that he'd handle it. Tai coughed.

"Um…ok. Let's all just…go to sleep now. Right. We'll continue this tomorrow." Slowly the six Digidestined moved away from the brothers to settle down for the night. T.K. moved over to his brother and got comfortable. 

"It's my watch first," he informed the silent figure easily. For a while they sat quietly, T.K. staring at the fire and Matt with his head resting on his arm. A slight depression had fallen over the older boy and T.K. was concerned, but he knew Matt would let him know if something was wrong. 

"I hate this," he said finally. T.K. blinked.

"What? Being all bandaged up? There's nothing you can do about that, Matt."

"No," the older boy corrected, voice still muffled by his legs, "that's not what I mean. I mean I hate _this_. Being a burden. So many people suffer because I need this thing or that thing."

"What do you mean?" T.K. prompted gently when his brother fell silent. Matt sighed and lifted his head slightly, resting his chin on his arm and staring at the fire. 

"All of you guys suffered because of me for five years, because I moved and you never knew why. Dad suffered because of me in so many ways. I scare him just by breathing wrong. You have no idea how many times he thought I was going to die these past years. He's still afraid I'm going to just drop dead someday and it'll be his fault, because he didn't do enough, didn't read enough, didn't _know_ enough. And Sakura-" Gabumon lurched awake in surprise at the sound of the name. T.K. stared at his brother.

"Who's Sakura?" But Matt wouldn't answer. He was suddenly and irreversibly silent. After a very few moments he mumbled a goodnight and left with Gabumon. The two went out of hearing distance and had a brief but seemingly heated conversation, which Matt appeared to win. Then they came a little closer to the group and settled down for the night. 

With more than enough to think about on his watch, T.K. turned back to the fire.

They stared at the castle in awe. It was huge, at least twice the size of Meloremon's.

"That's…really big," Mimi admitted, somehow voicing her awe and her fright at the same time. The other Digidestined all nodded, unable to phrase a response. It was the next morning, and the small group was standing on a hill, half a day's walk from Anamnemon's castle. However, as Izzy had pointed out, if they all ran, they'd be there in less than half the time. Finally Tai sighed.

"We're not going to be able to put this off any longer," he said almost gloomily. "Is everyone ready?" The Digidestined nodded. Their Digimon had already Digivolved earlier and were waiting restlessly for the signal to move in. That sign was given. The Champion Digimon took off in a run towards the castle, their Digidestined catching rides on shoulders, feet, and backs. This left T.K. and Kari in a predicament, as their Digimon were fast, but could offer no ride to the castle. Realizing that he'd have to run, T.K. turned…and found himself facing a hand against a blue-striped white background. He looked up to see Matt, sitting gracefully astride Garurumon, offering a ride. 

"I don't care how fast you are," he explained. "Garurumon's faster." Smiling slightly, T.K. took Matt's bandaged hand and, with his help, hauled himself onto the wolf Digimon. Garurumon muttered something about added weight and discomfort. Looking over, T.K. saw Greymon placing Kari next to Tai on his shoulder. When Greymon started running, Kari jerked and began wind milling wildly. Laughing, Tai caught and steadied her. At her sheepish thank you, he laughed harder. She smacked his shoulder and sat, knowing she wouldn't fall off that way. Suddenly T.K. realized that he, Matt, and Garurumon were being left behind. Blinking, he looked at his older brother to find both the boy and the wolf staring at him patiently. 

"Why aren't we going anywhere?" Matt smiled slightly. 

"Because if Garurumon took off while you were spaced, you'd have fallen off." T.K. blushed.

"Sorry." Matt chuckled lightly and turned to face forward. "They're all way ahead of us now. Won't we be left behind?"

Twining the bandaged fingers of his right hand into Garurumon's fur, Matt called over his should, "Hold on tight, T.K." The boy had only just wrapped his arms around his older brother's waist- being careful to avoid the sling-bound left arm- when Garurumon took off in what T.K. thought was a run. He soon discovered that it was just a trot. After a few seconds, Matt leaned forward slightly. Either this was a command or Garurumon had signaled his Digidestined, because in unison with Matt's leaning the wolf fell into what anyone would call a sprint. Angemon was forced to fly higher in order to get more distance and keep up. Even then they began to loose him. The angel finally sighed and dropped back to fly with Angewomon. T.K. clung wildly to his brother. 

_I'm going to fall!_ he thought desperately. _Matt and I are both going to fall off and Garurumon will never even know it!_

Somehow Matt sensed his brother's predicament, for he called over his shoulder, "Ride _with_ Garurumon." T.K. stared at him.

"What?"

"You're just sitting there," he clarified, "like a bump on a log. Ride _with_ Garurumon. When he moves, move with him. The trip will be easier and more comfortable that way." T.K. thought his brother had gone mad. 

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. "You're not riding with-" But T.K. had to stop. He suddenly realized that Matt _was_ moving with Garurumon. He wasn't just a boy hitching a free ride, like T.K. was. He was an _extension_ of Garurumon, born to sit astride this great wolf and run with speed unknown to any other creature. T.K. felt desperately inadequate. 

"Don't rest your weight on him like you're sitting," Matt called back. For a moment T.K. was confused, then he realized his brother was offering advice. 

"Then how do I stay on?"

"Tuck your feet back. Move your knees further down and hold yourself in place that way."

"But that's hard!" Matt looked back, slightly surprised.

"Haven't you ever ridden bareback?" T.K. glared at him.

"I'm supposed to have ridden a wolf before?"

"No, I mean, bareback on a horse."

"I've never ridden _anyway_ before."

"Never? Not even a horse?"

"Not even a horse." Matt laughed. 

"Well, I'll fix that when we get home. I've got lots." After a few seconds, as T.K. attempted to shift his weight to his knees, Garurumon slowly stopped running and Matt sat back.

"Hmm…" T.K. looked up.

"What's wrong?" Matt and Garurumon were both looking around. 

"There's a fallen tree right there," Matt explained. T.K. leaned to look and almost fell off. Matt caught and righted him. "Be careful," he warned. 

"What's wrong with a tree being there?" T.K. asked, confused. 

"Well, if we can't find a way around, we'll have to jump it." 

"So?"

"Sooo…you've never even ridden anything before, and that's a big tree. How're you going to survive the jump?" T.K. winced.

"I'm sorry, Matt." Surprised, the older boy turned to look at his brother.

"Sorry? Why?" T.K. sighed.

"Because if Angemon could carry me, or if I had ever been riding before, you wouldn't be facing this problem. Garurumon could have just leapt over that log and you'd be on your way." 

"Hmm…that's not a very positive way to think, is it, T.K.?" The younger boy shook his head miserably, clutching his brother's jacket with helpless resolution. "Garurumon, is being positive sort of like being hopeful?" The wolf growled a chuckle. 

"I think it is," he agreed. 

"Hmm…ok, then if T.K. isn't positive, he isn't hopeful, is he, Garurumon?" The wolf shook his great head. "Well, then, what can we do to make T.K. positive again?" Garurumon laughed and turned around. 

As he trotted a small distance away from the fallen log, T.K. looked around and asked, "What're we doing?"

"Do you know what I missed most when we moved, T.K.?" The boy blinked.

"What?"

"When I moved," Matt explained, not explaining anything. "Do you know what I missed the most?" 

T.K. shook his head, then realized Matt couldn't see him and answered, "No. What'd you miss?"

"I missed your hopefulness. No matter what was happening, you were always hopeful and positive. So now that I'm back, it's my duty to keep you positive. Which means…" T.K. gulped.

"Which means?" Matt smiled. Garurumon turned and ran full tilt at the log. Matt began yelling instructions at T.K., which the boy readily obeyed. 

"Don't sit back, rest your weight on your knees! When Garurumon jumps, push yourself into an almost standing position. Let go of my jacket and grab some of it on my back. That way you can lean forward. Keep your weight high and centered. When he lands, do _not_ sit back, or you'll be hurting for days. Just try to relax and mimic me. Believe me, I've done far more harrowing jumps that a little bitty old log. Ok, here we go! T.K., get up, get up! Don't sit back!" In a show of immense power, Garurumon exploded over the log and landed lithely on the earth again. Without pausing or missing a beat, he took off into the forest again. Heart pounding, T.K. relaxed the death-grip he had on his brother's jacket very slightly. Matt sighed.

"I missed that." Turning slightly, he grinned wickedly at T.K. "So what did you think?" T.K.'s pale face was answer enough.

"Let's not do that again." Matt smiled. Then his smile widened and became a chuckle, which developed into a full, glorious laugh. T.K. smiled. It was the first time he had heard Matt laugh freely like this. He decided maybe he didn't mind hurtling over gigantic fallen trees, if it was in trade for a laugh from his brother. 

The trio eventually broke out of the forest into a small field. This open space was directly in front of the castle. T.K. gaped as he looked around.

"No one else is here! Did they already go in?" Matt and Garurumon did not answer. Instead Matt slid gracefully from his wolf Digimon's back and looked around. T.K. fell off after his brother and stood, dusting himself off. When he looked up, Matt was staring at him oddly. 

"What?" he demanded. "I've never dismounted before!" Again Matt laughed. After awhile- during which time Garurumon lied down on the grass, panting lightly, and was stroked and petted thoroughly by Matt- the others arrived.

"What took you so long?" Matt asked easily, scratching behind Garurumon's ear. "We've been here simply ages." T.K.'s jaw dropped with everyone else's. 

"But," T.K. stammered, "but we stared after them and we stopped and back-tracked and…and…how did we get here first?" 

"That's what I want to know," admitted Tai, helping Kari climb off Greymon's shoulder. "How fast were you running?" Matt looked at Garurumon and they considered. 

"I think we've gone twice that fast before, haven't we?" The wolf thought a second.

"Yes," he admitted. "I could have gone faster, probably, but I didn't want to push myself. I had two passengers this time, and I've never done that before." He considered. "I don't think so, anyway. And if I did, you all used to be a lot smaller anyway. It's hard work carrying two teenage boys!" Matt stroked Garurumon's muzzle good-naturedly. 

"I'm sure it was, Mr. 'I Can Do Anything'." The wolf grinned. T.K. sputtered.

"That…was only _half speed_?" Matt nodded.

"About." T.K. couldn't say anything. He just stared at his brother and the calm wolf and sputtered. Finally Sora sighed.

"This is very interesting, you guys, but are we going into that castle or not? All this waiting is killing my nerves!"

"We're all going to die of ulcers," Joe agreed. The eight turned to the castle and began looking for an entrance. 

"This was a bad idea," Mimi said again. Everyone sighed, and the sound echoed in the large room. They had found an entrance into the castle about an hour ago and were now exploring the huge abode. So far they hadn't found anything, but there was still one floor left. 

"Maybe we should all split up," Tai suggested. "I mean, we don't even know what we're looking for."

"This is true," Izzy agreed. "However, separating would be, at this juncture, detrimental, both to our cause and ourselves. As you have pointed out, Tai, we haven't the slightest indication what we're pursuing. The only way to know when we've located it is to carry on spelunking as an organized faction." Tai sighed.

"Izzy, when you get nervous your words get bigger." The eight Chosen Children and their Digimon continued searching until they had nowhere left to look save the third floor. There was, however, a set of huge doors at the top of the stairs. Confusion rose at this discovery. 

"Why are there doors here?" Joe asked, blinking at it. "Why'd someone put a door here?"

"Forget that!" T.K. added. "Who _put_ them here? They're huge! What could they possibly be here for?"

"To keep things out?" Sora suggested.

"Yea," Kari agreed darkly. "Or to keep things _in_."

"Ohhh…let's leave now!" Though Mimi turned to leave, Palmon (all the Digimon had returned to Rookie form for convenience) caught her and made her stay. "I don't like this!" she wailed. "This whole thing is wrong! Can't we please go now? Please?" The others didn't respond, but they didn't have to. She knew they weren't leaving. The boys gathered at the doors and began heaving against them, attempting to force them open. Matt watched them toil, resting his hand on the broken arm lying pointlessly in its sling, scowling lightly. Finally the doors squeaked open.

"Ok," Tai huffed, "let's go in." Suddenly a bad feeling assailed everyone gathered. Upon stepping in the room, they all froze. They were standing in a forest, staring at a thicket. It was night, and nothing moved in the trees. Not even the wind blew. Finally they saw movement. Something was struggling in the bushes on the other side of the clearing. Two somethings, actually. As though they were in a movie, the scene shifted until they were able to see what was struggling. Everyone gasped. It was Matt and Garurumon. They were trapped in a web, entangled in the hair-fine strings rather than stuck.

"Oh, my God," Matt breathed. They all looked over at him. He and Gabumon were staring at the scene as though transfixed. "That's us. When we went to fight the Araknamon. We were caught before we could find her. But we couldn't see the web then, how can we…?"

_What fun would it be if you couldn't see the web?_

The voice rang through the room with evil lightheartedness. The Digidestined and their Digimon were all too enthralled to wonder who had spoken. The shadows that were Matt and Gabumon continued fighting in the web.

"We couldn't get out…" Matt spoke as though from a distance, suddenly becoming narrator of the situation. No sound emanated from the scene itself. 

"We tried, but we couldn't…then Garurumon had an idea." The Digimon stopped struggling and looked up at his Destined. They spoke, though no one could hear them. "He thought that if he de-Digivolved back to Gabumon, there'd be some play in the web, and I could get out." There was a bright flash of light, and Gabumon took Garurumon's place. For a moment more Matt struggled, then he dropped out of the web and onto the ground. On the way down, his left arm caught in the string again. He fought for a little while, then looked into the forest. "I knew she'd leave if I couldn't get to her…then she'd bring reinforcements, and every one would die. I couldn't let her leave. So I got out of the web." Wrenching his arm violently, Matt pulled it out of the web. It was the wrenching that broke it.

"You did it yourself," someone whispered, awed. "You broke your own arm to get her…" The comment didn't even seem to reach Matt. His eyes had gone vacant when they opened the door. He explained the situation now as though he were telling a story.

"I looked for her in the thicket, but I couldn't find her. Then she got me with a wire." They all saw a thin rope shoot out from a tree to wrap around the throat of the Matt in the dream or vision or memory or whatever it was. Both Matts flinched. "It hurt. And when it started getting tighter, it hurt worse. But it gave me an idea." The other Matt followed the string with his eyes back to the Araknamon. "I figured if it worked once…it would work again…right?" He grabbed the rope around his neck and pulled. It was solid now for him as well as her. He could see the rope, see it and manipulate it. He pulled at the length suffocating him and it eventually broke. Then, instead of throwing the now invisible and razor sharp string away, he coiled it like a rope. Just as he arranged the last bit of it, the Araknamon threw another lasso at him. He dodged and they began a real-life version of cat and mouse. She would attack him and he would dodge. In the process Matt acquired all the numerous cut he had returned with. The Araknamon could no longer see the rope he manipulated, and never paused to wonder why he was jumping into the same tree over and over again. Matt was once more in the tree. He took each end of the string and dug them into his palm.

"I wanted to be able to see them," he explained dully. Having sufficiently marked the rope, he leapt from the tree again. As he dodged, he began yelling at the Araknamon.

"I asked her to stop. I begged her to go away and leave us alone. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to. So much had already happened. She could have walked away. But T.K…and Joe, and Kari, and Tai, and Mimi, and Sora, and Izzy…and Gabumon. Gabumon was dying, and she wouldn't let him go. I didn't want to. But she wouldn't leave." The vision-Matt glanced back once more at the invisible web that held his suffocating Digital partner. He had lost too much energy and become Tsunomon again. Soon he would be dead. Matt couldn't let that happen. Maneuvering quickly, he got in next to the Araknamon and slugged her. As only the Digidestined could see, he used his punch to slip the noosed string that had his blood on it over her head and around her neck. She was so furious she didn't notice the slight pressure, and, as she had thrown the cord away earlier, she could no longer see it. Matt jumped into the tree and shouted an insult. Angered beyond anything, she leaped after him. Moving quickly, he dodged her and tied the remaining end of cord onto a higher tree branch. Yet again she did not notice. He leapt from the tree.

"I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to kill her." 

The Araknamon flew from the tree after him. Her scream split the silence as her own cord bit into her neck and-

"Stop it!" Mimi screamed, covering her ears with her hands and closing her eyes. "Stop showing us this! Stop, stop, oh, please, stop!" She began sobbing and collapsed onto the ground. Matt's eyes cleared and then they, too, filled with tears. 

"I didn't want to…" Matt shut his eyes as the scene around them disappeared. After a moment, during which there was no sound other than Mimi's sobbing, T.K. approached his brother.

"Matt?" he asked tentatively, reaching out and touching the older boy's shoulder. "Are you all right?" The boy shook his head.

"I didn't want to. There wasn't any other way. I didn't want to." T.K. was silent. 

"There must have been another way." Matt whirled to face Tai, who had been talking more to himself than to the blond. But Matt didn't care.

"What did you say?" he asked, fury written on every line of his body. Tai looked started.

"I'm sorry, did I say that out loud? I was just thinking that there had to have been a better way than killing her. I wish we all could have been there…" Matt strode over to Tai and got right in the other boy's face.

"Are you saying that I _wanted_ to kill her? That I didn't think nice and long about what I was doing? About the consequences?" Tai stammered a response, surprised at how angry Matt was. 

"No, Matt, I just thought that-"

"That what? I should have waited for you guys to come and save me again? That I should have let Gabumon die?" Matt grabbed a handful of Tai's shirt, his eyes flashing in fury. Tai's initial shock was beginning to wear off, to be replaced by an indignant anger. 

"Let go of my shirt, Matt." But the other boy didn't hear. He kept talking.

"I knew what I was doing," he insisted, shaking Tai slightly. "I _knew_ what was going to happen when I followed her into that forest. I _knew_ that only one of us would survive."

"Then why did you go?" Tai hissed angrily, grabbing Matt's wrist and wrenching the hand off his shirt.

"I had to! I had to, because if I didn't she'd get help and they'd keep coming back until we were all dead. I couldn't wake up to find one of you dead. I don't ever want to wake up and find someone dead. Never again." Tai blinked.

"Again? What are you talking about?" But once again Matt was talking more to himself than to Tai. He turned away and began pacing.

"I wasn't going to let her kill anyone. I had to stop her. Anyway I could, I had to stop her. So I did." He whirled on Tai again. "You would have done just what I did if you had to! Any of you, you would have killed her, too. Wouldn't you?" No one could answer him. "_Wouldn't you?"_ Suddenly T.K. understood. Matt wasn't trying to explain things, he was asking them to forgive him. He knew what he had done was a bad thing, at least by his standards, and he needed to know that they all understood. He needed to know that they didn't hate him. T.K. opened his mouth to respond, but Sora answered first.

"None of us were in that predicament, Matt. We can't _say_ how we would have reacted. Maybe we would have done just exactly what you did. But maybe…I don't know, maybe there was a less brutal way to go about it." Matt deflated. 

"I didn't have a choice," he murmured, more to himself then to Sora. Sorrow and despair filled his eye and slumped his shoulders. "I didn't have a choice."

"There is _always_ a choice. Isn't that right, my little Digidestined?" The Chosen Children looked around the room. That voice sounded vaguely familiar. But where had they heard it? Izzy was the first to put two and two together. 

"Hey, it's that voice from earlier! The one that said it would be more fun if we could see the web!" The voice laughed cruelly, shrilly. 

"The boy _is_ a genius!" Darkness materialized from the four corners of the room to form a shape. It was again female, looking strikingly like Meloremon. However, her hair bled dark blue rather than red, and her eyes were the color of tainted silver. The cloth that fell to form her clothing was a dark, monotone black. Her wicked fangs were revealed in a small, mocking smile. "Hello, Digidestined! My name is Anamnemon, and I'm going to do _worse_ than kill you! 'What's worse than death', you ask?" The Digimon smiled. "I am, for one." She gave a little bow. "I am the Basic Digimon of Oblivion, here to warp your memories until you beg to forget. Then I will kill you." She paused to consider. "_Slowly_." 

"What was my choice, Anamnemon?" Surprised, the Digimon turned to stare at Matt.

"Excuse me?" The boy tilted his head slightly.

"You said earlier that I had another choice; that I didn't have to kill the Araknamon. What was my other choice?" She grinned cruelly. 

"You could have let her go. Or you could have just hurt her, as a warning, and let her live."

"And what would have happened if I had?" The Digimon sighed melodramatically. 

"I am not an oracle. I cannot tell the future."

"But you can say what probably would have happened, can't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then what would probably have happened?"

"She would have left you alone." Matt stared at her, face paling. "Yes, it _is_ sad. That poor Digimon probably would have gone on her merry way and never bothered you again." At Matt's expression, Anamnemon's unholy laugher filled the chamber. "Ah, how I love to pull the fragile strings of a mortal's sanity! Let me tell you this, Digidestined: Everything I say is a lie." She paused again to consider. "But, then, my statement is the truth, which makes it a lie, which makes it the truth, which-"

"Why are you _doing_ this?" Mimi wailed. "What's the point of talking in circles?" The Digimon snorted.

"You have room to ask, at least I shut up occasionally." Mimi blushed.

"That's not nice!" Anamnemon turned to T.K. and grinned.

"Who said I wanted to be nice? I want to kill you. Do you want to die yet? Can I kill you?" 

"No, I don't want to die!"

"Aw, nuts."

"You're just a-" 

"T.K., don't." The boy turned to look at his brother. Matt was watching Anamnemon intently.

"Why not, Matt? She can't do anything but show us our memories, and I haven't done anything wrong."

"That's not all she does." T.K. blinked.

"What else is there to memories?" 

"She-"

"Oh, no, no!" Anamnemon interrupted. "Don't tell him, Yamato! Let me show him!" The room blurred and became a small, dark bedroom. A tiny boy sat up in the bed, clutching a teddy bear. Something smashed against one of his walls and the boy winced. Whimpering gently, the little boy pulled his blankets up around himself. Another bang was followed by muffled shouts. The little boy heard his door squeak open.

"T.K.?" Another tiny figure was standing there, silhouetted against the doorframe. The little boy sitting up in his bed stretched out his arms to his older brother. The figure entered the room completely, eased the door shut, and crawled up into his little brother's bed.

"It's ok, T.K." The smaller boy clung to the older, wiser figure sitting next to him.

"Matt, what's going on?" Once again something smashed against the wall.

"Nothing, T.K."

"Are Mommy and Daddy fighting again?"

"Yes, T.K. They are."

"Why?"

"Because they're grown-ups. And sometimes grown-ups fight." T.K. pressed his face into Matt's nightshirt, and the older boy surrounded his brother in a hug. 

"I hate it when they fight!"

"Hate is a very grown-up word, T.K. Mommy and Daddy hate. Do you really wanna be like that?"

"No, Matt. But I'm all angry inside! I dunno what to do…"

"It's ok, T.K. You've still got me, and as long as you've got me, everything will be fine."

"D'ya promise, Matt?"

"Yup."

"Promise forever?"

"Forever and ever." T.K. sighed happily and allowed his older brother to tuck them both under the blanket. 

"You gonna stay in here with me?"

"No. I'm goin' back to my room in a bit, but I wanna make sure you go to sleep first."

"Thanks, Matt!"

"Shh, Mommy and Daddy might hear."

"Oops…sorry."

"S'ok." T.K. held his brother's hand until sleep began seeping over him. Then he let go and rolled over. As he turned, his hand brushed Matt's cheek. It came away wet. Confused, he sat up.

"Matt, there's something wet and sticky on your face. What happened?" The young Matt wiped his younger brother's hand on his own nightshirt.

"It's nothing, T.K. Just a grown-up thing."

"But you're not a grown-up yet, are you, Matt?"

"No, but Daddy is."

"So?"

"So nothing, T.K. Go to sleep." T.K. yawned and curled into a ball under his blankets. After a few moments, he felt his brother leave the bed. The door creaked open. Now, years and years later, T.K. saw the tiny Matt silhouetted against the doorframe looking back at his younger, sleeping, oblivious brother. A thin line of blood ran from a shallow cut on Matt's cheek. 

"Don't worry, T.K.," the young boy whispered. "I'll protect you." 

"Love you, Matt."

"Love you, too, T.K." The door creaked closed. 

Anamnemon sighed falsely. 

"Isn't that just sickeningly sweet, Takeru? That your brother protected you like that…" Silent tears slid down T.K.'s face. He had never realized…Of course later, when their father had started going to AA meetings, he could guess, but he never realized how early it had started. Why hadn't he realized? Why didn't he guess? How could he have let Matt face that all on his own? It hurt to think of all that tiny, sweet figure of a boy had been through.

"Do you like that memory, Takeru?" The blond, staring at the ground as tears slipped unchecked down his cheeks, shook his head. "Do you want to live with it…just as it is…forever? Feel the guilt…the pain little Matt must have felt…and you weren't there for him. How could you?" T.K. chocked on a sob. "That poor little boy…how can you live with yourself? Don't you wish you could forget what you've done?" T.K. was ready to nod, but a hand grabbed his shoulder and wrenched him around. The boy found himself staring into eyes a mirror of his own.

"It's ok," Matt said gently. "It's ok, T.K. It never went much farther then small cuts and bruises, and it didn't last long."

"But I could have _helped_ you," the younger boy sobbed, dropping his head. "I could have _done_ something…"

"You did." T.K.'s head snapped up and he stared at his brother.

"What?"

"You _did_ help me. By being innocent and hopeful, you helped me through days I didn't think I was going to make it."

"But-but I-"

"I never blamed you." T.K. wiped away his tears.

"Really?"

"Really." T.K. smiled.

"I thought you must have hated me…" Matt shook his head, smiling gently.

"No, I couldn't hate you because you didn't know something. I didn't _want_ you to know, or I would have told you."

"Thank you. And, Matt?"

"Yes, T.K.?"

"I'm glad it was you who went after the Araknamon." At Matt's baffled expression, T.K. clarified. "If I had gone, I'm not sure I could have been strong enough to do what you did. I wouldn't have been able to put everyone else above myself like that. You did a good thing." Matt smiled.

"Yea?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks, T.K. I really needed to hear someone say that."

"I know." 

"Now, hold on just a second!" Everyone turned to find Anamnemon glaring at the brothers. "What the hell just happened here?" Matt cocked his trademark half-grin.

"We've figured you out, Anamnemon."

"What?"

"Yea," T.K. agreed. "All you do is bring forward our worst memories and duplicate the terrible feelings associated with them. You manipulate our feelings and intensify them to the point that we feel like the only thing for us to do is die. If someone can help us overcome those feelings…"

"We can regain our sanity and overcome _you_," Matt finished. Anamnemon pouted.

"Oh, drat! You've found me out. However." The Digimon grinned crookedly and the room shifted again. Now it was an unfamiliar schoolyard. "How can people help you if I throw you too far into depression and self-loathing for them to save?" The Digidestined looked around in confusion.

"How is this supposed to be depressing?" Joe asked, perplexed. "None of us even know where this is!" Anamnemon laughed and the room echoed her unholy merriment. 

"Oh, but one of you does! Look! All ready my illusion-memory has caught him in its grasp." They all turned slightly and saw Matt staring at the building.

"My school," he murmured, his eyes vacant. "This is my school…" The scene shifted again and suddenly they were all next to a row of lockers. The last remaining open locker snapped shut to reveal a much younger Matt, stuffing books into an old backpack. A horde of boys spilled into the halls and surrounded him.

"Hey there, Yamato," one sneered. "What's up?" Matt continued filling his bag. After a moment he zipped it shut. He heaved it onto his back and walked out of the circle, completely ignoring the boys as they taunted and teased him.

"Hey!" one of them yelled after him as he left. "Why don't you ever defend yourself? If you did just once, we'd leave you alone forever." Matt paused briefly, but resumed his walk without saying anything. He left the school building and walked through a crowd of girls, who giggled and whispered about him as he walked away. While he waited for his dad to come pick him up, a feminine voice called out behind him.

"Hey, Yamato! Yamato Ishida! Wait up!" Though the boy was obviously going nowhere, he bit back his sarcasm and didn't reply. A girl ran up and panted beside him. Finally she caught her breath and smiled at him. 

"Hi!" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was in a few of his classes, so he had seen her before. She was slightly shorter than him, with long, light brown hair that fell unchecked by ribbons or clips to her elbows. Her eyes were a warm brown, sparkling kindly in the afternoon sun. Even in her school uniform she was obviously beautiful. Matt wondered briefly why she was talking to him. Although he wanted to, he couldn't look away from her warm, enchanting eyes. "I've seen you around school a lot," she explained, tilting her head slightly, "and I've noticed that you don't have any friends." Finally Matt was able to look away and he stared straight ahead. But he responded.

"So?" She clapped her hands.

"Oh, good! You _can _speak!" Startled, he turned to stare at her.She gasped happily. "Wow, you're cute!" Abashed, Matt made no response but felt, to his utter horror, a blush warm his cheeks. "Anyway," she began again, "I think it's sad that you don't have any friends, so I've decided to do something about it!" One of his perfect eyebrows arched very slightly.

"What, did you start a 'Save Yamato from Himself' campaign?" She laughed.

"No, silly! I'm going to be your friend." Matt was floored.

"You're going to…what? You don't even know me."

"No," she agreed, "but I will." Watching the scene unfold, Matt felt a small smile curve his lips.

"Now introduce yourself," he murmured, though he was not heard by the two in the illusion-dream.

The girl gave him a huge, warm smile and stuck out her hand. "My name's Sakura! I'm very glad to meet you!" T.K. gasped. 

"So _that's_ Sakura!" Suddenly the scene shifted. They were all back in the hallways of the school. After a few moments the younger Matt came striding around a corner. A light, annoyed scowl creased his forehead. Barely a second later, Sakura walked around the corner after him, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. School was over and the hallways were clear. Matt stopped suddenly as Sakura began talking at him about her father's business. 

"You been following me for the past week, talking non-stop without caring that I'm not interested or listening. What's the deal?" Sakura just smiled good-naturedly.

"That." He blinked at her.

"What?"

"You just spoke to me. That's the deal. It's progress!" He sighed and shook his head, his face once again slipping into its mask of neutrality. 

"I don't know why you're so obsessed with being my friend, but if you don't find a way to go about it without attracting so much attention and being _so_ loud, I'm going to request that my father transfer me to another school."

"Aha!" Sakura proclaimed triumphantly. "You're annoyed! And that means you _can_ feel emotions!" Matt sighed, defeated, and turned to leave the school. Sakura followed him silently. Upon reaching the doors, Matt held one open for Sakura. When she beamed, he sighed again, shaking his head, and followed her out of the school. 

Scenes flashed by quickly after that, showing the pair as Sakura slowly but surely wheedled her way into Matt's affections. There was a short flash that showed Matt leading Sakura to the small, secluded area of the forest where he spent most of his free time. She asked why he had decided to bring her there and he smiled gently.

"If you ever need to find me, I just wanted you to know where I'll probably be." Sakura stared at him. He blinked, confused. "What?" 

"You smiled…that's the first time I've ever seen you smile." He looked startled and his face became neutral again. Sakura shook her head and smiled warmly at him. "You're face is so cold now. I wish I knew why you keep trying to distance yourself from me. What's the harm in smiling? You're so handsome when you do." Matt turned and began walking into the forest again.

"I don't want you to like me, Sakura. If my father ever decides to move us back home, you'd be hurt. I know what it feels like to want to see someone so badly you feel like you're going insane. I don't want you to go through that, too." The girl laughed and skipped to catch up with him. She laced her arm through his and beamed up at the surprised boy.

"I don't mind, Yamato. Really I don't. I like likeing you. It's a challenge! And if you ever move, we can write letters and I can visit you! Plus, we'll be going to high school soon. I'll just take the entrance exam to wherever you're going! That way I won't have to miss you for very long, right?" For a moment he just stared at her, hanging on his arm like she belonged there. At that exact instant in time, he realized that he didn't mind her handing around. The way she walked next to him, holding his arm and beaming up at him, seemed right and natural. 

"Sakura, may I ask a favor of you?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure, Yamato! Anything you want." He smiled warmly down at her. 

"Would you please call me Matt? It's what my friends used to call me…I like it better than Yamato." She giggled and buried her face in his bicep, blushing slightly.

"Of course, Matt. I'd love to." His smile broadened slightly. He stuck his hands in his pockets so she had a loop to hold on to and they went strolling amiably along the path.

The forest disappeared and the scene shifted. It was winter now. A cold, dismal rain fell outside the cafeteria window. Sakura was just gathering her lunch tray and heading towards the table where she and Matt sat. On her way past, a group of girls called out to her and she turned, smiling.

"Hi!" They looked at her, then at each other, and began giggling. Sakura blinked. "What's the matter?" They giggled again and annoyance began building in Sakura. "Look, do you have something to say, or can I go?" The girls giggled, but one spoke.

"You eat with Ice, right?" Sakura blinked. Ice? Then she remembered. Ice was the school's official nickname for Matt. He was cold as ice, and spoke about as much. Now Sakura's annoyance showed on her face.

"No," she replied curtly. "I do not eat with _Ice_. I eat with Yamato." The girls giggled and Sakura stuffed down an irritated sigh. She shifted her weight onto her other hip, scowling lightly. It was a table of groupies! Recently Matt had been slightly more animated and vocal than usual. Sakura was bit by bit tearing his barrier down, and he was acting out a tiny, itsy bit more in school. It wasn't much, but it must have been enough. Already some of the girls in school had figured out that he was gorgeous and sat at a table giggling over him. "What do you want?" Sakura asked flatly. The girls traded looks. 

"You ask her," one prompted.

"No, you."

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"I'm leaving now." Sakura turned to walk away, but the girls called out for her again. She turned and stared at them, mimicking Matt's blank expression as best she could. It wasn't perfect, but it worked well enough. The girls squirmed. "What do you want?"

"Well," one of them- a beautiful blond- began, "we were just wondering…you spend a lot of time with Ice, right?" Sakura decided against correcting his name again.

"Yes, we hang out some. Why?" 

"Well…" She blushed and looked at her friends. They all began giggling again. "We were just wondering…what's it like?" Sakura blinked.

"What's _what_ like? Hanging out with him? Quiet." The girls giggled again and Sakura considered shoving her tray down any one of their throats. 

"No…" another corrected, giggling stupidly. "What's it like to…you know…kiss him?" Sakura stared at her. "I mean, you know. He's just…well, he's _gorgeous_. There isn't another one that cute in the whole school, but he never _says_ anything. What's it like to kiss him?" Sakura stared a bit longer before shaking her head in disbelief. 

"What?" one of the girls demanded.

"I don't hang out with him because he's _cute_ or because he's a good kisser. I hang out with him because he's the single coolest person I have ever met. He's kind, and compassionate, and understanding, and- oh, why am I telling _you_ this? You probably don't understand any of it. You're too bubble-headed." Turning on her heal, Sakura marched over to where Matt sat, peacefully eating his lunch. She sat down with a flourish and a sigh. He looked up at her.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked quietly. He voice was always so soft at school, even in the cafeteria. She leaned forward to hear him and sighed again, frustrated.

"Everyone in this school thinks you're stupid or something. That you can't hear them just because you choose not to speak. They've never paused to wonder _why_ you never say anything. And they'd never understand this war you're having with your dad." Matt stiffened.

"I don't want them to know. I wouldn't have told you if you hadn't witnessed my father and I interact last week." She sighed once more.

"I still don't understand that. But it's not really my place to pry, so I won't."

"Why'd you stand up for me?" he asked again quietly. "You could have just told them the truth, lied, anything. You didn't have to alienate them like that." She stared at him.

"You've been reading big fat books again," she accused. He arched an eyebrow, and she saw his hidden smile. 

"What was I supposed to do? You've already requested several times that I not stay out late at night when it's raining, and as I have bored of that particular lecture, I had nothing else to do. The dictionary is a very interesting read, by the way." She laughed.

"That's very funny." 

"So why'd you do it?" Once again she sighed.

"You aren't going to let that lie, are you?"

"No."

"Fine. I did it because…because…you don't deserve the rep you've got here. You're just a thing to them, an unfeeling block of ice, and I hate it. I might not know you well, but I've known you for a while. You aren't unfeeling, you're just protecting yourself. And I hate it when they try to act like you're just something to stare at, just a piece of eye-candy." He arched his eyebrow again at the term.

"Eye-candy?"

"A handsome boy who isn't worth much more than staring at," she explained.

"Ah. Is that all?" She considered.

"And I hate the name Ice." If they hadn't been in the cafeteria, if they hadn't been in the school, she knew he would have laughed. She settled for the stuffed down smile that almost graced his face. A clap of thunder roared suddenly and everyone in the room save Matt jumped. He just looked out the window and sighed.

"I hate it when it rains on Fridays. My father can't pick me up on Fridays and I have to walk home." He shivered and turned to scowl lightly at Sakura. "I hate walking in the rain. It's so cold." She grinned wickedly and they both dug into their lunches. 

The scene shifted again. The duo was sitting at a table, glaring at each other. It was a contest of wills. No one understood what was going on. Through all the flashes, all the memories, Matt had never glared at Sakura. But he was now. 

"It's our first fight." Startled, the other Digidestined remembered suddenly that they weren't at a movie. These were Yamato Ishida's personal, private memories, and they were watching them without his consent. Though everyone was slightly unnerved by this thought, they continued watching. The Matt whose memories they were watching said again, "It's our first fight. Our first, last, and only. I was getting sick. She didn't know how sick, just that I was. She wanted me to go and tell my dad, so he could get me a doctor's appointment. I didn't want to. She never realized I could be so stubborn…" 

Sakura slammed her hands on the table and stood to glare at the boy sitting across from her.

"Matt, this is getting stupid! You're sick. You won't tell me _how_ sick, but it's got to be bad if signs of it are slipping out even at school. It's winter, the coldest, rainiest time of the year, and you spend most of your evenings shivering out in the rain because of some stupid _protest_. You have a fever. Don't deny it, because I know. You're sweating in a forty-degree room! You can't even talk for long amounts of time because your throat hurts, and you've begun coughing. Those are _not_ signs of a 'normal cold', all right? Just go for a check-up!" Matt's glare intensified. 

"No thank you, Sakura," he bit out between clenched teeth. "I'm actually really _fine_." 

"Yamato Ishida!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "You're the most stubborn person on the face of the planet! If you'd just _tell_ him, this'd be over with!" 

"What, tell him that I'm sick? Like you told me? Yea, right. Hypocrite." Sakura paled and winced. Matt had recently found out that she herself had a threatening illness, and he was very angry she had kept that information from him.

"Look, Matt, you don't understand. I couldn't tell you. You would have just-"

"Don't tell me what I would have _just_!" he exclaimed, standing to glare at her eye-to-eye. She blinked. 

"Did you just yell at me?" He'd never yelled before. Ever. For any reason.

"Yes! And I'm going to _keep _yelling at you! Why didn't you tell me, Sakura? I had a right to know!"

"You would never have wanted to be my friend if I told you."

"I didn't want to be your friend in the _first_ place. I didn't come up to you, if you'll recall. _You_ came up to _me._ You wheedled and pried and poked and did everything you could to learn about me, and I only ever told you anything because I admired your _honesty_. But I was _wrong_. I was wrong about _you_, and you're damn _honesty_, and probably about the fact that you care about me! I'm just a guinea pig to you, aren't I? You saw me one day and thought, 'Oh, look. Isn't that Ice? I wonder why he's so quiet…I bet I can trick him into confiding in me. Hey, it'll be a challenge!'" Sakura winced. 

"I'm sorry, Matt. I never meant to hurt you." Angry tears sprang up in his eyes.

"You're _sorry_?" he demanded. "Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Sakura! For as long as I've known you- which is a pretty long time now- you always told me 'be honest, be honest!' but that's all a lot of bull, isn't it? You never cared about me in the least, did you?"

"Of course I did, Matt," Sakura whispered. "Of course I cared about you. Who couldn't? You're kind and brave…braver than I am."

"_Bull_." She looked up at him, tears slipping down her cheeks. Crystals winked at her from his eyes; unshed tears of betrayal. 

"I'm sorry." He turned violently from table and her.

"Don't say it, Sakura! Don't say it, because you're not!"

"But I am."

"You're not, or you never could have kept this from me!"

"I am sorry, Yamato."

"Oh, now I'm Yamato? I'm not even Matt anymore?"

"Matt, I'm sorry."

"Stop it!" He shook his head violently, sending tears glistening away from him. He wiped at his eyes angrily. "I haven't even felt the _need _to cry for years! Is this what you wanted? To see me totally loose it?" He whirled to face her. Tears slipped gracefully down his cheeks. "There, happy?" Chocking back a sob, he turned away from her again. His shoulders hitched with every sob he fought back. 

"Matt, I'm so sorry. Can't you forgive me? Please?" He didn't answer. His shoulders continued to hitch and he covered his mouth with his hands, eyes shut tight. "Matt?" He bent over slightly and she began worrying. "Are you ok?" A tiny cough escaped his tightly clasped hands. It was followed by another and another. They began growing in intensity. "What's wrong?" she asked, afraid. Sakura went to his side and rubbed his back gently. He had stopped holding back the coughs and concentrated instead on breathing as best he could. Matt sank to the floor. His lungs felt paralyzed with the force of the coughs that immobilize his body. After a few tense moments he had regained control of himself, but the breaths he labored in were shallow and raspy. A drop of sweat fell from his forehead to land on the hardwood floor of her living room. 

"You're sick," she told him, stroking his back and steadying him. "Too sick to be ignoring it. This isn't going to go away, Matt." He looked at her.

"Yea?" he rasped. "Well neither is yours." Standing, he gathered his coat and left. Sakura thought for a moment after he had gone. Mr. Ishida had sold their house and moved further into the country a few weeks ago, buying a ranch with some horses for Matt. He knew the boy loved riding, and was trying to give him a better life, so he wouldn't be so desperately bored all the time. She hadn't been able to see him much outside of school, so the illness assailing him had intensified without her knowing. Something had to be done, or Matt would go to his grave still insisting, 'I'm fine!' Sighing, Sakura stood and went over to her phone. Picking up the receiver she dialed a cell phone number, the only number she had that would connect her to an Ishida. After two rings, a voice answered.

"Hello?" Sakura took a deep breath.

"Hello, Mr. Ishida? This is Sakura…"

"Oh, hi, Sakura! Is Matt on his way home?"

"Um…yes, sir, but that's not why I called."

"Oh? What's the matter?"

"Well…it's about Matt. I think he's sick…really, really sick…"

The scene shifted once more. Matt was glaring again, only now his competition of wills was against his father. 

"You're staying in this house," the older man bit out between clenched teeth, "until I can take you to your appointment tomorrow. It's at nine. Then you'll stay here until the doctor says you're better. Understand?" Matt's hands balled into fists by his sides.

"Fine," he hissed, "_be_ that way." Turning on his heel, the boy marched up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut. Mr. Ishida blinked.

"Well, _that_ went better than I thought it would. I thought I was going to have to tie him down." He sighed and retreated to his room. After a few moments, Mr. Ishida reemerged, sighing yet again. "I just can't leave him mad," he muttered to himself. "I've at least gotta try and explain thing to him." What happened next the Digidestined were actually semi-prepared for. After a few moments of the only two residences of the large house being in Matt's room, the boy came tearing down the stairs, a letter gripped in his hands, followed by his furious father. 

"Matt, stop right there!" The boy continued running, heedless of his father. "You _can't_ run away, you'd never make it!" Matt paused at the door.

"Oh yea?" he challenged, opening the door. "Watch me." The door slammed shut and Mr. Ishida sat on the stairs leading to Matt's room, frowning. Then he suddenly straightened and paled. 

"Oh, no," he whispered. "He doesn't know…Matt doesn't know about the cliff!" Lurching up from his seat, the adult sprinted out of the house. "Matt, wait! Damn it, why'd there have to be fog _tonight_? Matt, there's a cliff! Stop running, there's a cliff!" The scene froze just as Mr. Ishida got to the cliff and shifted until the Digidestined could see both the boy and his father. Matt was standing just on the cliff's edge, clutching his letter and swaying slightly in the wind. The scene reanimated and Matt stared dully at his panting father. 

"Oh, thank God," he gasped. "Thank God you didn't fall." The boy's eyes were vacant with fever. Mr. Ishida took a step towards his son. The boy clutched his letter to T.K. tighter against his chest and moved a half step closer to the cliff's edge, sending pebbles tumbling over the side. Finally the father realized that his son was irrational with fever. "Matt, come here. I'll take you back home, back to T.K., if you'll just _please_ come here." The blond only blinked uncomprehendingly at his father. "Matt, you're sick! You're very sick and you need to come home now. I'll take care of you, I promise. We'll get you some medicine and then we'll go back to our apartment in the city. You remember the city, right? With T.K. and all those little friends you made at camp? You just have to come over here." A small, tired smile tugged at the corners of Matt's lips. Finally, he'd won. He began lifting one arm to reach out for his father, but even as he did his eyes drooped closed and his knees buckled. 

"Matt!" The cry tore from Mr. Ishida's throat as his eldest son dropped over the cliff edge. "_Matt!"_

The scene froze and shifted. Mr. Ishida hung suspended in mid-air, in the process of propelling himself in a run to get to the cliff. As the scene shifted, the others saw Matt, also suspended, unconscious and plummeting to the ground. It was a huge cliff, as high if not a little higher than the one he had fallen off when the VenomCobrmon had cut the bridge. Only this time, there was no water.

The next scene opened in an emergency room. Two doors swung violently open as paramedics pushed the newest critical case into the room. A paramedic separated from the group as they wheeled the stretcher into the medical room.

"We need every spare person you can get us," she ordered a passing nurse. 

"What's the case?" the nurse asked, surprised. It wasn't often they had huge medical emergencies in this part of Japan, even in the ER. The paramedic, a woman in her late twenties, nodded towards the door her comrades had gone into. 

"It's a child, male, about twelve or thirteen. He fell off that cliff by the highway." The nurse paled.

"What's his condition?"

"Medically he died about five minutes after we picked him up, but something keeps telling me not to give up." The nurse nodded and went about gathering all the medical personnel she could locate. 

As the doctors and nurses operated and worked on Matt, the scene froze. It zoomed in on Matt, lying dead on the table. A fine blue glow, probably unnoticed by the medical personnel in the room, had materialized around the boy. In the present, Matt spoke.

"That's Gabumon. His body is in the space between the two worlds, but his essence and energy came to me. That's why you Digimon couldn't find him in the Digital World. He wasn't there; he was with me, bringing me back to life and keeping me there. It really shocked the doctors."

The scene reanimated and the busy doctors froze, looking at an instrument beeping softly in the background. 

"It's a pulse," a doctor murmured, shocked. "He has a pulse. He isn't dead anymore." The paramedic who had refused to give up on the boy shook her head.

"Look, he may not be dead right now, but if we don't get him all fixed up, he will be!" Everyone in the room shot back into motion. 

Once again the scene shifted. Matt was lying in a bed, unconscious. He was wrapped in hundreds of bandages. A small red spot began slowly growing on the bandage around his forehead. A passing nurse came in and changed it deftly.

"Well, little Miracle," she said to him, using the nickname the hospital had created in reference to the boy who refused to stay dead, "it looks like you'll be getting a roommate soon. Maybe you should wake up and greet her. What do you think?" He didn't stir in the least and she sighed. "It's ok. When people live through as much as you have, they can sleep all they want. You're cute enough to just lie there and be scenery for her anyway." Chuckling softly, she left the room. When she came back she was pushing a wheelchair with a pretty little girl sitting in it. The nurse situated the girl in the bed across the room from the boy and turned to leave. As she approached the door, she looked over to see the boy lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"Oh!" she exclaimed, putting a hand to her mouth. "Good morning! Well, bless my soul. You're awake! The doctors didn't think…you're father will be so thrilled! Let me just go and get him. You sit tight now, all right?" His only reply was a slow, tired blink. The nurse hurried from the room. 

"Fancy meeting _you_ here." The boy turned his head slowly to stare at the new occupant of his room. She grinned. "Told you," she said confidently. "Told you you'd end up here." He blinked.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his voice raspy from under use and sickness. "Do I know you?" The girl on the bed blinked, then grinned again. 

"No," she replied, playing along. "I guess you don't. My name's Sakura." He tried saying the name a few times, then turned inward to think, staring at the ceiling again. Sakura blinked. Matt was acting so weird! He was unusually quiet, even for him. There was a new, helpless quality about him, like a lost little boy. She coughed and he looked at her blankly. "And your name is…?" she prompted, wanting to know where his game was going. Maybe he was sorry for the way they had both acted and wanted to start over. Or something. He opened his mouth to reply- still staring at the ceiling- but nothing came out. Puzzled, he closed his mouth and thought. Suddenly he looked over at her, frightened. 

"I don't know." Sakura blinked. 

"What?" He tried pushing himself into a sitting position but failed. In his fear, he continued trying anyway.

"I don't know! I don't know my name…or how old I am…or anything!" He had successfully pushed and pulled himself halfway up and was beginning to worry Sakura when the doctor and Mr. Ishida came in the room. 

"Hi, Matt," Mr. Ishida murmured, sitting next to his son and reaching out to him. The boy drew away, frightened. Mr. Ishida blinked. "Matt, what's the matter?" The boy was trembling.

"Matt?" he questioned. "Is that my name? Matt?" He looked at the doctor. "Who're you? And where am I? What's going on?" The doctor kindly but firmly moved Mr. Ishida away from Matt and began examining the boy.

"My name's Dr. Isu," he said finally as Matt blinked from the strong light that had been shown in his eyes. 

"Dr. Inu?" The doctor smiled.

"No, Isu." The boy tried saying this a few times, then looked helplessly at the older man. 

"Should I know you?"

"No."

"What's going on?" Dr. Isu sighed.

"You fell off a very large cliff a week ago."

"He did _what_?" Sakura screeched. The doctor looked at her.

"Ah, Miss Sakura. How are you doing today?"

"Fine, fine, but _what'd _he fall off?"

"A very large cliff," the doctor repeated, and turned back to Matt. "You were dead there for a while, but we brought you back, with persistence, luck, and the hand of God." The boy stared at him, desperately attempting to understand but failing. 

"So why can't I remember anything? I mean, I _can_ remember stuff, just no people or places or names or anything." Dr. Isu sighed.

"Matt-"

"Is that my name?"

"Yes. Yamato Ishida is your full name, but you like being called Matt."

"Oh…why?"

"I don't know, I only just met you."

"Sorry…so why can't I remember anything?"

"Because you took a very bad fall."

"So?"

"So you have amnesia. Do you know what that is?" By the pallor and expression on Matt's face, he understood perfectly.

AN: ^_^ I'm so proud. Look at that lovely cliffhanger! Speaking of cliffs…does everyone understand now why Matt's a little…worried about his illness? It actually wasn't just strep throat. It's a complication of strep throat, like I've been saying. ^_~ Wait, wait. It actually gets worse…review! I've got the new few chapters written, but I'm not gonna post until I have 100 total reviews! (Or until I get tired of waiting for 100 reviews. O_o)

Till next time!

Aloha!

-Angel Baby


	9. Chapter Eight

AN: *A-hem**deep breath**singing* Aaaaa…VERY merry un-birthday…to you

AN: *A-hem**deep breath**singing* Aaaaa…VERY merry un-birthday…to you? Yes you! A VERY merry un-birthday for you! For you! Now blow the candles out my dear and make your wish come trUUUUUUUEE!! A very merry un-na-BIRTH-a-day! To! YOOOUUU!!!

^_^ See, I'm so nice. Didn't even make you wait for the big 100. Demo…review more better, ok?! Definitely more. 

Pineapples, people! Pineapples!

Oh, yea! And I just remembered that I've been forgetting my disclaimer! So here goes:

Disclaimer: …If I owned them…you think they'd be in English? o_O Naw. Would I work at a pineapple patch? (grr) Naw. So, logically, here. Do I own them? *laughs hysterically* I wish! Oh, that's a good one…do I own them…hee…*wipes tear* So funny. 

How'd I do?!

(By the way, this and the chapter before it have been a test in HTML code. ^_^;; Explaines more than it doesn't, huh?)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter…Nine? *shrug* We'll say nine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the days melted into weeks, and the weeks into months, Matt's wounds slowly healed. While waiting to get better, the two occupants of the room talked and soothed each other's fears. 

Matt was afraid because he couldn't remember anything about himself, his family, or his past. 

Sakura was frightened because she was dying. 

When she first told Matt, he was shocked. "You're…you're what?" 

The girl took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm dying."

"But…but why? How?"

"I have cancer…and they can't operate on it."

"But what about-" 

She shook her head. "They've tried everything. They tried chemotherapy once, but all it did was send the cancer into remission. It came back worse than it was before. There's no hope now. My death will be lingering, painful, and unavoidable." Something about the idea of her having no hope sat badly with Matt. A deep frown creased his forehead. Sakura, seeing his distress, asked, "What's the matter, Matt?" She called him that because he had requested it, hoping the supposedly familiar nickname would jog a memory. Even after all these many weeks, if he was deep in thought he didn't instantly recognize the name as his own and wouldn't look up. Sakura called him three more times in various tones before he looked up. "What's the _matter_?" she asked again. 

He sighed and looked down. "Nothing," he murmured. "It's just…there's something so familiar about that word…'hope.' The feelings behind it are almost recognizable. For just a second, I got an image, a picture of myself as I might have been when I was little…but it's gone now." He sighed. "Anyway, I don't think it's right of you to give up on even _hope_."

"I'm going to die," she responded gently. "There's no way to avoid it."

"Well, everyone dies," he pointed out. "_I_ might even die this very day." 

Sakura looked pained. "Don't say that! Don't ever, ever say that! You're not going to die in this place! The doctors all say you're going to make a full recovery. You'll be fine and live a good, long life." 

He smiled patiently. "Sakura, if the doctors really believed that, if they really believed I was fine, why have I been in this hospital for three months? I haven't regained my memory, I remain ill, and I haven't got the energy to even stand. I sleep most of my days away. That isn't normal." 

The girl looked desperate. "So many people worked so hard to keep you alive on the night you came in here, and so many people are _still_ fighting for you." 

His face darkened and he looked over at the numerous machines, wires, tubes, and needles attached to him. "I know," he agreed darkly. "In fact, they should be here for my daily blood sample soon." 

Sakura sighed. "Mine too." She shook her head. "But that isn't the point! The point is, you've got to fight, Yamato. You've got to fight whatever's going on in your body until it gives up. You can't loose faith! You…you…"

"You've got to keep hoping that things will turn out right," he finished with a smile. 

She blinked and sighed. "Ok. I get it. You're making another point. You might not have any memories, but you're still smarter than I am."

"Naturally." She glared at him and he grinned back. "So here's the deal," he said finally. "I won't give up if you don't. Ok?" 

She smiled and nodded. "You got it!" They smiled for a moment, then he blinked and looked confused. "What?" she questioned warily. 

Usually when he looked like that he was about to ask a question she couldn't answer. "I was just wondering," he began and ignored her wince, "why you told me that you were dying." 

She blinked. "What?" 

"Yea, I mean, you didn't have to. We could have just gone on the way we have been. You didn't have to say anything at all. Why did you?" 

She sighed. "For once, you've asked a question I can answer." He looked extremely pleased with himself, and she smiled. "I told you because I learn from my mistakes." 

He stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I once had a very good friend-"

"You _once_ had? What happened to him?"

"Wait for it, I'm getting there."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's all right. Anyway, I had this very good friend, maybe even my best friend ever-"

"Did I have a best friend?"

"I should know that? May I finish my story?"

"Oh, of course. Sorry."

"It's ok. So I had a best friend, and we'd known each other for a very long while before he figured out I had cancer. I never told him. He was very angry, because I had spent our entire friendship trying to get him to be totally honest but I wasn't being honest myself. The night he found out…we had a fight. A very bad fight. It was all my fault, and he left my house angry."

"What happened?" Matt asked gently. Whenever he got emotional or passionate about something, his voice softened, and Sakura had to concentrate to understand his question. 

After she finally pieced together what he was saying, she sighed. "He left." 

The boy looked offended on her behalf. "Why'd he do that? Weren't you just trying to protect him from the pain of having to deal with your…illness?" 

Sakura sighed again. "Matt, that may have been my intention, but I don't think he appreciated it. He wanted to know…_needed_ to know."

"How'd he find out?"

"He figured it out little by little. Just slip ups here and there. He found a document in my house…it isn't important."

"Oh…well, where'd he go?" 

She glanced at him, then out the window. She could never look at him when she lied. "I don't know. I heard that…that he died, but I don't think he really did. I know he'll come back eventually. I just know it." 

Once again Matt was offended for her. "That's terrible!" 

Sakura quickly looked over at him. He was getting agitated, thinking about the cruel boy who had left her with only a rumor of his death. "Matt, don't work yourself into a state thinking about it, I'm fine. It wasn't his fault, it was mine, and-"

"But it wasn't!" he exclaimed, looking at her indignantly. His chest rose and fell in quick, shallow, raspy breaths. "It was his fault! He never should have left your house with bad feelings!"

"Matt-"

"Sakura, it's not true. It's not your fault. It's not my fault, either, though, right?" 

Sakura stared at him. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead as his chest labored for breath and his eyes glazed over. "What?"

"I mean, it's not my fault, is it? It's because he's never ridden before. He's obviously not ready for that, don't put him on Stargrazer! She's my horse anyway…it isn't fair." Worried, Sakura called to the boy until his hazy, half-lidded eyes turned to her. "It isn't my fault he fell." 

"Who, Matt? What are you talking about?"

"Takeru," he explained dazedly. "It isn't my fault Takeru fell off Stargrazer. She's _my _racing horse and T.K.'s never even been riding before, I don't think. So it's not my fault he fell off when they jumped." He looked worried. "Is it?" 

Sakura's concern mounted. "Matt, T.K.'s never even _been_ to your ranch. How could he have ridden your racing horse?" 

Matt laughed. "Silly Sakura! I don't own horses. But I own a wolf. Oh, and two bears! And a squirrel, I think." A drop of sweat slid down Matt's face to drip onto his hospital bed. A tiny cough escaped his lips. 

Suddenly Sakura's confusion disappeared and she understood. The fever had reasserted itself again and he was lost in its grip. Delusional words and half-formed thoughts tumbled from his mouth. A look of fear slipped across his face.

"Sakura," he whispered, looking at her. "Sakura, I'm on a cliff. I hate cliffs. They hurt terribly. I…I'm going to fall." He shut his eyes and covered them with his hands. His entire body shook violently, as much from fear as the fever. "I'm falling! It'll hurt when I land. I'll die and my wolf won't be able to save me this time! I'll stay dead…forever and ever and I'll never get to…to say I'm sorry." He jerked suddenly and his eyes flew open. The beginnings of a scream were cut off sharply as a thin line of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Matt sunk back into his pillows, his chest heaving in shallow breaths. Dangerously intense coughs assailed his weakened body. His vacant eyes stared unseeingly out the hospital window. 

Terrified, Sakura hit the intercom button on her bed. "Hello?" a slow voice answered. Apparently Sakura had woken the nurse from a deep sleep. At this point she really didn't care. "This is Sakura in room 210! It's happened again! Matt…Matt's in trouble! Please come quickly, he's coughing and bleeding. I think he's dying!" 

The nurse didn't even answer. After a very few moments, doctors came pouring into the room. Matt's coughing had redoubled and he was curled into a tight ball, one hand clasped over his mouth, unable to breathe. After several minutes, during which the doctors attempted vainly to calm him, they finally used sedatives. Once Matt was sleeping, they quickly checked him for external injuries. While two did this, a third listened to his chest.

"His lungs are filling!" the doctor exclaimed suddenly, moving his stethoscope slightly to listen to the other lung. "Only the right lung, actually, and that's an improvement, I guess. Still, somebody prep surgery!" The three doctors wheeled Matt out of the room followed by a trail of interns and nurses, all babbling about the boy's condition. 

When they were gone, only Matt and Sakura's normal nurse was left in the room. She sighed and looked over to her last remaining patient. The girl sat in her bed, very quiet but trembling violently.

"Oh, you poor thing," the older woman murmured, sitting next to the child and gathering her in her arms. "You poor little cherry blossom. You have to see so much, don't you?" 

"Why are these things _happening_ to him?" she asked, fighting tears. "What did he do so bad to deserve all these things that _always_ happen to him? Why him? Why isn't he getting any better? Why isn't his chest healing?" 

The nurse sighed sympathetically. "Well, dear, it's nothing that he did or didn't do. These things aren't happening because he was a bad boy. It's because of the _nature_ of his ailments. It would have been hard enough for him to recuperate from the sickness he has or the fall he took, but both? My dear, it's a hard thing for anyone to survive the things he's been through. Be happy that he's alive."

"But for how much longer?" Sakura demanded, irate. "How much longer can he just hang in the balance? How much longer can he knock on death's door before the door _opens_? How many times can he just _barely_ escape? Why is he always just _one step_ ahead? Why isn't he getting any better?" 

The nurse smiled gently. "Why, dear, weren't you listening? He _is_ getting better. His left lung was fine this time. Remember how much trouble he used to have with it? And his heart didn't act up either. I think that's wonderful progress from last time, don't you?" 

Sakura sighed. "Yes…I guess it is. But why is it taking so _long_?" 

The nurse sighed. "Well, it's hard to explain, so if it's alright with you, I'll bring the terms down a level. Do you mind?"

"Not as long as I can know what's going on."

"All right, then, dear, let me see how I can phrase this. Now, he had a very dangerous disease of the lungs. Phlegm and the like is building in his chest and making it very hard to breathe. There isn't really anything the doctors can give him, because this illness is rather rare, so he just has to get lots of rest and let his body take care of him. However, when he fell off that cliff, his ribs broke and punctured both lungs in several places. Normally that would be painful but not too threatening, as long as he can be observed closely. And he has been observed, but illness and injured lungs are a bad combination. The phlegm is affecting the way his lungs are healing. Its aggravating the wounds. When he gets upset and his breathing quickens, his lungs can't fill entirely because of the phlegm and he coughs. But the coughing reopens the puncture wounds. Do you see how it is complicated? He needs to cough to get rid of the phlegm, but he can't because it will open his wounds. He is a difficult case." 

Sakura sighed sadly. "He's going to have to spend so much time here…I'm worried about him."

"We all are, dear," the nurse agreed, hugging the girl. "We all are."

The scene shifted again. The Digidestined were in the same hospital room, but it was now dark. A digital clock on the table by Sakura's bed labeled the time 1:37 AM. Matt was back in the room, sleeping deeply but fitfully. He kept gasping periodically and moving slightly. Sweat gathered on his forehead and slipped down his face to drip onto his pillow. His breaths were labored and shallow. He moaned gently, his face contorting in pain, and tried to roll over. The IVs in his right wrist caught and he winced in his sleep, settling for merely turning his head to the side rather than actually rolling over. On the other side of the room, Sakura sat up in bed, her legs pulled up to her chest, watching him fight for every breath he took. She knew that if he weren't so heavily sedated he would be awake, lying very still so as not to wake anyone else, staring at the ceiling. He would probably either be concentrating simply on breathing or thinking about his missing past. Sometimes she woke in the early morning to find him lying in bed, smiling sadly at her, having gone sleepless the entire night. Matt hated drugs and the idea behind them, and refused to tell the doctors he needed help getting to sleep and staying in that state once achieved. The doctors were all quite fond of him and his gentle smile. They would have loved to ease his sufferings, especially one female doctor who was convinced that Matt was the single cutest being on the planet. However, Sakura knew he would never ask for medication or mention his many sleepless nights. She also knew that if _she_ told the doctors, he would accept the medication but be wary of her from that moment on. To grant him an easy sleep she would have to betray his hard-won trust, and the situation hadn't fallen to that point yet. A sharp pang of pain shot through Sakura. She winced and clutched her stomach. It hurt so badly. She wanted to cry out and call attention to herself. She wanted pain medication and something that would knock her out so she wouldn't have to _feel_ anymore. But she didn't, and she knew she wouldn't. Once again she looked over at the other occupant of the room. Matt gasped in a shallow breath. His hands clenched into fists on top of the wrinkled bed sheets. Sweat slipped onto his pillow. Obviously his fever was back in full force. Sighing, she rolled over in her bed and hit the intercom button.

"Hello?" The voice was crisp and efficient with a southern accent, but quiet. After all, it was an ungodly hour of the morning and the nurse didn't want to wake anyone up.

"Hi, this is Sakura in room 210."

"Oh, I was warned about you. Is that boy actin' up again?" 

Sakura sighed. "Well," she whispered back, "yes and no."

"What?"

"See, he has a really bad fever and he's on medication for it, even though _he_ doesn't know that, because he hates medicine." 

Pause. ""Uh-huh. I think I understood that. What's your problem, honey?" 

The girl sighed again. "I think the medication's wearing off."

"Oh?"

"Yea. He's not sleeping as well, even though his anesthesia still has him under. His rest is very fitful. Plus he's sweating and this room is an ice box."

"When I come with another dose of medicine, do you want me to turn the temperature up for you, sugar?" 

"Oh, no thank you. I think that it'd just be too hot for him if it were warmer for me."

"You might be right. The last thing he needs at this point is heat stroke, right?"

"Exactly."

"Well, that's very considerate of you. I'll be right there with his medication."

"Thank you. Oh, and, um…if he wakes up while you're…you know…medicating him, could you…I mean, would you please…"

"Don't worry, darnlin'. I won't tell him who tipped me off that he was tossin' and turnin'." 

Sakura sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll be right over." 

Time sped up. Scenes flashed by in rapped succession. With growing concern the Digidestined watch first Matt then Sakura begin sleeping more and more, and eating less and less. Sakura deteriorated before their eyes. Her face lost its color as her weight seemed to evaporate and her eyes grew dim. The cancer invading her body tore down her resistance and seeped into the very core of her being. The Digidestined watched her wither. However, no matter how distressing Sakura's condition was or became, Matt was always leagues ahead of her. When sleep finally became an impossible feat for him to achieve on his own, she asked him to consider using the highly recommended sleep-inducing IV. He was too tired and weak to resist any longer, and that scared her more than his deteriorating physical appearance. He was still beautiful, though now he was so in a definitely ill way, but his fighting spirit started weakening along with his ailing body, and that worried her. Matt no longer opposed drugs or medication; he didn't have the strength or the will to. He seemed tired of fighting. Finally Sakura confronted him about his lack of spirit.

"I'm too tired," he admitted faintly, staring at the bumps on the ceiling. Recently he couldn't even sit up in bed. His voice was so soft when he had the gumption to say anything that it was hard for her to catch what he was murmuring, but she strained her ears and _made_ herself hear him. 

"Tired of what, Matt?" she demanded. "Tired of fighting? Tired of living?"

"Tired of…everything," he gasped. His illness, the doctors noticed, was not receding. It remained in full force, growing in strength every day, as though fed by some outside source. To combat it they added more medicines to the growing list.

"You can't mean that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I…do."

"But…but you _can't!_ We _promised_ we'd never give up, remember? We said we'd always fight our illnesses and we'd win. Remember?" 

He smiled faintly at the ceiling. "Remember? I can't even remember my own name most of the time. The fever comes and goes, taking anything I might have recalled with it. Most every time a nurse comes in I can't remember if I've seen her before. She'll smile at me and say, 'Hi, Matt,' and I have to guess if that's my name. I remembered something very important last night, but those damn drugs- which I can't even fight against because I'm so pitiful- knocked me out and took my memory with them. I can't even remember what it was I remembered. I'm nobody. I don't have a name or a birthday or a family or a home. I don't even remember _you_ some of the time, Sakura. Sometimes I look at you and I can't even remember your name or how I met you or if I've even _met_ you before. The only reasons I pretend to remember you are because you smile so warmly and talk so gently. Other times, when I'm not sleeping in a drug-induced coma, I think I've gone insane. I can't tell what's up or down and doctors come in to ask me if I want another drug and I'm so confused and lost and crazy I just smile and nod. I hate this, Sakura. I hate being drugged, I hate not knowing who I am, I hate not being able to take care of myself, I hate being defenseless, I hate the wires and the plugs and the machines and the bandages and the blood samples and the IVs. I hate the doctors and the nurses and the interns. They're all nice people, but I hate them. I hate being poked and prodded and dissected and cut up and sewn back together, like so many pieces of a quilt. I'm not a damn pincushion. I'm not a loon who needs to be sedated for his own good. If I'm in pain, so be it. It means I'm alive. I _know_ I should be in pain, but I'm not because of the medication. I feel slow and stupid and dead. I'm not even sure I'm alive at all until I recognize the beeps of all those machines or hear my own raspy breaths. Is this all I have to fight for, Sakura? A life of lying in bed surrounded by machines and medical staff? Going day by day pumped so full of drugs I should be arrested? It's not worth the effort anymore. I'm _tired._" 

Silent tears slipped down Sakura's face. "Please don't give up," she begged, choking on sobs. "Please don't leave me here all by myself. You're a strong person, strong and brave. More so than I. You're not afraid of pain or death or anything that you face. If you _are_ scared, you face up to it. You always have. I…I'm a coward. I _like_ the drugs that dull the pain and help me to sleep. I like them because I hate to suffer. I hate pain. I'm terrified of dying. I wish I were brave like you! I wish I could hate the medication and the machines and the care they're giving me. I wish I were strong enough to hate the doctors for giving me drugs, the interns for pampering me, the nurses for doing anything they think I can't, even if I really can. I wish I could look at death and not start crying in absolute horror. Oh, Matt, I wish I were half as brave as you! Then maybe I could sit here and understand what you're going through. Maybe then I wouldn't be so very selfish. But I _am_ a coward and I _am_ selfish. I don't want you to die. I want to be very selfish and keep you with me forever and ever. I don't want to be in this hospital by myself. I'd be too frightened to live on another minute after you, and I'd just die. But I'm so afraid to die! So very, very terribly afraid. Won't you please let me be a selfish, scared little girl for a bit longer, Matt? Please won't you stay with me and fight to live this life you hate so much?" 

Another small smile curved Matt's lips as he stared at the ceiling. "All right, Sakura," he murmured, his eyes drooping closed. "All right. It's ok. I don't mind. I'll keep living for you. I hate it when you're scared more than I hate all of this." 

Tears continued coursing down the girl's cheeks as Matt slipped into another deep sleep. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I'm so selfish."

"You're not selfish," he returned softly, his eyes closed. "I just wish…"

"What do you wish, Matt?"

"I wish I wasn't on any drugs. I wish they'd all be taken away. I didn't feel so awful before them. I might not be in any pain now, and I might sleep deeper, but they're hurting me. I just know they are…and I hate them." 

"How are they hurting you?" 

He didn't answer. His head dropped limply to one side. A lock of hair fell over his eyes and she knew he was asleep. 

"Sweat dreams, Matt." 

He moaned unhappily in his sleep and shifted slightly. Sakura suddenly understood what he was going through, even if she didn't feel the same way, and an intense pity for him well within her. He truly hated the position of abject helplessness he was in. She wished she could do something for him. The scenes sped up again, though not so dramatically as before. Three days passed, and though Sakura rose every morning, Matt slept on. The doctors believed him to be recovering, but Sakura knew something was wrong. Though she was told not to, one day she decided to wake him up. She tried everything from screaming to chucking a pillow at him. Nothing worked. Finally she sat and watched him sleep in a huff.

"You know," she informed him, "if you were going to drop into a healing coma, you could at least have let me know. I would have joined you." Something about their hospital room was suddenly and desperately wrong. Whatever it was, it was important. Sakura concentrated and pinned it down. One of the monitors was slowing. "Funny," Sakura murmured, craning in her bed to see which it was. When finally she could see it, she gasped. "Oh, my God!" Throwing herself over, she clicked the intercom button. 

"Hurry, hurry! This is room 210. Yamato Ishida's heart monitor just slowed down!" 

The voice that answered was new and masculine. "May I ask what the problem is?"

"Aren't you _listening? _He's about two seconds away from _flat lining_!" 

There was no response. Within seconds the room was filled with medical personnel. 

"We should just set this kid up with a room in surgery!" one of the doctors exclaimed. 

"He's not there yet," another countered. They worked feverishly on him. As they did, Sakura's new personal nurse- the intercom lady with a southern accent- slipped into the room, carrying a bag of blood. She approached her patient's bed while watching the ruckus around the boy.

"Poor darlin'," she murmured to Sakura. "The little guy goes through so much, havin' to do and take all that stuff he doesn't want to, and now this! The poor thing…" 

Suddenly an idea presented itself. "Megan, could you do me a favor?" 

Surprised, the nurse looked back at her patient. "Sure, hon. What'd ya need?" 

"Could you go to wherever it is you keep the records and check Matt's blood sample from yesterday?"

"Well, no problem, sugar, but what about-" 

Sakura waived her hand impatiently. "I'll hold it, just go check!"

"What'm I lookin' for?"

"Signs of poisoning." Sakura took the bag of blood from her nurse.

"Poisonin's easy enough to spot if you- Wait a minute, _poisonin'?_ Darlin', I know your friend's condition might be a tad _odd_, but who'd poison him? Why, he's just the sweetest little thing any of us ever did see, and we all love him to death! None of us'd harm a hair on him."

"Yes, but I don't think it's intentional. I think it's an accident."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but there's no time! Please go check for me."

"Certainly, hon. I'm on my way."

Sakura was right. Matt _was_ poisoned, and very badly at that. He was extremely resistant to sleeping drugs for a reason. No one could have guessed how violently allergic he was to them. As the days dragged on and his condition steadily worsened, they had upped the dosage dramatically, slowly weakening his immune system and opening him up to several complications, including an advanced stage of his disease and infections in several of his wounds, both external and internal. The doctor who looked at his latest record was floored.

"Look at this!" he roared. "_All_ of these reports are bad. Didn't anybody ever _check_ these?"

"No time for blame," a nurse replied quickly. "We have to get this kid to the OR STAT or he's going to die." 

The scene shifted. Matt was again lying in his bed, watched from across the room by Sakura. She was studying him seriously when her nurse came in.

"You won't do him any good just _starin' _at him, darlin'."

"I know," Sakura sighed. "I just can't help it."

"You gonna tell him how you feel when he wakes up?" 

The girl hesitated. "Well…yes. I think so, anyway. But what if he wakes up and doesn't remember me?"

"Hon, just because he don't love you doesn't mean you can't love him. Tell him how you feel and then be patient. He'll come around to you. I mean, he did again and again, right?" 

Sakura sighed. "Yea…I guess so. But what if-" 

At that moment, the specialty doctor assigned to Matt's daily care bustled into the room. 

Megan sighed. "Darlin', you have a way of makin' me feel slow and unimportant." 

The doctor turned to look at her, surprised. "Megan!" he exclaimed, and blushed. Megan smiled sweetly at him, which didn't help the doctor's blush in the least. Finally he got control of himself and coughed. "What're you doing here?" 

She quirked an eyebrow, lifted the bag of blood she carried very slightly, and pointed at Sakura, who waved. 

The doctor blushed again. "Sorry," he muttered. "I was too preoccupied to notice you ladies." 

He sighed and Sakura sat straighter in her bed, concerned. "Preoccupied with what? With Matt or with something else?"

"Oh, with Yamato, definitely."

"Why?" 

He looked sharply at her, then sighed and rubbed his face harshly. Turning to his patient, he examined the bags hanging around the boy filled with various fluids attached to him through IVs. Finally he sighed and stared sadly at the unmoving figure in the bed.

"It was seven hour surgery," he explained. "Seven hours. That's a very long time. The poor kid…he lost a lot of blood and he was so weak to start out…"

"So?" Sakura demanded, terror seeping into her. "So what? He can survive. He's Yamato Ishida, he always survives!" 

The doctor shook his head slowly. "We may have won that battle, but we're _loosing_ the war. The disease in his lungs is caused by rheumatic fever, which is a very bad complication of strep throat. However, this _thing _he's suffering from…it's a mutation unlike anything we've ever seen before. It's an entirely new strand, resistant to every type of medicine we have for it. Not that our medicine ever _helped_ him. We'd prescribe sleep normally, but he's so afflicted he _can't,_ not well, anyway. We can't give him anything to help with _that _because he's so violently allergic to some component in the drugs it'd kill him. He might still have had a chance, but…he lost _so_ much blood. We discovered that he had been hemorrhaging for quite some time. Add that to the seven hours of surgery…he just lost too much blood to replenish it himself in his state."

"So? Just give him some through an IV!" 

The doctor shook his head sadly. "This hospital isn't made for cases like his. We've sent out word for help, but…it's the dead of winter. We're snowed in, and there's nowhere for a helicopter to land. Nothing can get in and nothing can get out."

"So? What does _that_ mean?"

"It means we're screwed," Megan replied softly, staring with sorrow at Matt's prone form. "It means that there isn't enough blood for him in the entire establishment. The people of this town are pricks and never come in for the blood drive, and we're only issued so much. It's enough usually, but not for him. Poor baby. Poor, innocent baby." 

A drop of sweat slipped down Matt's temple. He was too tired even to fuss in his sleep. _I can't loose him_, Sakura thought suddenly. _He can't die. He can't. I-I have to do something. I have to save him. No matter what._ In that instant, inspiration was born of desperation.

"Megan!" Sakura gasped. "Matt and I…we have the same blood type!" 

Megan stiffened. "So?" she asked cautiously, moving to set the girl's IV up.

"_So_. Give the blood that would have gone to me to Matt! There's enough tucked away for my case to save him, right?" 

The nurse shook her head, not in denial but in exasperation. "Look, Sakura," she began, hooking the new blood of bag to her stand, "it's a nice thought, but you _need_ this. Without it, your cancer will win in no time."

"Megan." Sakura's voice was so strong, so confident, so decided, that the nurse had to look at her. "I know that you care about me, and that my doing this will shorten my own life, but the only reason I'm even _in_ this hospital is to keep me comfy while I die. I'm almost there anyway, and I'm not afraid anymore. Wouldn't it be great to go out doing something wonderful for the boy I love?" Megan shook her head. "If you don't do this for me, I'll do it myself when you leave. Even if you take me out of this room and move Matt too I'll find him and give it to him. He needs it more than I do and I'll see he gets it. No matter what." 

Seeing the girl's resolve, Megan turned to the speechless doctor. "Well, Doc. It looks like you won't be loosing your patient after all."

The scene shifted. No one knew how much time had passed, but they were all still in the hospital. Lying in his bed, Matt moaned slightly and rolled over as best he could. There was something loud in his room. Loud, long, and obnoxious. It was a high, steady beep. Finally he could stand it no longer and opened his eyes. Instant recognition flared in his mind. This was his room in the hospital, room 210. The room he shared with Sakura. Wincing at the shrill sound still in the room, Matt sat up. His head spun.

"Ow…Sakura, what's that noise?" His voice was horse but loud. There was no answer. Blinking, Matt leaned over to look at her. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed, a slight smile warming her face. The boy blinked again. He couldn't remember…did she usually sleep this deeply? "Sakura?" Matt attempted to push himself out of bed and winced. Looking down, he saw two needles in his left arm and a third in his right. Numb with some unnamed urgency, he pulled them out and climbed weakly from the bed. At first his legs wouldn't support him and he crumpled to the ground. Determination had, however, always been one of his strongest qualities. He stood and hobbled to her bed. "Sakura?" Still she remained motionless. He shook her gently. "Sakura, wake up. You promised. Wake up!" Lifting his gaze, the beeping machine caught his eye. Realization flowed like shock through him. Terrified, he pushed in intercom button on her bed. 

"Hello? Hello, this is Matt…Matt…oh, I don't know! But I'm in room 210 and…and Sakura…she's…could you send someone over here, please? Right now?" 

No one answered, but two doctors and a nurse were soon in the room. They worked quickly and efficiently on her for fifteen minutes. At that point one of the doctors pulled out a clipboard. 

"Call it," he said sadly to the other doctor. 

"4:01 PM. I hate loosing them so young. She's a pretty little thing, too." 

The first doctor shook his head mournfully. "Time of death: 4:01 PM. Who's going to let her parents know?"

"I will. I worked with the little cherry blossom a few days ago. She was so happy! I can't believe it…"

"Doctors, quick!" Surprised, the pair turned to find a nurse holding the other temporarily forgotten occupant of the room in her arms. Even though he had passed out, a tear of loss and sorrow slipped down his cheek.

Time shifted. Place changed. It was night and the Digidestined were in a dark area outside the hospital. Matt knelt on wet grass, tears slipping slowly down his grief-stricken face.

"Hello," he murmured, though he was alone. "I'm not sure you remember me, but I actually remember you quite well. My full name's Yamato Ishida, but I've been called Matt since I was two. I used to live in the city with my brother and a very special group of friends, but I fell upon bad times with my dad and we moved way out into the country. I have a brother, did I tell you? He looks a lot like me, only smaller, and he's always smiling. He was the Chosen Child of Hope, but that's another story. My dad moved me even further out into the country a long time ago and got me some horses. My favorite is Stargrazer because she's very fast, but I hear she's due to have a colt with my second favorite horse, Clover. I already know what I'm going to name her. Anyway, I…I…I'm very glad…to meet you." Matt voice broke and he leaned forward, resting his head on a large stone before him. "I'm honored to know you." His sorrow and loss, mixed with his still active illness, ate his energy until he could barely speak. He forced out one last sentence that was the total sum of his misery. "I loved you so much, Sakura."

It was Mr. Ishida who found Matt some time later, collapsed on the wet grass in the gentle, sorrowful rain, curled up against Sakura's headstone. He carefully scooped his boy into his arms and turned back towards the car. Matt shouldn't be in wet weather of any kind, the doctors said, for a very, _very _long time. Mr. Ishida laid the unconscious boy in the front seat of his car and reclined it. With one last glace at his son he drove back to the hospital. Matt's face was wet, covered with tears and raindrops. Though which was which no one could tell. A tear dripped onto the seat cushion. 

As the scene dissolved back into a large, dark chamber, the Digidestined stood motionless, frozen with astonishment at what they had witnessed. T.K. was the first to regain motor functions. Numb with shock, the boy turned to stare at his brother. Matt was in worse shape then any of them had thought. He had, at some point, dropped to his knees, where he remained to this moment. Kneeling on the ground, head bowed slightly, his eyes were wide and unseeing. 

Anamnemon tsked lightly. "Wow. Isn't that sad?" No one could answer. Since their arrival in the Digital World, every single one of them had wanted to know what Matt's problem was and how they could help. Now they knew, and they almost wished they didn't. Seeing what he had gone through, experiencing what he held as precious memories, revealed another layer of his personality, making him more than a convenient enigma to be solved and understood. He was now beyond any help they believed themselves capable of offering. What did one say to a boy who had, at some point or another, lost everything he held dear? 

Anamnemon frowned slightly. "Hey, Yamato. Aren't you listening to me?" Slowly he turned his sorrowful, shocked eyes on her. She grinned. "Still hurting, aren't you?" He couldn't move to nod. Everything _hurt_ too much to move. The Digimon of Oblivion sighed. "Well, I can understand that. She was very pretty, though." 

Matt opened his mouth to speak, but no sound emerged. He swallowed and tried again. "It's my fault." 

Anamnemon nodded, but T.K. broke in before she could say anything. "What's your fault?" 

Matt stared at him. "Weren't you watching?" he whispered. 

T.K. nodded. "We all were."

"Then you know. It's my fault. I didn't want it to be…sometimes I dreamed it wasn't, but it was."

"_What_ was?"

"S-Saku…" He couldn't even say the name. "Her…death. It's my fault."

"_What_?"

"It's my fault that Sa- that she died." 

"No it isn't!" T.K. cried, recognizing the dead look in his brother's eyes. "There was nothing you could have done!"

"Not true!" Anamnemon chirped. "There's lots he could have done. He could have listened to her and talked to his father, he could have been stronger and refused the sleeping drugs, he could have just gotten it over with and _died_ when he fell off that cliff. Right, Yamato?" 

The broken child of Destiny nodded miserably. "I…I could have just _listened_ to her. She didn't want me to go out in the rain…when I did, she warned me to keep warm…when I didn't, she told me to go to my dad and tell him I was sick. I didn't. I was stupid. And now she's dead. It's all my fault." 

Various protests and refutations to those statements rose from the throats of the Digidestined, but Anamnemon cut them off. "Yamato, it's your fault." He stared at her. "It's your fault she died. It's your fault she's gone. Imagine what she could have been, what she could have _done_. Now, because of you, she's dead. No one will ever see her again, Yamato. And it's your fault. No one will ever know her, and it's your fault. Her parents are lost and lonely without her, and it's your fault. If you had never been born, she would still be alive. The doctors could have paid attention to her, and she'd be alive. It's your fault, Yamato. It's all your fault." He chocked back a dry sob. "Do you accept it?" Miserably, filled with self-loathing and despair, he nodded. "_Do you accept it_?"

"Yes," he whispered, barely audible. "Yes, I accept it. If not for me…if not for me, she'd be alive. It's all my fault."

"_No!"_ The cry had torn itself from the throat of every Digidestined present. 

Matt stared at Anamnemon as though he hadn't heard them. 

The Digimon smirked. "He's in my illusion now," she explained, maintaining eye contact with her prey. "He's almost exactly where I want him. Soon, very soon, he'll beg to die. And with his death, I will have the fuel I need to destroy the rest of you." She giggled cruelly. "Watch, he's almost there!" The Digimon regained her poise and addressed Matt again. "Where is she?"

"Dead," he whispered, miserable. "Gone, forever and ever. Dead."

"Why?"

"B-because…"

"_Why?"_

__

"Because I killed her!" 

Anamnemon smiled. "Did you?"

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes."

"You've blood on your hands, Yamato. The blood of a Digimon, the blood of a girl. What will you do?"

"I…I…don't know…"

"How will you live with yourself? You're as good as a murderer. You've robbed the world of a beautiful life, filled with grace and kindness. You did that. It's all your fault. Do I tell you lies?"

"No…no, you speak the truth."

"She loved you more than anything in the world, and you used that love to kill her. What can you do to atone?" 

He stared up at her. "Atone?" 

She nodded solemnly. "You owe it to her family, friends, and future to atone for the evil you have done. What will you do?" 

He spread his hands, helpless. "What _can_ I do?" 

A triumphant smile played across her lips. "Look. Your right hand holds the answer." 

Perplexed, the boy shifted his gaze to his unbroken hand…and discovered that it held a dagger. He looked startled. "You…you want me to…but-"

"Are you afraid?" 

A misguided fire sparked in his eyes. "No. I am not afraid to die. She wasn't."

"Is she not worth this atonement?" 

He stared. "What?"

"She is dead; you can never be with her as long as you live. If, however, _you_ die, too…" 

The pieces fell in place. He looked at the dagger with something like awe and readjusted his grip on it. A life for a life. 

"Through your heart," Anamnemon murmured with unholy merriment. "Through your heart with the Digidestined watching, so they feel your still warm blood on their souls!" 

He lifted the dagger. 

A strong hand grabbed the blade and wrenched it out of his grip. Bright red blood ran along the dagger's edge to drop three times on the stone floor. 

Surprised, Matt looked up. "Tai?" The leader stood, livid, gripping the blade tightly in his hand. More drops fell to the floor. "What are you-"

"Coward!" Tai cried, cutting him off. Matt winced. "You're a coward!" 

Matt's empty, spellbound eyes turned sadly away from his friend. "You don't understand," he murmured. "None of you understand. It's my fault that-"

"If you say just _one more time_ that it's your fault she died, I'm going to beat the living crap out of you!" 

Matt stared at him. "But…it _is_. You saw…you all saw. It's my fault."

"Bull, Matt! You were _unconscious_. She _knew_ what she was doing."

"But-"

"But nothing! It was a _gift_ to you. She knew she was dying anyway, and that you didn't have to. So she helped you the only way she could. You sit here, wallowing in self-pity, about to throw her last act of love away like it's yesterday's trash! I didn't knew her, Matt, and I don't know much about your relationship, but I could have sworn she meant more to you than _that_! To just…just throw it away…throw away her life…"

"But she's _dead_," Matt cried, lurching to his feet. "She's dead! I can't throw her life away, that's already been done!"

"You're wrong!" All eyes turned to Mimi, who stood, trembling, hands clasped in front of her. Dry tear tracks shimmered on her face. "You're wrong, Matt! She _isn't_ dead! And her life's _not_ gone!"

"But…but…"

"I know this sounds like a bad sap movie, but she's still alive! She's living in _you_! With every breath you take, with every beat of your heart, she's living! Because without her gift to you, you'd be dead!"

"It's her blood running through your veins," Joe added. "Even though it was never actually in her body, it would have been. It was hers, to keep her alive a little longer, but she gave it to you, willingly and totally." 

"They don't know what they're talking about, do they, Yamato?" Anamnemon purred, glaring at the knot of people fighting against her for the life of one boy. "They don't understand the pain…the fear…the loneliness…"

"Maybe not," T.K. agreed firmly, ignoring the Digimon and striding over to his brother to look him dead in the eye. "Maybe we don't understand how it feels, or what it's like. Hopefully we never fully will. But that's not what's important. What's important is the emotion behind what she did, what she offered. That we understand perfectly, even if you don't, Matt." 

The older boy shook his head, unable to accept what his brother way saying. "You don't understand."

"No," Tai corrected, tossing the bloody knife away. "It's you who doesn't understand. You've lived all these years without understanding what she did and why."

"Did you ever say thank you, Matt?" He turned to look at the speaker, and Sora smiled kindly back at him. 

"What?"

"Did you ever thank her? For her gift of life to you."

"How can I?" he asked dully. "She's dead." 

Sora smiled gently. "Oh, Matt. You think you know everything, don't you? But you're so confused, so totally wrong, about such a basic thing. Death isn't an end, it's a beginning. You don't have to see her to know she's there. Did you ever stand under the trees on the days when cherry blossoms are falling and just smile and thank her?" Matt shook his head and Sora smiled again. "Did you ever say goodbye?" Again, no. "Did you ever really let her go? Did you cry for her?" No, no. Never. Not after that night at the cemetery. 

"It's time to let her go, Matt." Izzy smiled sorrowfully at his friend when those empty, lost eyes turned on him. "It's time to let her go and move on. She wouldn't want you to live wishing you could die because you miss her."

"But I remember…every day I remember waking up and seeing her dead. Each time I wake up I'm back in the hospital, listening to her still heart, seeing her pale, smiling, beautiful face. I can't just forget that!" 

"Exactly," Anamnemon hissed angrily, picking up the dagger Tai had tossed away earlier. She threw it and held it hovering in front of Matt with her power. "The memories tear at your sanity. They make you hurt so badly you feel like you're going to die. Why live with that kind of pain? Escape, Yamato. Escape to a place where you can be with her." 

Matt stared at the dagger floating before him, and the Digidestined knew, finally and irreversibly, that this decision was Matt's. But they also knew they could help him. 

"Why are you running, Matt?" Joe demanded suddenly. Matt blinked at him.

"Running?"

"From your past, your memories. Why are you running from them?" 

"You don't understand," he said desperately, looking away. "None of you understand. You've never been there. You've never seen someone you care about, someone you love, die right before your eyes."

"Ah," Izzy began with a slight smile, "but haven't we?" Matt stared at him. "We were here the entire time, Matt. We witnessed your and Sakura's history, and to some extent we felt what you did. We understand enough to help you. We know enough to be your friends through whatever turmoil you're facing, if you'll let us."

"But…"

"She was very pretty, brother." Matt looked at T.K., who smiled gently, sorrowfully. 

"Yes," he admitted, not bothering to fight the tears that welled in his eyes.

"I would have loved to meet her."

"I…I know you would." He looked around the room. "You all would have loved her."

"Do-" T.K. paused, unsure. "Do you think that…you could tell me about her?" 

A gentle, sad smile warmed Matt's face. "I'd like that, T.K. If you could ever find enough time to listen to all I could say, I'd like that." A tear slid down Matt's face to drop onto the floor. It was followed, first slowly then with growing speed, by innumerable others. Wearily Matt sunk to the floor again. This time, however, he was not alone. The other Digidestined gathered around him, crying silent tears of compassion, and surrounded him with their unwavering friendship. His voice echoed around the room as Anamnemon's spell was shattered.

"Thank you, Sakura. Thank you for everything. Sleep in peace." 

The dagger clattered to the floor. 

Anamnemon, Digimon of Oblivion, watched in dumb disbelief as her hard won victim was torn from her clutches by such imaginary things as 'friendship' and 'love'. It was asinine! She screamed as much. The Digidestined, all save two, had the gall to ignore her. They merely remained where they were, clustered around the brat that got away. No matter. She'd have them _all_ in her clutches soon enough. The two who had risen turned to her. She blinked.

"Knowledge and Reliability? What are _you_ doing?"

"You threatened our companion," Knowledge answered flatly. "Your mere presence is a continuous threat to our well being."

"We cannot allow that threat to remain," Reliability added easily. "We will defend ourselves. It is time to end this." 

Anamnemon laughed. "You? You think _you_ can stand against the Mistress of Oblivion? Is this some kind of cosmic joke? It's ridiculous! What can you possibly do to me?" She recognized the error of her words almost the instant they left her mouth. A lesson she had learned long ago popped to the front of her mind: never _ever_ issue any form of a challenge to an opponent when that opponent is mad or dead serious. Bright signs flashed from beneath the boys' shirts. The signs stilled for a moment. Then, suddenly, they burned again, powerful and undeniable, on the boys' foreheads. Knowledge and Reliability reborn. Anamnemon swallowed as the two began approaching her. Shaking her head, she scowled and stood her ground.

"You're children!" she cried. "You can't beat me! I'm the Mistress of Oblivion!"

"Do you even have the slightest clue what that word means?" Knowledge asked calmly, standing resolutely before her. Reliability stood by Knowledge's side, impassive and powerful. Anamnemon swallowed again and threw a spell at them, hoping to catch them in a memory-dream warp. The spell failed completely. 

"Oblivion is less even than death," Knowledge informed her blandly. His eyes were blank and impassive, looking at her only because she was a threat. Anamnemon felt, just for a second, that she knew who and what he was, even more so than he did, but it passed fleetingly. "It is the lack of basic things. Because it is not the specific lack of any one thing, it falls under many categories. You are the oblivion of memory, which leads me to the conclusion that your original form must have been Memory." 

She bristled at the sound of that word. "I'll kill you for saying it!"

"I don't think so." 

She turned her head sharply to glare at Reliability. "Oh? And what are _you_ going to do?" 

He shrugged, and again Anamnemon got a flash of nostalgia. It, too, soon passed. "I will stand and fight you."

"Wow, tough guy. Any particular reason you feel like kicking my Digital butt straight to hell?"

"I will not kill you." 

She blinked. "Oh?"

"No. I will stand and fight you because it is what is needed, demanded, and expected of me, but your death is not necessary."

"So you're going to let me go?"

"No."

"…"

"Anamnemon." She flinched and turned to look at Knowledge. "Do you remember what you were?" 

She threw her shoulders back defiantly and shook her head. "And I'm glad, because it couldn't have been good!"

"Do you remember what you did?"

"No!"

"You were the Basic Digimon of Memory. You lived for nothing save easing the pain of sorrowful remembrances and enhancing the joy of beautiful dreams. The past was your home. You knew more about every Digimon than they knew about themselves. You held all of their secrets in your hand and watched, as in a movie, their past lives unfold before you again and again. Do you not remember that?" 

Anamnemon trembled as pale memories floated around her. "I…I do."

"And do you not also remember," Reliability continued in his even, mature voice, "when the Evil tricked and betrayed you? Stealing your memories and robbing you of your joy?"

"I do." 

The two Digidestined wove Anamnemon's own true power in a spell around her. "Do you not miss it?" 

The Digimon sighed blissfully, feeling the caress of a sweet memory play against her skin. "I do." 

They spoke in perfect unity. "Accept, unwavering, your destiny."

"I will." 

They reached out and touched her, each placing a hand on one of her shoulders. Their power coursed through her. The room was filled with power, bright and immeasurable. 

"Where…who am I?" 

Knowledge answered. "You are Anamnemon, Basic Digimon of Memory."

"What is a memory?"

"A gift," Reliability stated, calm and certain, "to keep lost friends close. A gift to be accepted."

"A gift to be embraced," added Knowledge. 

Anamnemon, a mere shadow of off-colored light, trembled. "It…it is not enough. Your power…your memories…they're not enough. I can't…remember what I was before. I don't understand." 

A third voice rose to complete the spell woven by Knowledge and Reliability. "Memories are a gift," Sincerity whispered, resting a cool hand on Anamnemon's forehead. Her sign was radiant on her forehead as her power raced to join with the others. "A gift to be shared." 

Anamnemon was awed. "What are you?"

"I am Knowledge."

"I am Reliability."

"I am Sincerity.

"What…what are those?"

"Knowledge is Memory of existence."

"Reliability is the Memory of integrity."

"Sincerity is the Memory of truth." 

Three voices combined to issue Anamnemon a challenge. "Do you accept it?" 

The Digimon answered without pause or doubt. "Yes. Forever and ever, yes." 

The five remaining Chosen Children watched unblinkingly as light filled the room. The Digimon covered their eyes. When at last they could look, Joe, Izzy, and Mimi all stood smiling happily, once again only themselves. The power that had poured through and from them had gone, leaving them drained but oddly fulfilled. 

"It is our honor and privilege," Mimi began wearily but smiling, "to present to you the newly rediscovered Anamnemon, Lady of Memory." 

The Basic Digimon peeked out from behind the trio to smile worriedly at the others. Her hair was long, billowing out far behind her in a gentle, rippling white cloud. Her eyes, by contrast, were ebony, framed in a lovely, classic face. The cloths floating lazily about her like a dress matched her hair perfectly. She looked, appropriately, like the teenaged daughter of Father Time. Crinkling her fingers in a wave, she smiled shyly and stepped into full view. "Hi," she murmured. "Sorry about…before." Her voice, like the rest of her, was timeless, and the Digidestined all felt themselves smiling. 

Matt rose and rubbed his right forearm over his eyes to clear the tears. Looking up at Anamnemon, he smiled warmly and stuck out his hand. "Hi. I'm Matt. I know your sister, Meloremon. She speaks highly of you. It's nice to meet you, Anamnemon." 

Her worry melted away and she gently accepted his hand. "Thank you," she murmured, looking down. 

He rubbed his broken arm, smiling gently and shaking his head. "It's me who should be thanking you. I learned so much…and not just about myself." Looking back at her, he tilted his head slightly. "Oh, by the way…do you have any pillows or blankets?" 

She blinked. "I don't know. I never really had reason to check. Probably. Why?" 

Smiling, he turned and pointed at the trio of Digidestined that had brought her back to herself. At that exact moment, their knees buckled and they crumpled to the ground in an undignified heap. T.K., Kari, Tai, and Sora all gasped and dashed over to them. 

Matt just smiled and shook his head. "So…got any pillows?" 

Anamnemon smiled. 

AN: K. If it isn't good, don't say it. Otherwise, review! I hope you enjoyed this un-birthday present, because it's almost one o'clock in the morning and I would feel REALLY DUMB if I went to ALL THIS TROUBLE and no one even cared. ^_^;; So review and may the Dole Plantation Pineapples always smile upon your fortune. O_o I think I should get some sleep now. Night!

I remain

As always

With pineapples and hibiscus 

-Angel Baby (May the Big Island's chickens be sent to KFC and long live the Nene goose!) 

…I'm going to bed now.


	10. Chapter Nine

AN: …Hello!! *silence* Er…hello? Is anyone there? Does anyone even still READ this fic?? Did you all think I'd abandoned it or something?? DON'T BE ANGRY!! IT'S MY FAULT, NOT THE FIC!! ^_^;; I'm so VERY lazy, and I got distracted by three Ranma fics, various assorted other fics that aren't even POSTED anywhere, and two original novel ideas… Not that I'm excusing my absence. I've, uh…actually had this chapter written for a long, long, LONG time, I just…I never posted it. At first it was the whole converting thing, then they made it so I could post it as a .doc thing but I was just too busy, so… But anyway, I was rereading some old reviews and decided to post. ^_^ I'm outta things to say now, so…read on!! Review at the end and tell me what you think!!  
  
Disclaimer: Y'know, it's been a long time since I did one of these…let's make it fun: THE PENGUINS MADE ME DO IT!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Matt coughed quietly into his right hand. He tried to contain the noise as much as possible, knowing that his traveling companions would refuse to let him take a watch if they thought he was getting sick again. Especially T.K. and Joe. The blond was left with one of two options: contain the coughing before the others got back from gathering dinner, or loose the good fight and turn in early. Unfortunately, Yamato Ishida was not always known for his wisdom and opted for choice a. He really did like standing watch; it made him feel needed, as though he were still pulling his share, even though his stupid broken arm and various assorted wounds kept him from doing most types of physical labor. Matt finally got his coughs under control just as the first of the other Chosen Children returned. Fish and fruit for dinner. How original.  
  
Sora sighed. "Isn't there anything else in the Digital World we can eat? Fish and fruit, fruit and fish. It's always the same thing."  
  
"Ah," T.K. added wisely, "but is it? We add different spices whenever we can, so isn't it like having a new type of fish every night?" The others stared at him until he sighed, defeated. "What do you want me to say? I'm the Chosen Child of Hope. I've got to be hopeful, don't I?"  
  
Everyone sighed. Silence descended upon the group.  
  
"Let's talk about something," Mimi said suddenly. "We're all too quiet too much of the time. Let's have a conversation."  
  
"My hand hurts," Tai offered.  
  
Matt, sitting by him, smirked mockingly and punched him lightly in the arm. "I'll bet."  
  
"Hey, it's a deep cut!" He displayed the afflicted hand, seemingly proud of the bandages wrapped around it.  
  
"It's a scratch," Matt contended, arching an eyebrow and picking lightly at his fish.  
  
"Scratch? Scratch? You," he accused, "may have scratches. This is a wound. Which, I might add, I got saving you from the depths of despair. So don't knock it."  
  
Matt sighed, offering his leftovers to Gabumon. "Yes, yes, you saved me from myself. Hurrah. Everyone else here did, too, so you can't feel that special. Besides, it's still just a little bitty old cut."  
  
"It's a wound."  
  
"Care to compare?" Matt held out his right arm, still covered in bandages from the Araknamon, and lifted his left slightly.  
  
Tai smirked. "All because I'm not a total masochist doesn't make my wound less important than any of yours."  
  
"Yes but I'm being self contained and mature about my wounds. You're just whining and whining."  
  
"Hey, Mimi asked for the topic, not me."  
  
"Let's pick a new topic now," Sora suggested. "It might be entertaining for the two of you to argue around in circles, but it's not really all that thrilling for the rest of us."  
  
"That's a good idea," T.K. agreed, "What should we talk about instead?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"What about the next Basic Digimon?" Tai suggested. "What can you tell us, Izzy?"  
  
The frazzled-haired genius set his food aside and pulled his computer into his lap.  
  
"Oh, please, Tai," Kari begged. "Can't we talk about something else?"  
  
Izzy shrugged and put his laptop down, retrieving his remaining food.  
  
"No, Kari, we've got to think of the mission."  
  
Food down, computer up.  
  
"But that's all we ever do! It's our first night out of Anamnemon's castle, can't we rest for a bit?"  
  
Put down the laptop, pick up the food.  
  
"Don't you want to go home? The only way we get out of here is to do what we've been called here to do."  
  
Toss away the food, retrieve the computer.  
  
"Yeah, but as soon as we do finish, we leave the Digiworld again, maybe forever! Don't you want to stay with Agumon a little longer?"  
  
Trade the laptop for the food.  
  
"Sure, but we've got responsibilities, both here and at home. We can't just ignore that."  
  
As Izzy switched his food for his laptop again, he felt a spark of annoyance.  
  
"I know we can't, but one night isn't going to make a difference."  
  
"Can you prove that?"  
  
"Can you disprove it?"  
  
"We have to think of the mission!"  
  
"We have to rest!"  
  
"Mission!"  
  
"Rest!"  
  
Laptop, food.  
  
"Mission!"  
  
"Rest!"  
  
"Oh, would you two stop it already?" All eyes turned to Izzy, who was frowning at the bickering siblings. "This is just more arguing for the sake of arguing. Make up your minds already. We were almost killed yesterday; we could all be killed tomorrow. I would rather not waste my time squabbling, if it's all the same to you."  
  
The two stared at each other. "Sorry," they said in unison.  
  
Joe sighed. "Well, let's just agree to disagree, and I'll start a new topic. It's called: rheumatic fever, little known complication of strep throat." Matt winced. "How're you feeling, Matt?"  
  
"Fine," he lied.  
  
"Now that," Joe observed dryly, "is a lie if ever I heard one. Or, at least, it's a half-truth. You're getting sick again, aren't you?"  
  
Matt met Joe's eyes defiantly. "No."  
  
The boy doctor sighed. "See, I know it's a lie because I heard you coughing before I came back to camp."  
  
Matt glared at him. "You were spying on me?"  
  
Joe returned the glare. "What else can I do? You lie about your health because you don't want to be a burden, and while that would be borderline noble back on earth, where there are people who can help you when you're dying of a fever, this is the Digital World. We can only operate on prevention here. If you get sick again, we're in trouble. I don't do magic, Matt. There's a difference between patching up cuts and battling rheumatic fever. I don't have the medicine, training, or recourses to deal with that kind of stuff. Be stupid if you want to when we're battling Digimon, because I've got lots of bandages, and I can heal wounds, but I can't heal illnesses. I just can't."  
  
Matt sighed. "Fine, Joe. I'll be more careful."  
  
"Good. I'm glad you feel like being cooperative right now, because I have something else to say."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not standing watch anymore."  
  
"What? You can't do that!"  
  
"Yes, I can. And I am. Look, you're relapsing. Don't deny it because you are. You need all the sleep you can get to battle the illness trying to reassert itself in your system." The young doctor turned to Tai. "You'll back me in this, right?"  
  
The leader held up his hands. "Don't pull me into this! I'm not the doctor; you are."  
  
"Exactly," Joe said, turning back to Matt. "Did you hear him? You're not the doctor; I am."  
  
"Joe, you're not letting me do anything because of this stupid arm, you can't take away my night shift, too. Then I'll be completely useless!"  
  
"No, you won't. You cook our meals for us, right? That's something."  
  
"It's not enough. I don't want to be a burden."  
  
"A burden? Imagine the kind of burden a sick person would be! How would we travel, Matt? Someone would have to carry you. Who would it be?" Matt didn't say anything, but he scowled at the fire. Joe sighed. "Look, I know you don't like this, but facts are facts. If you don't want to get sick again, you've got to get more sleep. It's as simple as that."  
  
Matt sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Fine," he relented at last, "fine. I won't stand watch any more. I'll go to sleep like a good little boy and take things nice and easy from now on. Happy?"  
  
Joe shook his head. "It's not like that. I'm not doing this to pick on you."  
  
The blond sighed and rested his cheek on his hand, propping his arm on his leg and resting his broken arm against his chest. He studied the fire as he spoke. "I know you're not, Joe. I guess I just wanted someone to blame. It feels like I'm betraying myself. I want to help, but if I do I'll only make things worse in the long run. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place."  
  
T.K. rested a hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled brightly when Matt looked at him. "It's ok, Matt! We don't mind standing your watch. It's not your fault this is happening. Don't beat yourself up about it."  
  
The others smiled at him as well, conveying their support of Joe's decision.  
  
Matt smiled back at them. "Thanks, guys."  
  
"We just don't want you suffering anymore," Mimi explained. "As your friends, we'll do anything to keep you from getting sick again."  
  
The blond sighed and flopped onto his back. "I know," he admitted, "and I really am grateful. I don't want to get sick here, either."  
  
"Really?" T.K. asked innocently as one by one the others lied back to stare at the stars with the Chosen Child of Friendship.  
  
"Really," he confirmed. His voice dropped to a bare murmur. "It's the thing I worry about the most. Getting sick here would be such a bad thing. A relapse now…I'm not sure how we'd handle it. It's my only real nightmare. The thing I fear…most of all."  
  
The next day at lunch, Izzy pulled up his laptop and looked up the next Basic Digimon they would all be facing.  
  
"Her name's Loyarimon," he informed them, munching on a piece of fruit. "She lives not too far from here, just over these foothills. Her castle must be fortified by the mountains. Actually, if we pushed ourselves-"  
  
"Don't even go there," Tai said flatly. "We're not pushing anything."  
  
Matt sighed.  
  
"Then we'll get there tomorrow morning," Izzy replied, shrugging. "Anywhere between nine and eleven am, if all present conditions hold up." At that precise instant, the heavens opened, pouring a sheet of rain over the Digidestined. "All right," Izzy called over the sudden downpour, snapping his laptop shut and stuffing it under his shirt, "so we'll get there around dinner time."  
  
"If we're lucky," T.K. added, turning his face up to the cooling thunderstorm.  
  
"Lucky?" Mimi demanded, seeking shelter under a tree with Palmon clasped in her arms. "We're going to battle a Basic Digimon. What's lucky about that?"  
  
T.K. shrugged. "Dunno. I guess it's lucky because if we're in her castle we're not in the rain."  
  
"You're such an optimist," Sora sighed, standing with the others.  
  
T.K. grinned.  
  
"Ok," Tai called to everyone. "This rain looks like it's going pretty strong right now, so let's see if we can find some shelter somewhere. We'll split up to search and meet back here in fifteen minutes. T.K., you go with Matt. Sora, you can go with Mimi. Joe, Izzy, the two of you can stick together. Kari, you can come with me. All right, let's go."  
  
A little cave was discovered in the side of one of the foothills. Sora said Mimi found it with her anti-uncomfortable radars. The more uncomfortable she was, the more efficient she became. Working quickly, Tai, T.K., Joe, and Izzy were able to gather some firewood before everything got completely soaked. As they did this, Matt, Mimi, Sora, and Kari organized the leaves in the cave into sleeping piles, cleared all the large debris and rocks, and cleared an area for the fire. After that, the girls left Matt with Gabumon to guard the cave while they darted about the damp forest looking for fruit. When everything was done, the Digidestined gathered around the fire to warm themselves and ate silently. After that they sat quietly until Izzy, finding nothing else to do, pulled out his laptop and began explaining to the others about Loyarimon.  
  
"This says her type is…oh, wow. That's…not very good."  
  
"What?" Tai demanded, sitting straighter. "What's not very good?"  
  
"Well, her type seems to be…Fear."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Fear," Mimi repeated, leaning against the cave wall. "We've had a hard enough time with Oblivion and Silence. Now we've got to deal with Fear? Oh, no."  
  
"It's ok," Kari assured her. "We'll be fine. Fear isn't so bad. What's the worst that can happen?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Mimi demanded. "Think about what you just said. We're talking about the Basic Digimon of Fear. What do you think her attack is? Do you know what she could do to us?"  
  
"Probably bring all our deepest, most terrifying fears to the surface," Joe admitted flatly.  
  
Gomamon rested his paw on Joe's shoulder. "Don't worry, Joe! No matter what she throws at you, we'll protect you!"  
  
"Yeah!" Palmon agreed, smiling at Mimi. "We've fought your fears before, remember?"  
  
Mimi blinked. "When?"  
  
"When we battled Puppetmon."  
  
Biyomon wrapped her wings around Sora. "And Piedmon."  
  
"And the other Dark Masters," Tentomon agreed.  
  
"Don't forget Apocalymon!" Gomamon laughed, leaning against Joe.  
  
"Or when we fought LadyDevimon," Gatomon added.  
  
"Or Demidevimon or Devimon," Patamon continued, landing on T.K.'s head.  
  
"Cherrymon, too," Gabumon agreed, sitting next to Matt.  
  
Agumon looked at Tai steadily. "Or SkullGreymon."  
  
"Those were your fears," Biyomon explained. "You were afraid, but you didn't give up. We helped you then, and we'll help you now."  
  
"Feel better?" Patamon asked T.K.  
  
The boy smiled.  
  
"Ok," Tai began after a while, "it's getting late now. Let's split up the watch and get some sleep."  
  
Matt sighed heavily.  
  
"Get over it," Tai advised him. "That isn't going to work."  
  
The blond sighed again and retreated to the back of the cave with Gabumon. The Digimon was the only one to see the tiny smile on Matt's lips. "It's fun annoying them," he explained in a hushed whisper. He winked and settled down for the night.  
  
Even after bringing the boy back to life, Gabumon was not sure he understood his Digital Destined.  
  
The rain continued to pour all through the night. Sitting her watch, Sora felt something just beyond the mouth of the cave and turned. When she looked, nothing was there. Still, the chill down her spine that told her someone was watcher her wouldn't leave.  
  
"Biyomon," she whispered, shaking the Digimon. "Biyomon, wake up."  
  
"Mmm? Sora? What's wrong?"  
  
The girl glanced into the dark, rain soaked night. "I don't know. I just have this feeling. Like something's watching us."  
  
Biyomon sat up and looked out of the cave. "I don't see anything, Sora," she admitted, "but I can go out and look, if you want me to."  
  
"No!" Sora blushed and put a hand over her mouth, glancing back at where the others slept. "I mean, no, thank you, Biyomon. I-I don't think you need to."  
  
The Digimon stared at her. "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded folding her hands in her lap. "Yes. I'm sure. Everything's probably fine. I'm just a little tired."  
  
"Oh. Well, Tai's watch is coming up soon, then you can get some sleep."  
  
Sora smiled at her. "All right, Biyomon. Thanks. Sorry if I worried you."  
  
The Digimon shrugged, smiled, and settled herself back at Sora's feet. The girl stared pensively at the fire.  
  
"I know something was out there," she murmured to herself. "But what? And why does it give me such a bad feeling?"  
  
By the next morning, the rain had stopped completely, leaving the Digital World blanketed in thousands of bright raindrops. It was beautiful, but not the most pleasant condition in which to hike over a mountain, considering the higher the sun rose the more humid it became. The group began taking frequent breaks.  
  
"I've told you that I feel fine," Matt insisted for the thousandth time during one of these breathers.  
  
"Just checking," T.K. assured, smiling.  
  
Matt sighed. "Look, you're all asking that question every five minutes. It's getting old. I know you don't want me to get sick, but I don't want to, either. If I start feeling sick, I'll let you know. All right?"  
  
The other seven sighed. "All right," they agreed, defeated.  
  
"Good. Now let's get climbing."  
  
Several minutes later, Sora stopped walking and looked behind her.  
  
Izzy, trekking next to her, turned to her. "What's the matter?"  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Sora? Hello, Digiworld to Sora!"  
  
She looked at him and blinked. "Hmm? Oh, sorry, Izzy, did you say something?"  
  
"Yes. I was curious as to why you discontinued your ascent."  
  
She computed that. "I don't know," Sora admitted, looking into the forest behind her. "I just get this feeling."  
  
"What feeling?" Izzy and Sora turned. Tai had doubled back and was watching Sora intently. Izzy opened his mouth, but Tai waved him off. "I let Matt keep going with the others. Joe will stop him if he starts overdoing it and it'll make him feel useful. Now, what's this feeling you're talking about?"  
  
Sora sighed. "I don't know. It's like…like we're being followed. But not even that. It's more than that, different." She sighed, frustrated. "I don't know! It's just…it's wrong. Like…like we're being…"  
  
"Hunted." Tai was looking back up the path where Joe and Matt were helping Mimi and the Digimon over a rough spot. "We're being hunted, aren't we, Sora?"  
  
The girl didn't answer, frightened for the first time. That was it. The feeling. Like being followed, only worse. Different. Something was hunting them.  
  
"Come on," Tai urged softly, turning. "I want to be with them when whatever's going to attack hits us, because I bet it's from Loyarimon. And I bet it isn't good." They began a steady trot uphill, dodging tree branches and jumping over roots and rocks. "Hey, Matt!" Tai called ahead. The others looked back. "Wait up a sec!" The trio caught up with their friends and Tai began explaining what he thought was going on. "Loyarimon's sent her henchmons after us. We're being hunted. I don't know how or where from, but we are. That means we've all got to be way more alert than we have been. Ok?" The others nodded. "All right. Let's keep going." They walked on for almost an hour more in relative silence before they realized anything was wrong.  
  
"Hey," Joe began suddenly, looking around. "Where's Mimi?"  
  
Everyone stopped and stared dumbly at each other.  
  
"Wasn't she at the end of the line?" Kari asked hesitantly.  
  
Joe nodded. "Right behind me, as a matter of fact. But when I turned around to see how she was doing…she was gone. What's going on?"  
  
Tai took a deep breath. "Palmon's gone too, so we'll just have to hope Loyarimon doesn't want us all dead. Hopefully she'll be at the castle. Come on, we've got to go get her before anything- Joe?" He was gone now, too. The remaining Digidestined continued their ascent, but their speed noticeably picked up.  
  
"T.K.!" Matt cried suddenly, turning. Sure enough, the boy was gone. Matt took a half-step back, shaking his head. "Oh, no…he's gone!" They began looking for him. "What's going on?" Matt demanded suddenly, going a little off the path to look for clues. "None of us saw anything, what could have-" The shadows of the bush rose up to envelop Matt.  
  
"No!" Gabumon cried, and leapt into the shadows after him.  
  
Tai turned on his heel. "Come on, you guys! We can't be caught, too! We've got to save the others!" The five Chosen Children began a mad dash, but whether it was from the mysterious attacking Digimon or to Loyarimon's castle, no one was sure. After a few minutes, Kari tripped. With an exclamation, the shadows from the surrounding forest exploded towards her. She and Gatomon were swallowed by the darkness.  
  
"No!" Tai cried. Sora grabbed his arm as she ran by him and dragged him after her. "No! My sister!"  
  
"You can't save her if you're captured, too, Tai!" The three of them ran. As they dashed madly up the mountain, Izzy's jacket snagged on a tree; his laptop was jogged loose.  
  
"Oh!" he exclaimed, turning to get it.  
  
"Izzy, don't!" Sora called back to him. "If you do, the shadows-"  
  
He bent to pick up his computer. Blackness gathered around him. He looked up at Tai and Sora. "Run," he said firmly, clutching his laptop to his chest. "Run!" The shadows crashed over him.  
  
"Super Shocker!" The electricity had little effect. Soon Tentomon was caught, too. Sora and Tai continued running. A clearing stretched out in front of them. Just as they were about to enter it, a tendril of shadow reached out and encircled Tai's foot. He crashed to the ground.  
  
"Tai!" Agumon shouted, running to his side. "Pepper-" The shadows gathered around them.  
  
"Sora!" Tai cried. "You're our last hope! Don't get caught!" They were gone.  
  
Sora, trembling, took a step back. "Gone," she murmured. "They're all gone!"  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Biyomon?"  
  
"Keep running! We're almost there!" The two continued their hurried journey. When they broke out of the forest, they were met with a staggering sight. Loyarimon's castle. It was huge, fortified into the side of the mountain on three sides, just as Izzy had predicted. A huge wall surrounded the exposed front of the castle, with two monstrous watchtowers rising high above everything else. Seven stakes stood posted on the walkway between the watchtowers. They were huge, very tall and very thick, make of some black material. They looked like pointed towers of shadow. Seven figures were wrapped in the spikes: the Chosen Children. It looked as though the stakes were made of a pliable material and each of the Destined had been pressed into it. Knees, elbows, parts of legs and arms, some feet, some hands, and heads were left exposed. None of them looked hurt, but they were all unconscious. The Digimon were all piled on top of each other by the foot of the gate, signed off as a nuisance more than a threat and left unguarded. Sora's eyes were locked on her comrades.  
  
"Biyomon." The Digimon looked up at her. "I don't think I'm their last hope. I think…" she smiled down at her. "You Digimon are." At that moment, blackness swept Sora away. It rushed to the castle, gathered the other Digidestined, and entered the castle. Biyomon was dropped on the pile of Digimon and forgotten. It was this brushing off and ignoring of a possible threat that began Loyarimon's defeat.  
  
Sora, as the last one captured, was the last one to regain consciousness. She moaned and sat up. The other Digidestined were with her, but where were they? The last thing she remembered…she gasped.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Only Izzy looked over at her. "We're in a cell of the dungeon in Loyarimon's castle."  
  
Sora looked around.  
  
Tai was standing by the bars of their prison, looking about desperately for a means of escape.  
  
Kari was standing by him, talking softly, probably about what they could do. As she talked, she rewrapped his hand, which had bled through its bandages.  
  
Izzy was typing on his laptop, no doubt trying to find a blueprint or some information about the castle structure itself.  
  
Mimi, Joe, and T.K. were all clustered around Matt, who sat leaning against wall of their cell. Matt was panting hard, holding his arm as T.K. readjusted his sling. Mimi and Joe were rewrapping and repacking what was left of Joe's medical supplies, which were laid out around them.  
  
"What happened?" Sora asked, crawling over.  
  
"Matt's arm was re-broken," Joe explained calmly, accepting some bandaging from Mimi and tucking them into a side pocket. "When that shadow stuff got him, it twisted his arm. We had to reset it."  
  
Sora looked over to where Matt and T.K. sat. The younger boy was just tying the ends of Matt's sling together, talking softly and encouragingly. Matt smiled whitely at something he said.  
  
Kari released her brother's hand and Tai turned away from the bars to look back at them. "Everything ok?" he asked gently.  
  
"I guess so," Mimi said, sighing. "As ok as can be expected, anyway. Joe gave Matt some really strong pain killers, and that should help, but we can't give them to him much because they cause drowsiness and we're worried he'll be allergic."  
  
From where he sat, Matt chuckled. "Complications upon complications, right?"  
  
Joe smiled sadly at him. "Hey, you're the one who has to live with the ouch, not me."  
  
Matt smiled gently and leaned his head back against the wall, numb with a sort of pain exhaustion, content to let T.K. flit around him, trying to make the older blond more comfortable.  
  
"How are we going to get out of this, Tai?" Matt asked suddenly.  
  
The leader sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead on the bars. "I don't know, Matt. I honestly don't."  
  
"We're here for a reason," Mimi observed. "Don't you think?"  
  
Joe nodded grimly. "Of course we're here for a reason. We're here because Loyarimon wants us dead. Why? Because we're a threat to her. Just like our Digimon."  
  
The other seven members of the cell looked devastated.  
  
Sora blinked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sora," Kari began slowly. "Haven't you noticed? The Digimon aren't here. They're not even in the castle. I can't feel Gatomon. They're…our Digimon…are…"  
  
Suddenly Sora understood. "No!" she exclaimed, standing. "You guys don't understand! They're not dead! I saw your Digimon before I was captured. They were all left in a pile outside the gate. Loyarimon must not think they're going to be any trouble. She left them alone!"  
  
The gloom that had settled over the cell immediately lifted.  
  
"All right!" Tai enthused. "We've still got a chance then! We've just got to let all our faith rest on the Digimon."  
  
"Don't be absurd. Faith is useless."  
  
The eight Chosen Children turned and found the sister of Meloremon and Anamnemon, Loyarimon, standing before them in the dungeon. Her hair was black, falling in waves all the way to the floor. Her eyes, too, were a bleak ebony, as were the folds of cloth hanging about her petite form. Her face was expressionless, as blank as stone.  
  
T.K. stood. "What did you say?"  
  
"Faith is useless."  
  
He shook his head. "No…that's wrong. Faith is what give us the ability to hope."  
  
She gave no reaction. "I am here to inform you."  
  
"Of what?" Tai asked hesitantly.  
  
"Your deaths." The Digidestined were shocked into silence. "You are kept here as my prisoners here until I decide you are no longer necessary. Then I will summon you one at a time to my chamber, where I will use your innermost fears to terrify you until you die."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You're…" Tai hesitated. "You're going to scare us to death?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Ok, then. Whatever you say."  
  
She shrugged. "Doubt if you will. Until the time I decide, you will remain here." This said, she turned on her heel and disappeared.  
  
"All right," Tai began slowly. "Ok. I think that went well."  
  
Matt spoke up suddenly. "Tai…if she makes our innermost fears come true, we're in trouble."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my innermost fear is being sick here like I was before. I couldn't even move then, Tai."  
  
The leader blinked. "Oh…oh, that's not good."  
  
"No," Matt agreed, "it isn't."  
  
Agumon sat up and stared at the castle. He turned to see the other Digimon, who were all watching the castle as well. Each Digimon shifted their gaze to Agumon, who nodded.  
  
"We've got to save them."  
  
The Digimon crept along the castle's border, looking for a weakness.  
  
"There aren't any guards," Palmon observed, looking up to the watchtowers. "Couldn't we just…climb up there?"  
  
"Let me check," Patamon said, flying up to the tower. He landed on the wall, looked around, and flew back down. "I didn't see anything, so I think it's safe."  
  
"What if someone comes while we're climbing up?" Gomamon asked, darting suspicious looks around the clearing.  
  
"No problem," Biyomon assured. "Patamon, Tentomon, and I can fly up there and keep a look out."  
  
"Ok," Patamon agreed. Tentomon lifted off the ground. The three rose to the watchtower and perched on the wall, one looking in at the castle, one watching the forest, one keeping an eye on the sky. Palmon shot a Poison Ivy up to where the three were. It caught and acted like a rope for the others. When Palmon landed on the marble next to the rest of the Digimon, they all began a steady, swift dash to where they could feel their Digidestined waiting.  
  
"Something's wrong," Gabumon commented softly as they ran. "Matt's hurt again."  
  
"Yeah," Palmon agreed. "I mean, I don't know about Matt, but something is wrong. Mimi…she's scared."  
  
"As is Izzy," Tentomon added. "He's terrified of something."  
  
"Tai, too. But he's trying not to show it."  
  
"So is Sora."  
  
"And T.K.!"  
  
"Joe's scared, too. Well, actually, he's scared a lot, but this is different. Bigger. Worse."  
  
"Kari's not at any picnic, either."  
  
Agumon gulped. "Let's run faster."  
  
They did.  
  
Tai slammed his fist into the wall. "This is nuts! We should be doing something!"  
  
Kari sighed from her position on the ground and leaned against the wall. "Calm down, Tai. You're going to bleed through your bandages again. Getting worked up isn't going to solve anything."  
  
"Well, neither is sitting here doing nothing, so just shut up!"  
  
Kari glared at him. "At least I'm trying to be considerate!"  
  
"To who?"  
  
"To whom," Izzy corrected half-heartedly.  
  
"Who, whom, what's the difference?"  
  
"One's correct; the other isn't."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Tai, you need to calm down!"  
  
The leader whirled on Sora. "How can you say that! Our Digimon are out there, we don't know where, doing something, we don't know what, and we can't help them!"  
  
Sora put a hand on Tai's arm. "Have faith in them, Tai. I'm sure they'll be here for us as soon as they can."  
  
Tai shook his head very slightly before turning away and wrapping his hands around the bars again. "We should still be trying," he murmured. "They can't do this all on their own. It's not possible. They can't even Digivolve. What can they do as Rookies?"  
  
Matt opened his eyes and blinked slowly. "Tai…"  
  
The leader wasn't listening. "Anything could happen to them. They could be hurt or dying or…or hungry and we'll never know."  
  
"Tai-"  
  
"What if they need us? What if they need to Digivolve, and they can't, because we're in here and they're out there?"  
  
Matt, still looking at the ceiling, stopped trying to reach the worrying leader. "T.K., do you feel it?"  
  
The younger boy took his brother's uninjured hand. "Feel what, Matt?"  
  
He was sluggish, fuzzy around the edges because of the pain medication. "Gabumon…do you feel it? They're here…"  
  
Silence reigned as all attention turned on Matt.  
  
"What do you mean?" T.K. asked calmly, trying to keep the growing excitement from his voice. "What do you mean, they're here?"  
  
"T.K., can't you feel Patamon? The Digimon are here. They'll be here soon. Gabumon says there isn't much in the way of security here, so it's not that hard, and they'll be here as soon as they can."  
  
"How are you doing that?" Mimi asked, mystified.  
  
Matt's hazy eyes turned to her. "Doing what?"  
  
"Communicating with Gabumon. I can feel that Palmon's here, now that you've said it, but how are you hearing what Gabumon's saying?"  
  
A slight smile curved Matt's lips. "He brought me back when I was dead. Of course I can hear him. He can hear me, too…" Matt's drowsy eyes closed as his breathing evened out.  
  
Izzy pulled up his computer and began typing furiously. "Ah-ha!" he announced triumphantly. "Look at this."  
  
"What is it?" Joe asked, confused.  
  
"It's a document about the rules of the Digital World."  
  
"There are rules?" Tai demanded, surprised.  
  
"Certainly. All things are based on some set of rules or another. Anyway, this document states that if a Digimon leaves the Digital World to bring its human partner back to life after that partner has died, the Digimon is breaking a Rule of Nature, stating everything in existence has a time to die. That's what Gabumon did for Matt. Now, when Gabumon did that for Matt, he had to use his own life energy, thus bonding them in a most unusual and irrevocable way. They're connected. If ever Matt were to die, Gabumon wouldn't be that far behind him. Unfortunately, the reverse is also applicable. Meaning, if Gabumon dies, so does Matt. And that's why it's illegal."  
  
"So," T.K. began hesitantly, "so Matt shouldn't be alive right now? I mean, it's against the Digital Law that he's even here?" Izzy nodded. "Thank God for disobedient Digimon."  
  
"What I can't figure out," Izzy began again, "is why they weren't punished."  
  
Sora blinked. "Punished?"  
  
"Yes. The breaking of a Digital Law is punishable by death if done purposefully."  
  
"Was Devimon breaking the law? And the Dark Masters and Apocalymon?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Then why weren't they punished?"  
  
"They were. Why do you think we were summoned?"  
  
"Now, hold on a second there!" Joe interrupted. "You mean we're just inter- dimensional cops?"  
  
"It seems that way."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
"Getting back to Matt," T.K. prompted.  
  
"Ah, yes," Izzy agreed. "Matt. Well, it would seem that Matt and Gabumon- and maybe even the rest of us- might me above this law, somehow. It can't be every Digidestined that's ever been born, because there are documented cases of Digimon and their Digidestined trying to bring one or the other back and dying. So now we're left to wonder: why not Matt and Gabumon?"  
  
"You know," Kari commented, "that 'above the law' theory actually makes sense. I mean, in one way."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, you remember when we started this whole thing? How Matt and Gennai seemed to hate each other? This explains it. Gennai's probably mad that Gabumon and Matt went against the law, and Matt's probably mad that Gennai would have just let him die. It fits, doesn't it?"  
  
The others digested this.  
  
Suddenly Tai looked up. "I can feel Agumon," he murmured. "They really are coming. They…they're just…"  
  
Sora looked up. "About…"  
  
Izzy turned. "Here."  
  
The doors to the dungeon slammed open.  
  
The Digimon raced through the castle, somehow navigating the maze without actually knowing where they were going. Around corners, through rooms, down halls, out windows, in doors. All throughout this journey, they kept their minds focused completely on their mission: Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Sora, Tai, Kari, T.K., and Matt were captured in the underbelly of this maze and they had to be found. The eight Digimon entered a large room and looked around.  
  
"Through here!" Tentomon cried. The others turned to dash through the door Tentomon had blasted open. It led to a stairwell.  
  
"They're down there!" Gomamon exclaimed, hopping down the first stair. "Right down there!"  
  
"Unfortunately," a voice commented, "you won't be going there."  
  
The Digimon turned, prepared to fight, only to find…nothing. Nothing but shadows filled the room. Suddenly a shadow lashed out to send Agumon crashing into a wall.  
  
"P-Pepper Breath!" he called, once he was standing again. The ball of fire smashed through the dark room to hit a wall. Whatever had attacked him was gone.  
  
A deep, maniacal laughter filled the room. "You cannot win."  
  
Agumon took a step forward. "We can do anything!" He turned. "Go save Tai and the others! I'll hold these guys!"  
  
"Not on your own! Blue Blaster!"  
  
"Poison Ivy! Ah, it's useless if I can't find them!"  
  
"Lightning Paw! So's mine! Agh, this is terrible!"  
  
Tentomon flew into the air. "Super Shocker! You two and Gomamon go rescue Izzy and the others! We'll stay here and guard the door!"  
  
"Boom Bubble! I'll go with them, incase any more of these things are guarding the others!"  
  
"Spiral Twister! All right, but go now! Quick! Before it's too late!"  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"All right! We're going!"  
  
"Good luck, you guys!"  
  
"We'll be back soon!"  
  
"Super Shocker! Hurry!" As Gomamon, Palmon, and Gatomon dashed down into the dungeon, the remaining Digimon gathered at the door, forming a chain of resistance against the attacking foe.  
  
"They're staying in the shadows," Tentomon observed. "Maybe they're allergic to light, like the Araknamon were."  
  
"If so, let's keep the light show going! Blue Blaster!"  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
T.K. looked up as the door opened. "Patamon!" he cried.  
  
"Gatomon!"  
  
"Palmon!"  
  
"Gomamon!"  
  
Tai looked around. "Where's Agumon?"  
  
"Yeah, and Biyomon?"  
  
"Tentomon is absent!"  
  
"Patamon, are they fighting?" The Digimon looked over. Matt was standing with a little bit of help from T.K. "Are they fighting?" he asked again.  
  
Gatomon nodded. "Yes, and we should hurry here. The Digimon they're battling aren't exactly dandelions. Lightning Paw!" She slashed at the door and it broke in two, falling in on itself.  
  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon caught the falling pieces and tossed them away. There was a brief, tearful reunion between the four Destined and the Digimon who were there. The other four rushed up the stairs.  
  
"Come on!" Gomamon insisted urgently. "They'll need our help!" As they dashed up the stairs, they heard the screaming of Digivices. War cries echoed through the large room.  
  
"Greymon!"  
  
"Birdramon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Garurumon!" The four Champion Digimon gathered in a wary bunch, waiting for the move they knew was coming.  
  
Suddenly Greymon put his head back. "Nova Blast!" The room was filled with light. A horde of between thirty and thirty-five black Digimon shrunk back against the corners of the room.  
  
Izzy pulled out his laptop. "One more time!"  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"They're called Shadoramon! They're Digimon of shadow, which is why we can never see them! They blend in perfectly! No one's actually ever seen one before. Apparently they're impossibly hard to defeat."  
  
Patamon hmmed thoughtfully. "Hey, Gatomon, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"You got it, Patamon. Gatomon Digivolve TO!"  
  
"Patamon Digivolve TO!"  
  
"Angewomon!"  
  
"Angemon!" The two angelic Digimon flew into the air. Angemon went to one side of the room while Angewomon went to the other.  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" The Digimon had shot their powers, not at the ground where the attacking Digimon hid, but at each other. They caught each other's attack as it came at them, sustaining it through their own power. As Power met Angel, the room exploded in light.  
  
"Hurry!" Angemon called down.  
  
"We can't keep this up for long!"  
  
"C'mon, guys!" Gomamon cried. "Let's kick it up! Gomamon Digivolve TO!"  
  
"Palmon Digivolve TO!"  
  
"Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Togemon!" The Champion Digimon stepped forward; the Shadoramon shrunk back. They were impossibly black, darker than night. It was easy to see how they had blended in so thoroughly. Their edges were hard to define, even in the light, as though they were shifting under their skin. Each Digimon had a thin body, supported on elongated arms and legs. They kept low, whether on the ground, a wall, or the ceiling. The room crawled with them.  
  
"Greymon!" Tai called. "Go for it!"  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
The battle began.  
  
  
  
AN: So?? What'd ya think?? Review!! I'm trying to post chapter 10 as well, but we'll see what happens. Ok? Ok! REVIEW!!!!  
  
Pineapples, people!  
  
-Angel Baby 


	11. Chapter Ten

AN: Wow! Uploading fics is a lot more complicated than I remembered! How long have I been gone?! Anyway, without further adieu…read on!  
  
Disclaimer: …You're joking, right?  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Shadoramon had more than just the ability to blend in with shadows. Their most powerful attack was Dark Oblivion, which sent a wave of shadows crashing around their target. The shadows enveloped every sense, closing the affected Digimon off from the world. The only way to get the darkness out of their system was to bleed it out of a wound.  
  
The Shadoramon were more than happy to help in that matter.  
  
T.K. watched as though from a distance as Birdramon and Greymon, hit with the same blast, crashed to the floor in what looked like mute howls of pain. Five Shadoramon darted forward to slash at the far bigger Digimon. Instead of blood, the two bled darkness until finally they could see again. Slowly they struggled to their feet.  
  
A testament to the combined strength of the Chosen Digimon was that they were still winning.  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
The war cries mingled like thunder in the tight, large hall as the battle swarmed around them.  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
A soft, whispering undercurrent of these attacks was the ever present, many voiced, "Dark Oblivion."  
  
Even so, the battle quickly turned to favor the few over the multitude.  
  
A Shadoramon's Dark Oblivion could handle a maximum of two Digimon before it got too diluted to do any good.  
  
A Harpoon Torpedo could take down ten Shadoramon before it ran out of room and crashed into a wall.  
  
Overhead, Angemon and Angewomon were feeling the wear of the challenge they had taken to light the room. They were running out of energy.  
  
But not before the fight was finished.  
  
This battle was theirs.  
  
Mimi, realizing this, let out the breath she had been holding and sighed, her posture relaxing slightly, her eyes still trained on Togemon.  
  
The war her Digimon fought no longer frightened her. There was no logical way they could loose now.  
  
Suddenly the Shadoramon froze. They had gone totally rigid. Confused, Kari looked to her brother to find him staring back. He shrugged, showing he had no idea what was going on.  
  
Light filled the room.  
  
Angemon and Angewomon, confused, let their power go and drifted slowly to the ground. They quickly located their Destined before trading bewildered looks.  
  
What in the world was going on?  
  
One of the Shadoramon, trembling madly and curling in on itself slightly, screamed shrilly for no apparent reason.  
  
The other remaining Shadoramon, anywhere from fifteen to twenty-five total, joined their voices to the noise. It rose in pitch until the Digidestined were forced to cover their ears. Even the other Digimon winced.  
  
With a sudden explosion of power, the Shadoramon were reduced to nothing but Digital code.  
  
"What," Sora stammered, "what?"  
  
"A sample," came an emotionless voice, "of what dying from fear is like."  
  
Slowly, filled with a dull dread, the Digidestined, scattered throughout the room but standing as one, turned to face Loyarimon. She was standing framed between two gargantuan doors and looked as calm and cold as she had when they first met. "Do not bother yourself with why I destroyed them. Suffice to say they were unnecessary."  
  
Tai took a deep breath. "All right, Loyarimon," he began with more courage than he knew he could muster at that moment, "let's get this over with. What, exactly, do you want?"  
  
"What my master has demanded of me."  
  
"What's that? To protect this gate and destroy us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." Well, that was easy. "So, uh…" He glanced around. Delaying this battle would only mean buying more time. While normally that would be a good thing, this Key had his team seriously spooked. With too much time on their hands, they might do something they had never done before.  
  
They might let their fear take over.  
  
They would never run! Doing something like that would be an automatic victory for Loyarimon, and with her having one over them they would probably never be able to face her again. It was now or never. Everyone had to die eventually.  
  
Right? "We're not going to loose," Tai insisted, hands clenched into fists, taking a small, determined step forward. "We might not look like it, but we've won every fight we've ever faced! You're not going to be able to destroy us. We won't let you!"  
  
"This is not a matter of what you will and will not let happen, Taichi."  
  
Tai bit off the first fearful comment that sprang to his lips. How the hell did you know my name? Instead he forced himself to smile cockily. "It is if we say so."  
  
"Believe what you wish."  
  
Greymon readied himself for battle at a small motion from Tai.  
  
"What are you doing?" the boy demanded as Loyarimon held her hands out.  
  
"Destroying you from the inside out."  
  
Two balls of silver coated nightmare shot from her hands.  
  
The first hit the soft flesh of an unguarded stomach.  
  
Surprised, the Digidestined uttered a soft sound of pain as she dropped to the ground.  
  
Numb denial tore at Tai. "Hikari!" he cried as he caught her. "No…no! My little sister didn't do anything to you! You were supposed to attack me, damn it!"  
  
"Potty mouth," Kari gasped, hitting his cheek lightly. "I'll tell Mom." Suddenly she gasped and thrashed in his grip, biting off a scream.  
  
"Isn't this your fear?" Loyarimon demanded coldly. "Having to watch your sister fight terror itself for her life. Having to watch her die a slow, painful death. Isn't this your greatest fear?"  
  
Tai, gently rocking his baby sister in his arms as she sweated and trembled, looked up as the second terror ball hit its target.  
  
Or, rather, hit the person who had thrown themselves between the power and its target.  
  
"Not again!" T.K. wailed, catching Matt as his knees buckled and they both sunk to the floor. "Why…why are you always…!"  
  
His older brother smiled once before gasping and screwing his eyes shut. No! He could feel her twisted power seeping through his body, weakening old wounds and poisoning his lungs. Soon it would all come back; soon his head would ache and scream and deny the existence of everything except pain; soon it would be hard to breath…  
  
"Tai!" Kari screamed on the other side of the room. "Tai don't die! No!"  
  
"Shh," the older brother murmured, trembling himself with the infectiousness of her fear. "It's all right, Kari. I'm here. I'm not dying. You're got to calm down, Kari. Your heart's pounding so fast…please, Kari, please. I'm not the one that's gonna die and I have never let you do anything first, so you'd better get control of yourself or I'll do something stupid and rash that would make you yell at me! Fight this thing, Kari! Fight!"  
  
"Oh, God!" she moaned, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. "I can't do anything! Everyone…everyone's fighting and I can't even get up! Tai! Mom told you to protect me…but she told me to protect you, too! I can't get up and she's…she's…to you…leave him alone! Damn you, leave him alone!" She was sobbing and screaming and cursing her mental enemy.  
  
"Get a grip!" Tai yelled, panicked, shaking her gently as he fought his own tears. "You can beat this! Come on, Kari!"  
  
"Tai!"  
  
T.K., holding his brother close, felt the fever assert itself. He felt as well as heard Matt's breathing grow labored and raspy. "Joe!" the little boy cried, pulling his brother even closer. "Joe! Do something!"  
  
The other Digidestined, still lightly spread throughout the room, were shocked into motion as first Angewomon then Garurumon reversed back to Gatomon and Gabumon. Gabumon, connected to Matt in a way more basic than any other, moaned slightly before collapsing onto the hard floor. Soon Tsunomon was surrounded by the other Digimon as he gasped out Matt's name.  
  
Joe, on the other side of the room, turned and dashed back down into the dungeon where his medical supplies had been left. Mimi swept after him.  
  
Sora went to Tai's side and began talking both to him and Kari, alternately trying to make him calm down and yelling at her to be strong and fight.  
  
Izzy, looking torn, finally settled his gaze on Loyarimon.  
  
A small, sickening smile turned up the corners of her mouth as she watched the chaos she had caused.  
  
"What did you do?" he whispered hoarsely. "What did you do to them?"  
  
"My Fear," she returned in a murmur, her eyes half-lidded in enjoyment, "is killing you all. Those two are facing two different fears. Hers is mental; she lives in a nightmare of her own creation. His is physical; I gave to him the one thing he fears most: illness, severe and excruciating. At their pain, two more face their darkest fears. Their brothers, who know they are loosing the most important members of their families. Your leader has fought his entire life to protect his sister. Now he is failing. The boy has fought his entire life to know and love his older brother. He has fought a long battle to save that which has been taken from him too many times to count. Now he has lost that battle. His brother will die, and death is permanent. Those two sets of siblings are so close to each other. Brothers, sisters, best friends. They have always had faith everyone would make it out together. Now you will." Her cruel smile grew. "You will all leave in death."  
  
Izzy turned on his heel to dash over to Kari. "Don't let her win," he hissed, fists clenched. "Don't you dare let her win. Do you hear me, T.K.? Matt? Don't you dare let her win! You can fight this! Fight her! We've never, ever lost before! We're a team! We can't be defeated by anyone, ever! Now defend that title! Beat her!"  
  
Kari shrieked and thrashed in her brother's arms.  
  
Lying in T.K.'s arms, Matt gasped, his back arching slightly and his eyes flying open as all his muscles contracted violently once. He fell limply back against his terrified brother, eyes hazed with fever. "T…K…" he gasped. "T.K.?"  
  
"I'm here," the brother returned, shifting his hold slightly. "I'm here, Matt. You're gonna fight it, right? You're not going to give up. You're Yamato Ishida, you can't give up. You have a reputation, remember? A reputation that says you've never given up on anything in all your life. Right? Right?"  
  
Matt only smiled faintly and concentrated on gasping in ragged breath after ragged breath. What T.K. didn't remember was that he'd already lost this particular battle before. It wasn't just the illness that had been brought back to life. It all felt the same- exactly the same- as it had before Sakura realized he was being poisoned. He was broken and infected and…and dying. Oh, God, that was a terrifying thought. Dying. His heart thundered.  
  
I don't want to die!  
  
"You're not gonna die!" T.K. sounded slightly more than hysterical. "Don't say anything about death! No one's going to die! As soon as we beat Loyarimon, we have just one more Gate before we win! Then we can go home. You're going to take me riding, remember? On your horses. You promised!"  
  
Matt could feel blood slowly making breathing almost impossible. His energy was going so quickly. Someone had brought Tsunomon to him. The little Digimon looked…almost happy. So tired, but happy. Excited in an exhausted way.  
  
Wherever we're going…we're going together. Right, Matt? This is our next adventure. Right?  
  
Matt smiled gently and T.K. wiped the blood that had dripped from the corner of his mouth. Even in all this darkness, if he really concentrated, he could see…just a little bit of T.K. Just a little bit of his little brother's light. Just a little bit of hope. Slowly it got bigger until he couldn't see anything but the hope, anything but T.K.'s light.  
  
"T.K…"  
  
The little boy leaned forward. "What is it, Matt? I'm right here. What is it?"  
  
"You're not…going to like this…but…"  
  
"But what, Matt?"  
  
Those beautiful, familiar eyes turned on him blindly, and T.K. bit back a sob. "I can't see…where we are anymore, T.K., but…I can still see you."  
  
"W-what do you mean?" T.K. choked.  
  
"I was…so scared. It's 'cause…everything was dark. There wasn't a trace of you, T.K. Not a bit of light. Now…now it's everywhere! I'm so warm…"  
  
"Don't you dare be warm! If you die, I'll never…never…"  
  
"I'm not afraid anymore, T.K. I'm not afraid. I've avoided this a long, long time. At least…I didn't want t-to die without you. That's one reason I didn't let myself stay dead back home. I didn't want to die without being able to see you and tell you how much I missed you. I had to let you know that I was never mad, not with you, and that I'll always, always love you."  
  
"I don't want you to!" T.K. sobbed, large tears rolling down his cheeks to splash on his older brother's ashen face. "I'll go away, I'll leave you here all by yourself. I'll do anything, just don't die! Please, Matt! Don't die! I don't want to be here by myself anymore! I don't want to be an only child. I refuse to! Damn it, Matt, why did you get in the way? I wouldn't have died! My fear was…was…" T.K. was hushed by realization. Matt had to jump in the way. He had to. Because Matt sacrificing himself for T.K. and leaving the boy by himself had been his worst fear. "No," he whispered. "It's my fault. It's…it's all…oh, God, no. What have I done?"  
  
"Don't be afraid." Matt's voice. T.K. looked down. His older brother looked very content, his head resting against T.K.'s chest. Breaths came in quick, shallow gasps. "Don't be afraid. I'm not. It's a weird feeling, being weak like this. But…you're with me, T.K. I was always strong because you knew I could be, because I had you with me. I loved having you for a little brother. I loved every moment of it. I'm going to keep being your big brother. I'll always be there for you. I'll become your new guardian angel, even if I have to petition to God Himself. Have faith. Don't ever stop believing we'll be together. I'll watch you live a nice long life…and I'll be there when you die an old man. Then you can come with me and we…we'll be brothers forever. No matter what."  
  
"Do you promise?" T.K. sobbed quietly. "Do you promise? You'd better be my guardian angel, or I'll know why! Do you promise?"  
  
"I…promise."  
  
"Promise forever, Matt?"  
  
A tiny smile curved his lips. "Forever…and ever…little brother. Forever…"  
  
Even as Tai held Kari and begged her with Sora to be strong, even as Izzy knelt by T.K., numb to the bone with the very idea of what was happening, even as Joe and Mimi finally came flying back up the stairs, Matt's slow breath was the only sound in the room.  
  
Joe and Mimi slowly stopped running and they watched T.K. hold Matt; Tai and Sora stopped yelling at Kari and turned where they knelt to watch Matt's grip on T.K.'s hand slowly slacken; Kari grew silent and listened to Matt's breathing.  
  
It filled the room as Loyarimon smiled darkly and quietly gathered another blast.  
  
The silence that followed the gentle sigh deafened them.  
  
It was replaced by the cry of T.K.'s soul as he clutched his brother's empty body.  
  
"No! Matt! NO! Oh, God, no! It's not fair. It's not fair!"  
  
When Loyarimon's blast of Fear smashed into T.K., his empty eyes didn't even flicker.  
  
His greatest fear was already happening.  
  
Tears dripped onto his brother's gently smiling face.  
  
He was gone.  
  
Died, dead, gone forever.  
  
He was alone.  
  
It was a terrifying thought.  
  
Don't be afraid. I'm not.  
  
Izzy saw something flicker in T.K.'s sorrow filled eyes.  
  
I'm not afraid. You're with me.  
  
Matt…T.K.'s grieving mind was recalling Matt's final, fearless words.  
  
Have faith. Don't ever stop believing we'll be together.  
  
Faith…  
  
I'm not afraid, T.K.  
  
Don't be afraid…  
  
We'll be brothers forever. No matter what.  
  
A tiny smile lightened T.K.'s dark expression. "No matter what…" Power flared as Loyarimon's Fear lost its grip on the Chosen Child of Hope. Slowly he rested his brother's body on the floor and stood.  
  
His back was to Loyarimon.  
  
She took advantage of this to throw another ball of Fear at him. It hit a white barrier before it could get to him and disintegrated. Her eyes widened. "How did you…" She glared angrily. "Who are you?"  
  
"Your antithesis," he responded, gazing lovingly but sadly at his brother's still form.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your antithesis, Loyarimon." Slowly he turned, and she stared at the sign glowing dimly beneath his shirt. The symbol stilled only to blossom in a brilliant display of power on his forehead. "I am Hope." Even though he was facing her, tears of sorrow still slid down his cheeks.  
  
Tai tore his eyes away from T.K. to study Kari's face, which was still twisted in fear. "Kari…" He sighed and propped her into a sitting position. Reality was refusing to set in for him, but…maybe he could make what was happening clear to his sister. "Matt's dead, Kari. It's…he died. Loyarimon used his and T.K.'s greatest fears to kill him. I thought T.K. was going to die too, but he didn't. It looks like he's faced his fear, sister. Can you let him stand by himself? He could take her down like he is, probably, but that won't do anyone any good. He'd die, too. I don't know what your fear is. It's probably something like dying or having someone you love die and not being able to do anything, and that is a scary thing. It frightens even me, but it's something we've got to get over. Matt didn't die afraid. We all heard him. He and Tsunomon both. They weren't afraid. His faith in T.K. brought T.K.'s hope back. He's using that hope to fight Loyarimon's Fear. Someone's got to help him. It's not me. I know it's not. Don't ask me how, I just do. So get up and go help him, Light. If someone who has lost his only brother can face Fear as Hope, someone who has seen Fear can face that Fear as Light. Till the very end, Matt preserved the faith that we can still win this. His brother is making sure we will. I'm not going to give that up and you can't either. You must face your fears and nurture that faith. We're going to win this. For Matt, we must win! Wake up, Light!"  
  
Her eyes flashed open. A symbol burned on her chest. As she stood, that symbol darkened only to glow fiercely from her forehead once she faced Loyarimon. Light walked calmly to join Hope.  
  
Loyarimon, grinning savagely, collected another ball of Fear to send to one of the other unprotected and dumbfounded Digidestined, too numb with shock to defend themselves. Matt was dead.  
  
Light reached out and touched the Fear before it could be thrown. "This has no power now," she said frankly, and it exploded.  
  
Loyarimon stared first at her empty hand, then at Hope and Light. "I can still kill you," she boasted.  
  
"Death has nothing to do with this battle. You have already proven that."  
  
She turned a glare on Hope. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You have killed my brother. He is dead, yet we still rise to fight you."  
  
"Your fear has no power," Light continued, "because we have already seen the worst you can do, and, while it is bad, it is not it is not quite bad enough to make us give in to it."  
  
"You cannot make us abandon our faith in our cause."  
  
"Faith," she gasped. "Faith does not exist!"  
  
"It must."  
  
"It doesn't!"  
  
"If it did not," Light countered, "you would not."  
  
She stared at them.  
  
"You have forgotten what you were," Hope continued, "but we know. We have, in the depths of our minds, always known."  
  
"Shut up," she whispered in a hushed voice. "Shut up."  
  
"You were Loyarimon, Basic Digimon of Faith. You created and were created by the faith of others, the faith that everything will turn out right, the faith that those who are just will always succeed, the faith that, when this sad, sad world has done with us, we may all reunite once more."  
  
"The faith that there is always another chance," the Digimon murmured. Her face was dark with despair. "There is no faith for me. I have made my choice. There is no second chance."  
  
"There is always," Hope insisted nobly, "a second chance."  
  
"There is always," Light added, "faith. You will always have faith. Otherwise you would have killed us long before we reached your castle. You believed in us. You had faith we would save you. You loved what you were."  
  
"Yes," she whispered, looking down, "yes."  
  
"You would do anything to be what you were."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then come." The two spoke in perfect harmony, each holding one hand out.  
  
Hesitantly she took them. Once they had her hands, Hope and Light closed the circuit by clasping hands with each other. Power filled the room.  
  
"Who am I? Tell me, I must know! I am not afraid anymore. Tell me who I am!"  
  
Two voices blended as one. "You are Loyarimon, Basic Digimon of Faith."  
  
"Faith? What is that?"  
  
"Faith is that power which allows us to face our darkest fears."  
  
"For even in fear, there is always a glow of faith."  
  
Their voices, even when they spoke individually, radiated a joined power more awesome than Loyarimon had ever felt. "Who are you?" she asked in a whisper. "What are you?"  
  
"I am Hope."  
  
"I am Light."  
  
"Hope? Light? What are those?"  
  
"Hope is the Faith of eternity."  
  
"Light is the Faith of power."  
  
The two voices wove together again to demand of her, "Use your power of the ages once more."  
  
A third voice cried joyously, "I will!"  
  
Power exploded from where the three stood.  
  
As the other Digidestined picked themselves up off the floor, Kari introduced the new Digimon solemnly. "This is the Basic Digimon of Faith, Loyarimon."  
  
There were murmured greetings.  
  
Her hair had melted from black to an almost glowing gold, as had her eyes. Her clothes had turned several different shades of gold and silver.  
  
She looked very sad as she watched T.K. kneel by his still brother. He had no tears left to cry. The look of despair as he lifted Matt into a sorrowful hug was indescribable. Slowly Loyarimon walked over to the duo and knelt by T.K., touching Matt's golden hair gently with one hand. She smiled softly at the shattered Hope. "Have faith," she murmured, and cupped her hands together. A gold liquid gathered in her hands. She leaned forward to hold her hands over Matt and let the liquid slide between her delicate fingers into Matt's half open mouth.  
  
Slowly the gold drained down his throat.  
  
Slowly it infiltrated every fiber of his being to give him a golden aura.  
  
Slowly the aura filtered back into him.  
  
Very, very suddenly, Matt took a deep breath as his eyes flashed open and his back arched slightly.  
  
T.K.'s sorrow ridden eyes widened as the older blond gasped and clutched at his little brother's shirt. "M-Matt!" he cried as Matt fought to cough and pant and breathe. The younger boy turned wondering eyes on the Basic Digimon of Faith, who held a groggy-looking Tsunomon in her arms, dripping more of the gold down his throat.  
  
"It's an embodiment of all the faith in the room," she explained, speaking of the liquid Tsunomon was drinking. "All the faith he had, all the faith they have, all the faith you have and…all the faith I have. I know you can beat my last sister! Meloremon and Anamnemon are coming here later so we can get ready to help you in any way we can when it comes time to fight him. Well, actually." She set a very befuddled and confused Gabumon on the ground and folded her hands in her lap. "My sisters and I will be plotting what they can do. This is my limit for a while." She was looking a little transparent. Literally.  
  
"Are…are you gonna…?" Izzy didn't seem able to finish the thought, but she got the point.  
  
She smiled. "No, I'm not dying. It takes a lot of power to maintain a physical form, and I don't have much power anymore. I got a lot when I became Faith again, but…" She used a hand to indicate first Matt then Gabumon. "I had to set things right somehow."  
  
T.K., moved beyond words as he hugged his fatigued brother against his chest, only smiled. More tears slipped down his cheeks and he rubbed them away impatiently.  
  
Loyarimon looked sad again suddenly. "I…I…" Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Tai, who had come over with the others, carrying Kari in a basket hold as she dozed lightly. "You're the leader, right?"  
  
He looked mutely at the others…those who were conscious, anyway. They nodded emphatically and he shrugged, setting Kari down lightly on the floor as she slipped from dozing to sleeping. "I guess."  
  
"Well, um…then you might like to know the extent of what I've done to your teammate here. See, the Fear…he was afraid of getting so sick here he'd…die. That was the totality of his greatest fear. So…that's what I did. I…I gave him that awful disease again and reopened all his old wounds and…it's horrible. Anyway, that's why he died."  
  
"Maybe, but you brought him back," Mimi defended, still looking slightly swamped by what had just happened.  
  
Loyarimon winced. "Yes. I brought him back and fixed up his insides, but…"  
  
"He's still sick, isn't he?" That was Joe. He was kneeling by Matt, the back of one hand rested lightly against the blond's forehead. "He's still very sick."  
  
"Not as sick as he was, but sick all the same, yes." Loyarimon looked thoroughly miserable. "I'm so sorry. He's not sick enough to die again, but…it'll make the cause so much harder to fulfill! My sister…she will take advantage of this. Believe me, she will."  
  
"Then he won't fight." Everyone turned to Tai, who looked only slightly concerned with this new turn of events. Everything was so overwhelming all ready. "Joe told me a while ago that Matt was getting worse everyday. Don't let this shock you too much, but I'm actually semi- prepared for this. Matt was never going to face the final Key. He was never going to lay eyes on her Gate. Joe, Mimi and I planned on leaving him at camp with a guard of a few of our Champion Digimon. If anything attacked, Garurumon and whoever decided to stay back could either defend him or, if worse came to worse, grab him and run. He couldn't fight them all. So, yes, him being this sick is a little bit of an…inconvenience, but it's something we can deal with, something we can work with, something we can live with. This whole thing would have been over if he had died. No way we could have picked ourselves up after something like that. He's our friend, the best and truest we could ever ask for, even if he is a little weird. So don't think about it like you've done some great bad thing. What happened to him happened to him because of the bad guy, not you. You just helped fix the damage."  
  
Loyarimon smiled through her tears. "Thank you, Tai, but how can you be so sure your plan will work?"  
  
He winked. "I have total faith in this misfit group of teens, that's how. By the way, that reminds me." He frowned slightly. "How do you know my name? You called me Taichi. The most you could have heard anyone say is Tai. So how'd you know?"  
  
She giggled slightly into her hand. "You've watched too many spy movies," she responded slyly. "A total stranger knowing your full name…was one of your fears."  
  
Tai blushed as the others laughed. Looking around for a distraction, his eyes rested on Kari, who was sleeping with one arm draped over T.K.'s leg, who was sleeping with a death grip on his brother's jacket. Matt was sleeping, too, though his slumber was slightly more fitful as beads of sweat rolled down his face. Joe was talking softly to Mimi, showing her a thermometer he had just taken from Matt's mouth. They both looked slightly concerned. Mimi rummaged through Joe's bag and pulled out three bottles. Each could be used to combat fevers, but only one had no drowsy side effects. She opened the bottle and shifted the pills inside around to take a count. She frowned at the number. Tai sighed. It had been a hard battle and now, with this last complication, it would be even harder.  
  
"So," he heard Izzy begin resolutely, "you wouldn't happen to have any coverlets in your possession, would you?"  
  
"Blankets," Sora sighed, following Izzy, Tentomon, Biyomon and Loyarimon from the room. "He means blankets."  
  
They stayed at Loyarimon's castle for a week before Joe declared Matt ready to travel. During that time everyone devoted their time to preparing for the coming battle.  
  
The next Basic Digimon was Piatymon, Lady of Pain.  
  
Somehow this information did not cheer the Digidestined or their Digimon.  
  
Silence had been a challenge.  
  
Oblivion had been a fight for sanity.  
  
Fear had killed one of them.  
  
Now they had to face Pain?  
  
Oh, goodie.  
  
As Izzy set himself to learning every small detail of Piatymon he possibly could, Joe and Mimi rummaged through Loyarimon's castle looking for more supplies for their dwindling medical case. To their definition, they had more than one psychotic team member on their hands, and if they were going to face Pain, they were going to be prepared. Once her castle had been drained, they send the other Basic Digimon to their castles in search of more.  
  
T.K. devoted his efforts to making Matt as comfortable as was humanly possible as he slowly regained some of his health.  
  
Tai took what information Izzy gave him and began brainstorming. Only one of the Digidestined had the first clue what Tai was plotting. The brown haired leader was sitting on the floor by Matt's bed, handing a pad of paper with a rough battle sketch on it up to the sick blond, who looked a little tired but totally focused, when T.K. entered the room with another bowl of soup in hand.  
  
He stared at them.  
  
They stared back.  
  
Finally Matt took the pad of paper and picked up a pencil, greeting his brother with a casual, "Hey T.K."  
  
T.K. stared at Tai, who grinned conspiratorially back. Something was up. "What are you doing here?" the younger blond asked, coming fully in the room and closing the door behind him. (Joe was practically foaming at the mouth about castles and drafts.)  
  
Tai shrugged, still grinning, and stood only to lean against the wall. "Making the invalid work."  
  
T.K. sputtered. "Y-you're what?"  
  
Another grin. "We'll all be fighting Piatymon while little Mattie here sleeps." Little Mattie made a rude noise and continued doodling alterations to the plan Tai had given him. "I thought I'd let him help a little."  
  
"But he's sick! He needs rest, not work! Just let him sleep!"  
  
"He can't sleep all the time and he can't get out of bed. Why not let him work his mind?"  
  
"Are you kidding? This disease killed him twice. Isn't that reason enough to not make him work anything?"  
  
Tai and Matt both frowned.  
  
"T.K.," Matt began but Tai cut him off.  
  
"Matt's not a baby. I understand that you're worried- everyone's worried- but he's sixteen. If he's tired, he'll sleep. If he's not, why shouldn't he work on something? It'll keep him from going stir crazy."  
  
"Plus," Matt added coolly, handing the paper back to Tai, who looked at it and arched an eyebrow, "it was part of the deal."  
  
"This is a little… fierce, don't you think?"  
  
"Your point?"  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd think that, you won't be there."  
  
"What do you mean?" T.K. demanded, giving the soup to his brother and ignoring the wince he got in return. (Matt was so sick of soup by now he could scream.) "What deal?"  
  
"The deal," Matt responded, scooping up a bite of soup and letting it drip off the end of the spoon back into the bowl.  
  
"What deal?"  
  
Matt opened his mouth, smirking, but Tai cut him off again, still studying the plan. "Our deal. We made a deal. Matt gets to help with planning the battle but he doesn't get to join in. As long as he knows every detail of what's supposed to be happening, he's agreed to stay behind. Far, far behind."  
  
T.K.'s mouth sagged open. Matt had agreed to that?  
  
Tai caught T.K.'s look and grinned. "He's dumb, but he's not that dumb."  
  
Matt, looking hugely aggravated, thwacked Tai in the face with a pillow. "Don't be a jerk," he said coolly, though his face displayed total irritation.  
  
Tai tossed the pillow back, narrowly avoiding the soup, which Matt scrambled to protect. "You're lucky you're so sick," he smirked.  
  
"Or else?" Matt challenged, smirking in return.  
  
"Or else I'd kick your butt."  
  
"You wish. Prove it when I'm better."  
  
"You've been sick for years. Like I'm going to exploit that."  
  
"You're just chicken."  
  
Tai laughed. "Me? Scared of you? Now who's wishing?"  
  
"Pompous looser. You'd better watch out."  
  
"Why? I could beat you any day of the week."  
  
"If you make me laugh at you," Matt warned, fighting a smile, "T.K. is going to become your worst nightmare."  
  
Tai raised his hands in a sign of defeat, grinning, the pad of paper still held in one hand. "On that terrifying note, I think I'll leave now. Little baby's looking tired." Matt threw another pillow at him, which he caught and handed to T.K. "I feel sorry for you," he said seriously, though his eyes positively shone with mirth. "A patient like that must be a real pain in the a-"  
  
This time the pillow caught Tai on the back of the head, making him stagger forward a step.  
  
Tai tossed the pillow back, smacking Matt lightly in the face. "As I was saying, a patient like that must be a real …hand full."  
  
"It's better than the alternative," T.K. insisted vehemently. "I'm glad Loyarimon gave him back."  
  
Tai smiled as he left the room. "Me too, T.K. Me too. Try to keep that idiot in line, will ya? I'll be back later to discuss these…rather violent plans. Catch ya later!"  
  
As her brother plotted and planned with Matt, Kari busied herself with making sure everyone remembered they were humans that needed food and rest. When a battle crossed the line between challenge and personal war, Digidestined tended to forget there were things beyond total victory. Killing Matt had turned this cause into a personal war.  
  
Sora wandered the castle, doing this and that as she waited restlessly for the journey to begin again. Logically, this next test would be at least partially hers to master. Matt had helped Meloremon; Mimi, Joe and Izzy had helped Anamnemon; T.K. and Kari had helped Loyarimon. That left Piatymon to her and Tai. Pain. She and Tai would be facing…pain. In the dark recesses of her heart, Sora was worried.  
  
Though she would never tell Tai that.  
  
The Digimon themselves generally stuck with their Digidestined, running small errands whenever they could and helping out enthusiastically. Gabumon was not susceptible to the illness that had afflicted Matt. He therefore spent his time either standing watch over his Destined's room, eating, sleeping, or feeding Matt what little energy he could spare. If Gabumon had anything to say about it, the Chosen Child of Friendship would be healed in no time flat.  
  
After the week passed with little incident, a large problem faced the Chosen Children and their Digimon.  
  
They now had an invalid. A deeply unhappy and determinedly cooperative invalid, but an invalid nonetheless. He flat-out refused to be left at the castle. His little brother flat-out refused to let him walk.  
  
So how would he get from place to place?  
  
"Hmm…I have an idea," Izzy proclaimed. He called Tentomon over and had a brief conversation with him. Eventually the two nodded and separated. "T.K., can you get me Matt's Digivice?"  
  
Matt snatched it off the bed next to him and tossed it to Izzy, muttering, "I can get my own bloody Digivice. I'm not totally helpless."  
  
Izzy blinked once and turned his attention to the device. Once more he and Tentomon held a hushed conversation.  
  
Just as Tai was about to comment about wasted daylight, and shouldn't they get going soon, Izzy's Digivice screamed and Tentomon Digivolved to Kabuterimon. At least, he started to. The power gathered around him but refocused in another direction. Tentomon held Matt's Digivice in his claws, and he directed the power circling him into the other Digivice, forcing Gabumon to Digivolve suddenly into Garurumon.  
  
"Matt can ride Garurumon," Izzy explained easily, holding out his hand as Tentomon passed Matt's Digivice back to him. He tossed it back to its surprised owner, who was staring at Garurumon with a very confused expression. Garurumon himself seemed hardly able to understand what was going on.  
  
"What'd you do?" Joe asked finally, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Izzy shrugged, grinning. "It's just a little trick I've been computing for a while. I've always wanted to see if it would work. I've been breaking down the Digivolving process as much as possible since the first time I saw it all those years ago. I discovered it had three basic transformations of energy. First, our energy flows through the Digivices, forming it into a more basic Digital Energy. That energy radiates from our Digivices to surround the Digimon, where it becomes fuel more than energy. The fuel is what allows our Digimon to retain their status as Champion Digimon. Matt's too ill to be able to do the first step. He doesn't have enough spare energy for it to be converted into Digital Energy. I would suggest having someone else hold his Digivice and feed it power, but our Digivices would not accept anyone else's power save the one for which it was created. Step one is an individual process and therefore cannot be filled in by anyone else. Steps two and three, however, are much more…generic. Once enough Digital Energy is available, all that's left is to form it. So I tried feeding the basic Digital Energy from Tentomon's Digivolution to Matt's Digivice, so only step three was left: forming the energy to fuel. Apparently it worked."  
  
"So." Sora hesitated. "So who's keeping Garurumon as Garurumon?"  
  
"I am. My energy is bypassing my Digivice to flow through Tentomon and back into Matt's Digivice as Digital Energy."  
  
"That seems like a lot of wasted energy," Matt protested. "Tentomon probably won't be able to Digivolve if you're supporting Garurumon, either. What are you going to do if we get attacked?"  
  
Izzy shrugged. "I'll either keep Tentomon with me and let Garurumon fight or, more likely, I'll stop the energy flow and redirect it back to Tentomon, who could then Digivolve easily."  
  
"That's a great idea, Izzy," Tai complimented, smiling.  
  
"He shouldn't have to sacrifice his energy and protection for me, Tai."  
  
The leader shrugged. "It's better than having to carry you. We can all take turns powering Garurumon. Unless you've decided to stay here."  
  
Matt's sour look was answer enough.  
  
"All right then." Tai rubbed his hands together. "Mount up, Matt! Let's get going!"  
  
AN: Well, there you go. Hopefully it won't take me a year to post more. ^_^;; I *PLAN* to be a very busy writer this summer. But we'll see what happens. Remember: Write a review; inspire an author. REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
  
  
Aloha and pineapples!  
  
-Angel Baby 


	12. Chapter Eleven

AN: Hi there!! First off, I'd like to take this opportunity to give MANY MAHALOS to those who reviewed! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! 

Now, then. Some of you may be sitting there, dumb with awe, thinking "My God. She posted again. It's the apocalypse!" Fear not! It's just that, I told myself I'd post one chapter of this story each Saturday from now until it's finished. Only: problem! This Saturday I'm camping. So I'm being very, very nice (or maybe it's very, very meeeean) and posting now. Tonight. Right this very moment. Ta-da!

And now, a song: Yoouuuu puuut ttheee…good stuff in! You pull the bad stuff out! You put the angst stuff in and you shake it all about! You do the Disclaimer Poky and you turn it all around. That's what it's all about!

…C'mon. If I were rich enough to own Digimon, I'd hire a lyrist and crap like that wouldn't come forth from my mind and fingers. Suing me would be a waist of time and recourses. 

Moving on! Please enjoy and, as always, REVIEW!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Eleven

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

T.K. glared at Tai, who looked properly ashamed and sheepish as he lowered his eyes. "What have I said about making him laugh?" the young blond demanded, a comforting hand on his brother's back as he coughed violently. "I've gone over this and over this, especially with you. Stop making him laugh; he can't take it!"

"I wasn't _trying _to be funny. Honest. I was completely serious."

Matt, coughing just barely under control, heard this last comment and gave a short, diverse laugh that, naturally, made him cough again. 

T.K. launched himself at Tai, which only made Matt laugh and cough harder.

"_Stop it,_" Mimi hissed, glaring at the two as she steadied Matt while Joe helped him take a few sips of water. "You're not helping, Takeru! This is your brother's health we're dealing with here; try to be a little more mature, can't you? You too, Taichi."

They both winced. 

"Are you ok, Matt?" T.K. asked, looking worried and nervous as he usually did recently.

Matt nodded but didn't say anything as he drank both water and the medicine Joe gave him. He pulled a face. "That's disgusting," he gasped in a raspy voice.

"Well," Joe agreed pleasantly, smiling, "you know what they say. The more foul the better for you."

"Who says that?"

"My dad."

"Ah." 

T.K., catching the tiny yawn that escaped his brother, was immediately by his side, fretting. "Are you ok?"

Matt shot him a tolerant, tired look. "Is that a joke?"

The younger boy winced again. "Not very considerate of me, is it?"

"No, not really."

"Ok," Joe instructed, shoving a bunch of assorted foods into Matt's hands, "enough talking. Eat this and go to bed."

_Yes, sir,_ Matt mouthed, grinning sleepily. In a surprisingly short amount of time, the blond was tucked against Garurumon's warm, soft side, slumbering deeply, if a little fitfully. 

"I just wish he'd eat more," T.K. sighed quietly as the remaining seven picked at their dinners. "He barely had half of what you gave him, Joe, and it wasn't much in the first place. How can we make him eat more?"

"We can't."

Tai looked up at that, frowning slightly. "So is it something he's gotta decide to do for himself? He has to _make_ himself eat more?"

"No, it's not like that at all. He can't eat any more than he's been eating; actually, I'm surprised he's been able to get down as much as he has. He can't have any kind of appetite, not as sick as he is. Frankly I'm proud of the effort he's making."

"Well, ditto," T.K. defended, "but I'm still concerned."

"You can be concerned," Mimi assured, "there just isn't much else you can do at this point."

"Which is sad," Izzy sighed. "It's really sad when the best a genius can do is just sit back and watch and worry."

At that moment, Kari and Sora shrieked. Everyone looked over in startled surprise. Kari was sitting on the ground by the fire the two had built while Sora knelt by her and tried to smother the flames on the edge of her jacket. They were making enough noise to rouse the sick member of the team, and that was not going to be allowed to happen. Tai and T.K. moved at the same moment, T.K. to clasp a hand over Kari's mouth as Tai pushed Sora out of the way as gently as he could to cover the small flame in dirt. Afterwards the quartet turned their attention toward the great blue striped white wolf, whose Digidestined murmured fitfully once before shifting his weight a tiny bit and stilling with a sigh. The remaining Digidestined and their Digimon released their collective breath.

Garurumon, head resting sedately on his front paws, opened and narrowed one eye at the two girls who had caused the commotion. They grinned apologetically and the wolf Digimon closed his eye again, growling very gently and very low in his throat. It was a clear warning for them to shape up. 

T.K. glared at them, too. "What happened?" he demanded in a whisper. 

"Something was put in the fire that popped. It landed on Kari's jacket and caught it on fire."

"You couldn't have been more quiet about it?"

"It was a crisis!"

"Crises can't be quiet?"

"Shh!" Kari hushed. "It was a mistake. We're sorry. It won't happen again. We'll be quiet if _you're_ quiet, ok?"

"Ok."

Silence reigned. No one spoke for fear of waking Matt, who needed all the sleep he could get. Eventually, with nothing else to do, the Digidestined drifted away from the fire and went to sleep. 

An added job to standing watch was a routine checking of Matt's condition. They were about a week away from Piatymon's palace, and though so far no one thought Matt knew what they were doing, they remained cautious. The Chosen Child of Friendship still greatly disliked the fuss that came with being taken care of. 

Kari stared at the flickering light of the fire, the world around her tuned out completely as she thought. 

After a long while of this, a groggy voice observed in a low, tired tone, "That's not a very safe way to stand a watch."

The Chosen Child of Light jumped slightly, spinning around to gasp at the figure that had spoken. "Matt!" she cried in a hushed voice. "What are you doing up? T.K.'s gonna kill you!"

"Not if he never knows I woke up."

Kari's eyes narrowed slightly as she stood over the gently grinning boy with her hands on her hips. "Have you been keeping secrets?" 

"Yes," he admitted, the grin turning into an almost apologetic smile. 

"Why?" She plopped down next to him, leaning against Garurumon, who shook his great head tolerantly before settling again. He took a deep breath and released it in a long sigh, which made the boy cushioned against his chest rise and fall slowly. 

"Why what?" Matt returned, grinning and reaching up to scratch Garurumon deliberately behind the closest ear. 

"Why are you keeping secrets?" 

Matt considered how best to respond as he continued scratching behind his Digimon's ear. "There's no reason T.K. has to know I'm not always sleeping. It'll just worry him more. What's the point of doing that to him? He's already giving himself headaches and such; I don't want to add to that if I don't have to."

"But you have to at least tell _Joe_ or-"

"Joe, Mimi, and Tai all already know."

"Wh-what?"

"Everyone who has to know knows. Izzy doesn't, Sora doesn't, T.K. doesn't, and you didn't use to. I'm already a burden; I already worry everyone every time I take a breath or miss a breath or cough or laugh. Why would I add to that if I didn't have to?"

Kari sighed. "I see the logic."

"And you won't tell T.K."

"And I won't tell T.K.," she agreed, sighing again. "Now go back to sleep." 

"I can only say I'll try."

Kari sighed again, standing and moving back to the fire. "How often do you sit up awake?" she murmured after a while. 

There was a pause when she didn't think he'd answer. Then, just as softly, "A lot."

"So you probably know we've been keeping an eye on you at night."

"The cold hands on my forehead every fifteen minutes were a clue, so yeah. I figured it out."

"Why don't you complain?"

"It wouldn't do any good, and it seems to make you guys feel better about the whole situation."

Another laps of silence. "What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Dying."

A pause. Then, carefully, "Which time?"

"Both."

"They were different."

"How?"

"In the hospital, it was like being shut in a dark room and dragged away. I was angry but I was tired and…and afraid. Then Garurumon came and got me- he was in this form, not his Rookie form. It felt like being saved, like getting a second chance, and it hurt a little, but it was a relief. This last time was…very different. It hurt. I wasn't ready for the pain, because it came so suddenly. Then I felt like I was being dragged away from everything I'd just barely gotten back. But…something happened. Something strange. Tsunomon was with me, and T.K. was with me, and my friends were with me, and…I wasn't scared." He smiled softly and closed his eyes, sinking further back into Garurumon's soft, warm fur. "It was wonderful. I was at perfect peace. It sound strange, but it's true. I floated in eternity and I was _loved_. Sakura was there. Not physically, but there all the same. She and something else sent me back. _That_ hurt, by the way. Then I was back and T.K. was crying and he's been crying pretty steadily since. I think he's going to need psychiatric help when we get back."

Kari chuckled. "Yeah, probably. He loves you, though. He really missed you, and missing you was hard for him, and he doesn't ever want to have to miss you again."

"Yeah…I thought it was something like that."

They lapsed into silence again and Kari began hoping Matt would get more sleep. It was not to be as the boy asked, eyes still closed, "What was it for you?"

She jumped a little and turned to blink at him. "What?"

"Your fear." His eyes remained closed. "What was it?"

"I-" She gulped. "I don't-"

"Of course, you don't have to tell me. You could just let it fester and tear at your sanity. If that's what you really want."

Pause. "Everyone was…dead. You, Izzy, Sora, Joe, Mimi…T.K. Everyone but Tai and me… Loyarimon had her sisters in their perverted forms and…they were torturing him. Physically, mentally, emotionally…every way possible. I could tell…they'd done it to all of you, too. It was so horrible. They ignored me. It was as if I wasn't there. If I tried to fight them, nothing happened. There wasn't a _thing_ I could do, and you were all so…so broken. It was terrible. It was so terrible. I was scared because I was going to be all alone forever in a room where I had been powerless to prevent the murders of my closest friends. I was useless, I was terrified, and somehow it was all my fault. After Tai died…my parents showed up. They were killed. Then…just as you really…died…they went back to you. Suddenly you weren't dead or they'd brought you back or something and it all started again. It was different from Tai and my parents, though. You were hurt, but…you weren't fighting. Then you sighed and were gone. I could hear Tai. He told me you were dead and T.K. was facing her alone and I knew. I knew I couldn't let that happen, so I faced her. I faced her, Matt. In my dream and in reality, I took her power from her. I changed it. _I _had power. I _was_ power. I was Light again, and undefeatable. And I think…if we can all become things like I was, we're going to win this thing, Matt. We're going to _win_. Do you understand?" She turned from the fire again and found him asleep, his breathing shallow but even, a tiny, satisfied smile softening his face. Kari felt a smile melt her own tense expression. He'd listened and understood her. She knew he had. And now…the last of her residual fear had been bled away. 

He was the perfect friend, even when he was so sick. 

"Goodnight, Matt," Kari murmured, smiling at the fire, content to carry on the rest of her watch in silence.

From where Matt lay against Garurumon, he smiled. "Goodnight, Kari."

Yamato Ishida, sitting astride the great Champion Digimon wolf, Garurumon, took a ragged breath and winced. Oh, that hurt. That really, really hurt. 

Obviously he was getting worse as the days dragged on. T.K. hadn't guessed yet how much worse, exactly, he was, but it wouldn't be long till he figured it out. Then there was going to be a mess.

They were five days from Piatymon's palace. Matt didn't think he was going to be able to make it much farther. The plan was to have him waiting with some of the other Digimon about an hour's walk from the castle. Frankly the Chosen Child of Friendship didn't see it happening. How was he going to break the news to T.K.?

"You ok up there, Matt?"

The blond looked over to see Sora smiling up at him from where she walked just a few feet away.

"It must be nice to not be walking."

Matt winced, curling the fingers of his right hand in Garurumon's coat. 

"Er…never mind."

He nodded. Joe had given him many strict instructions as his illness developed, one of which was to talk as little as possible. He was a smart boy, the young almost-doctor said. He could pantomime and get his messages across just fine without words. And it was true. Since his last conversation with Kari that had left his sore throat aching, he hadn't really done much talking, but everyone got the idea of what he wanted eventually. 

"So…how're you holding up?"

Arching an eyebrow, Matt studied her out of the corner of one eye and made a so-so motion.

She smiled again. "That's good. I only asked because you look a little flushed."  
            Matt gave the barest half-smile and fanned himself gently with one hand.

"Are you hot?"

Nod.

"That's probably because of your fever."

Nod.

"Do you want me to tell Joe?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

Matt pointed at his throat, then at Joe, then at his hot forehead, then at Joe again. He shrugged.

"He already knows?"

Nod.

"And there's nothing he can do?"

No. Nothing.

"I'm sorry, Matt. It must be hard to be so sick in the Digital World."

A smile, faint but sincere. 

"Hey, do you-"

Then T.K. showed up. "Sora, why're you bothering Matt?"

She shrugged, surprised. "He looked bored."

"Yeah, but he's-"

Matt cut T.K. off by waving a hand until he got his brother's attention. He shook his head once firmly, frowning very slightly. The message was clear. Don't be a fuss-bucket. Nothing was wrong with pantomiming; it took very little energy. He shouldn't be making a problem where there wasn't one. Fretting was a bad habit.

All communicated with a shake of the head and a frown.

T.K. winced. "Sorry. I'm being a pain again. It's just hard!" he burst out suddenly. "It's hard when your only brother whom you've already lost a lot in the past is sick and there's nothing you can do! Every time I glance back you look worse. I mean, no offence, but it's true! I know you're not going to be able to go much father- I just _know_ it- and then what? I have to _leave_ and go fight this evil Digimon that has the ability to destroy us all, and if I'm destroyed, who's gonna take care of you? You need someone to fish for you and gather fruit for you and make a fire and pick a campsite and stand watch and-"

Matt- careful of his left arm- leaned over to rap his brother's skull with his knuckles.

Surprised, T.K. stared at him.

The older boy motioned to his Digimon, then forward to the other Destined and their Digimon, and smiled reassuringly. "We'll be fine," he whispered. "Keep your faith, T.K."

Oddly humbled and relieved, T.K. found himself returning the smile. 

Then Joe- who had the hearing of a doctor- was walking with them and lecturing them both for Matt's whispered words and Sora was trying not to laugh and Tai was urging them to go faster and the day melted away. 

Matt knew that night, as he lay shivering from the heat of his own fever, that he wasn't going to be able to go very much farther.

When T.K. woke the next morning, he knew immediately that something was wrong. _Something_…

When Matt was pulling himself onto Garurumon, that something came into sharp focus.

His brother was drastically worse than he had been. He winced as he curled his fingers into the wolf's soft fur, his breathing was fast and labored, his eyes glazed by fever, and his right hand, when he released the fur, curled into a fist over his heart.

Garurumon refused to stand.

T.K. turned to call Joe's attention to his patient, but the doctor was already studying the older blond, conversing quietly with Izzy.

Finally the older boy approached Tai and showed him the information on the laptop screen. 

Tai looked immediately concerned and murmured something to Joe, who replied in a voice equally low and soft. Growing resolute, their leader nodded and turned to talk to the knot of girls a few feet away.

Matt was leaning forward, his face pressed into his wolf Digimon's cool fur, when hands grabbed purchases of his jacket and dragged him gently but firmly from Garurumon's back. 

"Wha," he demanded weakly as he was pillowed against his Digimon and bundled in blankets carried from Loyarimon's castle when they left all those days ago. "What's going on?"

"You're not coming."

He blinked at his brother. "What?"

"You're staying here. We're going to keep heading to Piatymon's castle, but you can't come anymore."

"But-"

"You're going to get a heart complication, Matt," Joe warned in a low voice even as the blond began slipping into a deep sleep. "Heart complications don't go away. It's safer if we leave you here."

"But…"

T.K., smiling sadly, tucked the last blanket around Matt, and stood. "Sleep well and deeply, brother. We'll be back as soon as we can."

The last words the blond heard were Tai's, and even those seemed to come from a great distance. "Ok. So Garurumon's staying. Any more volunteers?"

Then darkness.

When he woke again in a fit of fever, his brother and friends were gone. But he knew they'd be back. Even in his world of hurting, he knew that much, and continued to sleep.

It was almost surprising how much faster travel was without Matt. Though they were one member and two Digimon down, they still made excellent time, arriving at Piatymon's house in less than half of Izzy's projected time. 

Even with all that, T.K. was deeply unhappy. He wanted his brother, and he wanted him _now_. Leaving him- even in the capable care of Garurumon and Gatomon, two Champion Digimon- went against everything he had ever believed about what it meant to be a brother. Matt was sick, immersed in an illness that had killed him twice, and he was alone. T.K., his brother, was not there. Was not. As in, currently almost a day and a half _away_ from where his sick brother lay exposed to the elements without other human contact. _By himself._

It made the usually complacent T.K. irritable and angry.

Piatymon would have to face his wrath, even if he wasn't the one who would change her back. _Someone_ had to pay for the temporary abandonment of his older brother. 

"That's her castle," Izzy announced, pointing to a dark tower in the distance.

T.K. glared at it.

"How much longer until we get there?" Tai asked, crossing his arms as he studied the structure in the fading evening light.

"Not much. We could get there by mid-morning if we woke up early."

"And if we just keep going?"

The remaining six Digidestined and their Digimon- Patamon included- stared at T.K.

"You mean," Kari began slowly, testing the idea, "what if we don't stop for the night?"

"Yes. How soon will we get there if we don't stop for the night. That's exactly what I mean."

Izzy considered. "We'd be there by midnight, tops."

Tai frowned at the younger blond. "T.K., I know you want to get back to Matt, believe me, we all do, but I can't condone rushing into a battle headlong without any sleep. We'd be inviting failure. I can't do that. It would do more harm than good."

T.K.'s eyes were narrowed and locked on the building, his arms crossed, his mouth pursed. "I want to get this over with and get back to my brother."

The leader sighed. "I _know_ but-"

"No buts, Tai. I want to be with my brother."

"T.K.," Tai said with exaggerated patience between clenched teeth, "you can't go back to your brother if you hurl yourself unprepared into a battle and get your ass kicked." 

"Watch your mouth, Tai," Kari instructed, stepping in front of T.K. She leaned forward, her arms crossed over her chest. "T.K., I have something to say. Look at me." He refused so she grabbed his shoulders and shook him once. "_Look_ at me." Finally he did. "I know this is hard, especially for you. I know you hate this, and I know you're afraid, but I am not- _absolutely not­_­- going into a battle tired and unprepared. I am not going to get myself killed just to save a few hours. I know that's hard for you to accept, and I know you'll never like it, but it's just the way it's got to be. We can walk until it's dark and we can get up early and we can run all the way back to your brother's side, but we've got to get some sleep, even a little, if we have any intention of winning, and I, for one, am not going into this to lose. Please, T.K. Try to understand."

His jaw remained hard and set.

"_Please_." Kari shook him again. "_Please_. Matt told me what it was like and I really don't want to die. Please. At least _try_."

The blond stepped back, out of her reach. "If I get back and anything has happened to him," he began slowly, hands clenched into fists by his side, "I will never…_never_…" He didn't say what he would never, possibly because he would never be able to form it into words. Striding past her into the forest, he worked on getting as far as he could before they made their camp.

Kari sighed, watching him go.

Sora and Mimi came up on either side of her, resting comforting hands on her shoulders. 

"It's ok," Mimi assured. "You did the right thing."

"It's hard for him," Sora agreed, "but I think he's at least trying to understand where we're coming from."

"Yeah." Kari sighed again. "But I hope for our sakes nothing _does_ happen to Matt. I don't know how T.K. would handle that, but I don't think he'd survive it. There's just no way…"

"Then let's get walking," Joe suggested, moving past them into the forest.

"You girls are burning twilight," Izzy added, grinning, joining Joe and T.K. in the greenery.

"Need I say more?" Tai asked the boys in front of him, passing the girls as well. "I think the movement speaks for itself. Don't you?"

"Definitely," Izzy responded seriously from somewhere in the tree's shadows. 

"Come on, ladies!" Joe's receding voice called. "You'll loose T.K.!"

Sighing, the trio slipped into the forest, muttering under their breaths darkly about boys and their overpowering need to be _first._

The boys- with the obvious exception of T.K.- heard the girls and grinned, mentally agreeing. 

The Mistress of Pain, under the guidance of her minions, trailed almost lazily along the path of an agony so great the mere smell of it made her head spin. 

Ah, it was _wonderful_, this pain. The barer must be just _dying_.

How excellent!

If she were really lucky, she'd find it before its death-throws began.

Oh, what was this? Something was linked to the pain-being, taking a portion of the hurt into itself. Odd. Why were they doing that? 

Not that it mattered. There was certainly enough pain to go around!

It was potent and heady, like hard whisky and bubbly campaign combined. It intoxicated her, drawing her closer and closer to her One. 

Finally she hovered above him, inhaling his anguish like a perfume. It colored every aspect of his being, twisting his beautiful face and quickening his warm breath. A shot of pain raced through him and he _moaned_. Which was wonderful.

Piatymon stifled a squeal of delight. It would not due for these _others_ to wake as she took her Strange One back with her.

Because, oh. He had to come to her castle. He had to _live_ there in his suffering until finally he died. His misery was simply _perfect._ There was no way she could just…let him _go_. No, his fate was sealed.

Wrapping him almost tenderly into the folds of her cloak, she silently thanked her minions and melted into the night.

The travel, though swift and smooth, hurt him, which was positively…delicious. 

            Gatomon jerked awake. 

            Something was wrong.

            Looking around, she spotted it immediately. 

            At about that time, Garurumon arose and, deeply disturbed, began howling.

            Oh…_damn_.

T.K. woke everyone up at what had to be- _maximum- _five o'clock in the morning. 

His determination was catchy, though, and very soon they were all up and moving. Really, the world was a lovely place the few hours before sunrise. Very quiet and almost serene.

They reached the castle in record time, approaching the gate just as the sun rose. Of course, they were out of breath and favoring sides with stitches in them, but they were there all the same.

"Ok," T.K. gasped, "someone had better let me in or-"

The gate swung open.

They stared at it.

"That works," the blond admitted, stepping into the tower-castle's surrounding property.

Kari rolled her eyes at his bullheadedness and followed him, flanked by everyone else. Where had his sense of caution gone? Apparently he left it with his brother, which was a _very_ not good sign. 

The inside of the castle was darkly beautiful, filled with jagged columns, semi-shattered windows, and a spiral staircase that wound around a central pillar to touch the ceiling. Why, exactly, it spiraled to the ceiling was a mystery, but it was a fascinating mystery. 

Piatymon was nowhere in sight. That, T.K. decided, simply would not do. They couldn't defeat her if she wasn't present, and they couldn't return to Matt until they defeated her.

All right, then.

Leaning back, T.K. took a deep breath in preparation to call for her.

Guessing what he was going to do the instant before he did it, Mimi gave a muffled cry and leapt to cover his mouth with her hand, stifling his stupidity. "What are you _doing?_" she squeaked in shock. "Do you want to get us _killed_?"

"No," he mumbled around her hand. "I want to get this over with and I want-"

"To get back to Matt," she finished in a soft, sharp tone. "Yes, I know. What you don't seem to be realizing is that you're not- _not_- immortal! You can't go back if you're dead! And I'm telling you right now, T.K., if we're caught unprepared because of you and end up mashed on the floor of this castle, I'll kill you. Plus, I'll never forgive you. So I strongly suggest you _get over_ whatever mental block you've set up against us surviving and exercise some _common sense_. Ok?"

He nodded. 

"Good. Now, let's _think_ a second and figure out what we're gonna do."

When she took her hand away, he sighed. "Sorry," he murmured, looking apologetic and more like himself. "I'm just so worried."

"I know."

"Pst! You guys!" The duo looked toward the voice to find Tai motioning them over. "C'mere. Don't you think it's weird," he continued once everyone was gathered, "that Piatymon didn't have any henchmons?"

"I was waiting for someone to bring that up," Izzy began eagerly. "And actually, I'm not all that sure she doesn't."

Tai blinked at him. "What?"

"Yes! Consider the facts. Meloremon's Digimon cohorts were the Cobrmon and VenomCobrmon. Right? Right. They attacked us long before we ever made it to the castle, and rather bluntly, too. They were also easily defeated."

"Except for VenomCobrmon," Sora pointed out.

"Exactly," the genius agreed. "Now, next we had Anamnemon's Araknamon, which were stealthier and deadlier, but were just a little bit easier to destroy." At T.K.'s astounded expression, Izzy shrugged. "None of us died and we wiped them all out, which is better than what we did with VenomCobrmon. Anyway, finally we had the Shadoramon, which barely laid a hand on us. The pattern that I noticed emerging was a separation between the Digimon and us. The worse their Mistresses become, the less dangerous they are to _us_. So technically, Piatymon _could_ have henchmons that just don't do anything. Maybe they're spies, maybe they're maids, maybe they're-"

"Maybe they're little purple fluffy monkeys with really long tails that hang above people's heads when they're not paying attention."

"That's possible, Sora, but not very likely as-"         

"Don't tell _me_." She pointed above the genius's head. "Tell _it_."

Izzy looked up.

It was, indeed, a small, bright purple monkey looking creature, dangling above his head by a tail easily twice as long as it was.

"Hello," Izzy greeted.

It grinned.

"Hold still, please," the genius requested, opening his laptop. "This will only take a second." After scanning the creature in, Izzy sat and tried to figure out just what kind of Digimon it was they were dealing with. "It's an Emisamon," he said after a short while. As if in agreement, the Emisamon dropped down onto Izzy's head, studying his laptop's screen with huge luminescent brown eyes. "Emisamon are supposedly the…you couldn't really refer to them as _spies,_ per se; they're more like…information gatherers."

"So…" Kari hesitated, looking at the adorable little Digimon that had curled its tail playfully around Izzy's neck as it crouched on his head. "So has it been watching us all this time?"

"Probably," Tentomon offered, sitting by his Destined as he pointedly ignored the Emisamon. "It's probably been telling Piatymon every little thing we've been doing."

T.K. paled suddenly and gripped Tai's shoulder, turning him to make eye contact. "_Matt,"_ he hissed, and Tai winced.

"Oh, no," the leader moaned. "Piatymon probably knows that he's not with us."

"Gatomon and Garurumon stayed with him," Mimi pointed out, and Palmon nodded energetically. 

"Gatomon and Garurumon against the Basic Digimon of _Pain?"_ T.K. asked bleakly. 

"If she's here with us," Sora pointed out in an attempt to calm the younger blond, "then she can't possibly be bothering him. He'll be _fine."_

Joe, who was reading about Emisamons over Izzy's shoulder, traded a look with the genius. If Piatymon had wanted Matt, alive _or_ dead, there wasn't really anything saying she couldn't have gotten him overnight.

T.K.'s pallor as he picked up Patamon and began to pace showed that he'd come to the same conclusion. 

Glancing around, Joe realized that no one had swallowed Sora's hopeful prediction, not even Sora herself. But it was something to say other than, "Oh, my God, we left him to die."

"One good point on the side of Matt," Kari began, crossing her arms. "Gatomon's fine. I don't sense that anything's wrong with her. And if something had happened, I'd know."

"That's reassuring," T.K. lied, smiling and looking sick. 

"How do we get Piatymon to show herself?" Tai asked, arms crossed. Though his face didn't show his mounting desperation, Agumon was leaning against his legs, offering strength. The simple motion spoke volumes. 

"I don't know," Izzy admitted, hands trembling. What if Matt had really been…hurt…by Piatymon?

Logically speaking, another part of him argued, why would she bother with him?

Because she was the Basic Digimon of _Pain_, the other side snapped in worried irritation. Then he realized he was arguing with himself and went back to his laptop.

The Emisamon crept slowly down to Izzy's shoulder, and Tentomon glared at it.

Meanwhile, Biyomon was pacing circles around Sora, thinking. Emisamon, Emisamon…where had she heard that name before? Weren't those…_bad_ Digimon?

"Maybe Piatymon's in some other part of the castle," Sora suggested as she watched Biyomon pace around her legs. It wasn't certain that Piatymon had gone after Matt; there was that shadow of a doubt. Right?

"It is possible," Izzy agreed, accessing a blueprint of the castle. "She could be in the wing adjacent to ours. Assuming we can find the _access_ way from this room, we could probably go looking for- ow! Hey, stop that!"

The Emisamon had suddenly and inexplicably bitten into the meat of Izzy's right shoulder with a set of teeth that were like rows of little daggers. 

"Get off him!" Tentomon demanded, electricity fizzing angrily around him. 

"Don't!" Izzy gasped, trying to push the monkey-type Digimon away but failing. His hands were becoming blood-slick and couldn't find purchases on the Digimon to get a grip. "If you electrocute this organism, you'll get _me_, too! Ow, though. _Does somebody want to lend some assistance over here?"_

Finally the Digidestined were jogged out of their shocked stupor. Mimi grabbed the Emisamon's hind feet and pulled, dragging the creature off him. It refused to pull its teeth out of Izzy as it went, resulting in a row of long, shallow cuts. 

"Ow," Izzy hissed as Joe examined the wound.

"Hey!" Mimi squeaked in surprise. The Emisamon was trying to run up her arms even as Palmon was pulling it away. The exposed flesh of Mimi's arms was being torn to ribbons by the Digimon's needle-like claws. 

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon wrapped the Digimon up and pulled it firmly away. "I'm sorry," she apologized to her Digidestined, looking miserably at the scratches. 

"It's no problem," she assured, her smile wavering only slightly as she dug through Joe's bag in search of some bandages. 

Palmon gave a sharp cry suddenly and released the Emisamon. Its fur was bristled and standing on end like a porcupine. 

"The definition of an Emisamon did not inform me of any sadistic tendencies!" Izzy raged as every back away from the growling, ferocious looking little purple monkey. 

Two or three more Emisamon dropped to the ground by their companion, calm and cute. The original Emisamon was instantly just as adorable and harmless as it had appeared when they first saw it.

"I don't think I like those very much," Joe offered easily as he accepted some bandaging from Gomamon.

"No kidding," the seal-like Digimon muttered.

"They can't be _that_ hard to destroy," Tai said, frowning slightly. "Agumon, one Pepper Breath and these things would probably-"

"Oh? Guests? How unexpected."

The Digidestined and their Digimon traded an astounded look as the Emisamon scampered away. As one they turned to see if who they thought had spoken had _really_ spoken.

Piatymon was as lovely as her Emisamon were cute. The beauty fooled no one. Her hair was a dark, dark blue, her eyes large and innocent and the darkest purple imaginable. The cloth that floated about her petite form like a dress was deep silver.

Clasped possessively against her chest, silver cloth wrapped lightly around him, breathing labored, was the unconscious form of Matt.

AN: I am so, so cruel. See, Yamatoforever, you were totally correct! Matt DIDN'T stay behind! For long, anyhow… Want to see how I resolve this mess?? You gotta say please…

Aloha, pineapples, and penguins!

-Angel Baby (And why, if I'm searching specifically for MY name on FF.net, does my name come up as the 41st result?!)


	13. Chapter Twelve

AN: It's like I said, every Saturday, if I can. ^_^ This is so, so very close to being done… By the end of this chapter, Central Fortress will be within reach! Wah-haha! Anyway. I'm really tired and I have to go support my twin sister, who made it to Nationals. ^_~ Yay for her! Yet I had to work all day by myself. SO TIRED!!

Bye-bee!! Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: …

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Twelve

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Staring at the still form of his only brother, T.K. took a faltering step forward as Garurumon came tearing into the room, Gatomon on his back. Breathing hard, Garurumon sank to the floor as Gabumon. 

"They took him in the middle of the night!" Gatomon exclaimed, running up to Kari. "We didn't even hear them come!"

"It's all right," the girl said firmly. "We'll get him back."

Piatymon smiled a small, cruel smile that said, quite clearly, don't bet on it.

"Give him back," T.K. demanded hoarsely, taking another step forward. Tai grabbed the younger boy's shoulder to keep him from doing anything stupid, but he still begged again, "Please give him back. He's…he's a very important person to us. You can't have him. Give him back."

Piatymon's smile became, if possible, crueler. She tightened her one-armed grip on Matt, making his face contort in agony. "Why should I return him? His pain is like red wine to me, heady, intoxicating. I love him and his delicious pain. Return him? No. I think not."

T.K. growled almost inaudibly and strained against Tai's restrictive hold.

"What do you want from us?" the leader demanded, expression hard.

"Nothing, at the moment," Piatymon assured, smile sweet suddenly. "In a few weeks—or a few days, depending on how I feel—when I'm finished with this one, I'll come after someone else. In the meantime, you can just try to live your lives to the fullest. Strike up a desperate romance to fill up what little time you have left with some hollow meaning. Or you could commit suicide. I promise I'd watch, especially if you slit your wrists. Nothing is more enjoyable than slit wrists. Except, maybe, a stab wound." Her gaze drifted to Joe, who was just finishing with Izzy's shoulder. "It would be most ironic if _you_ killed yourself. No one would be able to help you. Yes, most entertaining." She settled herself on the floor, watching them, Matt's torso pillowed on her lap. One of her hand wrapped around his broken left arm and began to grip it rhythmically, like some sort of caress gone horribly wrong.

Still unconscious, Matt gasped, and he squirmed in anguish. 

"Go on," she offered, arcing an eyebrow at Joe. "I love it when doctors suicide."

"You…_horrible…_" His fists were clenched by his side, his entire body trembling with rage. "Gomamon!"

"Right! Gomamon Digivolve TO!" Light and the screaming of a Digivice filled the room, followed by a war cry. "IKKAKUMON!" 

Piatymon tittered. "What do you hope _that_ will accomplish?"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Furious at the attack, Piatymon stood, letting Matt drop to the floor. She flicked one hand in anger and the attack went flying away, disregarded. She narrowed her eyes at Ikkakumon, who stood his ground. 

Joe suddenly got a sinking feeling. 

A flash of power exploded from the dainty figure, smashing into the huge Digimon and sending him crashing against the wall with a hollow cry. He tumbled to the ground as Gomamon only to be caught by a horrified Joe. 

"Sorry," the little Digimon murmured.

"My fault," Joe choked out, tears filling his eyes. "It was a dumb idea, anyway. You were wonderful, though."

"Is he ok?" Tai asked, jogging up to the two. 

"Yes," the doctor said in a clipped tone, furious at himself. "At least, he will be."

"I could try," Agumon offered, looking up at his Destined. 

"Out of the question," was the flat response. "None of you Digimon are going to try that. It's pointless. This is something we have to figure out on our own." He smiled down at his distressed Digimon. "Don't worry; I have a feeling that you'll have a bigger role real soon." Assuming we can beat this one. 

"_Watch out!"_ someone yelled.

Surprised, the four looked back towards the way they'd come. Tai was tackled to the ground seconds before another blast of pain-energy went whizzing over his head. 

In the background, Piatymon laughed.

"You," the tackler gasped, sitting up, "all right?"

"Thanks to you," Tai said shakily, helping Izzy up. "Are _you_ ok?"

The genius was clutching his shoulder, jaw set against the pain. 

Glancing toward his team, Tai saw Piatymon's rapturous look and the way she was drifting closer to the Chosen Child of Knowledge and a plan was born.

A stupid, reckless, desperate plan, but a plan, none-the-less.

"Joe," Tai murmured softly, too low for Piatymon to hear as she turn suddenly and began heading back toward Matt, "if I distracted her, could you get to Matt? Could you and the others keep her away from him? Because…I dunno, he doesn't look like he's doing too well. I'm a little…concerned."

Joe looked at Tai, surprised. "How would you get her away?"

Tai's eyes were shaded by his bangs, his expression unreadable. "That's not important. If I could manage it, would you get him to safety?"

"I could try," he promised. 

"I'll help," Izzy said, straightening but still clutching his shoulder. 

"No," Tai refused, shaking his head. "Matt's enough pain sitting by himself. If you were over there, too, we might have a problem. Joe, you get to Matt. Izzy, you have T.K. bring the aid bag to them. Don't let Mimi go over cause she's hurt, too. No one who's been recently hurt can go _anywhere_ near Matt, not even you, Gomamon."

Joe, who was beginning to catch on, handed his unresisting but deeply unhappy Digimon to Izzy, who nodded.

"Ok." Tai took a deep breath and shot a glance over at Piatymon, who was crouched by Matt, stroking his cheek and looking for all the world as though she were entranced by him.

Which, Izzy felt compelled to admit, noticing that she had her entire weight leaned on his broken arm, she just might be. 

"Go to the others," Tai ordered shortly, and turned away. Agumon followed him, having some idea about what he was going to do, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to help.

This was Tai's fight, after all.

Sora, white and trembling, looked over as Joe and Izzy rejoined the group. Izzy went immediately over to T.K., who was plotting in desperate undertones with Patamon as Mimi and Palmon tried to talk sense into them.

The three had a brief, intense conversation. Then Mimi got Joe's medical bag and, to the surprise of Sora, handed it to T.K., who looked slightly baffled but took it anyway. 

Behind them, one of Piatymon's windows shattered.

Piatymon, pressing her nails into the boy's bandages with something like fascination, froze as a new, fresh pain washed over her, tickling her senses like champagne. Pulling away from her pain-weary favorite Digidestined, she turned and stood in the same motion, drifting toward her new quarry before she could even figure out who she was looking for.

The realization hit her suddenly, stunning her even as she fed off the pain.

Tai glared back at her defiantly, a large shard of glass held in his right hand. A wound in the crook of his left arm dripped blood onto the floor. 

"What are you doing?" Piatymon asked, standing in front of him. Her own confusion made the pain he was feeling somehow less potent.

"Getting you away from Matt."

"Why?"

"Because he's hurt and needs to be taken care of."

"But why do you even _care?_" she demanded, her confusion turning into anger. 

Tai took a deep breath. "I care because he's my friend, and he'd do the same for me."

"Well, it doesn't even matter," she hissed, hands clawed. "His pain is still header than yours!" Turning, she froze in shock again. The rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon had formed a wall of resistance between her and the boy, who was now being very gently tended to by the little doctor. "You _brats-!"_

Another wave of bitter-sweet pain washed over her and she whirled around.

Tai was breathing hard, one eye shut against the pain. He was grasping the shard of glass in both hands. Blood pooled on the ground.

Behind her, Sora shook her head silently, imploring him to stop.

He never even saw her. "Stay away from my team!" he demanded, straightening, glass still clasped in his hands.

"Why are you _doing_ this?" she asked, practically begged of him, a strange feeling welling in her chest. For some reason, his sacrifice was _so_ sad… "It's not that important! You're all going to die anyway! Why put yourself through extra pain? Do you _like_ hurting? Are you some kind of masochist or something?"

"No," he half laughed, half cried. It hurt _so much._ "Actually, I've never liked pain at all. But…it's a part of life, right? You either deal with it or crumble. I don't plan on crumbling. There's too much at stake."

"What's at stake?" she demanded, taking another step toward him.

"Everything that I've ever cared about. I won't let you hurt them. I _won't._"

"What's to stop me?"

Tai smiled. "The glass, of course. And the pain."

She blinked at him.

"Yes, you see, I figured you out. Your attention is naturally drawn toward the newest, freshest pain. You only pay attention to those who hurt worse than anyone else. I don't think I'm hurting _quite_ as bad as Matt yet, but my pain's newer. That'll keep your attention." He smirked. "Right?"

She tried to growl angrily, tried to work up some anger, but what he was doing seemed _so familiar. Feeling nostalgic suddenly, she drifted closer to him, drawn more to his fighting spirit than his pain. Then she realized what she was doing and drew back._

"What were you before?" Tai asked seriously, catching her gaze and locking it with his own.

He was so much stronger than her… She could feel herself bowing under the intensity of his look. "Before what?" she asked weakly, attempting to hold her ground.

"Before this enemy of ours and the Digital World turned you into Pain. You weren't always like this."

Piatymon refused to answer, though she could no more glare at him than look away.

"Let me guess," he continued, smiling slightly. "Stop me when I get it right. Let's see…what's the opposite of Pain? Mmm…comfort? No? Let's keep thinking, then… How about kindness? Peace? Sympathy?"

She winced slightly.

"Ah-ha! I'm close, aren't I? Ok, then, going on the sympathy thing. How about-"

"You know," she hissed. "Don't pretend like you don't know already!"

And she was right. Something powerful was growing in Tai's chest, something strong and warm, like a sun, something that both belonged to and defined him. Whatever it was had already revealed her past to him, laid it out like a picture for him to see, to use as he saw fit. 

It was the same thing that had brought Matt back and made them all above the Laws of the Digiworld. 

"Why would you turn away from Compassion?" he asked softly, confused. 

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked in return, shaking now. "All I could do was cry. People get hurt every day. What good does showing compassion do _anyone? None."_

"It makes people stronger," Tai argued. "People who feel pain and keep it to themselves are weaker because they're alone. You brought people the strength to survive because they knew they weren't alone. And you turned _away from that? How very sad."_

Piatymon, Basic Digimon of Fear, felt ashamed of herself and her decision for the very first time.

Her shame hid itself in anger and she turned back to the other Digidestined, determined to make them hurt.

One of the girls stood before all the others, face set, arms spread. "I won't let you hurt them!" she cried. She was obviously afraid, obviously trembling, and obviously not going to move.

"Out of my _way," the Digimon growled. A spark of pain behind her almost made her turn, but she knew she couldn't face that boy again. _

"No," the girl said flatly. "I won't. You will not hurt them again."

"It's ok, Sora!" someone from the group of six called to her. "We'll take her together!"

Sora shook her head, arms still spread. "I will not allow anyone I love to be put through any more pain. I will not let Tai face this by himself."

"_Why?" Piatymon was coming more and more unglued as the battle of wills continued. _

"It's like Tai said," Sora explained gently. "Pain is a part of life. The best we can do—the very _best any of us can do—is accept the pain that is ours and help our friends and loved ones with whatever pain is theirs. After all, hurts are only temporary. Care and love and, most importantly, __compassion last a lifetime."_

"What would _you know?" the Digimon growled, advancing on Sora. "You're just a __child!"_

Sora smiled, as though sharing in a joke.

They both knew—everyone could guess—that she wasn't _just a child anymore. The power that was building in Tai was also waking in Sora, different but the same, similar but totally unique. _

In an effort to stop the madness, Piatymon lunged forward, hands reaching for Sora's neck. The girl never acknowledged her; she was looking over her shoulder at something, her face very sad. 

A tidal wave of pain seared through her suddenly, wrenching her around. 

Tai stood there, head bowed, breathing hard, the glass shard shoved into his left shoulder. With a grunt of effort he yanked it out again, letting it clatter to the ground. One hand was fisted and pressed against the wound to stunt the bleeding. He looked up at her and smiled through the agony. "It hurts now," he admitted in a gasp, "but not as much as it would have if I'd let you hurt them. This won't hurt later; that would ache forever."

She glided toward him, tears on her cheeks. Reaching out to his would, she caressed it, seeking to understand more than hurt. "Why?" she asked again.

"Because it was worth it; because I had to. Because I want you to understand the true nature of pain so you will remember the true nature of compassion."

"What is pain?"

"Loneliness," Sora said gently, coming up from behind to stand next to Tai and hold her own hand over his wound. 

"Weakness," Tai agreed, still smiling.

"We are stronger when we can depend on each other."

"You were stronger when you allowed others to depend on you. You were better."

"You were wiser."

"You were…whole."

"What was I?" she begged of them, watching in morbid fascination as Tai's blood spilled over all three of their hands. "What _am I?"_

Their voices blended into one as the power building within them was finally released in the form of two signs on their foreheads: Love and Courage. "You are Piatymon, Basic Digimon of Compassion."

"What is Compassion?"

"Compassion is what strengthens the world."

"Compassion is the common trait of everything living, the ability of people to be more than they are naturally, more than they are alone." 

"How do you know this?" Piatymon asked in a hushed reverent whisper. "Who are you?"

"I am Love."

"I am Courage."

"What are Love and Courage?"

"Love is the Compassion of devotion."

"Courage is the Compassion of valor."

Yet again the two voices became one. "Do you deny us?"

"No."

"Do you deny yourself?"

"No. I could never, not again."

"Do you embrace what you are?"

Her voice echoed around them, filled with joy. "Yes!"

Their power exploded from them in twin super-novas, filling the room. After a lifetime of only a few seconds, the power retreated back into the Chosen Children of Courage and Love. 

Tai and Sora smiled tiredly.

"Everybody," Sora began, pushing the newly reformed Digimon in front of her.

"Meet Piatymon," Tai finished, "Basic Digimon of Compassion and our last stop before the Big Bad Mon."

She smiled shyly. Her hair was a light violet that bled to an almost white that sparkled. Her eyes were the gentle blue of glacial ice. The cloths floating around her were soft tones of blue and purple, some dark, some light. 

Without saying anything, she drifted over to where Matt lay. Though at first T.K. was wary, he relinquished his spot by his brother to her when she looked at him, her eyes filled with regret and sorrow. She pillowed his head on her lap. Immediately a palpable red aura flared around him, centering on his left arm and chest. Singing softly in a language older than the sky, she wove her hands into the stringy, tangled red aura and began manipulating it, unknotting strands. As the stands came loose, she moved them away from him where they crumbled into nothingness. Matt's face began to lose some of its tension; his breathing evened out and his entire body began to slacken. 

"What are you doing?" T.K. asked in a whisper.

Piatymon didn't answer.

"She's singing him peace and removing the pain she herself tangled around him. It's part of her ability as Compassion. Because she understands pain, she can undo it."

Surprised, T.K. turned to find Meloremon, Anamnemon, and Loyarimon standing beside Tai and Sora, who were swaying on their feet.

"I'm going to take a nap," Tai announced as he sat down. Then he was lying on his side, out cold. 

Sora, without a word, smiled sleepily as her legs simply folded.

With matching serene smiles, the three Basic Digimon produced many pillows, blankets and sheets. 

Joe took one of the sheets and immediately began tearing it into strips.

Bandages. 

After all, now he had Mimi, Izzy, and Tai to take care of as well.

"Why're you here?" Kari asked, accepting the blankets from Loyarimon and going with Mimi to make Sora and Tai more comfortable.

"You converted our last sister," Anamnemon explained, still transparent and the only one not carrying anything.

Meloremon handed her blankets and pillows to T.K., who took them to his brother. "Now that she's back to her normal self, all you have left is to face _him."_

"Where _is he?" Izzy asked, bewildered. "There's nothing on my computer program that details his location in reference to our current location. Whenever we were on the hunt for any of you, there was always a distinct location in correlation to where we were."_

"There should be a Basic Digimon of Translation to help us with Izzy," Kari sighed from her spot by her brother.

Loyarimon smiled as she answered, "You have no set location because there _is no set location for where you have to go."_

"Then where must we go?"

"Just as soon as the other three wake up, we four will take you to Central Fortress, where you will learn of the evil that has befallen the Digital World."

"Central Fortress?" Gatomon breathed in wonder. "We're really going to Central Fortress?"

"Yes," Meloremon assured, head slightly tilted as she listened to her sister sing. "But first we will allow time to heal. The travel to the Fortress takes energy, and three of your number might not survive the journey just yet. So, for the moment, let us rest."

And, for the moment, they did.

When Matt woke up three, almost four days later, he was intensely confused. After everything had been explained to him, he was still bewildered. He understood that Tai and Sora had changed Piatymon back; he understood that he was in Piatymon's castle being tended by all four of the Basic Digimon; he understood that they were on the brink of facing the Evil, whoever and whatever that was. 

He could not, for the life of him, figure out where a good deal of his pain had gone, or why T.K. was being very, very possessive of him all of a sudden.

Ok, so Piatymon was taking special care to…unknot?…a large portion of his pain every night and every morning and whenever something happened to make the ache flare. That was actually kind of nice; it felt like a massage, only better because at the end he felt thousands of times healthier. 

T.K. he just could not understand. Yes, he'd gotten so sick he couldn't even be moved. Yes, the Mistress of Pain had taken him in the middle of the night and delighted in torturing him. Yes, he'd almost been in a seriously damaging situation. Again.

So?

The Chosen Child of Hope, for his part, was unable to communicate the level of distress he'd been at since the moment he'd left his beloved older brother's side. Matt's incomprehension didn't seem to bother the littler boy, though. As long as he was _here, right?_

Finally, after a few more days of pampering, Tai held a war council with Matt. Matt let the leader know, in no uncertain words, that he was _tired of just sitting around._

If there was some ass to kick, it was time to get kicking. 

Tai couldn't agree more.

The others, however, took a bit of convincing. Though Mimi, Sora, and Kari really didn't have any problems with getting a move on, the doctor and the little brother had already held a war council of their _own and were being very stubborn. _

"You're not ready," T.K. said flatly, eyes narrowed at his brother. 

"How do you know?" Matt shot back, bristling. He _hated being told what he could and couldn't do. _

"Because you're still in pain! Don't deny it, either, because Piatymon's still taking care of you! She wouldn't do that if you were ok, so don't try to tell me that you're fine!"

"I never said I was _fine."_

"Oh, so you're not fine but you're ready to get cracking?"

"Sure," was the easy response. 

"Matt!" T.K. chastened, frowning. Behind him, Joe was tsking and shaking his head. They were all—Digidestined, Digimon, and Basic Digimon—gathered in the room that had been converted into Joe's sickbay. Tai and Matt were sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by blankets, pillows, paper and pencils, in the same position they'd been in when their war council had been disrupted. T.K. and Joe were standing over them, openly opposing their decision to move on to the next step of their systematic defense of the Digiworld. 

"I think he can handle it," Tai assured enthusiastically, rifting through the papers around him. "Matt and I have been planning this for a while and-"

"_You're not ready, either," Joe interrupted, shaking a finger at Tai._

Tai only blinked at him. "I'm fine."

"You call being shredded by a shard of glass and bleeding all over everything _fine?"_

"Sure."

"Why do we let them talk to each other?" T.K. demanded of Joe, irritated. "Whenever they have any time to conspire together, something or someone always ends up in trouble."

"Hey!" Tai protested, frowning and standing. "It's not our fault that we want to get this final confrontation over with! You and Joe shouldn't _worry so much!"_

"_Someone has to!" Joe exclaimed, taking a step forward._

"Not all the time!" Matt argued, standing as well. Piatymon looked surprised and started to move toward him, but he waved her off with a hand, standing defiantly by Tai. 

"See?" T.K. crossed his arms, looking smug. "Piatymon's still trying to fix your pain. That means you can't possibly be ready."

"I'm standing, aren't I?"

"Just because you're standing," Joe replied tersely, "doesn't mean you're ready to face the final Evil."

"Who says?" Tai challenged.

"We do!"

"Who says you get to decide?" Matt asked in a yell, raspy voice taking most of the volume away from his anger. He advanced a step, his right hand clenched by his side, left lying in its sling.

"If you're not using enough sense to make realistic decisions based on what you're really physically capable of doing," T.K. growled back, practically nose-to-nose with his older brother, "then what other choice do we have?"

"I'm not even bleeding anymore almost!" Tai was shouting at Joe.

The doctor was just as far in the leader's face as the brothers were in each other's. "Almost isn't good enough!" he hollered in return. 

"Please," Piatymon murmured gently, reaching out to Tai and Matt.

"Make them understand!" all four Digidestined yelled at the same time, pointing at their rivals. 

"Stop being pigheaded!"

"Stop making my decisions for me!"

"You have to let your wounds heal!"

"You have to let me fight!"

"_Make him understand!"_

"Stop!" Kari cried, leaping forward to push T.K. and Matt apart. Izzy helped her as Mimi and Sora dragged Joe and Tai away from each other. 

"We're the Digidestined!" Mimi said, almost in tears. 

"We shouldn't fight," Izzy added, looking upset.

"Why are you wasting time _fighting?" Sora begged of Tai, pulling on his arm._

"Because this has to be done," he replied in a voice that had suddenly become very tired. "It _has to be done."_

"This is helping?" Izzy demanded, shaking T.K. to get his brain working again.

"No," the blond admitted, sighing.

"Just _rest," Kari instructed gently, pushing Matt back towards his makeshift bed. "It wouldn't kill you to rest a few more days, would it?"_

He was obviously in pain as he sat, and Piatymon immediately posted herself by him, sorting through the knotted red agony-aura. "Maybe not me," he relented finally. "But the longer we put this off the more powerful our enemy becomes. Can we _afford to wait?"_

"Right now," Joe said softly, under his breath, "I think we're just going to have to risk it. What good does it do us to make it to Central Fortress one Destined down?"

"Don't you see the logic?" Mimi asked as she began ripping more bandages. Both Matt and Tai were bleeding through their wrappings, though neither seemed to notice. "Both of you, don't you see that we could never succeed without you?"

"The Digital World can't stand much more of the chaos this Evil is creating," Tai said, sinking down onto his haphazard bed and pealing off his shirt so Mimi could redress his worst wound.

"How much longer do you think we can afford to postpone this battle?" Matt asked, allowing Joe to tend his myriad of wounds, including the one on his left hand that had been among the first received from the Araknamon. It always broke open and bled freely whenever he clenched his hand with any force. 

"As long as it takes," T.K. assured with a tint of panic coloring his tone.

"That's not soon enough," Tai disagreed, frowning. He winced as Mimi carefully applied an antibacterial cream that _stung before beginning to wrap his torso in sterile strips. _

T.K. frowned as well. "But-"

"No," Izzy interrupted, arms crossed. "He's correct, T.K. We have to determine when we will be ready to go. We must have a set date or our own hesitance to face this Evil will lead to further procrastination and the ultimate demise of the Digiworld."

T.K. processed that for a moment, then sighed. "Fine. Fine, we can decide when we're going to go. But it _won't be in the next week."_

"Yes it _will," Matt and Tai chorused, stubbornness flaring to the surface._

"Tomorrow," Matt said with a note of finality. 

"No later," Tai agreed. 

"Let's compromise," Joe suggested, tucking and tying the ends of Matt's bandages. 

"Compromise how?" T.K. asked warily. 

"I got this one," Kari chirped, grinning. She turned to Matt and her brother, who looked at her with matching expressions of total seriousness. "How about we leave in _six days?"_

They traded an uncertain glance. As their respective doctors stood with their remaining supplies, the two wounded held a quick conversation. Finally they sat back.

"We'll give you one day," Tai announced. 

"Five," T.K. haggled, crossing his arms.

"Two."

"Ok, four."

"_Two."_

"Three. That's my final offer."

"Done," Tai agreed, and sat back, looking pleased.

"Three _days," Matt moaned, flopping back on his pillows. "What am I going to do for three __days to entertain myself?" A sheet fluttered over him, blinding him. Sitting up, he pulled the sheet off and looked up in confusion at Sora, who smiled and handed him a pair of scissors. _

"Cut these into bandages. That'll take up some time, probably."

"Yeah but," he accepted the scissors, "what else can I do?"

"Take a nap," T.K. suggested.

Matt shot him a sour look.

"You too," Sora told Tai, patting his head gently as though he were a dog as she passed.

He scowled at her and opened his mouth. Almost immediately a sheet and scissors were thrust into his hands. He stared at them a moment before the total insanity of the situation presented itself to him and stuck him, for no reason whatsoever, as funny. Suddenly, inexplicably, he broke out into gales of wild laughter.

After a moment's pause, the laughter spread infectiously throughout the room, passing from Digidestined to Digimon until everyone was almost doubled over. There was no reason for the laugher, but it successfully defused the remaining tension.

"Three days," Izzy said almost as a warning as everyone left the sickbay.

The two invalids sighed, snipping in good humor at their sheets. "Three days," they agreed. 

Night came.

Tai propped himself up on one elbow, looking blindly towards the side of the room where he knew Matt was.

Rheumatic fever was not a good thing to have. He could tell this by the way Matt's breathing sounded. There was something in his chest, something heavy that made inhaling hard, that made his breath rattle and gasp and made Tai's chest tighten in compassion. 

As if on cue the door to the sickbay opened. Gabumon crept in, leading Joe over to his Digidestined. Worry seemed to radiate from the small pelt-bearing Digimon.

After a moment, Joe's soft voice echoed through the room. "I'm sorry, Gabumon. There's just not much I can do. All I can say for sure is that we've got to get him to a real doctor and a real hospital _soon. I don't know how much longer he's going to be able to bear up under this kind of pain. Piatymon?"_

She materialized next to the doctor at his summons. "Yes?" she asked in a whisper. Then she noticed Matt and seemed to become very sad. "Poor thing," she murmured, and reached out to him, trying to take his pain away as only she could. "This isn't a permanent fix, you know."

"I know," Joe sighed, "but it helps."

"A little," the Basic Digimon of Compassion agreed.

"Anything is better than nothing," Gabumon assured the two firmly, laying a gentle paw on the forehead of the most important person in the world to him. 

"You're helping, too," Piatymon pointed out, smiling mournfully at the little Digimon. "I can sense that you're taking part of his pain and illness. Even if you can't get this particular sickness, it's draining you."

"I can't let him die again; neither of us is strong enough to come back a third time."

But we would bring you back, Tai promised in his own mind, lying back with one hand tucked under his head. The other was draped over his stomach as he stared at the ceiling and contemplated. If neither of them could drag the other back, we'd do the dragging. I know we would. That's what being a Digidestined's about, right? That's the point of a team. If one can't do it, the others help. Right?

Agumon, tucked against his Digidestined's side, nodded in his sleep. 

Sure, Tai. We could do that if we had to. Absolutely. Without a doubt.

Eventually Joe went back to wherever it was he slept, even though Piatymon stayed with Matt and Gabumon. 

Eventually, though his mind was working until the very last moment, Tai slept again, too.

Morning followed. 

 The first day.

The day wasn't particularly interesting, no matter how the Chosen Children looked at it.

Matt's false show of bravo regarding his illness had backfired. Now, instead of pretending to be healing, he could barely sit up for long periods of time. Cutting bandages was right out of the question. 

The Four Basic Digimon, in order to keep him occupied and get it out of the way, stationed themselves in the sickbay and told stories about Central Fortress. 

As the Digidestined listened, they found themselves becoming most enthralled with any story that concerned the locked room in the very center of the Fortress. The Basic Digimon didn't know what was in there and couldn't figure out what interested the Children so, but they told the story whenever asked.

Behind the eight-sided wall, through the winding corridors, down the labyrinth of hallways, in the heart of Central Fortress, was a room. It was locked in eight ways with eight protections for eight reasons, or so the legend went. The room had been created before the Basic Digimon, before Central Fortress. It was the Seat of the Digiworld, the Beginning of Everything. 

And yet no one knew for sure what was in it.

"I have a theory," was all Izzy would say if asked. 

In truth, all of the Destined, save Matt, who was too tired for thought, had the same theory.

The Power of Eight. Somehow the two were connected. Whatever that room was, it had something to do with the Power. It had to. 

After hearing the story for the thousandth time, T.K. found himself seated by his brother as the sun set, Patamon in his lap, Gabumon dozing with his chin on Matt's stomach. Tai was in the castle's main room, eating dinner and plotting with the others. Only the two blonds and their respective Digimon were currently in the sickbay.

"The day after tomorrow, Matt." T.K. was speaking to his slumbering brother as though the boy could hear him, gently laying a cold compress against his hot forehead and smoothing wild strands of hair away from his face. "I'm not sure how the travel to Central Fortress is going to effect you, but…I hate to say it, but you're just gonna have to take it. I'm so afraid of what this trip will do to you. On the other hand, I'm even more afraid of what staying in the Digital World will do to you. You need professional medical help; Joe was the first to admit it, which actually isn't that surprising. How are we going to do this?" the young blond asked as a sigh, putting his face in his hands. "How the hell are we going to do this without losing anybody?"

"Have faith," Loyarimon whispered, appearing by his side. She smiled sadly at him when he looked at her and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Everything will work itself out; it always does, with you eight. You're greater than you think, all of you. Greater, stronger, more prepared to deal with this Evil. Its true form is not as wonderful or ferocious as you would think. You will handle it; I am sure of it."

"May I be as hopeful as you," the Chosen Child of Hope sighed, standing with Patamon snoozing in his arms.

"You are the one who taught me hope and faith," she reminded him, smiling gently before kissing Matt's forehead and dissolving from the room.

"Then let me always remember what it is I taught you," the Child muttered, and, sparing one last glance at his brother, left the room.

Night came.

Morning followed.

The second day.

"No way we're listening to you," Kari said flatly, towering over her brother with her hands on her hips as he snipped innocently at a blanket, cutting it into what were now considered professional strips. "You only ever have bad ideas when you're as obsessed with progress as you have been lately."

On the other side of the sickbay, T.K., Joe, and Mimi were fussing over Matt, who was trying to reassure them and eat his lunch at the same time.

"So what time do _you_ think we should leave tomorrow?" the Chosen Child of Courage asked smoothly. 

Snip, snip.

Kari and Sora traded a glance. "Izzy?" they asked as one, turning to their scapegoat. 

The Child in question, sitting in the corner minding his own business as he played a highly competitive game with Tentomon, his laptop plugged into the wall, jumped at the sound of his name, looking up and around as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Huh?" he said intelligently, then glanced down at his computer screen and gagged in horror.

"Your character seems to have expired," Tentomon informed him, sounding smugger than usual.

"So it seems," Izzy agreed dryly. He turned his attention back to the two girls. "Did you need assistance with something?"

They traded a tolerant look. "What time tomorrow do you think we should head over to Central Fortress?"

The genius shrugged, turning his laptop slightly so Tentomon could fiddle with it and start a new game. "I believe that Tai has a better sense about topics relating to general team welfare. I would suggest you ask _him._" Then he was fully absorbed in his game again, laughing softly with Tentomon as they played.

"Never mind him," Sora instructed, turning back to Tai. "You knew he'd say that, didn't you?"

The leader only practiced looking both innocent and smug at the same time.

Snip, snip.

"Joe," Kari called, trying to get his attention. "What time do you-"

"Hold on a sec, Kari."

"Ok, then. T.K., Mimi, what do you-"

"The people you're trying to reach have been disconnected," T.K. replied, not even turning to her. "Please try to reestablish your connection after the Chosen Child of Friendship has eaten three more apple slices. C'_mon,_ Matt, they're _good_ for you."

"Never mind them, too," Sora sighed. She narrowed her eyes at Tai.

Snip, snip.

"You_ really_ want us to ask you, don't you?"

Snip, snip. "Whatever you think is best."

Another sigh. "You're _so_ pompous."

He smiled. Snip, snip. "So now what?"

Kari and Sora traded a glance, shared a sigh, and plopped down on either side of their leader. "What time do you think we should leave for Central Fortress tomorrow?" Kari asked resolutely. 

Snip, snip.

"Thirty minutes after Matt wakes up."

Snip, snip.

The two girls started, surprised. "Why?" Sora asked, bewildered.

"Because." Snip, snip. "He's the teammate we should be most concerned about, right?"

"Right."

"So, going on that. He's always in his top physical condition, as sad as that may be-"

"Hey, I'm still in the room over here, Tai!"

"-always in top shape," the brown-haired boy continued, ignoring both the outburst and the many lectures that followed it, "about half an hour after he wakes up. He'll have eaten breakfast-"

"You mean I'll have had breakfast shoved down my throat, don't you?"

"-and be in the best shape he'll be in for travel about that time." Snip, snip. "Don't you think?"

The girls traded amazed looks. 

"He's not as dumb as I thought he was," Kari admitted to Sora, who nodded solemnly. 

"Hey!" Tai protested, cutting halted as he frowned at the girls. 

"It's the truth," Matt called from his side of the room. "Any time you show any sort of intelligence it shocks the general public because you _look_ so stupid naturally."

"Hey!"

"Would you shut _up_, Matt!" T.K. demanded of his brother harshly, smacking him lightly. 

"I'm sorry," the older blond laughed, rubbing his arm where T.K. had hit him. "He was begging for it!"

"I don't care," Mimi and Joe said together flatly.

Matt sighed.

"Damn!" Izzy cursed, startling everyone in the room. "Died again!"

There was a pause where everyone looked at everyone else. Then, suddenly, inexplicably, the Chosen Children burst into laughter.

The Digimon could only sigh.

Night came.

Morning followed.

The third day. 

Half way into the ninth hour of that third and final day, the Digidestined and their Digimon were transported to Central Fortress, the beginning and ending of the Digital World.

And so began the first steps towards the final battle against the Evil.

AN: See you next week, people! Assuming you all review with lovely comments…ne?? Ja!

-Angel Baby


	14. Chapter Thirteen

AN: O_o Ano…I'm a little late, huh? This was supposed to be out Saturday, but…I was kinda busy Saturday, so I tried to get it out Sunday, but…I was busy Sunday, so I tried to get it out Monday, but…I forgot. ^_^;; So here it is! At last! A leeeeetle bit late, but hey, beggars and choosers, right?? You forgive me…right?! Right!! Have a nice day!! ^_^;;

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother doing this? I think it's tradition among fanfic authors. None of us really expects to be sued. We're nonprofit, right? So what're they gonna sue, our egos? Most of us don't even have THOSE! So what's the point? (BTW: I don't own them. ^_^;;)

Read and REVIEW, party-peoples!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Thirteen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Four Basic Digimon were afraid of the room in the heart of Central Fortress. That much was easy to see from the way they skirted around it, never going anywhere near it if they could help it.

That same room drew the seven mobile Digidestined like a magnet. If ever anyone wasn't really paying attention to where they were going, they always found themselves staring at the door sooner or later. Izzy tried running a scan on the room, but nothing came up.

When Matt got just a little bit stronger they all swore they'd check out that room thoroughly. 

Because, after all, it would probably take all eight of them to undo the eight locks, which bore the eight symbols of the Chosen Children. 

But Matt currently wasn't doing very well. The travel had sucked vast amounts of his energy, and he'd been sleeping pretty much constantly the past day and a half. Joe estimated another three, four days before he could even _consider_ moving. 

Much less battling the coming Evil.

Here the Digidestined faced a problem: how long would they be able to let Matt's illness be the deciding factor in the fight? How much longer did they have until the Evil decided to make a move?

Not, as it turned out, very long.

The seven were gathered with their Digimon in front of the door, examining it, when Gabumon came tearing down the hall. "They're killing him!" he practically shrieked, pulling at Izzy and Mimi, who were the first two he reached. "Hurry, hurry, they're killing him!"

In an instant everyone was sprinting back to the comfortable main room where pillows and blankets had been piled together as a makeshift bed for Matt.

The Chosen Child of Friendship was on his side, curled into a ball, both arm wrapped desperately around his stomach. Every muscle in his body was contracted with pain. 

He gasped and gave a shallow cry.

Meloremon, Anamnemon, Loyarimon, and Piatymon were standing in a loose circle around him as the Basic Digimon of Silence, Oblivion, Fear, and Pain. 

Something had turned them back, making them worse than they had been.

For a moment, there was stunned silence as the sight of the four beautifully evil Digimon standing over and coldly watching an agonizing Matt sunk in.

Then T.K. jumped forward, yelling, "Loyarimon, _no!"_ Ribbons of Hope colored light streamed from him, wrapping around all four Basic Digimon. 

They staggered back slightly, pulling a bit of their power from Matt.

Instantaneously, instinctually, the other six threw their gifts at the Digimon.

Weak but beautiful tendrils of magnificent blue power reached out from Matt to complete the effort and the Basic Digimon were once again themselves.

They collapsed to the ground, looking shocked and horrified. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Piatymon gasped in a tiny voice, reaching out to take as much of Matt's pain away as she could. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The other three merely sat and stared, mute with self-disgust. 

"That's it," Tai said flatly. "No more playing around." He turned and marched from the room, Agumon on his heels.

"What's going on?" Meloremon asked, trembling. "What happened?"

"Popular theory is that the Evil has stuck," was Sora's dry response. Then she, too, left the room, following Biyomon.

"Stay with Matt," T.K. begged, and followed her, flanked by Kari and Izzy, and their three Digimon.

"Where are you going?" Anamnemon asked, looking at Joe and Mimi as they quickly checked Matt over before standing and making to leave the room as well.

"The Evil obviously isn't going to wait for Matt to get better," Mimi explained, and Palmon nodded.

"We're going to that room and we're going to open it," Joe finished, picking Gomamon up. "With or without Matt."

"Keep him safe," Mimi added as the quartette left the room.

The Four Basic Digimon looked at Matt, unconscious even as the sign of Friendship flickered on his forehead.

Gabumon was strangely silent as he watched his Destined, waiting.

Tai stood before the door, hands clenched into fists by his side.

Enough was enough. No more waiting for Matt to die.

Because obviously he wasn't going to get better.

They had to finish this battle and go home.

_Now._

"What do we do, Tai?" Agumon asked, standing by his side and staring up at the huge door, covered in strange writing and the Eight Signs.

"We open it," he replied flatly, and laid his right hand, palm flat, fingers spread, on the Sign of Courage. For a while he stood there, concentrating, as the others gathered around him. Finally, in a voice that was both his and strangely not his, a voice that echoed and radiated power, he said, "Open."

With a rush of power and a sharp _click,_ the first lock was unlocked. 

Tai turned to his teammates, the sign of Courage flickering in and out of visibility on his forehead. "Next."

Izzy stepped forward, rested his hand on his sign, and ordered in a bi-toned voice, "Open."

Next.

T.K., Kari, Sora, Joe, Mimi. 

"Open."

Next.

Only there was no more 'next.' 

Matt was at the other end of the hallway, past the brink of consciousness.

Wasn't he?

Suddenly a rush of power hit them all, and they staggered slightly.

Meloremon sensed it first.

Power, intense and boundless, building inside the Digidestined lying before her.

With a gasp, she pushed her sisters away from him. "Get back!" she cried, and the power broke free.

Looking back, the four could see Matt, lying exactly as he had been, on his side, slightly curled. Tendrils of blue power rose from his back and side to lick into the air. Gabumon, who was still standing right next to his Digidestined, was encircled and caressed by the power. As the power grew, so did the tendrils, building until they consumed the boy, leaving him totally within a bright, brilliant ball of blue power. 

The Basic Digimon could no longer bare the intensity of the light and looked away. 

When eventually the power dimmed, the turned to find Matt standing as something much, much greater than he had been. A glorious blue aura still pooled around him, casting shadows as it moved and shifted. The Sign of Friendship blazed from its place on his forehead. His clothing had changed. He now wore pure white breeches and a loose, flowing long-sleeved shirt of the same color. A dark cape swirled around him, falling to the ground and rustling in a power-induced wind.

Gabumon was by him, tucked as close to his legs as he could get. He turned wondering eyes up to look at his Digidestined. Something in him recognized what the boy now was and continued to stare solemnly. "Hello, Friendship," he greeted finally, laying his head against the white-clad legs again.

"Gabumon," Friendship returned kindly, smiling slightly down at the little Digimon. His eyes glowed the same wonderful blue aura that surrounded him and all his ailments seemed healed. "Take me to them, faithful Gabumon."

"Of course."

They felt the aura before the saw it, saw it before him.

He was led by Gabumon, who seemed excited and not a bit frightened.

Friendship walked through the group of fourteen without a hesitation or spared glance for anyone. 

They actually parted for him.

Once at the door, he lifted his right hand very slightly and it flew open to reveal a room shrouded in darkness. 

In the very center, there appeared to be a circle within a circle, filled with and circled by runes and old writing. It was positioned directly under an opening in the ceiling that showed the sky, clouded with a blackness darker than any cloud.

"What is _that?"_ Tai found himself asking, peering into the room and at the blackness. 

"The Evil, that which we were all brought here to destroy."

Tai looked back at the others and saw his own concern mirrored on their faces.

What had happened to Matt?

Finally T.K. asked as much

Friendship turned back to look at him a moment, then smiled wisely and knelt on one knee in front of Gabumon. He rested gentle, powerful, elegant hands on either side of the Digimon's head. 

Gabumon stared back at him in utter love and devotion.

"Gabumon," Friendship began in a tone that radiated both authority and tender care, "Base Digivolve to the First Chosen Digimon of Friendship."

Power erupted from and around the two, drawing ability from the one to the other and back again in an escalating swirl of light.

When the power retreated back into the two forms, Friendship was left standing with the most elegant creature any of them had ever seen before. He had the same basic features as a wolf, only much, much different. His limbs were delicate, looking like they were built of the same hollow bones as a bird. But the frailty obviously housed power; this new creature, bleached the same white as Friendship's clothing with one large blue stripe that ran from the tip of his fine nose down his back to the tip of his long, soft, fluffy tail, looked capable of the swiftest travel, faster than sound or light, faster than thought or the imagination. The lines of his body were both sharp and gentle. His eyes were almond shaped and black, though they shone with the blue power of Friendship. He came up to just above Friendship's waist and stood beside him.

The two looked like the embodiment of all that was elegance and grace and wonder in either world.

"What," Sora stammered, "what is _that?"_

Even the other Digimon seemed speechless. 

"This is my guardian," Friendship replied easily, laying one hand on the Digimon's shoulder.

"What's its _name?"_ Izzy breathed, laptop lowered and forgotten in awe of this new creature.

"There is no name that could either encompass or define him. He is, simply, the Base Digimon of Friendship, also called Guardian Friendship."

"A Digimon of Friendship?" Mimi asked, sounding confused.

"No," Friendship smiled. "Guardian Friendship is not a Digimon of Friendship. He is the Base Digimon Guardian of Friendship."

"Which would be you," Joe said.

"Which would be me," Friendship agreed, stroking Guardian Friendship's head. The great Digimon turned into the caress, pushing his head into Friendship's legs.

"Does he speak?" Kari ventured to ask, swallowing. What had happened to Matt and Gabumon?

Guardian Friendship looked at her as Friendship replied, "He has no need to speak with you. But to me, yes. We communicate." 

Finally T.K.'s growing anxiety spilled past his lips. "You're still Matt, right?"

Friendship regarded him for a moment before answering. "In a way."

"What do you mean?" Tai demanded.

A slight smile curved Friendship's lips. "When you changed the Basic Digimon back to their proper forms, you felt power, power that is yours alone. You pulled it from the center of your souls and used it to purify the Evil's influence on a small scale. If what you now intend to do is purify the Evil itself, doesn't it stand to reason that you would   
need to become the power? Not just call on it but _become _it?"

Izzy, having set his laptop down some time ago, snapped his fingers. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "It makes perfect sense!"

"So you're just Matt's power?" Mimi asked, confused again.

"No," Friendship said, shaking his head. 

"Then what _are _you?" T.K. pleaded. 

"I am Deity Friendship," he said calmly. And, with the wolf-like Digimon Guardian Friendship by his side, he sure as hell looked the part of a deity. "I am the totality and realization of the potential power Yamato Ishida held inside."

"Then when we changed the Basic Digimon," Tai interrupted, frowning slightly, "we weren't calling on our own power, but on the power of a deity that was born inside us?"

"No," was Friendship's flat response. "You aren't just the body-housing of a deity; you are the ward that holds your power in check. It's been this way since the beginning of the Digital World," he went on to explain. "Yamato Ishida isn't a convenience created to house me. I am Yamato Ishida with all barriers removed. I am the brother of both Takeru and Deity Hope, because they are one and the same. I am merely the reached potential of my own power."

"It's going to take me a moment to process that," Izzy admitted, which spoke volumes for the level of confusion the others were at. 

Friendship shook his head again. "You are out of moments. The Evil is preparing its final attack. Release your power to become it and join me."

"How?" Sora asked, drawing back. "How do we…release our power to become it?"

"Don't think," Friendship told her, "just do it."

A ripple of power washed over them. The six turned to Mimi, whose eyes were closed as she reached deep, deep inside and demanded of herself what she had demanded of the door.

Open.

And it did.

Green power lashed out of her to create a supernova of light that surrounded her and her Digimon.

When the power diminished to form a perfected aura around her, she looked up; met Friendship's eyes; smiled gently as she crossed the threshold of the room with Palmon by her side.

"Sincerity," Palmon called, pulling on her new clothing.

It was a beautiful pure white dress that sat gracefully off her shoulders and pooled in a train on the ground behind her. A strip of the white cloth curled around her elbows, floating in the same unnamable, soundless power-wind that ruffled her hair just as it moved Friendship's cape and hair. The Sign of Sincerity burned on her forehead.

"Palmon," Sincerity responded, reaching down to her, "Base Digivolve to the First Chosen Digimon of Sincerity."

Light surrounded Palmon. When it lessened, a different form of Lilymon stood almost reverently by her Deity's side. Her hair was made of softest flower petals, falling down her slim back to her knees. Her eyes were the same almond as the other Base Digimon, though they let off a green light rather than blue. Her dress was made of clovers, leaves, and vines. She wore no shoes. Her skin was paler than snow, matching her mistress's dress. Wide, glorious fairy wings were lowered against her back. She stood as tall as Sincerity's shoulder.

"Guardian Sincerity," Sincerity murmured, smiling, "my handmaiden." 

Guardian Sincerity bowed slightly, and knelt on one knee by her deity's side.

The remaining six Digidestined traded a look before taking a collective breath and closing their eyes.

Six supernovas of power exploded in unison. 

Deities Courage, Love, Hope, Light, Knowledge, and Reliability entered the room together, their Digimon at their heels. 

Their clothing matched the two waiting for them. The girls' stoles floated more freely in the soundless power-induced wind than the boys' capes, though the capes were no less impressive. 

The six turned to their Digimon, who looked up at them with undisguised love and awe.

"Patamon," Hope murmured, his voice whispering throughout the room, "Base Digivolve to the First Chosen Digimon of Hope."

Light filled the room.

"Gatomon, Base Digivolve to the First Chosen Digimon of Light."

"Agumon, Base Digivolve to the First Chosen Digimon of Courage."

"Tentomon, Base Digivolve to the First Chosen Digimon of Knowledge."

"Gomamon, Base Digivolve to the First Chosen Digimon of Reliability."

"Biyomon, Base Digivolve to the First Chosen Digimon of Love."

A sun of power was born in that room, though none of the Deities needed to shade their eyes.

The Digimon, once released from the power of the Deity, went silently to that one's side.

Guardian Hope stood just behind Deity Hope's right shoulder, eyes raised to the patch of black blocking out the sun. He was a boy angel, looking no more than twelve or thirteen years old, though he radiated agelessness and power. His eyes were large and dark, the light of Hope tinting them. His skin was pale, his hair short and white. Huge white wings were tucked effortlessly back. Guardian Hope wore an almost stereotypical white robe that fell just above his knees. A golden rope was tied around his waist. His feet were as bear as Guardian Sincerity's. 

Guardian Light was an angel as well, though she appeared to be in her early twenties. Her wings were no larger than Guardian Hope's, and were slightly less held back than his. Her outfit mirrored his, though she wore ballet-like shoes that were held in place by golden ribbons that crisscrossed to just below her knees. Her hair was sun-colored, falling just past the golden cord around her waist. Twin clips that looked like small wings swept slightly curly hair away from her face. She stood behind Deity Light, head bowed and eyes closed.

Guardian Courage was powerfully elegant, crouching off Deity Courage's right elbow. He was purest white and strangely lizard-like. He stood on two feet, balanced by a long, agile tail that was currently curled around Courage's ankle. Slim, powerful arms were resting on his legs, his hands hanging listlessly between his knees. His eyes were large almonds that gave off orange glints whenever he shifted his focus. Three thin orange stripes ran from the tip of his rounded muzzle along his head, one going between his eyes, the other two going along his cheek bones to meet back together at the base of his neck to run to the base of his tail, where they split again to spiral to the tail's tip. When he straightened, he would stand no taller than his Deity's elbows.

Guardian Knowledge was vaguely human-like, though his features were definitely anything but. His arms were slightly elongated, with hard casing quasi-sleeves that cupped over his shoulders and angled to a point some four inches past the end of his long, thin, claw-tipped fingers. Though he had no shirt, a softer, more flexible version of the body-casing material made up the long breeches that covered his lower body. The pants were long enough that there was extra material at the end that pooled slightly on the ground. Guardian Knowledge's eyes were also almond shaped, though noticeably larger than any of the other Guardian's. Two almost-fuzzy looking antenna protruded in an oddly cute way from frazzled brown hair that seemed as though it was filled with static electricity. The Guardian stood behind his Deity and, though he was quite a bit taller than Knowledge, portrayed an air of total servitude and devotion.

Guardian Reliability was a creature unlike anything anyone had ever seen before. He was a quadruped, though his legs were more muscular and shorter than Guardian Friendship's. He was small, standing just a little taller than Deity Reliability's knees. His fur was a gray-tinted white, smooth and slick and obviously water repellant. His paws were small and webbed, again attesting to an adaptability to water. The Guardian had a tail roughly the length of his body that ended in a fin. His ears, too, looked vaguely fin-like and were positioned more to the side of his head than the top. Standing to Deity Reliability's side, his almond eyes sparkled with gray light, curiosity, and friendly good-humor, much like a baby seal.

Guardian Love was a bird, more beautiful and exotic than ever recorded previous to that moment. She was the size of a small falcon, all sleek lines and grace. Her feathers were pure white other than an elegant crest that swept from her beak off her head. The crest was red. She perched on Deity Love's out held right arm, surprisingly light for her size. Her wings were folded completely against her slim body as she remained motionless on her Deity's arm. Her black almond eyes were lowered as she gently twittered complements to her Deity.

"Where is the Evil now?" Love asked of her comrades as she swept forward a step, free hand lightly holding the soft cloth that draped gently around her lower arms. 

"Approaching," Courage replied, motioning Guardian Courage forward. The Base Digimon obediently straightened and came up close to his side. "Soon it will arrive here, and we must be ready. Guardian, come with me. We will take our place, as we did in the Formation of our Central Fortress."

Guardian Courage bowed slightly, running in front of his Deity to their spot in the outside circle that was marked with the Sign of Courage. 

The others unhurriedly took their places, unaware that the Basic Digimon had come to the door of this, the main chamber of Central Fortress, and were watching everything that passed with wide, awe struck eyes. 

Eventually, seven of the Eight made a circle around the eighth, standing in positions they had claimed for themselves eons ago, their Chosen Base Digimon standing behind them. 

The eighth, Deity Friendship, was centrally located, his Digimon standing beside him, offering support that was silent to all but Friendship.

Once the circle was made, the Eight lowered their heads slightly, turning inward.

Those Base Digimon that could knelt, hands clasped in an almost prayerful manner. Those that could not bow lowered their heads. Guardian Love, standing behind her Deity, swept her wings out and dipped low, low to the ground in a strange semblance of a bow.

"What are you doing?" the four Basic Digimon asked in soft wonderment.

"Long ago," Knowledge replied without looking at her, "before we eight created you four, before we created Central Fortress, before we came to the Digiworld and gave it the gifts of our hearts, an evil such as this but different sought this place to destroy it. Move by pity, we eight came together and used what we are to turn it away. We do so now again."

They wanted to ask how but couldn't, struck dumb as the eight auras began to flare again.

One by one they spoke, and as their words split the stillness, their power erupted from them. Behind them, their Digimon exploded into sparkling Digital codes of pure power. The power swirled around them, propelling them to an entirely new level as two separate entities became one.

"Courage that strengthens us…"

"Love that sustains us…"

"Sincerity that reveals us…"

"Knowledge that fuels us…"

"Reliability that frees us…"

"Hope that encourages us…"

"Light that guides us…"

"Friendship that binds us…"

Seven of the eight voices blended, each one three-toned, and issued something that was at once an order and a plea, "Send the power of our birth through the one who links us forever. Through us, give him the means to our ends."

"Through them," Friendship's voice called above the whispers of the others still echoing in the background.

"Courage that strengthens…"

"By the power they wield…"

"Love that sustains…"

"Through the ties that bind us in the course of the ages…"

"Sincerity that reveals…"

"Beyond the barriers of space…"

"Knowledge that fuels…"

"Time…"

"Reliability that frees…"

"Reality…"

"Hope that encourages…"

"Beyond all doubt of failure…"

"Light that guides…"

"Through them whose power gives me mine, the blow we deliver!"

The power that had grown around each of the Deities was phenomenal now, beyond all comprehension. The four Basic Digimon had long since fallen to the ground, unable to bare up under the intensity of it. 

Still the Evil hurtled through space toward the Digital World, set on destroying it.

Now that power, each and every drop of the astronomical force that filled the room, was individually gathered by the Deity/Guardian beings and sent to the central figure of their circle. 

As it was passed to him, Friendship Deity/Guardian felt something in his chest buckling under the weight of his task. Something frail, young, something that had been straining for a long time, something that was already acquainted with the feeling of pushing against an immeasurable force. 

That something resisted for a moment more, a very valiant moment, before shattering.

The first tone of Deity/Guardian Friendship sighed mentally.

And so the problem with Friendship finally ends… 

Now, with all weakness having crumbled beneath the force of the power pooling around Deity/Guardian Friendship, he was able to attack.

Gathering the power between his hands, he leapt from his physical form, riding his Guardian's spirit like a war-steed toward the Evil.

They struck at the same time, burning to the Evil's heart. 

A scream that defied logic rocked the entire world.

Deity Friendship and his Guardian stood, power radiating around them, in the very center of the Evil.

And they let the power go.

It swept through the Evil, burning it, cleansing it, purifying it until it was nothing more than a cold stone, which Friendship gathered close to his heart.

"In order to avoid this chaos from ever coming back…" He looked at his Guardian, who nodded solemnly. And then he smiled sadly. "Let's go, Guardian. Let's go to the end of the universe. We'll keep this with us. None of our friends will ever hurt again. The chaos and us…we'll keep each other company in eternity. Right?"

The Guardian howled, a light, crystallized, haunting sound that echoed throughout the universe.

Then the two were gone.

Tai was the first to regain consciousness. 

"Oh," he groaned, sitting up, "I hurt." 

Agumon, sitting by his side in a tired stupor, couldn't even nod.

Soon after, the others began stirring. 

"C'mon, Matt," T.K. instructed, sitting cross-legged on the Sign of Hope. He yawned, then shot an annoyed glace at his brother, who was lying on his back, hands spread limply by his sides, wounds miraculously healed. "Hey, Tai, are your ouches gone, too?"

The leader checked his shirt, patting the shoulder. Surprised, he looked toward Mimi, who was staring at her forearms in something like shock. 

They were healed. Each and every cut, down to the smallest scrape, was gone.

"Hey!" Joe exclaimed, grinning suddenly. "This means Matt's rheumatic fever must be gone!"

"My silly brother seems to be really tired," T.K. observed, arching one eyebrow. Even Gabumon was still sleeping.

Matt's breathing had been loud before, right?

So, technically, wouldn't they be able to hear it if he was still sick?

Everyone grew silent as they strained to hear Matt's breathing.

"Nothing!" Sora cheered.

But even as she said it, something in T.K. stilled.

Nothing…

Matt's head was lulled to one side. Gabumon, curled very close to him, was _so_ still.

Why weren't they waking up?

"Oh, God," Kari whispered, lurching to her feet. "Matt!"

"No!" T.K. cried, standing as well. "Everyone, stay on your signs!"

"He's not breathing!" Mimi shrieked. "He's not breathing!"

"_Be still!"_ the Chosen Child of Hope roared, and no one moved. "Patamon," he began in a softer voice, "would you please go over to Matt and Gabumon and see if…"

Patamon nodded and flew over to the two. He peered into Matt's calm, pale face, rested one ear against Gabumon's chest, swallowed once as his breathing became ragged, and shook his head in misery.

Mimi collapsed to the ground again, uttering a soft gasp as she broke into violent sobs.

Tai and the others merely sat where they were, shocked. Their Digimon tried to comfort them, but it was useless. 

They'd _won._ How could this be happening? They'd _won!_

"Shh," T.K. was saying, talking to himself. His eyes were closed. "Everyone be quiet…There! I _knew_ it! We can save him!" Immediately he knelt and Patamon, surprised, dashed to his position behind the boy.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked hoarsely, so numb he couldn't feel Tentomon trying to hug him from behind.

"Matt did this on purpose. He and Gabumon—or Guardian Friendship or whatever—took whatever was left of the Evil and…brought it out to space? Yes." He nodded, eyes still closed, as he affirmed the fact. "They're carrying it out to space."

"So what are we going to _do?"_ Kari demanded, still shaking.

They'd _won,_ damnit!

T.K.'s eyes opened and he turned his face up to the now brightly shining space in the ceiling. "We're going after him."

Silence.

Then, six voices as one demanded, "_How?"_

Irritated, T.K. looked at them, frowning slightly. "We were all connected for a moment there, weren't we? We were all different parts of the same power. We're going to go back as far into that as we can and trace the connection to Matt. Then we're going to follow it spiritually."

Another defining silence.

"Well," T.K. defended, "that's what _they_ are, right? Spirits floating away?"

"Yes," Tai said suddenly, straightening until he was in an upright kneeling position. "And that's why we couldn't move; leaving these spots—_our_ spots—would have broken the connection. As it is, it's going to take a hell of a lot out of us just to _follow _him, never mind brining him back."

"We'll do it," Mimi assured firmly, straightening as well. "We'll do it because we have to."

"We're going to bring him back," Sora swore, turning her eyes to the hole in the ceiling. 

"Both of them," Joe agreed.

"The problem with friendship is only a problem if we neglect to solve it," Izzy added. 

Kari smiled. "The eight of us are strong enough to do anything, even bring them back from the recesses of space and death."

Their voices joined in a crescendo as their power exploded out and their forms changed again. 

"Take us, the power born, to our lost member! Bear us and guide us, Guardian Digimon!"

We won this thing, damnit! We're not going to sacrifice anyone for that win!

Never again!

Leaving their physical forms in a rainbow supernova of power, they sought out the lost one and the secret he carried with him.

AN: How many times have I killed him now? *counts on fingers* There was the Sakura thing, the thing with Loyarimon, _this_…what's that, three? In one story? Is that some kind of record? And has anyone been counting the _near_-death experiences? Y'know, like with VenomCobrmon or the falling-off-a-cliff thing or any of the Basic Digimon…is anyone else sensing a trend?? Is it true what they say, that we hurt the ones we love? Then what do I have with Matt? An obsession? Well, now that you mention it…yeah, I guess that sounds about right. ^_^;; Gee, I need to get a grip. ONE CHAPTER TO GO UNTIL THE END!! YAY!! REVIEW!! ^_~ Thanks!

-Angel Baby


	15. Chapter Fourteen

AN: TA-DA!! The end, the very last chapter, out after all this time. Are you excited?! I know I am! I hope each and every one of you reading reviews to tell me what you think of the ending!! I'm not going to do a closing AN because I think it takes away from the last line, the big THE END. ^_^ So I'll just go ahead and beg you now: REVIEW!! Please? Thanks!! Tell me what you thought of this whole monstrous thing!!! ^_~ Bye-bye, peoples!!

-Angel Baby

Disclaimer: The only thing I ever owned was the idea. To sue against an idea would be a sad, terrible waste of time and resources, especially as I am broke.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Fourteen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The center of the universe, the point when points became plotless, the place where only the spirit could reach, was black.

Dark, vacant, empty, boundless, vast, lightless.

Black. 

It was cold, devoid of any form of comfort or warmth.

And _still_ Friendship was determined to stay there with what was left of the Evil until either he or it crumbled. With Guardian Friendship by his side, he doubted he'd be the first to fold.

_You miss them._

Friendship, standing in the center of the void, shot a glance at his Guardian. He clenched the chunk of rock in his hand tightly as he replied. "Of course I miss them. What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

_If you miss them…we could always go back._

"We can't. You know that. We barely had the combined strength to make it _here._ We'd never get back there."

_Then we could wait._ The Digimon leaned against his Deity's knees. _We could release the Evil and wait a while. We'll both be reborn, you with them, there, and I here. We'll meet again eventually. Then you eight can be together._

"Release the Evil?" A small, ironic smile curved Friendship's lips as he stood, cape swirling around him, Evil clutched in his left hand, in the dark center of the universe. "Start this whole mess over again? No. What would it accomplish? Whatever name I'm reborn with, you and I both know it always ends up here, in this void, with us. I won't restart the game again. This is the way of things."

_The problem with Friendship._

"…Yes."

After a silent eternity of only a few moments, Guardian Friendship picked up his head, his magnificent, elegant ears cocked toward a noiseless sound, a growing presence.

Deity Friendship sensed it, too, and sighed. "Don't let them come here," he all but begged of his Guardian in a murmur, taking a step back. "I don't want them to feel this cold, too."

_It is too late._

"…I know."

Warmth and color exploded in a supernova before him. When the light died, seven scowling Deities were there, their Guardians by their sides, looking cross.

"That was a cheap shot," Hope accused, arms crossed.

"There was no other choice," Friendship argued coolly, turning away slightly. 

"Let us help," Love requested, and Sincerity nodded.

"Help how?" Friendship demanded harshly, clutching the Evil close. "Like this? Abandoning the future you had to come here and…and _die?"_

"It's what _you_ did," Courage snapped, angry. "What makes you think you can just _die_ every time it looks like things are gonna get tough?"

"I don't _choose_ to die."

"But you could have prevented this," Light pointed out, shaking her head sadly. "God, Friendship. You didn't have to take _all_ our power. It burned you out, didn't it?"

Friendship's expression was closed, tightly controlled. "It doesn't matter if I _could_ have taken less power; what I took—_all_ of it—got the job done." He held out the dark stone for them to see. "This is all that's left of the greatest threat to the Digital World that any of us can remember. This _rock._"

"So toss it away!" Reliability exclaimed. "Throw it into a black hole and leave it there! You might not be strong enough on your own or even with Guardian Friendship to come back to the living world with us, but we have the combined strength to drag you along."

"We won't go back without you," Knowledge said flatly. "We've let you suffer and let you suffer, both in this life and many before it. That was stupid and selfish of us. If we hadn't left our signs that first time, then maybe…but that's not important. What's important is that we're _not_ going to leave you here. Never again."

"Please," Friendship begged, calling on the cool strength of his Guardian to sustain him, "_please_ don't waste your precious energy on me. I'll…I'll just stay here long enough to _neutralize_ the Evil, ok? Then I'll let myself get reborn with you. Ok?"

"How many lifetimes, Matt?" Hope asked, voice soft and sad. "How many lifetimes will I have to be an only child before the Evil is _neutralized?_ I'm tired of living without you. I won't go back to Mom and Dad and Earth without you. I will _not_ explain to them that I was standing in front of you with this wonderful ability to bring you back and I…let you talk me _out_ of it. I won't. Don't ask me to. Don't make me decide between my world and my brother. Please don't be so cruel."

"I'm not," Friendship denied in a strained voice. The hand clasping the Evil to his chest was shaking. "I'm not asking you to choose. It's _you_ asking _me,_ T.K. The Digital World and future lifetimes or T.K. and my friends here and now? How can you make me choose?" His free right hand stroked Guardian Friendship's head in a motion that spoke of confusion. "_Why _would you make me choose?"

"Because we're selfish," Love said easily, smiling. "_That's_ the _real_ problem with friendship. People are selfish when it comes to their true friends. We want you with us always. We eight need each other. You _bind_ us, Yamato/Friendship. What are we without friendship but seven strangers thrown together? Comrades and no more. It's not good enough. We need the eighth; we _need_ friendship, desire it. We simply are not without you, Friendship."

"Let us be selfish," Sincerity begged, stepping forward a bit, hand clasped to her chest. "Allow us your company, in this life and many, many after it."

"The Evil," Friendship reminded desperately. They could not _afford_ to be selfish. Even if he _was_ needed, they simply couldn't _afford _it. The Digital World…

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Reliability assured, smiling broadly. "After all, if we bring you back, we'll be one up on our last attempt. Right? We'll have defended the world without any losses. Right?"

Friendship only swallowed, glancing around. Why didn't they see that they just _couldn't…_

Suddenly he was wrapped in the embrace of a smaller entity. Hope clung to him, face buried in the impossibly soft silk of his white shirt, trembling finely. "Hope is a selfish emotion, too. Hope is the selfish belief that everything's going to turn out all right for everyone that you love. So, you see, by the very definition of my soul I _have_ to bring you back. Because I'm very selfish and I don't want to go back without you anymore. You didn't want to wake up and find anyone dead, right? Well I don't want to wake up and discover you're _gone._ I can't survive like that anymore. Please come back, brother. I can't live as an only child for even one more day, let alone _life_times. Please, please. Just let us take care of you. Let us warm the cold of this place from your bones. Let us save you from your fate. Please."

Something in Friendship that should have died in the wake of the power he manipulated, something that had shattered, was suddenly repaired. In the silence that followed, the power of Deity Friendship rushed out to join with the other seven as a single teardrop fell.

Acceptance. 

We're going home, aren't we?

The teardrop landed on the small black rock that was the leftovers of the Evil. Fine black dust began crumbling away from the rock, which began to let off an eerie glow. In surprise Hope backed a few steps away even as Friendship held out his hand.

The rock fell away to reveal a tiny fairy-like creature that knelt, doubled over, on Friendship's hand, breathing heavily, left hand planted against the palm of the Deity's hand. Her right hand was curled around a minute staff. Her hair, eyes, and small dress were all black, though her skin was palest white. Two locks of black hair curled against either cheek. The remainder of her hair fell down her back to pool on Friendship's hand. A single back ovular gem was on her forehead, with a thin, elegant golden chain that draped from it dipping back into her hair. Two gossamer wings were folded against her back.

"Whoa!" Knowledge exclaimed, leaping forward. "What's _that?"_

After a moment of silence she looked up and _glared_ around at the Deities and their Guardian Digimon. "Why should you care who I am? Don't you just want to call me the Evil? It's worked so far."

Her angry comments where wholly ignored as everyone stared at her in fascination. She was, tops, four inches tall. _She_ had caused all this?

"_You_ are the Evil?" Sincerity asked, sounding amazed. "_You_ perverted the Basic Digimon and caused all this trouble?"

She stared back, resolute. "Yes."

_Why_ seemed an appropriate question, but Love beat everyone to the punch by asking, very gently, "Who _are_ you?"

The tiny Digimon took a deep, deep breath, still kneeling on Friendship's hand. Slowly she stood, using her dark wood staff to pull herself into a standing position. "I am Naisamon. Basic Digimon of Hate."

Utter silence. 

Then, as though it summed the entire situation up perfectly, Light said calmly, "Oh. Basic Digimon of Hate. I see."

"I wasn't always!" she exclaimed, almost in self-defense. 

"We never thought you _were_," Reliability assured. 

"Do you remember what you were?" Courage asked, blinking. If she _did,_ it would probably save a lot of time.

She clutched her staff as close to her shoulder as she could, trembling finely. "Of course. How could I forget?"

"Then…" Friendship hesitated, looking up into the faces of his companions. Finally he smiled down at her. "What _were_ you, small one?"

She took another deep breath. "I _was_ the Basic Digimon of Chaos."

More silence.

"No, no, wait," Knowledge broke in, though no one had spoken. "Chaos can be a good thing, right? I mean, it doesn't necessarily _have_ to be bad. …Right?"

She scowled at him. "You're just like _them,"_ she hissed, taking a step back. A powerful black aura began to grow around her. "You're all the _same."_

"None of that," Light ordered flatly, and waved the gathering power effortlessly away. "Now, listen here. Don't get mad at _us._ We haven't done anything to you."

The unspoken _yet_ hung in the air.

"You _will,_" Naisamon accused. "You will _all_ do the same thing."

"What's that?" Love asked as kindly as she could amidst her confusion. 

"You will _all_ hate me."

Wait, _what?_

"_Why?"_ Hope demanded, aghast. What a hopeless thing to say! 

"Because I am Hate, because I _was_ Chaos. Because of what I am and was and will be. I am _always_ hated."

"Well, if you attack an entire world," Sincerity pointed out, smiling, "that's the sort of thing that _happens._"

Naisamon glared at her. "Don't patronize me! I didn't attack this world because I was Hate!"

"Then why _did_ you?" Courage asked with more patience than he felt at the moment. For such a little thing, she was a spitfire.

"I…I attacked it because _it_ hated_ me._"

"Wait," Knowledge instructed, making rewinding motions with his hands. "Run that by me one more time."

Naisamon sighed, her shoulders slumping. "The world hated me; even my own _sisters_ hated me. Why wouldn't I hate it in return? Why wouldn't the hate make me desire revenge?"

"You're not the cause of the problem," Knowledge said, sounding surprised. "You're the _product _of it."

"I'm confused," Reliability admitted, rubbing his forehead. They'd really only come here for Friendship; what was going on?

"Ok." Knowledge looked around, gathering his thoughts. "Ok. So let's say…let's say an entity is misunderstood. Let's then assume that the lack of understanding breeds fear, which in turn becomes dislike, which, when left unchecked, becomes hate. Ok. So. This hate is directed at an innocent creature, the one who is misunderstood. This creature, after many years of being hated, eventually absorbs all that hate. The hate has nowhere to go, because this creature is basically good and has never felt dark emotions. Eventually the hate poisons this creature's very being, changing it from something that was inherently _good _to something that is alone and confused and hurting. Which eventually becomes hate. Thus the birth of Naisamon, Basic Digimon of Hate."

"Not an Evil, then," Friendship murmured, studying the tiny entity on his hand. "A loneliness, but not evil. You're the greatest of the Basic Digimon that we created, aren't you? The gathering of our power. The addition of excitement and unpredictability in a world that was all monotony and similarities."

Naisamon could only nod miserably. "Why couldn't they understand?" she asked in a whisper. "Why couldn't even _one_ understand? They all ganged up one day and banished me from the Digiworld. I had to stay out in space. But space was cold and lonely, and without me the chaos left in the Digiworld was born in the form of Myotismon and the like. I was supposed to be their mistress, the one they were accountable to. You _planned_ it that way. Why couldn't they understand that?"

"The greatest things are the hardest to understand," Courage assured with a soft smile. "Even we ourselves are written off in our own world."

"Fantastic as you are," Naisamon breathed in awe, looking up at him, "_you_ are not understood?"

"Fantastic as we seem to be," Love chuckled dryly, "who could attempt to understand us but we ourselves?"

"But even my own _sisters,"_ Naisamon choked out painfully.

"_They_ through you out?" Light asked, arching an eyebrow. 

"Well," the tiny Digimon amended, "no. They weren't actually there. But they didn't _help_ me! That's what siblings do; that's why you decided to create us as sisters! Remember? So that's we'd all be there for each other!"

"As the greatest of your sisters," Sincerity pointed out, "how could you expect them to keep up with everything you did and had done to you?"

Naisamon winced.

"They've been looking for you," Friendship said easily. "Meloremon told me. Without you actually on the planet, your memories have been wiped from their minds, but they realize something's missing. They aren't allowed to remember your name, but they remember that you _exist._ They're looking for something they can't remember, because you're that important to them. Are you going to leave them to search alone _forever?"_

"What can I _do?_" Naisamon demanded, sadness radiating from her. "The Digiworld banished me…"

"We are the first lords and ladies of the Digital World," Courage reminded her. He motioned at the eight Guardian Digimon standing patiently behind them. "They are the Base Digimon of the Eight Deities. They are to take residence with you once we leave for our original homes. You think the will of a few frightened Digimon can stand up to _us?"_

She sighed. "Even so…what am I to do? Just…go home and pick things up like nothing ever _happened?_ Just…just…"

"Forgive them?" Reliability suggested. "What a wonderful, lovely, unpredictable, chaotic idea." Then he grinned.

"They don't deserve it," she said flatly, face dark and blank.

"No one ever _deserves_ it," Friendship told her, cocking a familiar half-smile. "You wouldn't _believe_ the number of times throughout the ages I've been a total ass. But these eight, my brothers and sisters and friends, _always_ forgive me."

There was a pause. Then, almost hesitantly, Naisamon asked, "_Always?"_

"Always."

"And…they would forgive…_me?_ Even after all I've done?"

"Of course," Love assured, smiling as well.

"Why?"

"Because they love you. And Love is one of the few emotions that is wholly unselfish, totally forgiving, ultimately understanding."

"They are the only four Digimon who can totally understand you; you are one of the only ones who totally understands _them."_ Courage grinned. "There aren't enough of you to waste time hating each other. You should forgive each other by default. They're all you _have._"

"What if I can't?" Naisamon was crying now; sobbing on her hands and knees, staff fallen by her side. The fact that she was still on Friendship's hand was an odd reminder of her size. "What if I've been Hate too long to go back? What if it's too late?"

"It's never too late. But it will take courage." There was more than one tone in Deity Courage's voice again. His eyes were glowing and his sigh shone from his forehead. 

"I possess no courage."

"Then I lend you mind. Take it as a gift; use it as a guide."

"What if I am tempted to Hate again?"

"Use the knowledge of your experience to make wise decisions."

"I possess no knowledge."

"I lend you mind. Take it as a gift; use it as a guide."

"What if I cannot remember what I was?"

"Use the sincerity of your feelings to draw upon the long sleeping memories."

"I possess no sincerity."

"I lend you mind. Take it as a gift; use it as a guide."

"What if I cannot forgive?"

"Use your love to overcome the boundaries of your heart."

"I possess no love."

"I lend you mind. Take it as a gift; use it as a guide."

"What if I lose my way?"

"Use your light to locate your path."

"I possess no light."

"I lend you mind. Take it as a gift; use it as a guide."

"What if I see no peaceful future?"

"Use your hope to believe in the possibility of the glorious future."

"I possess no hope."

"I lend you mind. Take it as a gift; use it as a guide."

"What if I cannot win the trust of those who would be my followers?" 

"Use your steadfast reliability to draw them to your side."

"I possess no reliability."

"I lend you mind. Take it as a gift; use it as a guide."

"What if…what if my sisters will not reconcile with me?"

"Use your friendship to remind them of the bond you five share."

"I possess no friendship."

"I lend you mind. Take it as a gift; use it as a guide."

Her voice rose in the crescendo of their power. "All that I am now you have given me; all that I was you created. What do you demand of me in return?"

"We request." Their voices were one enormous power, lighting even the darkness of the universe's soul. It swirled around her as they and their Digimon lost their forms to wrap around her tiny form. "We desire you to return to what you were, never to forsake yourself again."

"Will you strengthen me?"

"Yes."

"Do you demand this?"

"Yes. In the wake of our power, we adjure you. Hold true to us!"

"In the place of your power, I accept!"

"Name yourself!"

"I am Naisamon! I am the Basic Digimon of the Chaos of Creation and Destruction!"

"So be it."

Their power spiraled to a climax before splitting. It formed eight pillars, which became eight Deities, behind which eight Guardian Digimon stood. Their power continued to pool around them as Naisamon gave a slight bow.

She was bigger now, about the same height as Deity Sincerity. Her dress fell a little under half way down her thigh. It was white and flowing, though she wore black knee-length boots. The gem on her forehead now sparkled with every known color, shifting mainly between the colors of the Deities. Her staff was now made of a white wood and was topped by an orb that shifted in the same manner as her gem. Rather than black, her hair and fathomless eyes were the darkest blue of the sky. 

"My precious Deities and most respected Guardian Digimon." Her voice radiated their combined power. It was both gentle and loud, filling the space left to it by the eight fantastic auras. "Your power flows through me now and always, enabling me to connect with Central Fortress, where my sisters now hover in terror over your lifeless, cooling bodies. Because of the way you have saved me, no power is left in you to bring you back to the Fortress. Therefore, allow me, your humble servant and indebted devotee, to take you back with me. Please."

The eight traded dumb looks, first with each other, then with their Guardian Digimon.

Well, they _were_ tired. And she _was_ asking…

Anamnemon gasped and threw herself out of the Main Room of Central Fortress as an enormous power filled it.

The four Basic Digimon looked at each other in astonishment.

Were they _back?_

"Do not be alarmed, sisters," a wonderfully familiar voice murmured as a figure materialized before them. "To begin returning an endless debt, I brought them back. Per their request."

For a moment, the four were absolutely still, staring at the Basic Digimon before them. Their memories flooded back.

For a moment, the Basic Digimon of Chaos was afraid.

Then, as one, the other four Basic Digimon leapt forward, clinging to their lost sister desperately. "Naisamon!" they cried. "Older sister! We missed you!"

Slowly Naisamon smiled.

A miracle happened as the Digidestined began moaning and sitting up. Instantly the five Basic Digimon were at their sides, helping them up. 

"Call a doctor," Joe rasped weakly, and there was a ripple of laughter. 

"I want the number of whatever bus ran us over," Izzy said calmly, feebly, as he lay on the floor spread eagle staring at the ceiling. "I really think we could sue."

Another murmur of laughter.

The Digimon were all but dead from exhaustion. They were alive and healthy, but could _not_ be woken up.

"But that's ok," Tai assured, pushing himself into a sitting position only to look around and lie back down. "Because as soon as I get a blanket and a pillow, I'm gonna be down for the count, too. On second thought, forget the blanket and pillow. Just give me a second." His eyes were already drooping closed.

T.K. dragged his tired attention from Patamon to Matt, who was actually standing, looking around in a very confused manner. The little brother allowed himself a smile.

Poor Matt probably didn't remember leaving the sick bay and coming into the room. Actually, at that point, the details were a bit fuzzy to even T.K.

"You ok?" he asked his older brother in a yawn, stretching as he stood. "Ow. I'm gonna be sore tomorrow."

"I seem to be fine," Matt admitted, studying his hands. His amazement buzzed down the spider web connection that still held them all linked. 

"We actually noticed that, y'know, before. When you were dead. Again." Sora blinked. "What was my point? Oh, yeah. Becoming our Deity forms seems to have healed us."

Matt could only smile, relieved. 

No one could tell, later, who it was that actually stepped off their sign first. It was a close tie between T.K. and Mimi.

Not that it mattered.

The instant they walked off their assigned location, a sharp _snap_ splintered their connection, breaking their circuit.

A second later, Matt's eyes met T.K.'s. The older blond looked shocked, his eyes wide. Then, in a shower of blood, all his miraculously healed wound exploded back into existence. Shock was still blatant on his face as he dropped first to his knees, then onto his side. 

He promptly passed out.

"Damn," Tai sighed, pressing a hand to his newly reborn shoulder wound. "And here I thought I wouldn't have to explain anything to my parents." 

"Broken," Joe announced from his position next to Matt. "Again." He was feeling the blond's left arm. 

Piatymon was sitting by Matt as well, trying to unknot as much pain as she could. It didn't appear to be going very well.

Suddenly Matt took a deep, shuttering breath and was assailed by body wrenching coughs.

"Time to go home," Sora said flatly, and the other six nodded.

"Ok." Izzy stood and rubbed his hands together. "Someone give me my laptop and we'll just get going now." Mutely Anamnemon fetched the requested device and handed it to him.

"Did you ever notice," Mimi began in conversational tones as she doctored Tai's wounds, "that the weirder things get the less weird it all seems in retrospect? I mean, Matt, who seemed fine a moment ago, is now suddenly very, very hurt. Izzy apparently is all set to go home but none of us know how and…that's ok. We all understand."

Tai only sighed again and shook his head. 

Izzy tucked his laptop under his arm and smiled. "Ok, let's go."

"Go _how?"_ Kari demanded. The where was easy: home.

"Well, we apparently had a hand in forming Central Fortress and, therefore, the entire Digital World, right?"

A communal nod from all the humans (except Matt).

"All right, going on that. If we created this place, why shouldn't we be able to just—zap! And be home?"

A pause.

Then, "Wait a minute, _what?_" from Tai.

"It stands to reason," Izzy defended, frowning. "We created the things that created the power that creates the portals that suck us here, right? So, if a equals b equals c equals d, then a equals d and _we _should be able to create the portals. Right?"

"Don't even argue with the twisted logic," Mimi suggested, standing. "What do you want us to do, Izzy?"

He shrugged. "You shouldn't have to do anything. If my theory's correct, then all _I_ have to do is…" He clenched one fist by his side, concentrating. Power fizzed around him. Then, in a sudden motion, he flicked his hand out, and a portal was born. "Ta da!"

They all only stared at him. 

"We'll work on it over the summer," he promised, grinning.

"It works both _ways?"_ Joe asked, astonished.

Izzy blinked at him. "Of course. See, if-"

"We'll work on it over the summer," Tai interrupted. "In the meantime, Matt needs some help." 

"Right," Sora agreed, and steeled her will. "I'll go first." With one last deep breath, she leapt into the portal. 

"Say goodbye for us," Kari requested, smiling at the Basic Digimon.

They nodded.

Kari and Mimi leapt through.

"I'll catch him on the other side," Joe promised and, with a quick wave at the Basic Digimon, was gone.

T.K. looked around the room, smiled fondly, and began trying to drag his brother to the portal.

Tai, seeing the discomfort the situation was putting both blonds in, went to their aid. "Take care of our Digimon," he almost begged. "Tell them we'll come visit."

The trio was gone.

Izzy only shot a dare devil smile at the Basic Digimon. "See you soon, ladies."

The Eight Chosen Children, controlled forms of the Eight Deities, were gone.

The five Basic Digimon blinked a moment in bewilderment after the portal had closed before smiling at each other. 

Yes, the exit had been quick, but the hurry was necessary. Now, the five would busy themselves with taking care of the small forms of the Eight Base Digimon.

Because, after all, the Children would be back soon. And everything had to be perfect on that day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they arrived back in the normal world, they were in exactly the same position, exactly the same place they had been when they left. 

How ironic that they had started the entire journey standing in a circle with Matt at their center.

As soon as the Chosen Child of Friendship's feet touched the ground, his knees buckled. Though T.K. tried to support his weight, he slipped all the way to the hard cement ground where he lay, breathing hard and shuttering in agony.

"We have to find a hospital," Kari said desperately, looking around. "Where's the nearest hospital?"

As they strained their memories, salvation found them.

"You send a kid out for two _lousy _cups of coffee and—T.K.?"

The little blond, exhausted, looked up at the sound of his name. His eyes widened in recognition when they fell on the man who was now jogging towards them. "D-_Dad?"_

"Hey, T.K.!" He was grinning and had obviously not noticed either Matt or the condition of any of the other children. "Long time no see, kiddo! What've you been up to?"

"Uh…that's a long story, actually…"

And then Mr. Ishida noticed Matt. For a moment he could only stare in mute shock. Then his eyes narrowed and he quickly strode over to him, lifting him easily into his arms. "His rheumatic fever's so much worse…what did you kids _do?"_

T.K. winced. "That's a long story, too…"

"No, no, don't tell me, let me guess: you just got back from the Digital World."

Izzy smiled weakly. "As a matter of fact…"

Joe took a step forward in an effort to explain only to stumble in exhaustion. 

Finally Mr. Ishida's fatherly attention widened to include all of the children. He sighed. "You kids really went through something, huh?"

A drained communal nod. 

"Well, I can't carry you all, and Matt seems the worst off, you understand, so if you can just follow me, I'll take you to the hospital. Then, while you're getting looked over and Matt's getting checked in, you can call your parents. Or you could give me your numbers and _I_ could call your parents. Whatever works best." He shrugged and turned, heading in the direction of the nearest hospital. 

The other children followed him in a dull stupor, vaguely grateful that they didn't need to think anymore.

Predictably, Matt was very quickly admitted to the hospital and, to the horror of those present, stuck in the ICU. Just for the night, the doctors assured, but still…

Predictably, the other Digidestined were suffering from intense exhaustion and various other assorted wounds. To the surprise of all gathered, each and every one of them was admitted to the hospital for over night observation.

Predictably, the parents were beside themselves with worry when they got the late night call from a man they barely remembered in all cases but one telling them their children had been hospitalized. They immediately rushed to the hospital, demanding to know what had happened to their babies.

Acute fatigue, cuts, scrapes, bruises, what looked like severe self-inflicted _glass_ wounds in one case.

Though the doctors couldn't explain it, the parents traded one dark look and knew _they_ could.

The Digital World.

Again. 

They couldn't ask their children about it at that exact moment, but as soon as they were feeling better…

The question and answer session happened a day and a half later, when the parents entered the room their seven children had been put in to find the little buggers actually sitting up in bed _laughing_ as they threw wadded up balls of paper at each other.

Instant silence reigned. 

"Uh," Tai began, shooting a glance at the others, "hi?"

His mother strode over to him and whacked him gently upside the head. "Don't you _hi_ me, mister! You're in _big_ trouble!"

"Hey!" he defended. "We were saving the world, for crying out loud! Ma'am," he added as an afterthought. He grinned sheepishly. 

"You kids have some serious explaining to do," Mr. Kido warned, sitting on the edge of his son's bed as he looked over various assorted medical files.

The seven traded a long look. Then, after a deep breath, they began to give the ultra-condensed edited version of what had happened.

All bouts of selflessness and masochism aside, their adventure hadn't really been…_that…_harrowing…really…

"How's Matt?" T.K. asked of his mother hours later while the parents all filled out release forms.

"He's…he's hurt, T.K." She smiled weakly at him and stroked his hair. "I can't lie and say he's fine, but…the doctors think he's _gonna _be fine."

"Has he woken up?" Mimi asked from across the room.

"Not yet."

Joe sat up a little straighter. "Is that where Mr. Ishida is? With Matt?"

"…Yes."

Kari looked at her parents, totally serious. "We want to go see him."

All the other children nodded and began standing, ignoring the fact that they were in their pajamas. 

"Hey!" their parents protested, but something about the way the children looked stopped them from intervening. 

One of the parents told them where Matt was, though none of them cared enough to figure out which parent.

Matt was asleep when they came in, hooked up to several machines that beeped and IVs that dripped. They could only assume the doctors weren't stupid enough to give him any sleeping medicine. 

Mr. Ishida stood in surprise when the seven of them filed in. T.K. stood closest to his brother's head. Somehow, the father understood what the children wanted and backed off. 

"He's stabilized," Mr. Ishida said, shrugging, his hands in his pockets, "which is something. But they don't think he's gonna wake up for a while. God, kids. What did you _do?"_

He wasn't expecting an answer and they didn't give one. 

Seeing Matt's broken arm in a real cast was strange. The best they'd been able to do was a splint and strips of bed-sheets. The multi-prong star on his neck was pale, like an old, old scar that had healed many years ago. Bandages were plastered liberally all over him, patching up the cut on his cheek that they'd all had to ignore, wrapping his forearms and hands and all the other marks that were proof and reminders of his sacrifices for them.

"Don't worry," T.K. told his father in a voice that echoed ever-so-slightly with power. He smiled. "He'll wake up in two and a half days." Then he sighed and took a step back. He shot his father a rueful grin. "Sorry, Dad. Don't think Mom'll let me stay here and keep him company."

Mr. Ishida smiled back at him. "It's ok, T.K. I'm actually use to this by now. See, while we were living in the country-" But then he stopped, because the seven children were smiling in a wise way.

They already knew. That much was obvious.

"Anything he _didn't_ tell you?" Mr. Ishida asked, sighing.

Another traded, wise look, that said, _It's better if we don't tell him._

"Not really," Tai assured, ushering his team from the room. "Have a nice day, Mr. Ishida."

When Matt woke exactly two and a half days later, the totality of the Digidestined team was gathered around his bed. He smiled weakly up at them and moved one hand in the semblance of a wave.

Hi.

They all positively beamed back at him.

"You're so lazy," Tai accused, grinning wickedly. "Only you could sleep for four and a half _days_ like it was nothing."

The blond made another slight motion.

This _is _nothing.

They had all gotten very good at understanding his miming by now, and could read the good humor in his tired eyes.

Then a doctor came in and, though the Digidestined silently refused to leave the room, they did retreat to a corner.

At the doctor's request, Matt was allowed to go back to sleep soon after.

The rest of the summer passed by without consequence. Matt healed at a rate none of the parents could understand, though the Chosen Children were unsurprised.

After all, they had been slipping him energy whenever they could spare it by means of their almost nonexistent connection, which they had all been thrilled to discover was still intact.

Through it, they helped Matt heal.

While he was in the hospital, the seven taught themselves to teleport between the two worlds. They spent a _lot_ of time in the Digital World, making sure everything was ok.

After all, they were responsible for it. Right?

Near the end of summer, the seven went to pay their last member a visit.

He was sitting up in bed when they entered. As soon as he saw them, his expression became desperate. "Tell me you brought me food," he begged, setting his guitar aside. Now that his cast was off, he spent almost all his time fiddling with different instruments his father brought to keep him entertained. "I can't take this hospital food any more. _Please_ tell me you brought food!"

"My mom sent this," Tai said, pulling a brown paper bag from his backpack. "It's…I forget." He turned to Kari. "Something about beets?"

"And rutabagas," she agreed, and grinned when Matt made a face.

"Ok, any food but _that."_

Tai promptly threw the bag in the trash as T.K. produced a fast-food replacement, which Matt greedily snatched and began sifting through.

"French fries," he practically sobbed, clutching the bag close. "You saved me!"

Then the nurse came in. 

Matt froze.

The nurse, carrying a tray piled high with disgustingly nutritious food, narrowed her eyes at him. She was in her late thirties, pretty with black hair and green eyes, but just beginning to show the wear her job had on her. Obviously having Matt as a patient wasn't helping. "And just _what_ do you think _you're_ doing?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he clutched the burger-bag close and bent over it. "It's _mine,"_ he whined when she set the tray on a low table next to his bed and held her hand out for the food. 

"It's not _good_ for you."

"_Starving_ isn't good for me."

"You don't _starve,_ dear. We give you plenty of food. Now, give me that bag."

He did so reluctantly. "But it's _mine,_ and that stuff-" he pointed at the hospital food- "is awful. Have you ever _eaten that?"_

"As a matter of fact," she smiled serenely, "yes."

"And?"

"And I wouldn't feed it to my dog if I didn't have to."

"Ah-_ha!"_

"But it's _good for you. You have to eat it if it's __good for you."_

"_You don't eat it."_

"_I'm not sick."_

"Me neither almost!"

She only smiled at him, waved at the others, and left with the fast food bag.

Tai was snickering. "Sucks to be you."

Matt scowled at him.

"Oh, come _on. It can't be __that bad!"_

Silently Matt picked up his tray, cut off a strip of the dilapidated meat that was supposed to be roast chicken, and held it out to Tai.

For a moment, he hesitated.

Then Matt grinned evilly. "Go on, Courage. Take it."

With a scowl, he did, and popped it in his mouth. A second later, he began gagging, both hands wrapped around his throat. "I'm dying!" he choked, and everyone laughed.

Matt only sighed, poking at something they supposed was jello with a plastic spork. "I wanna go home," he said suddenly, and Tai stopped pretending to die. 

"Dad says they're talking about letting you go next week," T.K. told his brother encouragingly. 

"A _week?" The older blond sighed again. "I don't want to be in here another __day, much less a __week."_

Mimi patted his hand. "I'm sorry, Matt. I'm sure the time will fly."

"Meanwhile you guys have figured out how to pass between the worlds. You've probably been visiting the Digimon, haven't you?" Now the patient sounded thoroughly depressed.

"Yeah," Kari chirped, plopping on the hospital bed. "And guess what else we figured out how to do?"

"What?"

Joe checked both ways down the hall and closed the door, locking it.

As he did so, Tai and Sora closed their eyes, hands clasped together as they pooled their power.

"Surprise," they chorused in multi-toned voices as light filled the room. When the light dimmed, a small figure hurled at Matt, latching onto him.

"Hi!" Gabumon greeted, smiling hugely.

Matt blinked down at him for a second. Then, slowly, he smiled.

"Ok," he admitted, petting his Digimon's head. "So maybe I can wait…just one more week."

The week ended up being more like a week and a half, but Matt bore it with a smile. Every time the seven visited their eighth member, at least one Digimon was snuck in as well. 

As soon as he got home, Matt began petitioning to learn how to transport between the worlds. 

They refused.

"You've got to be in top shape," Joe said flatly. "That's nonnegotiable."

The statement didn't keep Matt from asking, though.

Eventually he healed enough that they showed him the idea behind going to and from the Digital World, and the remanding weeks of summer were spent there. 

School started without any incidence. Matt was reintroduced to the school by many envious looks from the boys and many admiring whistles from the girls, all of which he took with a grain of salt, a desperate silent prayer, and a roguish grin. 

Which made all the girls giggle.

The eight got together for a movie fest at T.K.'s mother's apartment the first weekend of the school year.

In reality, they had gathered to discuss the new threat facing their Digital World and what was to be done about it.

"There's someone attacking the Digital World again," Tai announced as their get together began. Everyone but Matt was present, but that was to be expected. He was doing recon. "This evil guy, what's he call himself? The Digimon Emperor?" A traded look of amusement before he continued. "He might seem like a pretty bad enemy to those new kids, but what do you two think?"

T.K. and Kari looked at each other a moment before shrugging. "No biggie," T.K. assured. 

"Won't need the Power, that much is certain," Kari agreed, smiling as she passed a bowl of popcorn around. 

"Gabumon seconds that," Matt said, materializing in the room. A ghost of a cape and the Sign of Friendship vanished completely as he landed lightly and straightened. He shrugged when everyone looked at him expectantly. "The Dark Spires aren't a problem. They're _everywhere, but they're not a problem. If this thing gets out of hand, we could take care of it in a Digital day, no sweat. One good hard glare and those suckers go down like melting ice." He shrugged again. _

"Should we just go take care of the problem, then?" Joe asked, frowning slightly at the popcorn as he took it from Mimi. 

Tai shrugged. "Why should we?"

They all stared at him.

"Explain," Izzy requested, sitting back into his recliner.

"Well, it's a type of adventure, right? For those three, as soon as they're issued the challenge through the D3s, beating this guy, this Digimon Emperor, will be an adventure. If that's all it is, why deny them a good game? The Digital World is a wonderful place to test the limits of your courage, especially with a Digimon by your side. I think we should let them have a good romp in our playground."

"We could always step in if it gets too bad," Sora pointed out, taking a sip of her water and scooching over as Matt plopped down between her and Mimi on the couch with his guitar. 

"It wouldn't hurt," Matt agreed, picking a song absently. 

"What if it _does get out of hand?" Kari argued, looking over the selection of movies everyone had brought over. "We step in and use the Power and shock those kids and raise all sorts of questions? Isn't that a little risky for a bit of shared fun?"_

"I have an idea," Izzy proclaimed, grinning. 

Somehow no one was surprised.

"T.K., you and Kari are in this new guy's class, right? This Daisuke character, who will get a D3 and the gifts of Courage and Friendship to use as tools?"

They traded a glance. "Yeah, so?"

"_So. Join their group. Play along. Make yourselves D3s and pretend to struggle along side them. If things get out of hand, you don't __necessarily have to use your full power, just enough to get yourselves out of a sticky situation." Then he grinned again._

T.K. and Kari looked at each other. 

"Fine," Kari relented in a sigh.

"I'm game," T.K. chirped. "That's a nice song, Matt," he added, smiling at his brother. "Is it new?"

"Yeah," he admitted, looking surprised that anyone had noticed.

"Do you have a gig or something coming up with your new band?" the littler blond asked. 

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You're practicing every time I see you."

A sheepish grin. "Oh."

"When is it?" Mimi asked.

"And why haven't we previously heard of it?" Sora added, elbowing him. 

"It's a week after next Thursday, and I didn't tell you cause I keep forgetting."

Suspicious looks.

"I swear, I just forgot!"

"Believe him," Joe assured, grinning. "It's cheerleaders."

"Again," the blond muttered, turning back to his guitar with a dark expression. 

Everyone laughed.

"Ok," Kari announced, standing up with two movies held behind her back. "Everyone, pick a hand."

"Right," they said unanimously, and grinned.

She made a face as she stuck the move in the DVD player. One hidden aspect of having been connected at one point: they were still, on some level, connected. Most times, whenever someone asked a question of the group, their minds clicked the second before they answered and it came out as the same thing at the same time. 

And so they settled down to watch their movie, content for the moment. Eventually the problem in the Digital World would call for a type of their attention, but not much. 

It was, after all, only a game to them now, as it was meant to be.

As they had created it to be.

After much time passed, a greater problem presented itself, and the 02 Children were exposed to the Power of legend and the ability of those who had stood silently behind them.

But that is another story completely.

The end****

R&R, please.


End file.
